Jar of Hearts
by sunflowersongs
Summary: Complete - Bella Swan, a shy, quiet librarian finds herself bewildered to be pursued by the handsome and charming anthropology student Edward Cullen. A little drama, a tiny bit of angst, a little humor, a lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A little drama, romance and humor – hope you enjoy this new one.**

**A million thanks to my awesome pre-readers and their advice, it was well heeded, for the name of this fic, and to my best ever beta Rhi. Love to you all.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

I rolled my eyes as he came strolling into the campus library. He was always here it seemed like, "studying" with some pretty girl. He had his arm flung around the shoulder of some blond bimbo co-ed- probably named Kandy or something equally stupid. I shrugged. As long as they were quiet and not making out in the stacks up on the second floor, then I would ignore them.

I found it hard to ignore him, though. He was handsome, yes, but something about him drew my eyes constantly. For some reason, he always sat at a table close to the front desk. It was as if he knew I couldn't quit looking at him and was taunting me. That was stupid, though. He didn't even know I existed, or if he did, I'm sure he dismissed me as the non-entity that I was.

I sighed and blew a hunk of hair out of my face that never seemed to want to stay in my twisted sort-of-ponytail-bun thing. That annoyed me mightily that my thick, unruly hair refused to be contained.

I straightened my sweater, looked down at my turtleneck and my slightly too large cardigan, then glanced at my black dress pants, and then at my only indulgence, my shoes. I loved shoes. I was wearing a pair of black leather pumps that were both beautiful and expensive. I looked up from my boring clothes and then to the skin tight revealing clothes of the bimbo as she and him walked by and realized there was a reason men didn't notice me and I never got asked out on dates. Compared to girls like her, I dressed like a grandma. But this was all I knew.

I wasn't good with things like clothes and hair and…people.

His eyes darted to mine for one brief glorious second, and then he continued on, and he and the bimbo sat down at a nearby table. I mentally smacked myself and went back to checking in books in the computer and putting them on the cart for reshelving. Busy work to occupy my hands and mind that took my thoughts off my sad little life and kept my eyes off of him.

I loved working in the library. I loved books. I loved the smell of books; I loved the comfort of being here amongst the written word. Here, amidst the endless shelves of knowledge and stories that take you away to a different place or time, I felt safe. I thought of all the exotic places I'd read about and wished I could visit them, instead of just reading about them.

But fear kept me here. I was never one to spread my wings and fly. I held myself reserved and contained and lived a small, quiet, boring life. Maybe someday I would find that butterfly inside of this cocoon I lived in, but so far, she'd not emerged. Too afraid and shy to face the world, I snuggled deeper inside myself, and tried not to dwell upon my empty life.

I wasn't good talking to people, my shyness almost a crippling trait, so I'd never really had close friends or a boyfriend. I didn't think I'd ever even had a whole conversation with a guy, except about school or here at work about books. Guys kind of scared me. They were big and muscular, and from what I'd observed from working on a college campus, only interested in sports, beer, and sex. Mostly sex.

I skimmed my eyes around the library to check on things, alone here now that Megan had left early for the night, but everything seemed quiet. My eyes fell last on his table, and as I was studying him and the bimbo who was talking animatedly, his eyes suddenly met mine. Caught looking, I quickly darted my eyes back to my computer screen with a slight blush and pretended nothing just happened.

I hated that my eyes always sought him out when he was here, but how could they not? He was extremely handsome and looked like some sort of male model or movie star. But beyond that, there was just something about him that drew my eyes to him.

I'd heard about him. Around campus, the nickname they have for him is 'heartbreaker.' I'd even heard that he kept a little 'jar of hearts,' so to speak, in his apartment with all the girls' names he'd dated and dumped.

Girls can be really stupid, I decided.

It was getting closing time, so I stood up from my chair. I started clearing out the stragglers so I could lock up for the night. I made my way around the library and sent a few students on their way. As I made my way back to my desk, I was startled to see _him_ standing there, one arm on the desk, leaning casually there as if he owned the damned place. I marched over behind the desk and pointedly ignored him.

"Excuse me, but I need to check this book out," he said in a soft voice.

"No."

I finally looked up to find him with both forearms resting on the desk and his face far too close to mine. I sucked in a breath. _Oh, my God. He's even more handsome up close._

"No? Uh, this is the library, and you do check out books…"

I looked down, shuffling papers, unable to hold those blazing green eyes. "No. It's late. I've already shut down the system for the night. You can come back in the morning and check that out."

He placed a fingertip on the counter and drew it back towards him. I watched that fingertip slide across the desk and thought,_ i__magine that on my skin_. I slowly lifted my eyes to his. He held mine for a second and then darted his eyes down as he spoke, "Oh. Maybe you could make an exception for me?" he asked.

I just stared at him for a moment, and then wondered, what's so special about his book? I glanced at the title: _History of Ancient Greece. _Hmm, he really didn't strike me as a history major.

"Pretty please?" Edward asked with a full crinkly-eyed smile that made his eyes dance.

Holy shit. No wonder he was so popular on campus. One smile and this man owned your ass. Well, not me. I had already shut down my computer, and I was not logging back on. For some reason, he didn't frighten me at all like most men.

"I know who you are and I've heard all about you, Edward Cullen. Using your wiles, your handsome face and beautiful smiles to try to get your way with me won't work. I bid you goodnight and ask you to leave now so I can finish up and go home."

He stood there, his face registering shock, and then he began to chuckle.

"Handsome face? Beautiful smile? Wow. I'll take it. I have a feeling you're not the kind to give compliments easily, so that makes them all the more precious. I do believe you have me at a disadvantage here. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"What does that matter?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because I like to know a woman's name- especially one as pretty as you- when I speak to her." He gave me another small smile.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He really, really wanted this book to call me pretty.

"Well, I'll just have to remain a mystery. Goodnight," I said firmly and pointed to the doors.

"All right," he said with a grin. "But I'll be back tomorrow, and by then I'll hopefully know your name."

"Whatever," I said with a shrug and turned away from him and started piling books, rather forcefully, on top of each other.

I heard a soft chuckle and a sound like he rapped my desk with his knuckles. Now that really, really annoyed me for some reason. I kept ignoring him until I finally heard the door close. I sighed in relief and went and locked the doors, then came back to the desk and flopped down in my desk chair, hugging myself.

I wished one day a nice guy, a genuine guy, would talk to me and like me for me. I wished I wasn't so awkward with men and knew how to be all cute and flirt, but I had none of those skills. I couldn't even fix my hair properly.

Edward hadn't been flirting with me, he'd just wanted something from me. But just for a moment, I'd wished that he had been. I shook my head. Silly girl. I had work to do before I closed up. Best get to it.

The next day, I came in for my afternoon shift and was surprised to see Edward sitting at one of the tables right in front of my desk. He had a small dark haired girl with him today who was the tiniest woman I'd ever seen. She reminded me of a fairy. _He must be playing the protective caveman today._ I shrugged. If his string of women were dumb enough to fall for his fake, dubious charms, then they deserved whatever they got.

I sat down and logged onto the computer and did my best not to look in Edward's direction.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice said brightly to me from in front of the desk. I glanced up.

Oh, the fairy girl.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Alice." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I tentatively shook it and looked at her in curiosity. "And that's my brother, Edward," she said, pointing back at the table.

"Okay," I said in feigned disinterest and started looking at what Angela had been working on before she left for the day.

Sister? No one had ever said anything about him having a sister. I felt a little bad for thinking unkindly about her. She seemed friendly and nice.

"And what's your name?" she asked me, still annoyingly cheerful.

I sighed. "Did he put you up to this?" I asked, while indicating Edward with my head.

"Yeah, and if I get your name, he has to do all the dishes and cleaning at our place for the next month. I really, _really_ hate to do dishes, so please let me win this," she asked pleadingly with sad eyes.

He lived with his sister? That must really put a cramp on his social life. How odd. Did he bring all his girls back their place with her there? I thought he was some sort of lothario, but he lived with his sister? That made no sense.

"You live with your brother?"

I wondered at myself and the ease I was conversing with Alice. Her open friendliness seemed to override my fear of speaking to people. Just like her brother. How strange. Was there something about these Cullen's that was different? Something about them that took away my fear?

"Yes, we've shared a place since I moved here. Our brother, Emmett, used to live with us until he got married to Rosalie."

"Oh."

Hmm. What should I do here? I really didn't want to give him the win of knowing my name, but I did love the thought of that handsome man scrubbing a toilet. I grinned to myself at the thought and decided to ally myself with his sister. Make him pay a bit for being such a player.

"Will he really be cleaning?" I asked mischievously.

Alice grinned at me. "Yes, and I plan to be as messy as possible the whole month just to annoy him."

I smirked and looked at Edward. He slowly lowered his book and blinked at me.

I just stared at him for a moment, the smirk falling from my lips. _Cocky bastard who I hear can have any woman he wants just by beckoning them with a finger. Cocky bastard. I hope you enjoy cleaning and washing dishes_, I thought with relish.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back up to Alice. "Okay, then. It's Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Alice," I said softly, and she offered her hand again which I shook briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Maybe we could get a coffee or something sometime?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe," I said uncertainly. I wasn't good with friendship or people in general, and I was sure she'd just said that to be nice.

"I'm holding you to that, Bella," she said and turned to walk back to the table and then stopped. "You're going to give him a little bit of a hard way to go, aren't you? Please?"

She gave me this pleading look of anticipation that almost made me giggle. I never giggled. _What a weird reaction_, I thought, but it felt right. I could almost feel camaraderie with her in that moment. Is this what friendship feels like? How nice to have that all the time, someone you can converse with easily who gets you and enjoys your company and makes you laugh.

"I'm not going to give him anything," I assured her, and Alice grinned widely.

"Oh, you're _awesome_. I like you already. We're totally having coffee tomorrow. Ten a.m. I'll meet you at the coffee house around the corner. See you then!" She did a little finger wave and danced her way back over to Edward before I could either reply or refuse her coffee date. Coffee? I had to go out and meet her for coffee? I didn't even have the excuse of work because I wasn't due in here until 3 p.m. tomorrow.

She went back to the table and had a whispered conversation with Edward, who looked my way the whole time with a victorious smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him again and tried very hard to keep my gaze on my computer screen. He and Alice left soon after, and I kept busy the rest of the afternoon reshelving books while Megan ran the desk.

I didn't mind this part of my job, actually, I liked it. I liked order. A place for everything and everything in its place. Neatness. Order. They were how I lived my life. Neat and orderly. Maybe that was the real reason I'd never dated or had a close friend. Relationships were messy, and I hated messy. I despised messy.

I finished in the fiction section and made my way upstairs. There'd been a rush of students today checking out poetry for term papers. I sighed when I turned the corner and saw the mess I had to fix. So much out of place. How annoying. I began reorganizing the books, stacking some on a cart and placing others in proper numerical order. Those English Lit majors had sure hit this section hard.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice say from behind me and almost jumped straight up in fright.

_What was he doing back here_?

I didn't look at him as I continued to try to put the books back in the correct order, my hands slightly shaking. I hoped he didn't notice that.

"You don't like me very much, do you, Bella?" he asked as he picked up a collection of Robert Frost poems and began to flip through it.

"I neither like nor dislike you. I don't _know_ you. Why are you here bothering me?" I stopped and looked at him in curiosity. I really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"I wish the hell I knew," he said in frustration and slammed the book shut. I snatched it out of his hands and shoved it forcefully on the shelf.

"Is this a bet of some sort between you and one of your buddies to see who can get the first date with the most pathetic woman on campus? Because if it is, let me tell you, you're going to lose."

He did that thing again where he just looked at my face and blinked.

"Why would you say this? You, pathetic?" He frowned and seemed perplexed.

He could not be that dense, but maybe so. I would spell it out for him clearly.

"Edward, you're a popular guy on campus and probably the best looking one as well."

He shook his head and grinned to himself. I rolled my eyes at him again. It seemed to be a permanent condition when I was around him.

I skimmed my eyes over his tall, lean body. His handsome face with just the right amount of stubble. Dark green eyes framed with long lashes. His dark reddish almost bronze hair that was shorter on the sides, but a crazy, carefully tousled mess on top. _Surely he bought hair gel by the gallon_, I thought. He was gorgeous. There was no denying that, and he had to know it.

"I'm a librarian that's never been on a date. And I dress like this," I pointed to my huge sweater. "Guys like you do not give girls like me the time of day unless they want something like help with their homework or to check out a book past closing time at the library. So, whatever it is you want from me, forget it. I don't have the time or the desire to be messed with today."

I turned from him and dismissed him, going back to work putting back to order the middle shelf.

"Okay," he said so close to me that I jumped in surprise and dropped the two books I was holding.

I turned and leaned back against the bookshelf, because Edward was so close, invading my personal space.

"Okay, what?" I asked a little breathlessly. This man was making me more than a little nervous.

He slowly stepped up to me until he was leaning close, closer, _closer_. Then, his face was just inches from mine. I could smell the light musky scent of his cologne and see that he was even more beautiful this close to me, with flawless clear skin and full pink lips. He placed his hands on the shelf on each side of me and leaned a little closer, his eyes traveling over my face.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked in bewilderment.

He gave me little grin. "I'm trying to kiss you, Bella."

"K-kiss me?" What in the world was going on here?

"Hmm, yes."

He skimmed his lips over mine, the heat of his breath teasing me, making me tremble.

"You smell like flowers, like rain and sunshine and springtime," he said, as if in awe of that fact, and then, _then_…he tilted his head and captured my lips.

I felt the press of his lips on mine, the feel of him close to me, and his body heat mingling with my own and could only wonder at the feelings coursing through my body. I should stop this. I should smack him. I should…my eyes fluttered closed, and I just let myself enjoy this, my first kiss.

A soft, deep moan escaped Edward's mouth that seemed to travel down my body and settle right between my legs. I gasped and felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close against his hard chest. His lips continued their gentle assault of my own, and his tongue now took advantage of my open lips. I felt myself sway a bit at the touch of his tongue to mine, and now the throbbing between my legs was almost unbearable and seemed to radiate back up along every nerve in my body. It was astounding, powerful, and I felt alive, as if I had been sleeping my entire life, and now, suddenly, I was wide awake.

One hand of his was in my hair, pulling it free so that it fell around my shoulders, long and wavy. I was gripping the sides of his shirt, because I really had no idea what to do with my hands, then decided to slide them slowly up his back. I could hear a sound of approval from Edward as I skimmed my fingers over his taut back muscles. He seemed to want to kiss me forever, and I allowed him.

I had never felt anything like this in my life and maybe never would again so I let myself just follow where he was leading me. He finally, with his breathing ragged, pulled his lips from mine and gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Bella. Your lips."

He skimmed his thumb across my bottom lip, and I let out an unsteady breath. He leaned in, and his lips met mine again in a soft, sweet fleeting kiss.

His eyes now traveled over my face and down the length of my hair lying across my shoulders. He picked up a curling strand of it and played with it in his fingers.

"Your hair, my God, this hair of yours. It's enough to make a man weep." He stroked his hand over my scalp and down though its long length. He then simply placed his hands on my waist as his dark eyes held mine in contemplation.

I gazed up at him. "Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly. "If you're trying to add me to your list, for some game or something, I'll have to say no. I'm worth more than that. I may not be popular or beautiful, but I have respect for myself."

His eyebrows came together, and he looked slightly annoyed. "Bella. I have no idea what this image you have of me is, but I assure you I'm not what you think. And I don't know why I'm here. Why I'm holding you. Why I'm kissing you. All I _do _know is that I like how I feel when I'm with you, and I love kissing you, and would _very much_ like to kiss you again."

Oh. "I think maybe that's enough kissing," I said in regret.

He gazed at my lips for a moment and then sighed. He then nodded at me, and with one last brush of his hand through my hair, he let me go.

"Perhaps, you're right. I should get going. Goodnight, Bella, and thank you for that, the best kiss of my life."

He had turned and started walking away, when he paused and slightly turned back and met my eyes.

"You may not be popular, but who cares about things like that? Not me. And as for you being beautiful, I wish I had a mirror right this moment to show you what you look like standing there. The woman I'm looking at right now _is_ beautiful," he said quietly, but emphatically. One last look and he turned and left.

I clasped my hand to my chest and felt my thumping heart. No wonder they called him heartbreaker. He broke your heart with just a few simple touches and perfect words. I realized my hands and knees were shaking. I unsteadily sat down on the floor, my back against the bookcase and hugging my knees to me for some time until I could calm myself down. No matter what that was all about, I'd just been kissed by a handsome man who looked at me as if I was desirable. As first kisses go, that one was certainly a memory to be cherished.

Then confusion set in. Why? And those things he said to me about my lips and hair and about being beautiful. Lies or not, they were sweet and made me wistful for more. Someday a man would say those things to me and mean them. At least I hoped so.

Pathetic. Truly pathetic. _Pull yourself together, Swan. One handsome man kisses you and says a few pretty words and you're putty in his hands. Ridiculous._ I sighed heavily and picked up the books I'd dropped. I slowly stood up, and with one last glance at the direction Edward had just departed, I went back to shelving books and putting them in the correct order.

The work was calming me, soothing me. As I reshelved the books, I allowed myself briefly to dwell on Edward. He was smooth, very smooth, and I had never been kissed before, but he sure seemed skilled at it. I did enjoy it, I enjoyed it too much, but it wouldn't be happening again.

Mr. Heartbreaker could keep those soft, skilled lips, pretty words, and hands to himself. I was not going to be another conquest to be added to his little jar of broken hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>So…let me know if you like it. Thanks lovelies.<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**

_**This chapter won Best Kiss in the Hidden Star Awards! Woo! The link to the cool banner I won is on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reception for this fic, you my dear readers are amazing. Many thanks to my pre-reading bb's, the dynamic duo of Y & V. All my love and thanks and appreciation to my dear beta Rhi.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I stood before my mirror and brushed my hair with long, steady strokes, from my scalp to the ends. As I did, I studied myself, trying to make out anything significantly more than ordinary in my features. I stopped and skimmed my fingers up my long neck. Well, that was okay, I guessed, as necks go. I tilted my head and thought, well, I have small, kind of pretty ears. Thank goodness, since I usually wore my very long hair swept up away from my face.

I touched my chin- a tiny bit pointed, giving me a slightly stubborn look- just like my mother's. I placed a finger against my lips, nice as far as lips go, but what I was remembering now was the feel of Edward's lips against my own. His heated breath in my mouth and tongue touching mine. I gasped a little and shut down that train of thought immediately.

I continued to study my face, I had high, slightly defined cheekbones and a little too long, slightly sloping at the end nose, the feminine version of my father's. My eyes were a good feature, perhaps my best feature. They were light chocolate brown, the centers flecked with gold the color of fine whiskey. I had long lashes and neat, slightly arching eyebrows across my smooth forehead. I did have clear, almost translucent skin. A gift from my fair-skinned father as well. You could even see the veins under my skin clearly. I never wore much make-up; I never needed to. Just maybe a little eyeshadow and mascara and lip gloss. I looked my face over again. Ordinary- besides my eyes- quite ordinary.

Now my hair was another story. I did love my hair. It was my crowning glory so to speak, and I refused to cut it. It was a thick, light chestnut colored mass with bits of red and gold highlights. Edward had been right about that; I did have beautiful hair. Taking care of my hair and my shoe obsession were my two vanities, my two concessions to an otherwise sterile and contained life.

I sighed and set my hairbrush down. I decided to leave my hair down this morning and just grabbed a wide black headband to pull it back from my face. I quickly applied some eye shadow and a bit of mascara and then my lip gloss. I studied myself in the mirror. Well, that's as good as I get, I thought. It's just coffee with Alice Cullen anyway.

I went to my closet and stood there looking at my boring clothes selection. I flipped through the hangers trying to find something different than what I normally wore to work. Dress pants and more dress pants, khaki's, turtlenecks, and long sleeved shirts and lots of sweaters. These clothes kind of suck, I thought. Maybe I needed to venture out beyond these "mom clothes" and dress closer to my age of twenty-five. I finally found a pair of jeans and pulled them off the hanger. I slid them on, enjoying the feel of the denim on my legs. It had been too long since I had worn jeans.

I searched for a shirt and finally found a long sleeved v-neck deep purple shirt that looked good against my skin. I didn't even remember buying this shirt. It even still had the tag on it. I cut the tag off and slid it on and stood in front of the mirror. Wow. I looked good dressed like this. Like I was twenty-five and not forty. Perhaps I needed to do some shopping and buy some more clothes like this.

I then looked through my shoes. I had a lot of shoes- I have no idea how many, because I had never counted them, afraid of the answer, but if I had to guess, it was a good hundred pair. I selected a pair of gorgeous purple heels and went to grab a sweater to pull over my shirt, but I thought, No, it's almost May. I glanced toward the window and saw the sun shining and thought, Don't be silly; I don't need to cover up. I looked pretty good in this outfit and my body was neither super skinny nor overweight, just somewhere in the average size range, so I had nothing to be ashamed of.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse and headed out the door. As I locked my door and headed to my car, I tried to think of something to talk to Alice about. Maybe she likes shoes; that's definitely a topic of conversation I would enjoy. I drove to the coffee house and parked and sat there for a moment, trying to get my bearings. I never did anything like this, but I did enjoy that short talk with Alice yesterday and hopefully that feeling of being relaxed and comfortable in her presence would be the same this morning.

I got out and slammed my door and squared my shoulders. I can do this. I entered the coffee shop and saw Alice sitting at a table looking at a book. She looked up when I came in and started waving madly, then motioning me to her. When I got to her table, she stood and smiled at me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came! You look fantastic. Let's get coffee and a danish and chat."

I nodded at her, then we ordered and got our drinks and food and sat down. I crossed my legs and dropped my purse on the floor and fiddled nervously with my muffin I bought.

"Thanks for inviting me, Alice," I said quietly while not looking at her.

"Thanks for coming. Oh!" Alice said with a gasp.

"What?" I asked startled and looked up at Alice, but she was staring at my shoes.

"Bella, are those _Manolo-Blahnik's_?" she asked with wide eyes.

"They are. Do you like them?"

"Do I _like_ them? They're awesome! Oh, my God, do you have more?"

"I do, actually. I love shoes. It's my obsession. Would you like to see them sometime?"

Alice grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Yes, you name the day, and I'll be there. You, Bella, are my new best friend. We are totally going shoe shopping after coffee, that is, if you have time."

"I don't have to be at work until three, so, yeah, I'd like that." I gave her a timid smile, and she beamed a bright smile back at me.

"I'm going to love having someone to shoe shop with. Thank God Mom and Dad are rich and I have a platinum Visa card. I love that shirt, by the way. The color is lovely with your skin."

"Thank you, Alice," I said and looked down with a small smile. She was really nice and she loved shoes, too? This was turning out to be a great morning.

"You don't have class?" I asked her in curiosity.

"No, the professor was going to be gone today, and this is my only class on Thursday, so I'm free."

I nodded, and we sipped our coffee and ate our light breakfasts while Alice kept up a steady stream of chatter and amusing antidotes. I found I didn't have to join in much, which I was glad for, but being with Alice was nice. It was…I tried to think of a word. Fun? Enjoyable? Then it hit me: it was comfortable. Like a comfortable, well-loved pair of shoes, she fit me perfectly. I hoped we could do this again sometime. Having a friend was actually nice, I decided.

All was going well until he walked in. I had been sitting with my back to the door, and Alice had been talking about this guy she had a crush on named Jasper when she smiled widely and waved.

Sensing his presence and knowing who it was, I didn't look up when he approached the table; I simply stared down at his Nike's and gripped my hands tightly in my lap.

"Good morning, Alice. Nice of you to invite me for coffee."

Alice made a sound like _pffft _and waved her hands. "Oh, you were out to the world snoring, and you know how hard you are to wake up. Besides, I wanted Bella to myself."

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly as if in disbelief. I took a deep breath and slowly looked up at him. He just stared down at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Edward," I said so softly, I'm sure he had trouble hearing me.

He continued to just stare down at me, almost as if in a daze, until Alice swung out her leg and kicked Edward's shin. "What are you doing? Get a coffee and sit down or something. Why are you standing there hovering and looking like some sort of idiot?"

He finally blinked and dragged his eyes from me to his sister. "Coffee. Right. Be right back."

He shuffled off to the counter, and Alice grinned at me and giggled. "Whatever have you done to poor Edward?"

"Nothing. I've done nothing to him at all." There was no way I was telling Alice about that kiss last night. I just wanted to forget it myself and move on.

"If you say so. He's acting so strange. I've never seen my brother like this."

I just shrugged and took a bite of my muffin, acting like I had no idea what she was talking about.

Edward came back to the table and sat down dropped his backpack on the floor beside my purse. I kept my eyes from his face and firmly planted down at the table top. There was silence at the table for some time, and then I heard Alice say under her breath, "Hmm."

I picked up my coffee and sipped it, pointedly ignoring Edward and looking at the coffee shop menu as if it was fascinating and held all of life's mysteries.

"How long have you lived here in Seattle, Bella?" Alice asked me. I slid my eyes to her face and saw her dart her eyes between Edward and me.

"Since I was eighteen. I moved here to go to college and stayed. I grew up in a small town here in Washington called Forks," I said in a quiet voice.

"Forks? Seriously? That's where our parents just bought a house! Dad got a job at the local hospital. Apparently, they were desperate for a surgeon, and Dad likes to go where he's needed."

I was a bit taken aback. How strange. "Oh. What an odd coincidence. My dad is the police chief there."

"No way! Mom was telling me on the phone how nice everyone in town was and how she had met the police chief at the grocery and chatted with him. Small world, isn't it?"

This just got weirder, I thought. I hoped my dad had been nice. He could be a bit gruff and reserved like me. I was glad to hear my dad bought some groceries. He ate at the local diner- his medium rare steak and baked potato with sour cream and butter, cobbler for dessert- way too often.

"I hope my dad was nice."

"She said he was very pleasant. Edward, what is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?" Alice asked him.

I finally turned my head and looked at him. He had been fiddling with the lid of his coffee cup, seemingly lost in thought. As if he knew my eyes were on him, his suddenly met mine. He didn't speak, just merely held my eyes for a moment and then skimmed his eyes over my face, my hair, and subtly my chest. He then turned his head away and picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Just sleepy still, I guess," Edward said distractedly.

"Well, drink your coffee, then. Anyway, it's almost eleven. You have class, so you better get going," Alice said to him, and he nodded and grabbed his backpack and threw it over one shoulder.

He picked up his coffee cup and, without looking at either of us, he said, "Have a good day, ladies." Then he turned and was gone.

Alice was silent for a couple of minutes. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on between you and Edward?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," I said firmly.

"If you say so," she said doubtfully.

I just sipped my coffee and looked away, trying to act casual and not like I was ready to come apart right this minute. Ten minutes in Edward's presence and I was a mess. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl, I said to myself.

"Well, if you're finished are you ready to shop?" she then asked brightly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, lead on," I said with a small smile.

x~x

Alice dropped me off at my car that I had left at the library, and I locked my newest purchases in my trunk. I had bought two new pair of shoes I did not need and some jeans and shirts. Alice had bought a ton of clothes and three pair of shoes. I had, in the end, had a really good time and stretched my budget a bit with my splurges, but it was worth it. I thought about those two pair of Steve Madden shoes I had purchased, the black "Watchout" platform wedges and the "Viktoree" Mary Jane platform pumps in gorgeous purple suede. I was almost giddy to wear my new shoes.

The library was quiet this Thursday evening, and of Edward there was no sign. I did have a couple of strange experiences with guys coming up to the desk and talking to me. What on earth was that about? I wondered. I was more than a little bewildered and nervous about this. I had just leaned down to get a book off the bottom shelf under my desk causing my hair to fall in a curtain over my shoulder - I should wear it down more, I thought in a moment of vanity – when I heard his voice.

"I assume it's still early enough that you haven't shut down your computer, and I can check this book out," I heard that voice that I was coming to know so well, say in amusement. It wasn't ringing true, though; it sounded false, as if forced from him.

I swallowed hard and sat back up in my chair. Edward's eyes were sliding down my hair that was flowing down my chest past my breast, and then, suddenly, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"Yeah, no problem," I said while keeping my eyes on the book as I scanned his student I.D. and then the bar code for the book. I silently handed the book to him. "Here."

He turned his face back to me and slid his hand around the book, purposely touching my fingers holding it. I felt a hum run through my body at his touch, and I quickly snatched my hand away.

"Thank you, Bella." His voice was soft and low and felt like a warm caress over my skin. He turned to leave, then stopped and slightly turned his head toward me, but his eyes stayed focused straight ahead. "You look pretty in purple. Very pretty," he said quietly and then quickly walked to the library doors and was gone.

I sat there and wrapped my arms around myself, just staring at where he had been.

x~x

"Bella, are you home? Can I please come over?" Alice pleaded with me over the phone.

"Uh, sure. Is something wrong?" She sounded distraught and near tears.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Give me directions, and I'll be there soon. Thank you, Bella. I won't forget this," Alice said dramatically.

"No, problem," I said and instructed her how to get to my apartment. When I got off the phone with her, I went to straighten up, but everything was neat and tidy like how I always kept it.

In fifteen minutes, she was at my door, and I let her in. She came sailing in with a flourish, dropping her purse as she walked and then flopping down on my sofa.

"I'm at my wits end, Bella!"

I shut the door and came and sat down cross-legged next to her on the sofa. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"It's _him_. Oh, he's never going to notice me!" she wailed and covered her face.

"Him, who?"

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I'm in desperate love with him, but he doesn't even know I'm alive."

I thought about this for a moment. "Uh, Alice? Have you ever actually _met_ him?" I mean, I had never been in a relationship, but I was pretty sure it started with actually knowing the other person.

She slid her hands off her face and turned to me. "Well, no, but I'm sure that once he meets me he'll see that we're meant for each other."

I almost giggled. She was just so sure of that fact that she truly believed it. "Well, why don't you start with saying hello to him?"

"What, just walk up to him and say 'Hi, I'm Alice. I'm mad for you and want to marry you and be your babies' mama'? Would that work?" Alice asked me, honestly wanting to know if it would.

She was funny. I almost laughed again at the thought of Alice going up to Jasper saying that. "I'm pretty sure that would _not_ work. I think that it would be one sure way to make him think you're nuts and send him to the cops filing a protective order against you."

"Oh. Well, you got any ideas?"

"Yeah, a simple 'Hello, I'm Alice Cullen' might do and see where it goes from there. Do _not _mention marriage or babies. Not unless you want to send him running from you."

"Oh. Okay. Will you go with me when I do this? Please? Pretty please?" Alice begged with big, sad eyes.

I hesitated. This sounded like a very awkward social situation and had the chance of turning out messy. I really didn't want to be involved, but there Alice sat, asking this favor of me, and I found I could not deny her.

"Sure," I said slowly. "Let me know, and I'll be there for you."

"Oh, thank you! You're the best, Bella. Now, where are those shoes? Can I please see all your shoes?"

"Of course. Follow me." I led her into my bedroom, and we spent a good hour just admiring and trying on shoes. She wore a size seven, the same as me, and after a little begging on her part, I let her borrow a pair of my red Alexander Birman python-embossed platform pumps. She said they would give her confidence when talking to Jasper, and I trusted her enough to borrow a pair of my babies.

Alice looked as if she had just glimpsed heaven then reverently picked up my prized possession, a pair of black Christian Louboutin lady peep-toe platform pumps. I loved those shoes, I mean I _loved_ those shoes, but I had never worn them. They sat on my shelf on my closet, as if on a shrine, never having had an occasion big enough or special enough to wear them yet.

She gave me a small smirk and said, "You know, if my brother ever saw you coming at him wearing these paired with a sexy little black dress, he might expire on the spot."

What?

"Alice, for the last time, there is nothing going on between your brother and me. I haven't even seen him for eight days!"

She said a little knowing "oh" and gave me a coy look. "Eight days, huh? You count the days apart from him?"

Shit, I had been and hadn't realized it. Damn it.

"There's nothing going on between us, Alice. I swear," I said in desperation, all flustered from my little slip-up.

She shook her head and turned and carefully sat my Louboutins back down on the shelf. She then picked up the pumps she was borrowing and stood in front of me.

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, Bella. Just keep telling yourself that," she said with a knowing grin. "I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for the talk and the shoes! Goodnight!" she called as I heard the front door slam shut.

I plopped down on my bedroom floor and leaned back against my bed. There's nothing going on between Edward and I. Nothing at all. I kept repeating that to myself like a mantra. But...she was right, I might be lying to myself. Though, if I keep telling myself that, then maybe I'll come to believe it. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The shoes Bella has, I <strong>_**want**_** those shoes! All of them. Lol My shoe research for this chapter was pure pleasure. Hope you enjoyed it sweets. Leave me some love and let me know please.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**My beta is the best and actually made me spit my drink out with her little note to me about a certain line. lmao Love you Rhi. **

**Thanks again for the great reception for this new story. Love my readers hard.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**So, this was going to be where Alice and Jasper finally meet, but that will have to wait until next chapter. Edward had other plans for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It was May 5th, and the spring semester would be over in two weeks. I hadn't seen Edward in 14 days now- not that I was counting. I reached up and almost angrily shoved a hunk of hair out of my face, flipping over my shoulder. I didn't care that he hadn't been back in the library. I didn't care at all.

I loaded the cart and shoved it rather forcefully towards the ramp to go reshelve the Science section. I mean, so what if Edward used to come to the library almost every day and now he doesn't. I couldn't care less. Really, I couldn't.

The odd thing was, the more I talked and hung out with Alice, the less I had seen of her brother. She was always calling me, drawing me out and asking me questions. Then, she'd stop by and talk and bring some new cake, cookie, pie, donut, or bread that she had bought at this local bakery.

I finally got out of her that she didn't have some addiction to baked goods, but rather this particular bakery was owned by Jasper's family, and he worked there. Apparently, she went in there almost every day and bought something just to catch a glimpse of her crush, but hadn't yet worked up the courage to actually speak to him. I was off tomorrow and had promised her that I would meet her there and support her as she finally took the giant step of actually meeting the object of her affections.

I really liked Alice. She was fun and funny, and she seemed to like me for who I was. My quietness and awkward social abilities seemed not to faze her at all. She simply let me be me, and I was so grateful to her. She was the first true friend I had ever had, and since I had met her, I had gained a little confidence and was a little more self-assured when talking to people. I had begun to dress more my age with her help and often wore my hair down now. Alice said it was beautiful, and I should show it off, so I listened to her. I felt almost guilty for this vanity, but couldn't help but preen a bit at knowing that I did have beautiful hair.

Things were strange now, though. Odd occurrences were happening. I was starting to get attention from guys and found that I did not enjoy this. Was it my new clothes or my hair? I wasn't sure, but whereas before I had longed for men to notice me, now I just wanted them to leave me alone. The only man I did care if he noticed me was currently absent from my life. I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, and someone nearly plowed me over from behind at my abruptness.

"Ooof! Shit. Oh," a cute guy with blue, blue eyes said to me as he bumped into my back. "Hey, sorry about that, gorgeous." He flashed me a friendly smile, but I wasn't even paying any attention to him. My mind was still stuck on the fact that I was missing Edward, and I _was_ missing him.

"You okay? Sorry if I hurt you," blue eyes said, and I merely shook my head 'no' at him.

"You're not okay?"

Another shake of my head. _No_, I thought, _I'm not okay at all_.

He gave me an odd look and then shrugged. "Oh. Again, I'm sorry. Well, I'll, uh, leave you to your books," he said and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped and walked back to me. "Hey, uh, could I have your number?"

"My number?" I asked him in confusion, my mind still in my foggy place of thinking about Edward Cullen.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go out sometime. You know, kind of me making it up to you for running you over. I'm Caleb, by the way." He stuck out his hand for me, and I absentmindedly shook it.

"Bella," I said almost as an afterthought.

I then thought, why not? He's really cute and seems nice and God knows Edward didn't seem to be beating down my door asking me out. _What? Why am I having these thoughts? I must be losing my mind._

I quickly said my number, and he flashed me a lovely smile. "I'll call you later, Bella. Thanks. You've made my day." He turned and was quickly gone, and I stood there in dread. What did I just do? I just gave a total stranger my phone number. What if he calls? What do I do? I almost felt sick to my stomach.

I shoved the cart out of the way and went and found a quiet corner that had no students at the moment and sat down in a chair at one of the tables and tried to calm down my nervousness. I must have lost my mind. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to find some order in my thoughts. That didn't seem to be happening, so I stood and went back to work, trying not to dwell on the possible impending phone call from Blue Eyes.

As I made my way later to the employee break room, I glanced out the window and realized it was a lovely, sunny day, so I grabbed my lunch of a turkey sandwich on wheat bread, a banana, and a bottle of lemonade and headed outside to the back of the library where there were several stone tables with benches. I sat down, slid my shoes off, a gorgeous pair of deep red heels, and sat them on the bench beside me. I then stroked my toes through the cool grass. That felt so good. I sighed in pleasure and closed my eyes in appreciation of the soothing grass against my skin. Those shoes had been hurting my feet a bit, but I hated not to wear them. They were a case of beautiful to look at, but hard to wear shoes. I'll keep that in mind next time I decide I want to wear them, I thought.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over my table, and I looked up to see what was blocking the sun. _Edward_. Oh. My heart raced hard to finally see his face after almost two weeks. I just stared up at him while he stood there watching me, seemingly unsure of himself.

"May I sit with you, Bella?" he asked me quietly.

I simply nodded my head, unable to speak at this moment. He slid onto the bench opposite me and dropped his backpack on the ground. His eyes darted to my shoes beside me and then down at my feet under the table and then back to my face. He carefully, appreciatively looked me over, and I almost blushed under his admiring perusal.

"How have you been?" he asked me in that same quiet voice.

"I've been good. I've been spending a lot of time with your sister."

"Yes, I know." His eyes looked away from me for a moment and then back to my face. "I've missed you," he said even quieter than before, his eyes falling to look at the table.

What?

"Oh." I hadn't been expecting that and really wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh, would you like half my sandwich?" I asked him to change the subject from this frightening territory.

He glanced up at me with a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'm starving and haven't had time for lunch."

I carefully picked up half of my sandwich that I had cut into two triangles and handed it to him. He took it from me with a brush of his fingers over mine. That hum zipped over my skin again, and I wondered if that was going to happen to me every time this man touched me.

We silently ate our sandwich halves, and when finished, I opened my lemonade and took a long drink. Edward reached for my plastic lid I had twisted off and was playing with it, spinning it on the table top with his long, lovely fingers. I just watched him play with it and wondered again what his fingers would feel like on my skin.

"That red shirt really compliments you and makes your skin glow," Edward said as he looked at me, his eyes almost unfocused as if he was really looking at something else in his mind.

He had to stop. I had no experience with dealing with these kinds of compliments, and coming from him, they were even more powerful, because from him, they mattered.

"Thank you," I said almost as a whisper, while not meeting his eyes. "Uh, would you like a drink?" I asked, almost desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, I would," he replied in the same almost whisper and lightly placed his fingers over mine wrapped around my lemonade bottle. I slowly slid my fingers from under his, and he picked up the bottle and placing his lips on it, held my eyes as he took a long drink. Seeing him drink from the same bottle, his lips touching the same place that mine had been touching, was incredibly erotic for some reason, and I could only stare at him, slightly out of breath.

I needed something to distract me from the very dirty thoughts in my mind about the man across from me. I picked the wrong thing. I grabbed my banana and quickly opened it and peeled back the skin. I slid it into my mouth and went to take a bite, but stopped when I heard Edward involuntarily make that same guttural moaning sound he had made when he had kissed me. He was staring at me now with wide eyes, solely focused on the banana in my mouth.

At his moan, desire had slammed through my body, along every single nerve, and landed right between my legs with a powerful throbbing. I quickly took a bite of the banana, chewing and swallowing it to cover the whimper that wanted to leave my lips.

We just stared at each other, the passion flowing between us, strong, real, and almost tangible. I felt his knee brush mine under the table and nearly jumped from the contact. What _was_ this between us? Was it simply lust? Or was it more? I was terrified of the answer. Either way, this handsome man sitting across from me, made my body react to him simply by breathing. He made me want, and I've never wanted before and wasn't sure even how to handle it.

Then I remembered who he was and that tamped down my screaming libido. I was merely another conquest to him, I was sure. He was good at this seduction game. Too good. Time to take back charge of this situation. I dropped the banana on the table and ignored it. That was dangerous imagery there, and phallic symbols weren't really helping matters right this moment.

"So, where have you been the past couple of weeks? I haven't seen you at the library," I asked casually, as if I wasn't dying for the answer.

He blinked and did a little shake of his head as if to clear it. "I've been working on my thesis at the apartment. The library is too, uh, distracting for me."

"The library is distracting? I would have thought it would be the perfect place to work on your paper."

He looked me over and then looked off, seemingly lost in thought again. "Yes, you would think it would be," he said in those quiet tones.

This didn't make any sense to me. We had Wi-Fi and all the books he needed. Why couldn't he work at the library? Why would it be distracting? And I can't exactly see his face when he's spending so much time away, so he should work on his paper here, I thought. I almost scowled. Pathetic girl.

"What's your major?" I asked in curiosity. He checked out history books, so it must have been something to do with that.

"I'm in my graduate studies for Sociocultural Anthropology."

Anthropology? I was a bit impressed. "Do you have an area of preference or focus?" I asked, warming up a bit to the subject. I loved history.

"Yes, ancient Greece. Do you like history?"

"I do. I just watched the best show on History International about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire."

"I saw that, too," he said, sounding surprised and pleased. He gave me a small grin, and I found myself answering it with a grin of my own, happy to be out of the scary and confusing territory we were in earlier and now discussing safe subjects.

"I watch a lot of shows on history and travel. I long to see places like Athens and Rome and Paris," I said wistfully.

"I've been to all those places, and I'm sure you would enjoy them as I did. I can tell you about my trips sometime, all the places in the world I've seen, if you'd like, Bella," he said casually as he played some more with my bottle cap.

"Yes, I would like that," I said quietly while looking down at my hands. "Edward, how old are you?" I blurted out in a rush.

"I'm twenty-six, but my birthday is next month. How old are you?" Thank God he was older, if only by about a year. I had been wondering if I was a lot older than him.

"I'm twenty-five. My birthday is in September."

He nodded, and then we were silent, seemingly both at a loss as to what to say now.

"I love your hair down." Edward looked embarrassed at blurting out that admission. He shook his head and looked away.

"Yes, I know. I remember what you said about my hair…the night you kissed me," I said in a breathy voice.

His face swung to mine, and his eyes focused on my lips. He then slowly slid his eyes up to meet mine. I felt a little tremor go through me at the promise in that look. "Maybe someday, if I'm a very lucky man, you'll let me kiss you again, Bella."

"Maybe. We'll see," I said, almost as a challenge, causing him to give me a small, appreciative grin. I grinned slightly back at him and let us have this moment. Was this flirting? It was kind of…fun.

"Hey, gorgeous," I heard a voice say from beside the table and looked up into the blue eyes of the guy from earlier.

"Oh, hey," I said and glanced at Edward who was frowning mightily at Caleb.

"Edward, how you doin', man?" Caleb asked Edward and offered his hand for him. Edward shook it, but was still looking at Caleb with a small frown.

"I'm good. How do you know Bella?" he asked him with his eyebrows knitted together as if he was displeased.

"Oh, I met her this morning at the library and asked for her number. I offered to take her out to make up for almost knocking her down, not that I mind at all." Caleb turned to me, "The taking you out, not the knocking you down," he said in clarification to me with a grin.

"Take her out," Edward repeated flatly to Caleb. He looked at me, and his eyes seemed to be burning into mine. "And how did you reply, Bella?"

This was mortifying, to say the least. I just sat with my hands in my lap and glanced between Caleb's smiling, but slightly confused face and Edward's almost angry one. I held Edward's unwavering, intense gaze, unable to look away. I didn't know how to respond to this without making this worse and more embarrassing for me, so I kept silent.

"Ah, well, it seems I was missing some information earlier and have interrupted something important between you two. Sorry, man. I didn't know," Caleb said to Edward, and Edward curtly nodded at him.

What? What were they talking about? Caleb turned to me. "If you ever dump his nerdy history ass, let me know, Bella. I'll be more than happy to take you out." He gave me another grin and then turned and walked away.

I just sat there with my mouth slightly open in shock. Caleb thought Edward and I were dating? What on earth gave him that impression? And why did Edward do nothing to correct him?

Edward was fiddling with the cap to my lemonade again and not looking at me. Well, I wanted some answers. I was confused as hell, and this seemed messy. I needed order and clarity.

"Edward, what was that about?"

"What was what about, Bella?" Edward asked me without meeting my eyes.

"What was Caleb talking about?"

"Ah. I think maybe, perhaps, he thought we were a couple," Edward said and slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine.

I gasped, and my heart thumped hard in my chest. A couple? I went to speak and couldn't. I cleared my throat and tried again. "And why would he think that, Edward?"

Edward just shook his head and grinned slightly to himself. He then took a deep breath and gripped the table as if bracing himself for something.

"Bella, if _I _asked you out, would you say yes to me?" Edward suddenly asked me, his eyes blazing with something I would only call hope.

I didn't answer him at first. "That depends," I said slowly, as if in a daze. Perhaps I was. This day was making me dizzy.

"On what?" he asked in trepidation.

"Well, I'm not really sure," I said, and I wasn't sure. I felt all over the place today and so far out of my element. "Maybe I'm afraid you're using me or going to hurt me."

He let go of the table, and his shoulders fell a bit, seemingly disappointed in what I had said and even a little sad.

His eyes suddenly met mine, and then he spoke, his voice clear and almost passionate, "I swear to you, Bella, I'm not."

I looked away as my fingers twisted together in my lap. Was he lying to me? He seemed so genuine when he had sworn that. This Edward sitting across from me was so different than the one I had heard about from Megan and the other workers in the library for the past two years. Edward seemed like, for the most part, a serious young man with great aspirations. I mean, a sociocultural anthropologist? That's not light stuff. And other than that kiss, he had been nothing but polite to me. Even that kiss hadn't been a dirty make-out kiss to get me into bed; it had actually been a lovely, sweet, and passionate spur-of-the-moment kiss that had seemed to stun him as much as it had me.

Who was he? Did I want to know the real Edward? The answer to that was simple: yes. Did I like being around him? Again, yes. Did I want to spend more time with him? Yes. Did I think he was using me? Of that I was unsure, but something wasn't sitting right with me. For a man that was supposed to be the campus lothario, he seemed almost unsure of himself and even cautious in his words with me, as if he was afraid to do or say something wrong. And he had stayed away from me for almost two weeks. Even with the excuse of his thesis paper, if he had wanted to pursue me, he could have. My thoughts were even more jumbled now than when I began, and I was trying desperately to straighten up the mess in my head, but that seemed an impossible task when it came to Edward.

"Do you not believe me?" he asked me softly. "I understand. Trust is earned, and you don't know me. I'm just asking to spend a little time with you, Bella. I just wish to spend a little time…with you."

Finally, I seemed to make some order in my mind. He wanted to spend some time with me? Well, I wanted to spend some time with him. I was about to do something that the Bella from a month ago would never have done, but perhaps she's good riddance. This Bella was curious and ready to live a little. Even if he hurt me, I will have learned from the experience and know what not to do next time I date a guy.

I braced my hands on the table, took a deep breath and said, "Well, then, okay. Why don't you ask me out and we'll find out what I would say." That was almost flirtatious, I thought.

Edward lifted the left corner of his mouth in a grin and delicately brushed his fingers over the back of my hand, making me shiver. Yes, every time he touched me, there was that delightful, thrilling hum. I'd be lying to say I didn't enjoy it and want to experience it more.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out on a date tomorrow night?" He said this quite formally and seriously as he held my eyes.

"Yes."

I leapt up, grabbing my lunch items and shoes and tried to quickly walk away, but Edward was there beside me, causing me to pause. He lightly touched my arm and grinned down at me, seemingly ten feet taller than me now that I was barefoot. Goodness. How tall _was_ he? And why did I find the fact that he was a tall man to be so appealing?

I just stared up at him for a moment, and then he leaned down, his face close to mine, his breath teasing my skin and making me shiver. "May I kiss you, Bella?" he whispered against my temple.

I turned my head so that I could see his eyes, his mouth now only inches from my own. "No. I'm going to kiss you," I said and lightly brushed my lips across his. I pulled back quickly and could only look up at him with wide eyes and tingly lips where my lips had touched his. I was shocked at what I had just said and done. I _had_ lost my mind today. I waited in almost sickening nervousness for his reaction, but I wasn't prepared for it.

He rewarded me with a blinding, beautiful smile that lit up his whole face and made my heart beat fast in wonder of such a sight. "Thank you, Bella, for that kiss and thank you for saying yes to me." He was still smiling at me, and I think I would have said and done anything for this man in this moment. Anything he asked of me. "Have a good afternoon, bright eyes." He lightly touched the tips of his fingers to my face and then turned and strode off, a lightness now to his step. I stood there and just stared at his back as he walked away. You know, Edward was a very well made man, and I was not ashamed to admit I enjoyed looking. I shook my head, not that that helped, and then made my way back inside feeling like I was walking in a thick fog.

_What in the world just happened there? Did I really just say yes to him? Did I really just kiss him? Now, I know I'm crazy. And a date. What does one do on a date? Will he kiss me again? Oh, I hope so. Ah, stupid girl. He's already adding your name to his little conquest jar, I just know it_, I thought to myself. But right this moment, I didn't care. I touched a fingertip to my lips, remembering the feel of his lips against mine. I sighed, not really believing all that had just transpired. I slipped my shoes on and threw away my trash, noticing my bottle cap was gone. Oh, well, I must have dropped it. I'd look for it later and throw it away. I hated littering. Time to get back to work.

The afternoon went quickly, and I headed home and sat for a long time leaning back on my bed contemplating tomorrow, surely to be one of the most interesting days of my life so far.

My phone ringing startled me and made me jump a bit. "Bella! Don't forget, tomorrow morning, nine a.m.!" Alice reminded me.

"I'll be there," I assured her.

"Thank you! You're awesome," Alice replied, and then I heard Edward in the background.

"Hold on, my brother is being a pain," she took the phone from her ear, but didn't cover it.

"Just do them, Edward!" I heard Alice say in annoyance.

"Alice, I am not doing your laundry! That's disgusting," Edward said, and I almost giggled.

"But we made a deal that if I got Bella's name, that you would do all the cleaning."

"Cleaning, Alice. Not laundry," I heard Edward say in exasperation.

"Oh, fine. You'll just mess up my clothes anyway. You know, you should be thanking me. I did get you Bella's name."

My breath caught as the conversation turned to me. Did Alice forget she was on the phone with me? Should I hang up?

"Yeah, you did, and thank you for that," Edward said, and it sounded like he was smiling. "Rose wouldn't do it for me that night, but she did try to give me some pointers and called me pathetic, which I couldn't really deny. You know I have no game with girls."

I held my breath now. Rose? Wasn't that their sister-in-law married to their brother Emmett? And Edward had no game with women? I thought he dated half the girls on campus. What in the world? This was wrong, and I should have hung up or reminded Alice I was here, but…I didn't.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, that's our Rose, but we love your nerdy, gameless ass," Alice said. "So, how's it going with Bella?"

I almost choked out a nervous cough. Oh, my God. What would he say?

"Uh, good, I think. I worked up the courage to talk to her today and asked her out on a date for tomorrow night, and she said _yes_. Can you believe it?" I could hear the grin in his voice, and it made me smile. Okay, this was sweet, but I was hearing things I shouldn't.

"_Why didn't you tell me that_?" Alice suddenly yelled in my ear.

"Uh, it hadn't come up."

"Alice, who are you talking to?" I heard Edward say very close to her. "Give me the phone."

"No. And you know who I'm talking to. Go do the dishes and let me talk to your girlfriend," Alice said, making both me and Edward gasp.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled into the phone, and at the same time Edward yelled, "Alice, you're going to fuck this all up. Shut up! Ah, God. She heard all that? Now she knows how pathetic I am. Great. Thanks, Alice."

"Oh, you two are hopeless. Here," she said- I guessed to Edward- and I was greeted with silence for a moment before I heard a soft, "Bella?"

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"I'm sorry about that. Uh, how are you? How was your evening?"

I grinned at his subject change. "I'm just as good as I was earlier, and my evening has been rather dull, well, until recently. You?"

"My evening was dull as well, until…recently. I'll pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow, that is, if you still wish to let me take you out."

"I'll see you at six. Goodnight, Edward."

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella."

I clicked end and held my phone in my lap just staring at it. I'd be lying to say I wasn't afraid of our date tomorrow night. Edward scared me. Not because of anything he had said or done, it was how he made me feel when I was with him. So, then I guessed what I really was afraid of was myself and the lack of control I seemed to have around him. Well, I would be cautious. I didn't know any other way to be.

I switched the light off and snuggled down into my pillow. As I drifted off to sleep, only one thing kept coming to mind: Edward grinning down at me, his eyes lit with happiness at my saying yes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter, Alice and Jasper meet finally and Edward and Bella go out on a date. Should be interesting. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to V for pre-reading and many thanks to Rhi for your beta work and always fixing those pesky tenses. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**As it happens in most of my stories, I know the story I'm writing and how it ends, but somewhere around the fourth or fifth chapter, the characters tell me the tone and direction of they want to go. You'll see what I mean. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 4**

"Bella! I'm so happy you're here. How do I look?" Alice asked as she posed like a supermodel in her black dress pants and body-hugging, deep red, thin sweater with a V-neck. I noticed she was wearing my shoes I had loaned her and had been moderate in her jewelry today, with only one small silver pendant necklace, a couple of silver rings, one thin silver bracelet and small silver hoops in her ears. Her brunette hair was normally a crazy, spiky, artfully arranged mess on her head, but today, she had tamed it into a demure pixie cut and kept her make-up light. She looked fantastic, to tell the truth.

"You're going to break his heart, Alice," I said with a grin.

"Really?" She beamed at me as her cell phone went off in her hand.

I stood there as she answered her call, unable not to overhear her conversation.

"Mom! Yes, I'm going to talk to him this morning. Bella's going with me."

"Yeah, she's great. She's my new best friend. Oh, and she's Edward's girlfriend now. _Can you believe it_? He finally has a girlfriend!"

What?

"Alice, _I'm not his girlfriend_," I said urgently, horrified she had just told their mom that.

"Hold on, Mom, Bella is being a pain." She pulled the phone from her ear and covered the speaker. "Oh, _please_. Of course you are. He never stops talking about you. All I've heard since last night is _Bella this, Bella that, do you think Bella would like this, is this shirt okay to wear on our date_? Blah, blah, blah…"

"W-what?" I sputtered out in shock.

Alice held up a finger to me for me to wait, and then she spoke to her mom for another minute. "She wants to talk to you," Alice said and handed me her phone.

_Uh, what?_ I tentatively took the phone and shyly asked, "Hello?"

"Bella! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Alice and Edward."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Esme, and I can't wait to meet you in person. I'm so excited Edward has a girlfriend now, and you sound lovely. Okay, I have to run for my volunteer work at the hospital. Tell Alice good luck and I'll see them soon. Bye!" Esme said happily and ended the call. I stood there holding the phone, my mouth open in disbelief.

"What did Mom say?" Alice asked.

I slowly lowered the phone and stood there in a daze. "She said good luck and she'll see you soon." I was shell-shocked in the moment. "Alice, did _Edward_ say I was his girlfriend?"

Alice laughed and took the phone from me. "Oh, no. That was me. Come on. I've got my future husband to meet." She grabbed my arm, tugging on it, and pulled me into the bakery.

I followed along still in a daze. I shook my head to try to clear it once we were inside and glanced around. This place smelled wonderful. I glanced at the display cases, already deciding to find something good and chocolaty before I left here.

"There he is," Alice whispered while gesturing madly toward the back of the bakery where the ovens and work areas were located.

I eyed Jasper and was surprised to see what he looked liked. He was of average height, slim in build, and had kind of long, dark blonde hair pulled back in small pony tail. He had a hoop earring in his left ear facing us and a couple of tattoos on his arms that moved as he kneaded dough on the work table. He looked more like a singer in a rock band than a baker.

He suddenly looked up and met Alice's eyes, and she gasped. He gave her a shy, crooked smile and looked back down at the table. Well, it seemed he_ had_ been noticing Alice. That's good, I thought.

"May I help you?" an older gentleman asked us.

"Uh, I wanted to order a cake," Alice said hastily.

"Oh, well, Jasper takes all our orders. Jasper!" he called, and Jasper's head shot up. He wiped his hands on a towel and languidly strolled over to the counter.

"Yeah, Pops?"

"This lovely girl wants to order a cake."

"No problem," Jasper said with another smile for Alice. I noticed, now that Jasper was close to us, that he was a very handsome man with large, deep blue eyes. He seemed to almost sparkle with relaxed amusement at life, as if he never took things too seriously. I could see why Alice was so taken with him. "How can I help you lovely ladies?"

Alice just stood there and stared at him. I nudged her with my elbow, and she finally spoke. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan."

What? That was three times in two days! She had to quit saying that! I was so getting even with her.

"Well, nice to meet you, Bella," he said with a grin and a nod of his head. His eyes slid to Alice and appreciatively looked her over. I saw Alice's cheeks pink under Jasper's admiring glance. "Mary Alice," he said her name softly as he looked into her eyes. "You wished to order a cake?"

They just stared at each other for a moment, and I could feel something pass between them. Well, as a study in human nature, this was fascinating. "Just Alice. Yeah, a _wedding_ cake," Alice said breathlessly with wide eyes. I almost laughed out loud.

"Uh, she means she wants to look at birthday cakes for her brother's birthday next month," I quickly covered for Alice, trying to hide my giggle.

"Hmm, I think I like Mary Alice better. It could be like my special name for you." Another winning smile and Alice almost swooned. "I have a design book you can look through. I'll make it myself. Just for you," Jasper said with a wink, and Alice swayed against me.

"I don't think she's feeling too well. Can she sit down somewhere?" I asked Jasper. I had no idea where all this courage was coming from to speak to Jasper, but maybe that came from being with Alice, who clearly needed my help this morning before she passed out from Jasper's many charms.

"Sure. This way," Jasper said and led us to the back to a table and chairs. Alice slumped down into one, never taking her eyes off Jasper.

"I noticed you're hiring. That's quite a coincidence, because Alice was just telling me she was looking for a job," I said, and Alice swung her face to me and mouthed "What?" I almost giggled again.

"Do you have any experience?" Jasper asked her, and she swung her face back to Jasper and seemed to be thinking about it before she answered.

"Experience? Well…Josh did kiss me at the prom, but I didn't like it. Oh, and there was that time Matt gave me a slobbery kiss and tried to cop a feel, but I kicked him in the crotch and that put an end to his pawing. Hmm, I think that's about it."

Jasper and I just looked at Alice, and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me. I covered my mouth and coughed to cover it up, but noticed that Jasper didn't even try. He let out throaty laugh and eyed her in charmed appreciation.

"Well, it seems you've just not met the right man yet, Mary Alice. A pretty girl like you deserves to be kissed right and often, but what I meant was that I need someone to help me with the cakes. Do you have any experience working in a bakery?"

"Oh, shit. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. Oh, my God." Alice said in mortification, her face bright red. "No, I don't have any experience in bakeries, but my mom loves to bake, and I've helped her over the years." She hopped up and looked any where but at Jasper. "Uh, I have somewhere I have to be right this moment. Come on, Bella."

"Wait!" Jasper said, "Your cake and I want to discuss the job with you. Maybe we could meet for lunch."

Alice finally met his eyes and said breathily, "Lunch? You'd have lunch with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mary Alice." He gave her a slow, lazy grin with dancing eyes, and I had to admit, had he looked at me like that, I would have been as speechless as Alice was rendered. "How about I meet you at the deli next door at noon?"

She nodded at him with wide eyes, then grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the bakery. She didn't stop pulling on me until we reached her car. There, she finally let go of me, did some sort of happy dance, and then hugged me tight.

"Oh, my God, Bella! Lunch? I could work with him and see him every day? _Oh, my God_. But he must think me totally crazy after what I said about the kissing."

"Actually, I believe he found you charming. Alice, listen, you've got to stop introducing me as Edward's girlfriend."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Silly, Bella. If not now, it's only a matter of time. I'll call you later and tell you everything about my date. And, Bella," she said as she opened her door and slid into her seat, "Edward has been going a little crazy trying to plan the perfect date for you, so be kind. He's a bit hopeless, but he's trying." I just stood there mute. She rolled her window down as she went to back out of the space. "Oh, and wear something purple. He thinks you're really pretty in purple. Bye!" She quickly pulled out of the parking lot and was gone.

I leaned against my car and tried to process this morning. That wasn't really working, so I went around and slid into my car and started it. I nodded to myself and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward the nearest shopping mall. I had a new purple shirt to buy.

x~x

I heard the knock at my door and took a deep breath. I glanced at myself one more time in the full length mirror. I really hoped I looked good. I had no idea how to dress for this 'date' so I simply put on a pair of nice jeans, my new button down deep purple shirt, and grabbed my new purple suede pumps. I had left my hair down like Edward liked and had pulled the top of it back in a large hairclip like Alice had shown me. I left a couple of long tendrils flow down in front of my ears and kind of frame my face. Alice would be proud. I had actually fixed my hair and made it pretty, I thought.

Another knock and I jumped and shook my head. What was I doing leaving Edward standing on my doorstep? I quickly ran to the door, holding my shoes in one hand, and wrenched it open.

Edward and I just stood there gaping at each other. He had dressed in a pair of jeans, like me, and a dark blue shirt button down shirt over a white t-shirt. His hair was its usual careful tousled mess on his head, and he had a bit of scruff on his chin from where he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Dear Lord. It hit me right then, like it never had before, what a handsome man Edward was. That really flustered me. I mean, Edward was a _very_ handsome man, and he was here on _my_ doorstep to take _me_ out on a date. I felt just a little spark of something, perhaps pride, that he had chosen me. Whatever it was, I very much enjoyed the feeling.

He looked me over with his mouth slightly open. He then met my eyes and simply said, "Wow."

I'd take "wow." He was beyond "wow." He was…kissable. I blushed a bit and looked down and fiddled with my shoes.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself. Would you like to come in?" I asked him as I bent down to slide my shoe on. I almost tumbled over, but he caught me by my elbow and steadied me. "Thanks," I said softly as I leaned into his hand and slid my other shoe on.

"Bella, your shoes," he said as if in awe. "Do you always wear these kinds of shoes?"

"Yeah. Like them?" I glanced up at him in curiosity, and he slowly nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

Oh. I tried to figure out the undertones of what he had said, but it was beyond me. I noticed he had come bearing gifts. Roses and chocolate? I almost giggled. "Are those for me?"

He pulled his eyes from my feet, slid them slowly up my body, and finally met my eyes. "Huh?"

"The flowers and chocolate? Are those for me?" I asked, pointing to the items he was cradling in his arm.

"Oh, yes. Hope you like them," he said shyly and handed them to me.

I took them with a small smile and held them to me, inhaling the sweet scent of the pink blush roses. "Thank you. I love them. But no mixed tape?" I asked, chiding him a bit in amusement at his textbook gifts.

His eyes got wide, and he looked horrified. "Oh, my God. Was I supposed to bring you music, too? I'm sorry. I will next time." Hmm, I liked the thought of next time.

Then, I did giggle. "No, I was just having some fun. I love these. Let me put the roses in water, and then we can go." He nodded and wrinkled his forehead as if perplexed.

I searched and searched in the kitchen, but I soon realized that I did not own a flower vase. _Hmm_. I found a glass pitcher in the cabinet and thought, this will have to do. I filled it with water and placed my lovely roses in it. I arranged them and stood there admiring their beauty, touched that Edward had gotten me something so pretty.

I touched one rosebud gently and then turned and was surprised to find Edward leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "You really like them?" he asked me softly.

"I do, and I love chocolate, so you gave me perfect gifts. Are we going to eat, because I'm really hungry."

"Yeah. Do you like Mexican food?"

"I love Mexican food."

He seemed relieved. "I'm glad. I know of this small authentic Mexican restaurant. We could go there, if you'd like."

"Sounds good. I'm ready." He nodded and stepped back out of the doorway. I went to pass him, but felt his fingers brush mine, that delightful hum shooting over my skin. I stopped and looked down. Just watching our hands, I slowly reached over and gripped his fingers, giving them a little squeeze and then let go and walked over to get my jacket and purse.

He held the door open for me and then stepped out after me, waiting on me to lock the deadbolt. I turned around, and he was there watching me with a steady gaze.

"Bella. Thank you for going out with me. You look great, by the way. Really pretty. I think that's my favorite color on you." He said that all almost shyly.

"Oh. That was nice," I said quietly. He looked down with a slight grin and shook his head.

We were silent in the car as Edward drove us to the restaurant. I glanced over at him once, and he met my eyes, but I quickly turned away from him shyly and twisted my hands together in my lap. He parallel parked, most impressively, and came around and opened my door for me as he had when we left my apartment. I found this to be quite nice and old fashioned and I liked it. He offered me his hand, which I took and stood. He didn't let go as he shut the door, and I did not pull it away. I actually enjoyed the warmth of his larger hand enveloping mine, but the hum from our slight touches before was nothing compared to the powerful connection I felt from our intertwined fingers at this moment.

We were given a quiet booth, and I ordered a margarita and Edward a bottle of beer. We munched on the tortilla chips and salsa, but still were silent.

I took a deep breath and decided to start a conversation. Here goes nothing. "Why did you choose anthroplogy?"

Edward skimmed his thumb up and down his bottle and grinned to himself. "When I was seven, my family took a trip to Greece, and one of the places we visited was Thermopylae. That was where the battle between the Spartan King Leonidas and the Persian King Xerxes took place in 480 BCE. It was simultaneous with the naval battle at Artemesium led by the Greek General Themistocles."

"Oh, I know this. I've seen shows on the History Channel about it. That's where the Spartan 300 made their last stand."

He eyed me in appreciation and then got an excited glint in his eyes. "You're correct. I can't believe you know history. I can go on about this forever, so stop me if I bore you." He shot me an adorable, relaxed grin and continued on.

"Anyway, our visit there just fueled my curiosity. Something about that battle, about ancient Greece, about Greece itself, seemed to call to me. I begged my parents to vacation in Greece again, and being they loved Europe, we traveled there many times, and I got to know Greece fairly well. I also started reading anything I could get my hands on about ancient Greece and Persia and Rome. I found myself fascinated with that time period and couldn't get enough. I love the study of human cultures, their motivations, their government, their customs and religions, what goes into creating a society. Basically, it's what is it that constitutes a culture? Needless to say, there was no other choice when I was choosing a college major of what it would be."

"Yes, I see. Tell me more," I said with a smile and leaned back against the back of the booth and held my arms.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, then. Well, my focus right now is Classical Greece the 4th and 5th century BCE up until the end of antiquity around the early middle ages. I especially like to focus on Athens and its golden age of power until it fell to the Spartans in 404 BCE. Classical Greece had a huge influence on the Roman Empire and spread to the Mediterranean and throughout Europe. It is believed to have sown the seeds for Western Civilization."

I nodded at him, impressed beyond words. Edward was smart. He was brilliant, even. He was passionate about this subject he loved, and that excitement that shone from his eyes drew me in. He was studying what he loved and someday would get to teach others all he knew. I suddenly felt very insignificant in the light of this very dedicated and smart man sitting across from me.

"Am I boring you?" Edward asked me quietly.

Just then, the waiter brought our food, and after thanking him and asking for refills of our drinks, Edward met my eyes again.

"No. I find all this fascinating. What is your thesis?"

"It's on Themistocles, his rise from soldier, to a naval leader, populist politician, all the way to his alienation and eventual ostracization, his fleeing of Greece, to his becoming the governor of Magnesia under the Persian King Artaxerxes I." He chuckled and shook his head. "Now, I know I'm boring you. Please tell me about yourself before I talk you into a coma."

I just stared at him. There was no way, just no way, that this brilliant man sitting across from was what they say he was around campus.

"You will never ever bore me, and I'm not that interesting. Divorced parents. Grew up in Phoenix with my mom until she got remarried. Moved to Forks in high school. After graduation, I left there to attend college here in Seattle and stayed, and now I work at the library. Really uninteresting. You think yourself boring- which couldn't be further from the truth, by the way- you've may have just met the most boring person on earth. I'm a librarian, for God's sake," I said with a laugh.

"To the contrary, Bella. To me, you're the most interesting girl I've ever met."

Ah, hmm. I looked down at my plate and played with my fork.

"Are you finished?" Edward said, finally breaking the slightly awkward silence. I nodded, and he motioned the waiter for the check.

"Now that I've fed you and bored you to tears, let me take you somewhere slightly more interesting." He gave me a grin and reached for my hand again as we walked to his car. I easily, too easily, slid my hand into his. He didn't look at me when he had offered me his hand and I took it, but a smile played about his lips at my easy acceptance.

After helping me into the car and sliding in, he turned to me and looked worried. "Am I boring you? I was going to take you to the Seattle Art Museum. We could walk through it, and there's a special photography show after the museum closes at nine. We can do anything you wish. I'm not good at this stuff. Alice told me I would bore you to death and warned me to not talk too much about history. I hope you're not ready to go home yet." He frowned to himself and gripped the steering wheel, awaiting my answer.

"No, not yet. I'm having a great time. I really enjoyed dinner, and I happen to love history and art, so lead on. The art museum sounds wonderful."

He turned to me and gave me a tentative smile. "Really?"

"Really. I've lived here for years and never visited the art museum. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me, too," he said with a smile.

We strolled through the museum, Edward holding my hand as we browsed the collections. I especially loved the porcelain room. So many beautiful dishes in amazing displays so that they looked like jewels in their wooden cases. I found out that Edward had minored in art history so he was able to tell me about not only the artwork, but the artist behind it. He was my own personal tour guide. Edward was a very smart, knowledgeable, and interesting man, I thought. Maybe the most fascinating person I had ever met.

After we finished at the museum and Edward was driving me home, I thought about my evening. I had truly enjoyed myself. I found Edward to be a most comfortable companion. I didn't feel the need to be defensive around him, but I was still a little shy and awkward around him. As first dates went, this one had been a wonderful one. Alice was right, Edward had tried very hard to please me tonight, and I was touched that he had gone to so much trouble just for me. I glanced at him and grinned to myself. I shall reward him, I believe.

At my apartment building, he parked and came around and offered me his hand again. I easily, willingly, took it now. After an evening spent with his fingers touching mine, my hand felt cold without his holding mine.

We walked to my door, and I unlocked it and we stood there, a slight awkward moment between us now. I decided I would be brave and take charge of this moment. I stepped up to him, and he gazed down at me, seemingly unsure of what to do. I knew what to do.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I had a wonderful time. Maybe we could do that again sometime, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. I'm so glad you had a good time. I sure did."

"Well, then. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," he said softly, his eyes focused on my lips.

"Maybe you can call me sometime."

"Yeah. You can count on that," he said, leaning closer to me, his eyes intent on my lips.

I helped him out by meeting him halfway and placing my lips against his. He slid his hands up and delicately held my face as he tenderly kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed, and I drifted a bit in his gentle embrace. I felt a soft kiss on the tip of my nose, and Edward stepped back from me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him standing there just watching me.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied as I fled inside my apartment and shut the door. I leaned my back against it, my heart pounding. I laid my hand on my chest and sighed almost dreamily.

Silly girl. _He's going to break your heart, and you're going to let him_, my mind screamed at me. I reached up and placed my fingertips on my lips where his had touched mine. I closed my eyes, remembering that kiss, the gentle way he held me, the way he looked at me. Maybe he would, and maybe he wouldn't, but I did know one thing: the next time Edward Cullen kissed me, I was kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, let me know loves. <strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to my fantastic beta Rhi. Loved your comments. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**So, I took in your comments and decided to do a little rewrite for chapter 1, if you wish to go back and re-read it. I think you'll be happier with the story and Edward now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"Bella, I need you!" Alice whined into the phone, making me sigh.

"What now, Alice?" I asked with a rolling of my eyes.

"I know you're not working today. Please, please, please come over and help me pick out my outfit for my date with Jasper tonight."

"You did fine yesterday. Why do you need my help?"

"Bella, this is our first real date. I just need you here for support as I get ready, and can I please borrow your black, strappy wedges?"

"Sure. Fine. I'll be over soon. Tell me how to get there." She gave me quick directions that seemed fairly simple and nearby, and then I realized who else might be there.

"Uh, Alice. Where is Edward?"

"He's here, working on his thesis. Well, when he's not staring off all moony-eyed thinking about his girlfriend."

"Alice! I'm not-"

"I know, I know. Hurry up, please. I need you!" Alice declared dramatically and hung up.

I went to the bedroom to try to figure out something to wear and then thought, what does it matter? I mean, Edward will be there, but he'll be busy and won't even notice me. I left on the yoga pants and t-shirt I was wearing and put on a pair of running shoes and a zip up hoodie. I pulled my hair back into a long pony tail, then grabbed my purse and the shoes Alice wanted to borrow and headed out, following Alice's brief directions.

Wow, these are really nice apartments, I thought as I parked at their building. They looked more like condos, but then Alice has said her parents are rich, so I assumed the steep rent was no problem for them.

I walked to their door and went to knock, when I heard Edward and Alice bickering on the other side. The nosy side of me just had to listen for a moment.

"Ah, God. Will you shut up about this Jasper guy!" Edward exclaimed.

"I will the moment you stop going on and on about Bella. God, you never stop."

"That's not true!" Edward yelled, and by now I was almost giggling, because, well, it was amusing to me.

"It is, too! Why don't you call your girlfriend instead of going on and on about her?" Alice yelled.

There was silence for a moment, and then I heard Edward say quietly, but clearly, as if he was standing by the door, "She's not my girlfriend. I could only be so lucky."

Ah, well. I stepped back and let that settle inside me, making me all warm and tingly. I then rapped on the door. It was wrenched open by Edward, who blinked at me in surprise.

"Bella. Hey." He just stood there and looked me over. His eyes met mine again, warm now with something I couldn't describe.

"Hey, Edward." I stood there unsure of what to do. Our date had gone very well, and the night had ended almost dreamily, but I had never done this before, try to be close to a boy. I had no idea if there were rules about how to behave or what to say, so I was just going to do what felt right. It was then that I decided it was now or never and reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before stepping around him into their apartment.

"Alice! I'm here," I yelled.

"I'm in my bedroom. Come on up!" she yelled down to me from upstairs. I dropped my purse on an end table by the sofa and went to walk up the stairs, when I felt a little tug on my ponytail. I turned and met Edward's eyes, a bit of mischief in their depths.

"You're just going to kiss me and walk away?" Edward asked with a blinding smile.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, focusing on his lips. I saw him release an unsteady breath between those kissable lips and grinned to myself. I reached up and pressed the tip of my finger against their softness, and I felt Edward lightly kiss my finger. I gave him a grin and dropped my hand.

"Yep," I said and turned and sprinted up the stairs to find Alice.

"Oh, thank God you're here! I can't decide between these two shirts, and I burnt my hand on the straightener and smudged my mascara and stubbed my toe. I'm so nervous. I just don't know if I'm going to make it!" Alice threw her hands over her face and flopped down on her back on her bed. She was sweet and nice and funny, but she was also a bit of a drama queen and a whole lot theatrical. I rolled my eyes and sat the shoes down on the floor.

I grabbed her hand and tugged on her. "Come on. Let's fix your make-up. I'll help with your hair, and you should wear that white shirt with that cute little blue leather jacket. How bad is your hand and toe?"

She stuck up her left foot. It looked okay. She then held out her right hand, and it had just a little burn. "Okay, these don't look too bad. Up you go. You've got your future husband to meet for a date."

She sprung up with alacrity and grinned at me. "Right. You know, he's really nice. He doesn't seem to mind my constant word vomit, and he called me pretty and..." she trailed off in thought with a silly grin on her face. I felt like there was a whole lot Alice wasn't telling me about her and Jasper.

"He seems great. You're going to be late if you don't hurry," I prodded her, and she hustled to her bathroom where we proceeded to work on her make-up and hair.

"Alice, how many girlfriends has Edward had?" She met my eyes in the mirror and then turned to me, tapping her lip with the tip of her finger. I waited in trepidation for her answer.

"Besides you?"

"I'm not his-"

"Well, not counting you, the number would be…none."

_What?_

"None? How is that possible? Who are all those girls he was always bringing to the library?"

"Girls?" Alice asked me in confusion.

"Yeah, he was always sitting with girls in the library."

"Oh. You must be talking about his students. He tutors and he also has his social experiments he does for his major. You thought those were his girlfriends?" Alice asked me with a laugh. "That's a good one. As far as I know, Edward has only shown interest in one girl around here, and we both know who that is" -she gave me a wink- "and truthfully, my brother is a bit dull. All he talks about is history, and he really has no clue with girls." She laughed again. "You thought he was dating all those girls. That he was a player? Oh, this is a good one. Wait 'til I tell Rose."

I just gaped at her. "Students? He's a tutor? Oh." I thought about all the times I had ever seen him the library with a girl. Not one of those times had he touched them or kissed them or ever appeared to be into them. Well, except for the blonde that day that he walked in with his arm around her. Apparently, I had been seeing what I wanted to see because of his reputation. Oh, now I felt really silly for what I said to him that night about being a heartbreaker. How embarrassing that I kept talking about that. No wonder he seemed to get a little upset after our kiss when I kept on about it.

"Yeah. I mean, you went out on a date with my brother. Didn't he about bore you to tears talking about ancient Greece?"

"Edward could never bore me. I find what he's studying to be fascinating and him to be kind of brilliant."

Now Alice was the one gaping at me. "You don't find Edward boring? Wow."

"No. Alice, why does everyone on campus think Edward is some kind of player that dates all the pretty girls, breaks their hearts, and dumps them?"

"What? Edward? People say that about him? Are you serious? Edward? Who barely takes his nose out of a book? I have no idea. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I mean, come on, Bella. He didn't talk to you for two weeks because he was so nervous and shy. Think about your date. Did he seem like a player?"

"No, he didn't, but I don't understand this. I really don't understand either why he kissed me that night at the library after he got my name."

Alice gasped and gripped my shoulders. "Oh, you sly dog. You acting all coy at the coffee shop like nothing was going on between you two! So…he kissed you. Was it good?"

"Yeah. It was amazing." I slumped against the counter and twisted my hands.

"Oh, _amazing_. I see. Nice. I didn't know my brother had it in him. No wonder he was so odd at the coffee shop the next morning. He was still in a daze from kissing such a pretty girl."

"I'm really not that pretty; I'm kind of ordinary. Alice, I've never dated before. I've never been in a relationship. I'm not even sure I _want _to be in a relationship. I like being with him, and I have to admit, I love his kisses, but I'm terrified of this new uncharted territory. I just don't know what to do here."

She took my hands in hers and nodded at me. "Just take it slow. My brother is quite shy, but he's also a gentle person and nice. I think he likes you very much. Why don't you two just go on some more dates and see where it goes."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that's the best plan. You ready? Jasper will be here soon."

"Just have to get dressed." She threw her robe off and stood there in just her underwear in front of me. Modesty was not one of Alice's hang-ups apparently, and then she quickly got dressed. "How do I look?" She modeled her outfit.

"You look great."

The doorbell rang, and Alice jumped and squeed loudly. "He's here. Oh, my God, he's here! Bella, what if he _kisses_ me tonight? Oh, my God!"

I laughed. "Calm down. You don't want to scare the nice man."

She took several deep breaths and then held her hands out as if bracing herself. "Okay, ready."

I went to follow her downstairs, but couldn't help my nosy side and had to peek into Edward's bedroom. A messy bed, books and CDs and what looked like journals strewn about and lots of large papers and maps he had taped to the walls. I was dying to explore a bit, but Alice was telling me to come on, so my nosiness would have to wait. I noticed the dining room table as I passed by, a laptop, endless papers, and books strewn out around it. Edward's workspace, I presumed. I was beginning to see his hallmark of organized chaos in his areas.

I couldn't help but meet Edward's eyes as Alice and I approached him and Jasper by the door.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Jasper said with a grin. "Mary Alice, you look amazing." He raised an eyebrow and gave her that lazy, sexy grin of his, and all I could hear Alice say was "Yeah."

Jasper nodded to us both. "Have a great evening, Edward and Bella." He offered Alice his arm. "Ready, pixie?"

She simply nodded at him, and they left. I stood there chewing on my bottom lip, unsure of what to do. So much had changed for me this past hour. This Edward standing beside me was everything I figured him out to be: a shy, nice, decent, brilliant guy. The kind of guy I had always wanted to garner the attention of and date. Well, I had his attention, it seemed, and we had been on a date, but where did we go from there? I had no idea.

"Uh, I should go," I said softly.

"Do you have to? I would really like it if you stayed for a while. We could order a pizza," Edward said in his shy voice and reached for my fingers. I felt that lovely hum and slid my hand more firmly into his. Well, if this was a journey I was on here, an adventure so to speak, with Edward, then it had to begin with steps forward. Time to be brave. Time to live a little.

"I'd love some pizza." I met Edward's eyes, and he gave me a soft smile.

I didn't know what to do now, so I let my curiosity lead me, and I started walking over to their small dining room off the kitchen, Edward trailing behind me, still holding my hand. I looked over Edward's books and papers in curiosity, me and my endless nosiness needing to be fed.

"This is where I've been working on my thesis. It's a bit of a mess, as you can see. Believe it or not, I have a system for finding what I need when I want it. I'm almost finished, though." He went around and sat down and closed his laptop, only after first taking something that was sitting on the keyboard and then placing it beside the laptop on the table. What was that? I walked around the table to get a closer look, and Edward slipped his palm over it and slid it off the table.

I was beyond curious. It was killing me. I had to know. "What is that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," he replied, the tips of his ears slightly turning red as if he was embarrassed.

"You're hiding it. It has to be _something_." He shrugged and held his fist in his lap.

"Would you trade a kiss for letting me see?" Yes, I was that curious.

His eyes shot to mine, and then they focused intently on my lips. "You can have anything you want for another kiss," he said. "Come to me, Bella." He held out a hand, beckoning me.

I looked at him in surprise. He had never used that tone on me before, and for some reason I found it arousing and myself unable to refuse him. I walked to him in a daze. He pulled me down into his lap and took my hand, turning it palm up. He then placed in it a…bottle cap?

I was more than a bit flustered to be this close to him, feeling his legs under me, his arm around my back. I was also confused. "Why a plastic bottle cap?" I asked him, holding it up and inspecting it to see what was so special about it.

"Uh, because it was yours," he said shyly and looked away.

Then it hit me. The reason I couldn't find that missing lemonade cap from our lunch the other day was because he had taken it. "Why? Why would you want this?" I couldn't understand this.

He gently took it from my fingers and laid it back on the table beside his laptop. He then cupped my face and held my eyes. "Because, Bella, it was the day you said yes to me, and it was something of yours to keep with me to remind me of you."

Ah, hmm. I tried to find something inside myself to hold on to, because I felt unanchored and floating aimlessly in my own mixed up sea of emotions. I could only look down, unable to hold his eyes. This was scary territory we were in here. I nearly trembled from this new and strange land I found myself wandering in.

"Tell me if I do something wrong. I've never had a relationship before, and I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. I don't want to mess this up. Is that weird that I wanted something to remind me of you to keep close by me? I'm not really sure how this all works. I just know I like you a lot and like being with you, and I really, really like kissing you."

He waited on my reply. He seemed as if he had all the time in the world for this. For me. I realized he was a patient man. He would always wait on me and would follow my lead. Somehow, I just knew this.

So we were both on the same journey into the unknown. It was a bit scary, but also it was, I had to admit, more than a bit exciting. This was new, a little frightening, but perhaps it was also wonderful.

I leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "I have no idea what is right or wrong here. I've never been in any kind of relationship, so you tell me if I do something wrong as well. I like you very much and find you so interesting and enjoy being with you. Let's just go very slow and explore where this journey will lead us. If that's okay with you," I said almost as a whisper.

"Yeah, that's more than okay with me," he said quietly and brushed his lips across mine.

I closed my eyes and slid my arms around his neck and did what I said I would do last night. I kissed him back. I felt his hands slide down from holding my face to gently brushing down my neck and then across my shoulders, before he slid his arms around me to hold me to him in a light embrace. He pulled back, way too soon for my liking, and grinned at me.

"I was wrong. I don't like kissing you, Bella, I love kissing you. But I'm sure you're starving, so let's order pizza, and then maybe you can take me on in a battle of trivial pursuit. I'm quite certain that you're the only woman I know that could keep up with me."

"I love trivia. I will give you a run for your money," I said with a smirk, and he quickly pecked me on the lips. We then we got up, and he grabbed his cell phone to order the pizza.

"What kind do you like?"

"Anything but sausage and anchovies. I'm good with any other combination you'll throw at me other than that."

"Trust me?"

I nodded.

"I'm ordering a personal favorite. Hope you like it." He winked at me and walked to the kitchen to make his phone call. When he was done, he came back to the dining room, sat his phone down on the table and just stood there watching me, because I had the bottle cap in my hand again. I held his eyes and slowly raised it to my lips and placed a kiss on top of it and then carefully laid it back down beside his laptop. He looked down shyly and grinned to himself. He was adorable, I decided.

We talked quietly for a bit about our childhoods, and then the pizza came, and I was most curious as to what he ordered. Ham, pineapples, and banana peppers? Hmm. Never tried that. But I found out to my surprise that I liked it as much as Edward and that made him grin at me in relief. We played the game, and I almost beat him, but his ability to retain even the most inconsequential facts was too much for me. Now that we were done, we were just sitting on the floor, our legs crossed, across from each other at the glass coffee table.

I had something I just had to get off my chest. "Edward, I feel I owe you an apology. It seems I had some misinformation and misconceptions about you and judged you without even knowing you. For that, I'm truly sorry."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "pain in the ass brother" and then shook his head at me.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't feel that's your fault. It's me, though, that needs to apologize to you. I acted out of character, under some bad advice and possible false bravado and should have never have kissed you without your consent. I'm so sorry. It was uncalled for and disrespectful and so not the way you should be treated."

I just stared at him. "Oh. It's okay. I kind of…uh, liked it," I said, and I could feel a hard blush spread across my face as I looked down at my lap in embarrassment.

Edward was silent for a moment, and I heard him whisper, "So did I."

I fiddled with my fingers in my lap. All I was thinking about in this moment was the way Edward's lips had felt against mine. The way his hands had held me. The way he had looked at me as if I was beautiful and desirable, and I wondered, was it wrong to want that again?

"I've had a great time tonight, Bella. Thanks for staying." He said all that in his shy, quiet voice.

"I'm glad I stayed. I've had a great time as well. It's getting late, though, so I better head home." I got up and grabbed my hoodie and purse and headed for the door.

"Wait. Can I have your number?"

"Uh, sure." He ran and grabbed his cell phone and quickly added me, but he wouldn't let me see what he put in for my name, which I found kind of odd and cute.

I then added his cell to mine, and then it kind of felt official, like we were…something. Not really boyfriend-girlfriend yet, but maybe a little bit more than just friends.

"I'd take you out tomorrow, but I have got to work on my paper. I'll call you, though. If that's okay with you."

I nodded and fiddled with the zipper on my hoodie. I then did just what I wanted to do and reached up and quickly kissed him. He grinned down at me, and I grinned back and turned to grab the door handle.

He got there first and opened the door for me. "Let me walk you to your car." I nodded briefly, and he took my hand as we walked to the parking lot, his finger gently rubbing my palm and making me more than a little tingly.

When we got to my car, I stood there and looked up at the clear night sky and then at my handsome companion. Life does not suck sometimes, I realized, and then Edward pulled me to him. He cupped my face in his hands as his eyes held mine, as if waiting for something from me.

"Yes," I said as a whisper. He grinned slightly then he placed his lips on mine. He gently, but passionately, explored my mouth and I let out a little whimper. Edward replied with that soft moan that made that place between my legs throb with want of something I wasn't sure of yet.

I could kiss him like this forever, it felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, desiring to be closer to him. I noticed, though, that he tried to keep his lower body back from mine, and I was pretty sure why. It seemed Edward _really_ liked our kissing.

He pulled back from me, his breath in pants and his chest heaving. "Bella, I love your mouth." I just stared up at him like the dreamy-eyed girl I was, and he grinned down at me and gave me one more quick kiss.

He stepped back from me with crossed arms holding his sides, as if to keep himself from grabbing me again, and I found that to be kind of adorable.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward whispered as he watched my face as if fascinated.

"Goodnight, Edward," I sighed.

I drove away with my lips still tingling from Edward's kiss, my body still aching from want of his touch and thought, no, life does not suck at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.<strong>

**xx**

**Sunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Rhi. Love you dearly. And you're correct, nothing can turn that off. haha**

**Many thanks to all my readers and the lovely reviews for this fic. Seriously, you guys rock. And if you didn't see my note on the last chapter, I fixed some things bugging some of you all about chapter 1, so you can re-read that if you wish and maybe Edward makes more sense now. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 6**

I was having an enjoyable, lazy Sunday. I had slept in, then had a light lunch, did my time on my treadmill, and was currently running water for a long relaxing bath. I stripped down to my underwear, sat on the edge of the tub, and added some scented bath beads. A flowery fragrance mingled with vanilla and spices wafted up through the air, and I inhaled with a sigh. I looked over to the bathroom counter and smiled at my roses that were starting to open up. When home, I carried the pitcher of them around the apartment with me just so they'd be near me. Lame, but they were a gift from Edward, and I wanted them near while they lasted.

I realized Alice would be soon calling me to tell me how her date with Jasper had went- I was surprised she hadn't already- so I went and grabbed my cell phone and a book on Greek society and laid them by the tub. I slid off my underwear and, with a happy sigh, slid into the warm bath.

I rested my head back on the folded towel and just laid there, enjoying the heat of the water working its way through my body. I closed my eyes, and the first thing that came to mind was Edward. His green eyes, his soft, shy smile, his tender holding of my hand, his passionate good-bye kiss last night. I grinned to myself, remembering how excited he had been to win our board game. He was worse than a little kid, I thought in amusement. He could be so cute sometimes.

Just as I was thinking of something to cook him to eat if I invited him over, my phone rang. Alice, I figured. Well, she did give me a half day before calling. I sat up and dried my hand on the towel hanging beside the tub and answered my phone without looking at the name.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Uh, hi, Bella," Edward said softly.

Edward. I had not been expecting him. It was as if my thoughts had just conjured him up. "Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Uh, I was…I'm sick of this apartment, and truthfully…well, I just wanted to see you, so maybe could I take you out to eat?" Edward asked rapidly.

"Oh, uh, sure. What time?"

"Anytime."

"Well, you'll have to give me some time to get ready. I'm taking a bath right now."

Edward made a funny sound and sounded as if he was choking. "Bella…you're taking a bath _right now_? _As you're talking to me_?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why I need some time. I haven't even washed yet. So it will take me some time to finish, dry off, and fix myself up a bit."

Then Edward was making sounds like he was having a heart attack. What was going on?

"Are you okay? Edward?"

His breathing was heavy, and his voice sounded hoarse. "Bella. Why would you tell me this? Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" And then I realized that Edward's mind had gone straight to me naked in the tub. Oh. Whoops. Uh, now I was blushing and embarrassed. I pulled my knees up, squeezing my legs together, and covered my breasts with my free arm, as if to hide myself from him, like he could see me right now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking about being naked in my bath, and I didn't mean to freak you out."

Edward gasped out, "Ah, _God_," and let out a soft moan that seemed to flip a switch within me. "I'll be over in an hour," Edward rasped out, sounding like he was in pain, and ended the call.

I held the phone in my hand for a moment with a frown. Hmm. Seemed I had much to learn about men. Either Edward hated that or loved it- it was hard to tell- but he was male, and I was naked, so I was guessing he loved it. How frustrating all this was. I hated being so stupidly naïve in matter of male-female relations. Surely he wasn't already thinking of sex with me. We only went on one date and spent one evening together. Did guys go immediately there with their thoughts? I really needed someone to talk to about this stuff, but Alice was as hopeless as me.

I shook my head and grabbed my washcloth. I had to get ready. Edward would soon be here, and I wanted to look my best.

x~x

My long hair was taking too long to dry, so I just pulled it back into a long ponytail and decided to forego make-up. I had no idea what to wear, so I grabbed another new pair of blue jeans and blue t-shirt and then looked over my shoes. Hmm. I realized I loved when I wore flat shoes and Edward towered over me. It made me feel tiny and protected. Sandals it was, then. I slid on a pair of blue and turquoise beaded ones and grabbed my book that I had started earlier to read as I waited for Edward.

It was only about ten minutes until he was knocking on my door. I threw the book on a side table and went to let him in. I had no idea of my greeting, but I could never have prepared myself for the one he gave me.

I found myself swept up in his arms, as he held me dangling above the floor, his mouth glued itself to mine. Surprise kept me immobile for a moment until I slid my hands up and held his face as he kissed and kissed me. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I felt as if I would surely pass out from such an intimate caress. My arms found their way around his neck, and he kissed me until we were both trembling and my legs were creeping up around his hips.

He groaned and grabbed my thighs, and I was very far gone then, and I believed, so was he. Suddenly, he wrenched his mouth from mine and sat me down. I nearly fell over on my unsteady legs. We stood there, both panting, our hearts racing, and stared at each other with wide eyes. He was bent over, his arms down and his hands resting on his thighs.

"Hello to you, too," I finally managed to say.

He slowly smiled at me and shook his head in amusement. "That's what you get for talking to me while taking a bath."

"Oh. Perhaps that needs to become a daily routine," I said in what I hoped was flirty tones.

"Not if you expect me to live very long. You ready to go?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, actually, I was thinking I could cook us dinner here. If you'd like."

He had looked down to the floor and then slowly skimmed his eyes up my body to my face and held my eyes. "I think it's best we get out of here for a while. Perhaps another time."

I nodded in understanding. We were already too close to a ledge that we were in no way ready to jump from. "Perhaps you're right. Okay, we've had Mexican food and pizza. What's next?"

He stood up straight and seemed to be thinking about it. I tried not to let my endless curiosity keep my eyes glued to the interesting, oh-so-interesting, tented front of his pants. I couldn't believe I'd never seen one. What a freak I was. Twenty-five and never seen a man's privates. To say I was dying of curiosity would be putting it mildly. What would it look like? Would it be long? Thick? Circumcised? Uncircumcised? I had no idea, but I was so very curious. So I stared and contemplated. These were the naughtiest thoughts I had ever had, I realized. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I finally looked up to find him watching me with an odd look on his face.

"How do feel about just a burger and fries?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and held out his hand for me. I grabbed my purse and slid my hand in his.

Just then, he noticed my book I had been reading. He glanced at the book title and grinned to himself before turning to me and giving my hand a little squeeze.

We left, and after he held my car door open for me and I slid in, he stood there looking down at me. "You look really pretty today."

"Oh. Thanks," I said quietly, and he gave me a small smile and closed my door.

We were quiet in the car, like on Friday night, but it didn't feel as awkward today as then. He drove us to the closest Red Robin, which was a restaurant that I had never been to. We ordered, both giggling at telling them 'no onions.' It seemed both Edward and I had kissing later on our minds and neither wanted onion breath. We met each other's eyes in amusement, and Edward reached across the table and took my hand, lightly playing with my fingers.

Edward, I was discovering, was a toucher. Always the hand holding, the light hand on my back or arm or shoulder or face, and his touch was always careful, gentle, with me as if I was made of glass.

"What are you thinking about right now, Bella?" he asked me softly, noticing my contemplative look.

"Touching," I replied honestly.

He went very still and looked down at the table as he spoke. "What kind of touching?"

"I was thinking that I like how you touch me."

He eyes flew up from the table and met mine. "Bella. One of these days, you may kill me with your words."

"Am I being too honest?" I asked in curiosity.

"No, I love your honesty. I always want us to be open and honest with each other. It's just, well, I'm a man, and we are wired to think of…certain things. A lot."

"And sometimes when I speak, I make you think of those…certain things?"

He nodded. "Yes. But that's not your fault; it's mine."

The waitress brought the food just then, and we concentrated on eating and let that interesting conversation drop for the time being. I was sure it will be revisited again soon, though.

The burger was good, but there was no way I was eating this much food, so I sat aside half my burger to take home for dinner tomorrow. We munched on the delicious basket of fries as I told him stories of when I was a teen and my dad constantly brought home fish for me to cook and my need figure out what to do with it all.

"I swear, I can cook fish in like fifty different ways. You get pretty tired of it, but Dad loves to fish, and, of course, he loves to eat, so I learned to be creative."

"Tell me about your dad. He's the chief of police, right?"

"Yeah, and he's a good guy, although he's kind of a quiet and keeps to himself person like me. That's surely where I get my shyness from, because my mom is vibrant and talkative. My dad just got engaged to a woman named Linda. She's even moved into his house. This all seems very strange, because I've never even met this woman, and Dad has been a bachelor since my mom and dad divorced when I was five. I haven't been back to Forks since Christmas. It seems a lot went on in my dad's life in the past five months."

"Why haven't you been back to visit?"

"Oh, our visits kind of go like this: _'Dad, what do want for dinner?' 'Whatever you want, Bells.' 'Fish, Dad?' 'Sounds good, Bells.'_ And that's about it. For days. It's just as easy to make a phone call and talk to him. Are you close with your dad?"

"Uh, kind of. He really wanted me to follow him into the medical profession, but you know me, I've always had my head lost in history. He acknowledged that and respects my choice and supports me. I would say we're fairly close."

"Your mom seems really nice."

"You spoke to my mom?" Edward looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, on Friday morning. She called Alice and then wanted to say hello to me."

"I swear, the women in my family are something else. From Mom, to Alice to Rose, they're all pretty much a handful. I almost pity Jasper if he's taking on my sister. That my ball-busting sister-in-law Rose keeps my brother Emmett on his toes, just makes me smile."

"It must be great to have siblings."

He nodded. "Yeah, there are times that they drive me insane, but I love them and am so glad I got to be part of the Cullen family."

That seemed odd to me. "Why would you say it like that?"

"Oh, Alice, Emmett, and I are all adopted. Mom couldn't have children. I'm forever grateful that they adopted me."

I squeezed his fingers. "I'm happy for you. You sound like you have a close, loving family. How old were you when they adopted you?"

"I was a baby, so Carlisle and Esme are my father and mother."

"Tell me about your mom." He held my hand and stroked his thumb across the back of it, back and forth over my knuckles as he spoke. It was a light, simple touch, but it was slowly driving me out of my mind.

"Oh, she's great. She owns her own jewelry company. She made these earrings, necklace, and bracelet I'm wearing. She's quite successful and happily remarried. She has a good life. I don't get to see her very often, maybe twice a year, but we talk on the phone a lot."

He carefully picked up the necklace, his fingers brushing the skin on my chest, causing that little hum across my skin, and admired it. Then, he ran his fingers over my beaded bracelet.

"Those are very nice. She does good work. Very original and artistic."

"Thank you. She only uses semi-precious stones and sterling silver, and every piece is handmade by her."

"I would love to see her work sometime. I love any type of creativity, to watch an artisan at work. You know, my mom would love that jewelry. You should give me your mom's business card or her website address, and I'll show my mom."

"Really? Sure. My mom would love that."

"Yeah, just tell her your b-b-Edward's mom is going to hook her up. My mom is a very social person and has rich friends." The tips of his ears were slightly turning red, and he looked away shyly at what he had almost said.

"She'll have a million questions for me about you."

"And what will you tell her, Bella?" he asked softly as his eyes slid to mine.

"Oh, I'll her tell you're brilliant and nice and handsome."

He looked down and grinned to himself. "I can live with that. I try to be nice, but I'm not so sure about the other two."

"Well, I am. I believe I would like a walk. Care to drive us to the Olympic Sculpture Park and we watch the sunset over Elliot Bay?"

"That sounds wonderful." He grinned at me and quickly paid for our food and got my to-go box. When we got to the car, he pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked in amusement.

"I need a reason to kiss such a pretty girl?" He gave me a cheeky grin, and I gripped his arms and gave him a quick kiss in return.

"And what was that for?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I need a reason to kiss such a handsome man?" I replied with a little laugh and slid into my seat. He shut my door and got in and drove us to the park, our mood light and playful.

We strolled hand-in-hand through the park, admiring the sculptures and chatting softly. When we came to the red metal chairs that faced out looking over the bay, we sat down to watch the sunset. Edward pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my back and carefully holding my arm, while his other hand held mine, lightly stroking my fingers. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, and we were silent as we took in the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

I looked out at the rays of the setting sun on the water and then up to my handsome companion. Life just kept getting better and better for me. This new thing with Edward was more than I could have ever have dreamed of. It wasn't messy at all, like I had thought a relationship would be. It was almost too easy being with him. Too comfortable. Maybe we weren't doing something right, or were we just that compatible? I had no idea, but if this is what it would be like to be with Edward all the time, then I never wanted to let this go.

He looked down at me and held my eyes. "What were you thinking just now, Bella? You had the most interesting expression on your face."

"I was thinking how comfortable I am with you, how compatible we seem."

He nodded in agreement. "We do seem to fit perfectly. I never thought I'd find a girl like you. One who actually likes history and doesn't mind my boring self. A nice girl. A very pretty girl. An excellent kisser," he added with a jaunty grin.

I giggled. "Yeah, well, you're no slouch yourself when it comes to kissing."

"Oh, really? Are you saying you enjoy my kisses?" he asked playfully and pulled me into his lap.

I threw an arm over his shoulder and pretended to ponder my answer. "Hmm. Maybe you better show me again what your kisses are like, and then I'll tell you if I enjoyed them."

"Gladly," he said and bent his head down to mine. At first, he slowly brushed his lips back and forth across mine, and I gasped at the teasing. I felt him grin against my lips, and then he was serious business and slowly, deeply kissing me. I gripped the back of his head in my hand and held his face firm to mine. I felt his arm slide up my back and cup the back of my head, his other hand slowly stroking my back. I slid my other hand across his chest and gripped his shirt in my hand as if to never let him go.

He dragged his lips from mine and, with that soft moan of his, tilted my head back and trailed kisses down my throat. These were different kisses than before, these heated, breathy, open-mouthed, eager grazes over my sensitive skin. Ah, this was new, and this was awesome, and I may have whimpered out my approval.

Edward suddenly lifted his head and stared down at me, desire clear on his face.

"I've got to stop before I go too far," he said breathlessly.

I nodded, knowing we had to slow this down. We just couldn't move this fast. I slid my hands down to my lap as he simply wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I snuggled my head against him and just gazed out over the bay. After a time, I could feel Edward's heartbeat even out and his breathing become slow and steady again.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"For the record, I love your kisses."

"I might have noticed," he said in amusement.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"My feet are cold."

He pulled my leg up and ran his thumb across my toes. "I see that. Looks like it's time to go. Next time we'll wear walking shoes and plan the walk from here to Myrtle Edwards Park and even on to Elliot Bay Park. If that sounds okay to you."

"Sounds like a lovely date. We could bring a picnic lunch, too."

"Now you're talking." I heard him chuckle.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm really going to enjoy being your girlfriend."

He went still for a good minute, and then he held my face, tilting it up to his. "Are you sure about that, Bella?"

"I'm sure."

He closed his eyes for a moment and grinned to himself. He sighed, and his eyes met mine. "Then I'm the luckiest man alive. I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Aww, that was sweet. I laid my hand on his cheek and noticed it was cold like my feet. "You're adorable, but I'm freezing, so take me home, boyfriend, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you steal a kiss at my door."

I slid off his lap, and he stood up and grinned down at me as he took my hand. He then raised it and lightly kissed my knuckles. "Then I shall be a very good thief," he replied mischievously, "for I plan to steal more than one kiss."

"We shall see," I replied playfully, and Edward pulled me against him and gave me a swift kiss.

"Ha! That's one already. You'll have to be fast to out maneuver this anthropologist," he laughed.

"Well, I confess that I won't be trying very hard to get away."

"And I confess that I will be trying very hard to steal kisses every chance I get."

We grinned at each other as we walked back to the car. On the way home, I had a question for him; my curiosity was too much. I actually had several for him, but the other ones could wait.

"Edward, the other day, you said the library was too distracting. Why is that?"

He didn't answer me at first, and then he sighed. "Are you really asking me that, Bella? I would have thought the answer would be obvious." He darted his eyes from the road and quickly skimmed me over before focusing back on the road.

"Are you saying that I'm the reason? I'm distracting?"

"You have no idea. As much as I love studying Classical Greece, it's got nothing on you, Bella."

"Oh," I said softly, unsure of how to take such a compliment. From Edward, that was high praise indeed.

He chuckled and picked up my hand to hold it. "You work tomorrow night?"

"Yes, three to close."

"Well, then, I will be there. I promise."

"Aren't you going to get tired of seeing me?" Surely I couldn't be that interesting.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"I really am," I said honestly.

We were stopped at a red light, so he looked over and gave me a small smile. "The answer to that is no. Never. It's you that might get tired of seeing me. I tend to bore people after a while. I'm sorry. Just tell me to stop if I get started on one of my long history spiels and about to put you to sleep."

"You could never bore me. I love history and love to hear you speak. I don't think I'd get tired of seeing you either."

"Bella…that was very nice," he said quietly and took off driving again since the light had changed back to green. "I like that we're always honest with each other."

"I like it, too. Everything out in the open. Speaking of that, I'd like to have a little talk with you soon."

"About?"

"Oh, things. It's not important tonight."

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, sounding confused.

We had arrived at my apartment, and he came around to open my door. He didn't like it when I just got out on my own, so I allowed him this old-fashioned treatment of me. He walked me to my door. I unlocked it, stepped in, and put down my leftover food carton and purse. He had followed me in, and we just stood there looking at each other.

"I'd stay for a while, but I have an early class, and I have to study for a final."

"That's okay. This was the best day I can remember having in a very long time. Thank you for that."

He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. "I feel exactly the same. I can't remember when I've enjoyed a day more, thanks to you. Do I get a kiss freely, or do I have to steal one?" he asked me with a grin.

"Hmm. Since you've already stolen one, this one you may have as a gift." I closed my eyes and puckered my lips comically and heard him laugh.

"Oddly enough, that's not a turn off for me."

He proved that with a short, but passionate kiss, before letting me go and stepping back.

"Goodnight, girlfriend. Sweet dreams." His little grin of happiness was met with one of my own.

"Goodnight, boyfriend. Dream of me," I said flirtily. At least I thought it was.

His look was serious as he just stared at my face. "Trust me. I will."

One last gentle touch of his fingers on my cheek and he turned and left. My boyfriend. My handsome, sweet, nice boyfriend. I grinned to myself and grabbed my cell phone. I had to tell Mom. She wouldn't believe it. She just wouldn't believe it. I could hardly believe it myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A little progress and getting to know each other. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is an EPOV.<br>**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Endless thanks to my awesome beta Rhi. Love you very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**This is an EPOV and I hope you enjoy it, but I would suggest you read the Edward outtake I wrote first before reading this chapter. The link for the outtakes is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I unfolded the letter and re-read it. A month ago, I would have been in heaven to get such an invitation, but now things were different. I looked up, and my eyes fell upon my girlfriend. Before her, my studies and an opportunity like this were everything. Funny how perspective changes. All it took for me was one amazing girl to come into my life. I sighed and dropped the letter. I didn't want to leave her, but I really couldn't pass up this chance.

I watched her at her desk and grinned to myself as I jotted some things down in my journal. I have no idea how I got so lucky to have Bella as my girlfriend. I hoped I didn't mess all this up, but me leaving might end what we were just starting to have together. We needed to talk, and I'd see what she had to say about it. Maybe she and I didn't mean as much to her as it meant to me. Maybe she'd break up with me. Maybe I wouldn't go.

Bella looked over from her desk and met my eyes. She slowly grinned at me as she tucked her hair behind her right ear. _Why does she fascinate me so? _Even a motion as simple as fixing her hair had me staring in wonder. It wasn't that she was just my first real girlfriend and I was high on being close to a pretty girl; it was her. Something about her was different for me from any girl I'd ever met.

We just held gazes for a moment until a student came up to the desk to check out a book, taking her attention. I frowned and jotted a comment in my journal. _What is this thing going on with me? Why did I want her all for me? Everything for me?_

She got up with some books in her arm and walked over to the biography section. I simply watched her. As a typical male, my eyes were drawn to her body, certain parts of her body in particular, and I really, really liked what I saw. She reached up high, the movement pulling her shirt up and lengthening her legs and tightening her bottom. Ah, _God_.

I heard a gasp beside me and looked over to see Matt, one of the guys in the anthropology program with me, staring at my girlfriend. This I did not approve of. I swiftly eyed the library and noticed that there seemed to be a lot more guys here tonight than usual, and it seemed like every fucking one had his eyes on Bella. _My_ Bella. Oh, I don't think so.

Did other males find it acceptable for their girlfriend to be checked-out by other guys? Well, not me. I hated it, and I was about to do something about it.

"Bella," I said quietly, but in this nearly silent library, it was almost a shout. She turned her head to me and slowly lowered her arm. I crooked my finger, motioning for her. She just looked at me as if a little stunned. "Come to me, Bella," I said almost as a whisper, but she heard me. She dropped the book she was holding and, seemingly in a daze, walked over to me. She came around the table and stood beside me, looking down at me, just waiting on me.

I took her hand and pulled her down to the chair beside me. I simply held her eyes for a moment and then leaned over, skimmed my hand up her throat to cup her face, and whispered in her ear, "I missed you. I wanted to have your scent near me and have you close, my oh-so-pretty girlfriend." My lips brushed her ear, and I felt her shiver and heard her gasp. That sound traveled right down my body to the place that was starting to give me very embarrassing problems around this woman.

I felt her hand grab my shirt and twist it in her fist. She then turned her head and kissed me briefly, but hard. She hopped up, and I just stared up at her with a smirk about my lips. I then quickly skimmed about the library and saw looks of envy on many men's faces. They had gotten the point. This girl was mine.

"You better get back to work, bright eyes. Don't want the boss to reprimand you for flirting with the patrons."

Bella giggled and nodded and was quickly walking away, back to the biography section to finish what she had been doing. I saw guys look toward her, then back to me, and go back to reading or whatever they were doing. This I approved of. I had staked my claim, so to speak. It had made me feel kind of an ass, but it was worth it to keep these jerks eyes off my woman. That invitation seemed even more of a bad thing. Leaving her here with all these eager jerks ready to jump in to fill the place I would be vacating? This did not sit well with me at all. Hmm.

I stayed there all evening, and when she got off work, we left together and went and got a late bite to eat. I just watched her across the booth from me. Now that I knew my time with her might be cut short for the next three months, these moments were precious. I looked down and frowned. Priorities. I needed to focus on what was most important to me. The problem was I wasn't so sure anymore what _was_ most important.

I drove her home, and she invited me in. I had late classes tomorrow, so I gladly accepted. I will behave, though, I repeated to myself. It seemed I wanted to jump her all the time, and that was just not acceptable behavior. We were both new to this and needed to move slowly, I reminded myself. I just wish my body would listen to me. How embarrassing to have a near constant hard-on when I was with her. It was getting ridiculous. Was this normal? I wasn't even sure who to ask. The only person I could think of was Emmett. God, help me. Emmett. I think I'd rather talk to Dad about this before I turned to Emmett with a question like that.

"You okay? You seem a million miles away tonight."

I tried to clear my head of the thoughts I was having and realized I was losing precious time with Bella in my pondering. "I'm sorry. I, uh, got this letter today. It's been kind of on my mind all day." I handed Bella the letter, and she unfolded it and read it.

She looked up at me, excitement in her eyes. "This is wonderful. Three months in Greece doing extensive studies in archeological drawing and conservation and participating in excavations at the ancient port city of Phalasarna? Edward, this is like your dream field study."

"I know. But I'm not sure I want to go."

She looked at me in confusion. "Not go? Why would you not want to go?"

Now I felt a little ridiculous. "Uh, I had a reason."

"What reason?" She frowned at me as if displeased.

"Well…ah, this sounds stupid now, but…I thought…I don't…I really like you and don't want to leave you for three months," I blurted out quickly.

She was silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. I looked away, afraid of what she would say to me. Most likely call me a presumptuous fool for my thinking.

"Edward."

I took a deep breath and met her eyes. She reached over and took my hand, squeezing my fingers.

"You need to go. This is something you need to do. I'll be here. I'm your girlfriend, and I promise you that I'm not going to dump you for going and doing something so important to your education. I'm not going to lie and say that I'll like being apart from you, but we'll keep in touch. We've got cell phones and computers. Even with the time difference, we can keep up. Who knows? You might get to Greece and forget all about me, get so wrapped up in what you're doing that I am just a distant memory."

Was she serious? "Like that is even a remote possibility. You never leave my thoughts. Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Yes. Go. Learn brilliant things, discover priceless artifacts, and make me proud," she said with a smile.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, Bella. I don't leave for three weeks, so we're going to make the most of them. I'll buy us both an iPhone 4S so we can have face time, and we'll set up Skype between us, because I must be able to see your pretty face at least once a day."

She gently touched my face. "That was very sweet." She scooted over and snuggled into my side and I wrapped her up in my embrace. "I will miss you. I'll miss this. I was just getting used to it."

"Me too. So much. Your hand in mine, my lips on yours- they have quickly become things I do not wish to live without."

"Edward, you know what you told me yesterday about killing you with my words? Well, you're doing the same to me. When you say something to me like that, I'm not sure my poor heart can take it."

I lifted her chin, unsure of whether this was good or bad. I gazed into those chocolate butterscotch eyes of hers. "Good or bad? Should I stop? I was just being honest."

"Oh, good. Very good. And no, don't stop. It's so sweet."

She liked when I said things like that. I grinned to myself. I loved it when I got something right with her. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers. "Since I won't be able to do this for months, I think we should totally bank our kisses. You know, kiss a lot to get them in before I leave."

She giggled and scooted into my lap. "Oh, yeah, totally. See, I told you that you were brilliant."

x~x

"What's that behind your back?" Bella asked, trying to peek around me. I kept turning so she couldn't see as I was laughing and grinning at her. After a week of being her boyfriend, I had learned that Bella Swan was one extremely curious woman. If I wanted to drive her crazy, all I had to do was something like this, hiding a gift just to tease her.

She crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "Edward. Let me see or no kisses for you tonight."

She always won. The power of that simple sentence was enough for me to stand still and pull my hand from behind my back. I handed her the two gifts, and she started giggling.

"Oh, an iPod and more candy? Is this my mixed tape?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I didn't realize you were supposed to get music, too, so I spent some time this week finding songs and artists I thought you might like. As to the chocolate, I've never seen someone dive into a box of chocolate like you. I thought you might like some more."

"Edward, you did know I was joking about the mixed tape, right?"

"Uh, well, I thought you might be, but I was confused, so I thought it best to make you a playlist and be sure. Is that okay?" _Crap. Did I mess up and now look like an idiot?_

She stepped up, very close to me and gave me a soft kiss. "It's more than okay. You spent a week on this playlist? I cannot wait to listen to it. Want to now?"

I thought about the sappy songs I had put on there and felt myself blush. "Uh, if that's what you would like to do."

"What I would like to do? Well, it involves you and me and faces and lips and hands and touching and…"

I let out a breath. "Bella. God, Bella." I picked her up and held her to me as my mouth found hers, and I kissed her deeply. "You have the most amazing mouth," I whispered against her lips. I slowly lowered her to her feet, and she stood there for a moment and then set down her gifts and walked to the sofa.

She crooked her finger at me. "Come to me, Edward," she said, sounding like sex. I nearly ran to the sofa. She sat down and then lay back across the cushions. Uh, what was she doing?

"Bella?"

"I figured we needed some make-out practice. We only have two weeks left to be together, and there are things I'm curious about. I figured, let's be curious together."

I stood there looking down at her body laid out like some sort of sacred offering to the gods. All this for me? I wasn't going to make it. I needed to be clear here what we're doing.

"Define 'make-out' for me, beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Uh, I'm not sure. More kissing? Some touching? Would you like to touch my breasts?"

"Am I breathing? You'd let me…you'd let me touch your b-breasts?"

"Well, I thought we both might enjoy it. Did I do something wrong?" She looked embarrassed.

"N-no. I just wasn't expecting such a gift tonight." I slid my eyes over her body again, this time settling on those tempting peaks pushing against her button down shirt. Just a few buttons and I could glimpse those amazing breasts.

"Are you sure, Bella? Completely sure?"

She nodded and held out her arms for me. "Come."

I swallowed and tried to figure out what to do. Do I sit beside her? Do I just lay on her and kiss her? What if I hurt her? She was much smaller than me. I rubbed the back of my neck. Bella was staring at the crotch of my pants…_again_, and that wasn't helping my nervousness. I had a hard enough time keeping my hands to myself when I was around her without her blatant, obvious stares at my induced-by-her hard-on.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" Still staring.

"Bella. Uh, what if…? You're just so beautiful and sexy, and my body seems to act on its own around you. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a pig, I just…well, it just happens."

"It?"

"Uh, you know," I said, feeling a blush on my face as I pointed down my body.

"Oh." She nodded with wide eyes at my crotch. Ah, God this woman. "I find that fascinating and pretty flattering. Does it hurt?"

Yes, Little Miss Curiosity may be the death of me someday. "Uh, a little. Maybe we should do something else right now." I rubbed the back of my neck again and looked away from her. I've never had a more embarrassing conversation in my entire life.

"Like what? A board game? I'd much rather have you kissing and touching me."

"Shit, Bella. That's…"

I sighed in defeat. I quickly and carefully lay down on top of her and smashed my lips to hers. Ah, God, she felt so good under me. I just couldn't help the gentle rock against her, trying to ease some of the pressure between my legs.

She whimpered and gripped my hair. I pulled back with a moan while gazing at her in awe. Bella stared up at me with wide eyes. "_Do that again_," she ordered me.

"This?" I asked in a hushed whisper as I rocked my pelvis against her. I felt her wrap her leg around my thigh as she arched her neck, tilting her head back, and her mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Yes," she hissed. "_That_."

I looked down at my beautiful, sexy girlfriend and tried to calm down, but that was impossible. She was lovely and sweet, and I wanted to do everything right with her, but this passion between us was powerful. Her response to me was overwhelming. Her reactions made my heart race and moans escape my throat and my body swell and ache for her. She was driving me crazy. I had to be careful and control myself the best I could.

"We're keeping our clothes on," I said as I leaned down to trail kisses down that long, soft neck of hers.

"Okay," she said with a gasp as my hand slid up her ribcage and rested there just under her breast.

I felt her hand slide to the bottom of my t-shirt, then under it, and touch my stomach. Ah, God. No, she had to stop that. I grabbed her hand and pulled it back out of my shirt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked me.

I raised my head and held her eyes. "No, beautiful. I just want to keep some boundaries, so I don't lose my head and go too far."

"Me touching your stomach is too far?" she asked.

"God. You touching me anywhere is too far. If you only knew what that just felt like."

"If it felt anything like the way it feels when you touch me and kiss down my neck, then I think I know. I want more," she said and grabbed my hand and placed it on top of her breast.

I gaped at her for a moment and then looked at my hand resting on her perfectly round breast and thought, is this real? I just held my hand there, realizing there were two ways to go from here. I debated with myself for a few seconds and then made my decision. I leaned down and gave her one more soft kiss, slowly slid my hand off the temptation of her breast, and then sat up. It was time to stop. She lay there looking a bit bewildered, and I tried not to stare at her in lust like a banquet this starving man was dying to feast on.

I reached over and offered her my hand, and she sat up. She ran her hands through her hair, brushing it back from her face and then dropped her arms in her lap. She wasn't meeting my eyes, and there was an awkward silence between as we both tried to figure out what to say.

"You…didn't like it?" she asked quietly.

I gaped at her in astonishment. "Didn't like it? Uh, no. Believe me, I more than liked it."

"Oh. Why did you get up then?"

"Because I knew it was time to stop. We're still getting to know each other and have only been dating a week. I think it's best to wait on the physical side of our relationship. Don't you agree?" I asked her in trepidation. Did I do something wrong here? She was the one who was pushing for this, but I was the one trying to keep a cool head and rein us in. Surely she knew we had to pull back some.

She finally met my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry I pushed you tonight. I got a little carried away with the thoughts in my mind. For now, let's stick to the kissing and hugging and hand holding. Obviously, we're very attracted to each other, and I think that, uh, s-sex would come easily between us, but it's too soon."

I nodded and held out my arm for her. "Come. Sit beside me, and let's find something to watch on television." She nodded and scooted over beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and lightly held her hand. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television, flipping through the channels as she snuggled her head against my neck. I placed a soft kiss on her hair, and I felt an answering kiss from her on my throat. I closed my eyes at the feel of her lips on my skin and then reminded myself we weren't going there again tonight.

We spent the rest of the evening just talking and snuggling. The awkwardness from earlier disappeared, and we were back to our usual shy selves with each other. I leaned down and laid my head atop of hers, loving her close to me and enjoying her warm body next to mine and thought, I'm so going to miss this.

I wasn't sure where she and I as a couple would lead, and dreaming of a future with her may have been a bit premature, but…this felt right. This felt like exactly where I was always supposed to be, so I would try very hard not to mess this up and lose her.

x~x

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with a laugh. I had made her cover her eyes as we drove, and she kept complaining she was getting car sick. I knew she was just being nosy, for Miss Curious always wanted to know everything.

"We're almost there. Just a couple of minutes. You know, I'm really proud of you for not…" -she slid her hands down from her eyes- "peeking." I sighed. "Nevermind," I said with a laugh.

She looked around at the waterfront and then turned to me with a grin. "We're going to ride on a duck boat? Take a duck tour of Seattle? Awesome. I've never done that."

I let out a relieved breath. I was almost giddy every time I did something she liked or approved of. My desire to please her was my driving force in life.

"Yes, we are. I'm glad you like the idea. I wanted us to do something fun today."

"Oh, Edward. I'm happy just being with you, but this is great. You always try so hard to please me, and you must know how much that means to me."

I grinned to myself and sighed. Bella was the best girl ever. I couldn't get over the fact that this sweet, pretty, nice girl was my girlfriend who said such sweet things to me. I reached over, taking her hand, and raised to my lips, kissing the back of it.

"Pleasing you pleases me. You happy makes me happy." I pulled into a parking space and turned my car off. "Kissing you makes me really, really happy." I shot her a devilish grin, and she raised an eyebrow at me with that little smirk of hers.

She skimmed her eyes down my body to my lap and then back up to my eyes. "I noticed."

Ah, God. There she went again. I had discovered that my Bella had a playful, naughty streak in her. Which I'll admit, I loved. Perhaps I had a naughty streak in me as well.

"Come on, bright eyes. We've got a boat to catch," I said with a grin and got out of the car and came around for her. I pulled her to me and stole a quick kiss, before taking her hand and leading us to the dock. "Afterwards, we can go atop the Space Needle and have dinner, if you wish."

She stopped, and I turned to her, but she surprised me by pulling me to her and giving me a quick hard kiss.

"If that's what I get for taking you sight-seeing, we're never going home." She laughed and shook her head with a playful roll of her eyes. She did that a lot with me, I noticed.

"I can't believe you're taking me all the places I've always wanted to go and see. I'm getting pretty used to these dates. I'm going to be so bored with you gone. I'll miss you," she said quietly and looked away toward the water.

I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. Our time had gone quickly, and now it was only a week before I left for Greece. Thank God school was over, so I had lots more free time to be with her. I spent every minute I could with her or near her as she worked at the library.

"Not as much as I'll miss you. Promise me we'll talk every day."

I felt her nod her head against my chest. "I promise. I'll call and tell you sweet dreams every night before you go to sleep."

"I'll love that. It will be the highlight of each day." I sighed. "Come on, my beautiful girlfriend. Let's have the best day possible and make some memories to tie us over. What do you say?"

She lifted her head and gave me a warm look. "I say yes."

I just gazed down into her chocolate butterscotch eyes and realized my feelings for this girl were growing stronger all the time. That it would be easy, so very easy, like breathing to…I shook my head and thought, well, I'll hold onto that. It will come, at least for me. I slid my hands up and gently held her beautiful face. I gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed. I then delicately kissed each of her eyelids and then her nose, before once more finding her lips. She sighed and practically melted into me.

Then, I was gazing down at her in wonder as she looked up at me almost dreamily. She was so pretty. So sweet. So simply amazing. So…mine.

At that moment, I felt everything click into place in my life. All was right as it was supposed to be for me now. As I fell into her eyes, I knew as sure as the sun would rise in the morning that I would love her. Maybe I was already more than half-way there.

I grinned down at her, and she grinned back at me. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just happy to be here now with you, the prettiest girl in the whole world."

I gently slid my fingertips down her neck, over her shoulders, and then down her arms. She grasped my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "_Edward_," she said as a soft sigh, making my heart thump hard in my chest. We started walking again toward the boat, stealing glances at each other as we did.

I smiled to myself and gripped her hand a little tighter in mine. Yeah, definitely more than half-way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm loving all the reviews and sweet comments for this fic. You, my dear readers, are the best! <strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9 will be a continuation of this chapter with the party and Edward's departure. Sorry for the POV change in this chapter, but it was necessary. **

**I love my beta Rhi. She's awesome. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**A little lemon perhaps…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"So, Alice, you haven't been telling me all about you and Jasper."

She looked away from me with a flushed face. "Oh, uh, it's been good."

Good? She's finally dating the man she's been crushing for months and the best she's giving me is good? "Oh, I think it's been better than just _good_."

"Yeah," Alice said as a sigh as she gazed off dreamily.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been here for you. It seems I spend every free minute with Edward before he leaves."

She seemed to snap out of her Jasper dream daze and gave me a direct look. "I can't wait for you to be my sister-in-law."

_What_?

"Uh, Alice, uh, we just s-started dating a couple of weeks ago-"

"Oh, please. Of course you'll be my sister-in-law. Don't be a pain. My brother is crazy in love with you. He's such a dorky history nerd and a bit dull, but you don't seem to mind that. Actually, you seem to like it." She gave me an incredulous look. "I think he'll make you a very devoted husband. Lord, you're all he talks about, which I'm not complaining about, mind you. Before, it was Greece this, Themopo-something something that, blah, blah, blah, but now, it's you. It's a definite improvement." She gave me a wide smile after that little speech, but I just sat there, stunned. Uh, what?

"Alice, oh, Alice, did _Edward_ tell you those things?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Oh, no. That's me talking, but I'm not blind, and I know my brother very well. I always knew that when he met the right girl, that she'd become his whole life. I wasn't wrong. It seems he had just been waiting for you, Bella. I hope you come to love him in return, because Edward is the type that once he gives his heart, he gives it forever, and now only you will ever be the girl for him."

I slumped down into a chair and tried to catch my breath, for Alice had just knocked the wind out of me with her words. _She thought Edward loved me_? _That I would be the only girl for him ever_? _That he'd marry me_?

Alice came over and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I think I may have spoken entirely too much today. It's a bad habit of mine, I'm sorry to say. You'd think I'd learn to control this verbal diarrhea thing I've got going on. You okay?"

I had been staring down at my hands with nervously intertwined fingers. What if he was already in love me? That's crazy, but _what if_? I felt something warm spreading through my chest. I couldn't quite place this feeling, but it was good…and scary. I decided to think more on this later, so I carefully closed off my thoughts on that subject and took a deep breath.

I finally nodded my head to her in reply. "Uh, so, what was this about a party?"

"Oh! Since Edward is leaving this week and his birthday is next month, Mom and I are planning a going-away slash birthday party for him. We're going to have it here in Seattle at the Hilton Seattle in the Soundview Room at the top of the hotel."

I looked up at her and sighed. I forget sometimes how rich the Cullen's were until say, Edward bought me an iPhone or they reserved rooms at Hilton's for birthday parties. I tried very hard not to let their wealth intimidate me, but it was difficult sometimes. Then, I thought in dismay, _what will I wear? I'm sure his family will be dressed to the nines. I'm going to need a nice dress. I don't even _own_ a dress._

"Alice, that sounds…great. Uh, I may need your help. I'm going to need a dress good enough to wear to the party."

Alice got a smirk on her face. "Oh, I know exactly what we're going to buy for this party." She grabbed my hand, tugging on it. "Since Edward is out with Emmett at the baseball game, you come with me, and we're going to buy dresses to knock our men dead. Let me call Rose and see if she's in, too."

She quickly called Rosalie, and apparently, she was going with us. "She'll be here in ten minutes. Oh, I'm so excited! I love shopping!" She gave me another smirk. "When Rose and I are done with you, my brother may not live to make it on the plane to Greece." She let out a tinkling laugh and ran upstairs to grab her shoes.

There was a knock at the door, which I figured was Rosalie, so I went to answer it. I opened the door with wide eyes and an "Oh!" at seeing the woman there. It was the blonde bimbo from the library.

"Bella. Nice to finally meet you. Good to see History Geek has some balls in his pants after all, but then you would know all about that." She laughed and stuck out her hand for me. I finally came to my senses and took her hand.

"Rosalie? You're Rosalie?"

She walked in and turned around to face me, giving me a curious look. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Oh, I thought…I thought…never mind," I said with a blush.

"Wait. Did you think that night at library that I was with Edward? Like a date or something?" She started to laugh, and I cringed.

"Yeah, I did. I was so jealous. I called you a blonde bimbo named Kandy with a K." Oh, my God. Why did I just tell her that? She's going to be so mad at me or think I'm a bitch.

I stood there with wide eyes as she stopped laughing and looked at me with no expression for a moment. Then she burst out again in a laughing fit that I thought would never end. "_Kandy_. Priceless!" She laughed some more. "I love Edward like a brother, but the thought of dating him is just eww to me." More laughing. "Okay, I like you already. And since Edward seems to be fucking gaga, moony-eyed, spouting poetry shit over you, I'm so glad you two are getting serious."

What?

"Getting serious?" I was so confused. Why did this family seem to think things about Edward or Edward and I that even I didn't know for sure?

"Well, that's what Emmett said when he called and Al-"

"I'm ready!" Alice yelled as she came down the stairs. "Let's go find dresses that will bring our men to their knees!"

"Yeah, before I get too fat and can't rock the sexy anymore," Rose said with a sigh.

I couldn't keep up with these people. I looked from her to Alice in confusion. "Rose is pregnant. I'm going to be an auntie!" Alice said happily.

"Oh. Congratulations! How far along?"

"Just three months, but already the hormones are going fucking crazy. And this never ending craving for tacos is going to make me fat," Rose said sadly. I looked Rose over. She was gorgeous, tall, model thin, curvaceous, with a beautiful face, big green eyes, and thick flowing blonde hair. She was a whole lot of wow.

"You're beautiful, Rosalie. I imagine you are going to be one of those women who just gets more beautiful with pregnancy."

Rose looked at me for a moment and then burst into tears. She then grabbed me and hugged me. "Thanks, Bella. I needed that today. Stupid hormones," she said with a laughing sob.

These Cullen's, even the in-law's, sure were touchy people, I thought. I patted her on the back, and she stepped back from me and met Alice's eyes. "We're keeping her."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Edward thinks she hung the moon, so we'll get our way and get to keep her forever."

Uh, what? I looked with wide eyes at Alice and Rosalie and blushed.

Alice then gave me a hug. "You're going to have to get used to us Cullen's. When we know what we want, there's no deterring us. You're one of us now. Okay, let's go, ladies. We have men to wow, and we need the perfect sexy little dresses." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door as Rosalie followed.

I felt like a house picked up inside of a tornado and unable to find firm ground and even where or when I would land and if I'd ever be the same once I did.

I pictured Edward's handsome face smiling down at me and the way he held me and kissed me and maybe…l-loved me. I then looked at Alice and Rosalie and decided to just let go. Just let Edward and I happen and all of this just be what it will be. Because for the first time in my life, I was the butterfly outside of the cocoon spreading her wings, flying on the wind in terror and joyous freedom.

x~x

"Do we have to go to the party?" Edward almost sulked as I lay down on my side on his bed.

"It's your birthday and going-away party. Of course we have to go. I would have thought you'd be excited for this tonight."

He lay down beside me on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "If I had a choice of spending my last night here with you or at a party, I would choose here with you in a heartbeat." He captured my lips in a devouring, heated kiss, making me moan and grip him tightly.

"Bella. Can I…can we…can we do a little more right now?" he asked between ragged breaths.

I had been waiting for this. I didn't even give him the chance to change his mind. I sat up and pulled my t-shirt over my head. He gaped up at me, well, at my breasts covered in my white lacy bra.

He slowly sat up, seemingly mesmerized at the sight of my bare skin and my almost visible breasts through the white lace. He raised a shaking hand and skimmed his fingertips over my left breast, making me shiver. He then took both hands and almost reverently skimmed them over me, shoulders, chest, arms, stomach, breasts…he didn't stop touching me. It was if he was unable to. My skin nearly vibrated with that glorious hum caused by his caresses.

"Girl's skin is so soft. At least yours is." He leaned over and kissed my shoulder. I felt the light flick of his tongue against my skin and heard his low moan. "Ah, God. You taste good, too."

"Then taste me everywhere," I ordered him.

"Bella. God, Bella. One day, woman, you will literally stop my heart with the words from your mouth," he said breathlessly as he smashed his lips to mine.

I fell on my back at the onslaught of this serious kiss, with intent and purpose and promise behind it. He followed me down, his lips never leaving mine. I felt his hand slide up my side, and this time he didn't stop under my breast; he continued on up and cupped my breast in his hand, tenderly massaging it. I writhed in pleasure under him when he found my nipple and caressed it with his fingertips.

My legs, of their own violation, spread, desiring him there between them, and I felt him slide in between my thighs. He gently rocked against me, his hardness rubbing me in just the perfect spot. I hissed out "_More_," as I dug my nails into his arms. I frantically reached down and pulled on his t-shirt. He stopped kissing me long enough to pull of his shirt and toss it aside. I gaped up at him. He was beautiful naked. So hard and hairy and male. I was crazy with desire for him.

I slightly lifted up and, in about two seconds, had my bra undone and off and tossed in the floor. Then he was the one gaping. He was staring at my breasts as if he had just seen the best thing in his entire life. I thought I was aroused before, but it was nothing compared to the moment Edward leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. I hissed out a "_Yes_!" as I arched my back, and he rocked against me hard.

"_Don't stop that_." He simply grunted at me; I honestly thought he was beyond speech at that point. He kept kissing and sucking and touching my breasts as he rocked his pelvis into mine. _Damn our clothes_, I thought. I wanted him. I wanted all of him.

"More, I need more," I gasped out as I reached down and tried to push my yoga pants down.

"Pants…stay on…beautiful," he rasped out as he continued grinding his hips into mine. In frustration, I pulled my knees up and locked my ankles on his back as I reached down and gripped his ass with my hands pulling him closer.

"Bella…God…Bella…"

He slipped his arms around my back and cradled me close as his mouth found mine again. He held me close as he let out a long gasping moan and thrusted hard against me, then went still. I just watched him in awe as he found his release. Fascinating wasn't even a big enough word for Edward Cullen in his orgasm.

He may have gotten relief, but I was still keyed up, with my heart racing and everything seemingly throbbing in my body. I wanted something; whatever it was Edward just had, I wanted that, too. He took a minute, just holding me to him, his forehead resting on mine, and then looked down at me with a grin and an expression I was afraid to describe.

He then rolled us to our sides and began to kiss me again as his hand slid over both my breasts and then down my stomach. I felt his fingers slide under my yoga pants and nearly screamed out my relief. His fingers then were under my panties, and then…and then…ah, he was exploring me with tender brushes of his fingertips and ragged moans from his throat. I was nearly yelling out my own moans and, truthfully, was way past wanting tender right then. I wanted something hard and fast and wanted it now. I ran my hand down and put it over his, pushing on it, moving it, putting pressure on the spot I wanted most. He got my message and began to rub me with purpose. Ah, _yes_. Right like that.

I heard him almost laugh and realized I said it out loud. "Tell me if I do something wrong, beautiful. I want to please you. I want to make you feel good. I want you to come for me."

I felt my body tighten at his words. "Everything you do pleases me. You please me. Ah!" I cried out as his finger slid inside of me.

"Ah, God. Bella. Ah, God." He continued to work me with his finger, and then he was intently kissing me as he rolled me to my back. He slid down and sucked and played with my nipple with his tongue, and that, combined with his working fingers, finally brought me over the edge. I felt something powerful flow through my body, and I arched my back in bliss as I cried out, "Yes, Edward, _yes_!"

I laid there and felt boneless and amazed. That…there was nothing like that. I met Edward's shining eyes and slowly smirked at him. He blinked and then gave me a lazy smile in return.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said more, but damn, I'll take it. You're a passionate little thing, aren't you?" Edward asked with a grin.

"It seems so. Is that okay with you?" Was I too forward?

"Okay? I feel like I just won the lottery, only better." He grinned wider.

"So you don't mind if I'm a little forceful or demanding or, uh, naughty?"

"Mind? Are you serious? You're like the perfect girl. You're sweet, beautiful, and hot. Every man's dream. And…you're all mine." He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss as I touched his cheek.

"And you're all mine. Any Greek girls or co-ed's on this field study better keep their eyes and hands to themselves. This Edward belongs to me," I said, and I meant it.

"I do. Totally and completely. If you only knew, Bella." He looked away shyly, but not too shyly since his eyes were back on my breasts.

"Like them?"

His eyes shot to mine. "Did you seriously just ask me if I _liked_ your breasts?"

I nodded.

"Like is not even a strong enough word. I could look at them, touch them, kiss them, forever," he said in wonder.

"Sweet." I ran my hand through his hair and went to kiss him, but a pounding on Edward's bedroom door brought me up short.

"If you two are done making-out, we've got a party to get ready for. Come on, Bella. You and I are getting ready at your apartment," Alice yelled through the door.

I sighed and kissed Edward anyway, and then we got a little carried away in kissing again, but Alice pounded on the door again. "Edward, let her go, and stop kissing her. I promise you won't regret it later."

"Can she see through the door?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, she's just a good guesser. All right, bright eyes. I guess I have to let you go now." He eyed my breasts again as I sat up. I turned and leaned over and found my bra, but Edward's eyes apparently never left my body. "You even have a beautiful back," he whispered and leaned over and gave me several kisses there. I closed my eyes, taking in the feel of his hands and lips on my sensitive skin, and then he was behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him. He kissed my shoulder, and I just leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine.

"Come on!" Alice yelled again, and I sighed and slid out of Edward's embrace. He was right. This was a much better alternative than a party any day. I stood up and slid my bra on, hooking it. Edward just leaned back on his elbows, watching me with an appreciative grin. I grabbed his t-shirt and slid it on, and he grinned wider.

I shrugged. "It smells like you. I want you near." I climbed on the bed and straddled his lap as I gripped his face and began to kiss him again. I just couldn't help myself. He sat up, and his arms were firmly around me as he kissed me back with abandon.

The door flew open and banged against the wall. "Oh, _come on_. Bella, we're not going to have enough time," Alice said in annoyance, now in the room with us.

Edward didn't let me go, just kept kissing me, so I had to be the one to break the kiss. "I have to go appease a pixie. I'll miss you. See you tonight," I whispered.

"I'll miss you. I cannot wait until I can be with you again, beautiful." I slid off his lap, but he gripped my face and gave me several quick kisses. I finally pulled away with a grin as Alice grabbed my hand to pull me out of the room. I grabbed my shoes and purse and blew Edward one last kiss. He was leaning back on the bed on one elbow, still shirtless, and he looked like a damned model, he was so gorgeous. He caught my kiss and held his fist to his mouth. I met his eyes, and his were shining.

I stumbled and stood there, ignoring Alice pulling on me. I felt…what _was_ this? It was…something powerful…something to fight for…something to die for…something to live for.

It must have shown on my face, for his smile fell away as seriousness set upon him. Our gazes were locked as I felt this, whatever it was, pass between us.

"Bella, we really do need to go," Alice said quietly from beside me. I nodded and turned from Edward and went out the door, following her down the stairs, feeling as if I'd left part of me behind when I did.

x~x

**EPOV**

"So, getting you some now days?" Emmett asked me as he sipped his beer. We were at the bar, along with Jasper, all of us with beers in hand and me getting antsy because I wanted Bella with me. I had less than twenty-four hours left with her, and I didn't want to waste a minute.

Alice had insisted that Bella come with her and Rosalie, because she wanted me seeing Bella to be a surprise. Whatever that meant. I just wanted her here.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," I replied with a roll of my eyes to Emmett.

"Well, you look relaxed, like you've gotten some recently, but your eyes haven't left the doorway waiting for her, so I'm thinking she's got you pretty much pussy-whipped already."

I just shrugged.

"I see. What did I tell you about being in charge as a man and not letting a woman boss you around?"

I finally looked at Emmett with disbelief on my face. "I'll be sure to tell Rose that you say you're the master in your marriage and that she has to be meek and obey you."

Emmett just looked me for a moment and boomed out a laugh. "So, yeah. Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"You're just as whipped as me, and you know it." I laughed at him with a shake of my head.

"But don't tell her that. I am a man. I should be in charge and be the one with the biggest balls," Emmett said with a grin.

"Yeah, but Rosalie is the biggest ball-buster I've ever met, so you're just giving her a bigger target to hit."

Emmett boomed out a laugh again and shrugged. "True. My Rose sure isn't a woman to mess with," he said with a prideful grin.

I glanced at Jasper who had just been listening to our exchange. He was smiling and shaking his head. "Anything Pixie wants, she can have. I would have no problem being 'whipped' as you two call it and letting her call the shots. I'm a laid back kind of guy."

"Shit, you let Sis call the shots, and you might end up married before the year is out," Emmett said to Jasper with wide eyes.

Jasper just shrugged and took a lazy sip of his beer. "Whatever Pixie wants, Pixie gets."

"Shit, man. Good luck to you taking on our sister. You're going to need it." He turned to me. "What about you? You and Bella serious? You going to be married by the end of the year as well?"

Married? Married to Bella? _Married to Bella_. I let that settle into my brain and found it was where I was headed; I just hoped she was on the same path as me. "Only if I'm the luckiest bastard that's ever lived," I replied honestly.

Emmett sighed mightily and shook his head. "You two are hopeless." I turned around to order another beer and heard Emmett gasp.

"Shit. Rose really outdid herself and Sis looks nice, but holy _fuck_, Edward. _Is that your girlfriend_?"

I spun around, and my mouth fell open. It was my Bella, but like a movie star version of her. Her hair was thick and glossy, her make-up sexy, especially those dark eyes and blood red lips, but _that dress_. Oh, that dress. Short, black, and sleeveless, dipping down daringly in the front, showing off her cleavage and even a bit of her stomach. I could only look at that skin I had been kissing earlier and lick my lips. I then drug my eyes down her bare legs- oh Lord, she had sexy legs- to the hottest shoes I'd ever seen her wear.

"Fuck. Are you being punished for leaving or is that a reward like a good-bye gift?" Emmett asked in awe beside me.

Bella hadn't seen me yet and turned around to speak to Rose, showing me that her dress _didn't have a back_ and those shoes were a million times sexier from this view. I could only sit there, dumbfounded at her beautiful sexiness. I couldn't believe that that glorious creature was for me.

Rose spoke something to Bella and pointed to us. Bella slowly turned and looked at me. She looked me over, and her hand went to her mouth, a finger just touching her red lips as she gave me a slow, sexy grin of a vixen calling to her lover. I nearly came in my pants.

"Jesus. Reward it is. Enjoy the fuck out of your present," Emmett said beside me. "I meant that literally. Tell her to keep the shoes on. Trust me on that."

I didn't even reply to Emmett. I was already half way to sexy Bella, answering her siren call. I stood in front of her, looking down at her in wonder as I took her hands.

"I was wrong."

"About what?" she asked me softly.

"It's not just your words that are going to be the death of me. That face and body of yours might do me in first. You look amazing. So beautiful and sexy. Those shoes. This dress. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you tonight, especially remembering you naked earlier," I whispered huskily.

My eyes slid down to her obviously bare breasts under her dress, and I swallowed hard, thinking about those pink-tipped beauties. I longed to run my hands over that silky material covering her nipples, then slide them under and tease her back to the heated lover she had been earlier. But we were in a public place, so I had to settle for leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

"I want an introduction," Emmett said eagerly from beside me.

I sighed and turned to my head to Emmett, but my eyes stayed firmly glued to my woman. "Emmett, this is Bella Swan. Bella, for better or worse, this is my brother, Emmett."

Bella grinned widely at him. "Hello, Emmett, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, gorgeous," he gave her a wink and grin and then turned to me. Oh, God. "So I take it back. If she's got you pussy-whipped, I understand why. Jesus, when you found a girlfriend, _you found a girlfriend_." He turned his head back to Bella. "It'll be nice having you in the family, Bella," he said with another grin for her and went over to Rose.

I stood there with a pained look on my face. "Sorry about that. Uh, so you see why I warned you about my brother. He's a bit, um, well, he's Emmett."

Bella laughed, and I relaxed in relief. "It's cool. But, Edward," she whispered, "what's with…you know, never mind." She was not touching the other things Emmett had said, and frankly, I was glad she wasn't.

"All right, everyone. Let's get upstairs to the party," Alice said, and we followed her to the elevator, my hand on Bella's back, softly caressing that soft bare skin with my fingers. Oh, yeah, this dress was amazing. I kept finding my eyes drawn to her legs. She usually wore pants, and I hadn't realized how long and shapely her legs were. I longed to run my hands up her shins all the way up her thighs, her inner thighs, to that warm, wet, wondrous place I had discovered earlier. We were now in the back of the elevator in the corner. Perhaps I had maneuvered that to my advantage. My breathing was coming fast as I pulled her back against me, my erection sitting against her bottom. Ah, God. Now I was longing to run my hands over those plump curves resting against me.

When did I become such a sex-driven person? I was never like this before her. She brought out everything in me, but the thing I was having the hardest time controlling was this constant state of arousal and maddening lust I had for her. I couldn't separate my feelings for her from this desire I had for her body. Was this normal? I guessed it was normal and natural to desire to almost the point of insanity the woman you loved. I had been caressing her hips with my hands, and they went still- my whole body went still- as I let myself settle into this new way of thinking. Love? Yes, I loved her. _I loved Bella_.

I grinned and then laughed with joy, making everyone in the elevator, including Bella, look at me. I leaned down and captured her lips for a kiss, which went on until Emmett started doing a fist pump and a _whoop, whoop, whoop_ sound like he was watching a game and cheering a touchdown.

I sighed and pulled back from her reluctantly. She was just staring up at me with that dreamy look on her face, making me grin down at her in pride that I had put it there.

"What?" she asked me softly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back tight against me, snuggling her to me in happiness.

"I'm just happy to be here now, with you, my Bella, the most beautiful girl in the whole world," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, the next chapter continues on from here in Bella's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and love for this story. It's much appreciated.<strong>

**I've linked Bella's dress and shoes on my profile.  
><strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	9. Chapter 9

**My love and gratitude as always to my beta Rhi. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**Some little surprises, perhaps…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 9**

I leaned back into Edward's embrace and sighed. I had been putting on a good show for him, but the truth was, I was about to lose it over him leaving. I was constantly on the verge of tears. Three months to me was starting to feel like a lifetime. Did he even know how much he had come to mean to me? How my whole world revolved around him?

I squeezed his forearms holding my waist and felt his answering tug back against him. This elevator ride had been interesting, to say the least, his hardness against my bottom, that kiss in front of his family, that look on his face of total adoration. He was trying to kill me.

Lord, just the clothes he was wearing were enough to make me swoon. He had on a charcoal grey Gucci suit that looked like it was tailor made for him, and maybe it was. It was paired with shiny black shoes, a white shirt, and a skinny light grey tie. Along with that tousled hair and light stubble and some killer musky cologne, he was the epitome of a sexy man. I was having a hard time believing he was mine…and not jumping him in front of his family.

We went to step off the elevator we were in the back of, him holding my hand, but I tugged on him to pull him to me and whispered, "Edward Cullen, you look good enough to eat, and I'm dying for a taste. Just thought I'd tell you that." I stepped back and licked my lips while looking him over.

"Ah, _God_, Bella," he rasped out with a moan and yanked me to him, kissing me passionately as the doors started to shut. We didn't care.

"Guys. Hey. _Edward_. This party is for you. Just make a short appearance and take Miss Sexy back home. Trust me. No one will blame you, bro," Emmett said as he stepped back on the elevator, catching the doors as they were closing.

Edward wrenched his lips from mine and looked down at me with hungry eyes. "Two hours. I give them two hours and then you're coming back home with me tonight. I'm not letting you leave my side until I leave."

I just nodded at him with wide eyes. Anything he wanted was his.

"Okay, let's go greet my family and get this party over with, Miss Sexy," Edward said with a wide grin.

"Watching you two is better than porn. Here comes Mom. Best behave for a bit," Emmett said with a chuckle as we all exited the elevator.

I didn't know what to expect with Esme, but this beautiful, thin woman with flowing auburn hair and soft blue eyes wasn't it. By her side was a very handsome blonde-haired gentleman with sparkling deep blue eyes. Edward's dad, I was presuming. Wow, they sure were a very handsome couple, like movie stars.

"Mom, Dad," Edward said with a grin and hugged his mom. "This is my Bella."

There was an exchange of looks between his mom and dad, and then I was grabbed and hugged tightly by Esme. "It's so nice to meet you. You're all Edward talks about now. She stepped back and picked up a tendril of my hair. "Bella, your hair is gorgeous. What a pretty girl you are."

I blushed a bit and slid my hand up Edward's back to grip his suit jacket, suddenly shy in front of his parents.

"Pretty? Bella is the most beautiful girl in the world," Edward said. I felt him looking down at me, and I raised my face to meet his warm eyes. I just held his gaze and let myself bask in his admiration. Did he really think that? I was beautiful to him?

"Yeah, I'm off to find Rose before I get sick from the sappy. Catch you all later," Emmett said and strode off.

A clearing of the throat had us finally breaking our eye contact and turning back to his parents. "I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you, Bella," he said and held out his hand for me. I shook it, and then Edward slid his arm around me, pulling me tight against his side.

"So you work at the campus library?" Esme asked me. I felt Edward's fingers slightly pressing into my hip and tried not to squirm in front of his parents from his touch.

"Yes. I really enjoy it."

"Is that how you two met?" Carlisle asked. I glanced up and saw Edward grinning down at me.

"Well," Edward said, only looking at me, "I was in the library one night, and my eyes fell upon a beautiful girl. It took me months to work up the courage to speak to her and then ask her out on a date. We've been nearly inseparable since." He gently touched my face with his fingertips. "Isn't that right, my Bella?"

I had forgotten we weren't alone and reached up and held his hand that was touching my face. "That's right, my Edward." I could only stare at him, trying to understand these feelings I was having for him and trying to hold on to every moment with him before he left me.

"Oh, Carlisle! They remind me so much of you and me. Remember when we first met and how we were so in love from the start? It's so sweet to see that in them. Oh," she said, sounding as if in tears and laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he held her close.

"You're such a softie, sweetheart," Carlisle said with tender kiss to her temple.

I had been staring at them, horrified at forgetting we weren't alone and what they had just seen and overheard between Edward and me. But the other thing she said, _love_- she thought Edward and I were in love. I didn't even know what to be in love was. How could I possibly know if I was in love with Edward? I looked down in confusion. His family kept jumping to conclusions with him and me, and I found myself incapable of dealing with them.

"Mom, you're embarrassing Bella," Edward said with what sounded like a chuckle. How…odd. He thought this was amusing? Why? I just wanted to disappear in this moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll leave you two to mingle now. Don't forget to say hello you your aunt and uncles, Edward. We eat in a half an hour. See you then," Esme said with a little wave and a nodding grin from Carlisle and then turned and headed for Alice and Jasper.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm here with you. How could I not be okay?" I asked Edward with a small smile, and his face lit up.

"Ah, God, Bella. Those killer words of yours again. I…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, we've got people to greet and dinner and cake to eat, and then we're out of here."

I was beyond curious as to what he was going to say, but he seemed to want to change the subject, so I let him. He escorted me around the room, and we greeted his extended family and family friends, and then we sat down for dinner. I didn't really remember much of dinner because Edward's hand seemed to have found a permanent place on my left leg, his fingers lightly pressing into my sensitive inner thigh. I was trying to sit still as his finger tips subtly inched higher on my thigh.

He leaned over, and his lips brushed my ear. "This dress is driving me crazy. You're driving me crazy. Can we go now?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Cake? Presents?" I whispered.

"You're my dessert. You're my present." I nearly fainted over onto the floor. Edward the seducer was new to me and deadly.

"Shit, Edward," I said and grabbed his shirt in my fist as I turned my head and met his burning eyes.

"So…about time for you two to head out of here before you do it on the table. Now, I'm down with that, free porn and all, but I'm thinking it might ruin holidays with the rest of the family for pretty much ever. Go. I'll cover for you. I'll say you weren't feeling good or some shit. I'm good at making up stories and alibis."

"No kidding," Edward said with a frown to him. He leapt up and pulled me up with him. He went around to the table where his mom and dad were and told them goodbye and gave them hugs, saying we had to go because I was feeling sick. He then practically dragged me out of there, and I found myself in his car before I knew what was happening.

"We'll stop by your apartment to get you a change of clothes and anything else you need, okay? And then, I'm asking you to stay with me tonight, Bella. I don't mean for sex; I mean to sleep beside me and let me hold you tonight before I have to tell you good-bye tomorrow. Will you do that for me?"

I would do anything for him, that silly man. Need he even ask? "Yes."

He nodded and quickly had me at my apartment. I changed out of my dress and heels and into something comfortable, threw some toiletries, pajamas, and a change of clothes for tomorrow into a bag, and was soon back out in the living room with an impatient Edward.

"I'm so glad you changed out of that dress. I was about two seconds from peeling it off of you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. When did Edward become so sexy, so…naughty? I wasn't sure, but I was having a hard time adjusting from Mr. Shy Boy to Mr. Seduction. Not that I was complaining. Not at all; it just kept surprising me.

"Ready?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I answered a bit nervously as I grabbed my purse and jacket, and we headed out the door.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever this night might bring, and then we walked hand and hand into the night.

x~x

I was sitting cross-legged on Edward's bed as he finished his last minute packing. He kept stopping and giving me a quick kiss here and there as he did, as he kept up a steady stream of conversation. His excitement for the trip was rubbing off on me and keeping my mind off of not being with him for three months. Finally, he decided he had everything he needed and sat down on the bed across from me. He gave me one of his shy glances and then told me to close my eyes and hold out my hands. He knew that drove me crazy. I was so curious and nosy.

I heard his chuckle. "I know it's hard on you, Little Miss Curiosity, but I promise it's only for a second." I then felt him place something in my hand. "You may open your eyes now."

I glanced down and saw a small jewelry box in my hand. I looked back up at him in confusion. "What is this?"

He took the box and opened it, showing me the ring inside of it. "This is a platinum, tanzanite and diamond ring. Like a promise ring, however you wish to take that. You can refuse it, accept it, wear it wherever you like. On a finger, on a necklace, or not at all. It's just a little gift from me to you to say how much you mean to me, that I'll think of you every day I'm away from you, and when I come back home, I'm coming home to you."

He just waited on me, him in his endless patience. This felt like something big. Something more than just girlfriend and boyfriend, but he hadn't mentioned anything more serious so I left that aside. Did I want this ring? Yes. Did I care for him? Yes. The decision after that was simple.

I held out my left hand for him. "Put it on me, please."

He hesitated at seeing my left hand and then took the ring out of the box, such a lovely ring, and stared at my hand in indecision of which finger.

"My ring finger, please."

His eyes shot to mine, and I saw something glimmer there in their green depths and could have sworn he smiled before he ducked his head and carefully slid it on my left ring finger.

"It fits. I had no idea what size, so I asked Alice for her best guess. I picked out tanzanite because you are so pretty in purple. Do you like it? If you don't like it we can get something else or…"

I placed a finger over his lips to silence his babbling. "Edward. I love it."

He held my hand at his mouth and kissed it. "You do? Really?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"I really do." I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss and then threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. The tears I had been keeping at bay were so close to the surface, but I fought them and would continue to fight them until he was gone. I would not cry in front of him.

"Come, on. I've got an early flight, and we need some sleep. Ready for bed?" I pulled back and nodded. He switched off the light, and I heard him in the bathroom changing. He came back out and slid into bed with me in a t-shirt and pajama pants. I was frustrated. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, touch him, kiss him…but he was keeping boundaries between us, and I understood. I sighed and slid into his embrace. I was wearing one of his t-shirts and just a pair of panties. Edward may have been putting clothes on while in the bathroom, but I, meanwhile, had been taking them off.

He pulled me into his embrace, and I felt him pause when he reached the bare skin of my thigh. "Bella, where are your pajama pants?"

"Uh, on the floor?"

"Why?"

"I don't like anything on my legs when I sleep."

"Oh. Please tell me you're wearing underwear."

I hesitated to tease him a minute and then giggled. "Yeah, but it's the thong I wore under my dress. It's black and gold and tiny…"

I found myself on my back, Edward hovering over me and his breathing ragged. "Dammit, Bella. Those words from your mouth and you nearly naked. You _are_ trying to kill me today."

"Uhm, I'm sorry?"

"At least I'd die a happy man," he said as a heated whisper, and then his lips crushed to mine. I couldn't help myself and wrapped my legs around his hips. His moan and rock against me made me cry out and arch my hips.

"We can't. I can't take the chance on getting you pregnant, then leaving you for three months to deal with the consequences on your own. That would be beyond selfish and unfair. We need to stop before it's too late and I can't stop."

I hadn't even considered that. Edward was right. What if I got pregnant? I had no idea how to raise a kid or if I even wanted kids. This was way too important to just give into the heat of the moment.

"Yeah, you're right." I skimmed my fingers over his face. "Just hold me as we sleep. I'll put my pajama pants back on and behave myself. I promise."

He gave me a soft kiss and slid off of me. I quickly yanked back on my pajama pants and then slid into bed and into his arms. He pulled me to his chest as I felt his lips press against my forehead. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." I gave him an answering kiss on his throat, and we held each other close as we drifted off to dream.

x~x

"Bella. Bright eyes. We have to get going. My flight leaves at 8:35 a.m."

I groaned and sat up. "I'm up." I stumbled to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth, tried to tame my crazy bed hair, finally just giving up on it and pulling it back into a pony tail. I slid on my jeans and Edward's t-shirt that I tied at the waist and then my shoes.

"I'm ready," I said groggily as I stumbled out of the bathroom.

"You're adorable in the morning, all sleepy-eyed and mumbling," Edward said with a sweet kiss, and I gave up pretense and flung myself against him, gripping him tightly.

I heard him make a sound like a sob being ripped out of him, and then he was holding me in a crushing embrace. "I know, love. I know."

We stood that way for a few minutes, and then Edward sighed and pulled back. "We have to go. I'm going to miss my flight if we don't."

I nodded and stepped back out of his embrace, not meeting his eyes, knowing I would burst into tears if I did. He quietly gathered his bags, stuffed a last few things into his carry-on bag, and paused in front of me.

"This is for you," I said softly and held out my hand.

He silently held out his hand, and I dropped the dream catcher necklace into his palm. "Mom made it, and I had her send it to me, so I could give it to you. It will catch all your bad dreams so you'll only have good ones."

He dropped the bags in his other hand and put the necklace on. He looked down at it for a moment and then gave me a soft smile. "Then all my dreams shall be of you. Thank you. I love it. I'll never take it off." He gave me one more tender kiss and then grabbed his bags and passport and tickets and stuffed them into his carry-on along with his laptop.

We met Alice downstairs, and she drove us to the airport. I sat in the back with Edward, snuggled against his side, and him giving me little kisses along the way and holding my hand as if to never let me go.

Alice dropped us off, and I walked in with him, my arm through his. He stopped and looked around and sighed. "I need to check in. I find I do not wish to leave you. This was a very bad idea. I can stay with you, Bella. Say the word, and I'll stay." He sounded as if he was willing me to beg him to stay, but I would not do that. He needed to go. He had to do this.

"Go. I'll be here waiting on you with open arms."

He dropped his bags and slid his carry-on off and sat it down. He pulled something out of the bag and handed it to me. "This is for you. You may read it if you wish. Just ramblings from my head," he shrugged as if it didn't matter that he had just given me his precious journal. I gripped it in my fingers tightly. I couldn't wait to read it.

"I'll miss you. So much," I said with the tears I was no longer able to hold back.

He held my hands and seemed to be trying to control his own emotions.

"I am yours. I will miss you so much it will hurt." He raised my hand and kissed my finger with the ring he had given me. "You are mine."

He then tenderly touched my face, gently cradling it in his large hands. "Bella Swan, I love you."

Before I could even comprehend what he had said, he gave me one last lingering kiss and, before I could blink, grabbed his bags and was walking away.

"Edward!"

He stopped and then turned and was looking down. He finally, in trepidation, met my eyes.

I slowly smiled at him in joy, in happiness in the moment. His answering grin was almost as warm as his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded and gave me one last warm look before he turned and walked away.

I watched him until he was out of sight and then sighed and went out to find Alice.

"You okay?" Alice asked somberly from beside me in the car.

"No. I won't be okay until Edward is back here with me."

At a stoplight, she grabbed my left hand and raised it with an opened mouthed stare.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" she nearly screamed the question at me.

"What?"

"That you and Edward got engaged!"

"We're not engaged."

"They why are you wearing the ring he bought you on your left ring finger?"

"Oh, that's just the finger I told him to put it on. It's a pretty ring, isn't it?"

The light turned green, and Alice floored the car. "Bella, are you, like, dense or something? _Pretty ring_? You did know that's an engagement ring that Edward spent like four thousand dollars on, didn't you?"

I sat there gaping at Alice. Uh, what?

I started to have trouble breathing. "An en-en-engagement ring?

"Uh, yeah. What did you think it was?"

"Edward said it was a promise ring." I was holding my hand up and studying my ring. Edward said he loved me. Edward gave me this ring. Edward will come back to me. I grinned and then began to laugh and hugged myself, still giggling.

Alice pulled in front of Starbucks and parked, giving me a look like I had just lost my mind.

"Uh, Bella, are you okay?"

"Oh, Alice. He loves me!"

"Yeah. I knew that."

"He gave me this ring."

"Bella, did you get any sleep last night or did you and Edward spend the whole night making out? You're acting loopy."

"He's coming back to me."

"Uh, yeah. I'm getting you a venti mocha with extra shots added. You need something, crazy girl," Alice said with a laugh.

I held my hand out and looked at my beautiful ring and then held my hands to my chest. "Oh, Alice. He loves me!"

She shook her head at me with a wide grin. "Bella, you're too cute. Listen, I knew all this. Edward does confide in me some. The question now is, how do you feel about him?" she asked as she slid out of the car.

I just sat there in bemused silence, unable to move. Yes, that was the question, but the problem was, I wasn't sure of the answer. Not yet. I looked down again at my ring. Edward's ring. I needed to be figuring this out, because this said loud and clear where he saw the two of us heading. I had to work this out in my head and my heart and figure out if this – commitment, marriage, a lifetime together – were what I wanted as well. I wouldn't tell him I loved him back, if I didn't or say it just to answer him, and I wouldn't ever lie to him.

Alice slid back into the car and handed me my coffee and a bagel.

"Bella, I've come to really care for you as a friend, but I love my brother. If you can't love him in return, then you need to let him know that. Now, I know it's a bit soon to even know how you do feel, but I'm just putting that out there. I don't want him hurt."

"I would never want to hurt him. I want to love him."

"Then do."

I gave Alice a confused look. "What, just decide I love him and that's it?"

"Yeah. How hard is it? You either love someone or you don't. Do you miss him when he's gone? Do you prefer his company to everyone else's? Does he make you feel happy and alive when you're with him? Is his face the one thing in the world most dear to you? Do you find him attractive and is there passion between you? Does the sound of his voice immediately make everything right in your world?"

I stared at her with wide eyes and slowly nodded.

"See. Easy. You love him. That's how it is with me with Jasper. I know I love him, because, suddenly, he's the center of my world. I can't imagine my life without him now."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Alice, oh Alice, why didn't I tell him I loved him before he left?" I was so upset. I should have told him, sent him off with my love.

"Silly, Bella. He's just flying to Greece, not the moon. You can always call him and tell him."

"I will, but I wish I could say it in person."

"He'll just be over the moon to hear you say it at all, he loves you so much. When he calls later to tell you he's landed and all's well, you can tell him then."

"O-okay. I w-will," I whispered, suddenly very nervous. I sipped my coffee and contemplated this future conversation with Edward.

Edward. I held my hand out and looked at my ring again. Sly Edward. He knew exactly what he had been doing by giving me this beautiful ring. He knew I'd never refuse it and it surely marked me as his to other men. My possessive boyfriend. My dear boyfriend. The center of my world.

* * *

><p><strong>A link to Bella's ring is on my profile.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks and lots of love to my beta Rhi.**

**I'm currently without a computer, so I'm borrowing my kid's laptops when I can. I've managed to get this written for you and will try to keep this updated as much as possible. Life without your own computer sucks, by the way. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 10**

I went back home with Alice, slid out of my shoes and jeans and bra, and crawled into Edward's bed. I pulled his pillow to me and snuggled my face into it, inhaling his scent. I closed my eyes and remembered how it felt last night to sleep in his arms, his warm, hard body close to mine, his steady heartbeat against my cheek. I pulled the pillow closer, rubbing my face against its softness and decided I might never leave this bed. I just wished Edward was here with me. Holding me, kissing me, telling me that he loved me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out an overwhelmed breath at the knowledge that he was in love with me. I never thought to ever have a boyfriend, or date, or any kind of relationship with a man, but it seemed fate had other things in store for me.

I still hadn't come to terms with the feelings I had for Edward. Alice had pointed out to me how dense I had been and that maybe I already was in love with her brother. All the things she described about being in love, they were exactly how I felt about Edward. How could I have known, though? This was all so new to me, and other than loving my parents, I had never experienced any other kind of love. This with Edward, it was a different kind of love. This was scary, this was wonderful, and I thought I finally understood love stories. All those romance books and movies, they had seemed silly to me before, but I knew now that there was something in life worth risking all for.

I sighed and gripped the pillow tighter. I really needed to be sure first of how I felt about Edward before I said such life changing words to him. I would never lie to him or wish to hurt him. So, I had better be damned sure of my heart before I said the most important thing I'd ever tell him

There was a knock on the door, and I opened my eyes to see Alice poke her head around it. "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, sitting up.

Alice sat down on the other side of the bed and gave me a look I would only call calculating. What was she up to?

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"Oh, boy," I said with a sigh. She frowned at me for my interruption.

"Don't be a pain, Bella," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, Alice." I tried to sound contrite.

"Okay. Well, here's what I've been thinking." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Well?"

She shot me another look. "I've been thinking" -she gave me a dirty look, daring me to interrupt her again- "that you should move in here."

Uh, what? I just stared at her.

"Don't you think that's a good idea? I mean, hear me out. We're both women living on our own, which could be dangerous. This apartment has three bedrooms, so you can have the extra one. Plus, look at all the money you would save by moving in here with me."

"Um, Alice? You just want me to move in here? What will your family think? What will Edward think? And he's not gone for good, just twelve weeks."

She smirked at me. What was that about? "Oh, something tells me Edward won't mind at all, you living here."

"Let me think about it, okay? And see what Edward has to say and I'll let you know."

"Okay, but, Bella, I really hope you say yes. Think of all the fun we could have being roomies!" Alice said with a wide smile and a clap of her hands.

I _was_ thinking about it. Either it would be awesome, or Alice would drive me insane. I looked around Edward's room and then down to his bed. I loved being close to his things because I felt closer to him. I would probably be here a lot anyway…

"I'll let you know soon, okay?"

Alice nodded her head rapidly. "We both know what you're going to decide. I'm going to go find moving companies. Why don't you take a nap? You look like you could use one. Be back up later," Alice said breezily as she blew through the doorway and slammed the door shut.

I shook my head and flopped back down on the bed with a groan. These Cullen's sure were something else. I almost felt like I'd lost control of my own life. I raised my hand and admired my beautiful ring, then sighed and rolled over, hugging Edward's pillow to me. What life? I had no life before I met Edward. Now I felt as if I was really living, feeling, doing, being. I was happy. Well, as happy as I could be with Edward gone.

My cell phone rang, and I snatched it up, hoping it was Edward. It was!

"Hello, bright eyes." Edward's words filled my ear, traveled through me, making me all warm and fuzzy. I grinned, feeling like shouting my relief at hearing his voice.

I rolled over onto my stomach and rested on my elbows. "Hello to you, handsome. I hadn't thought to hear from you yet."

"I'm in New York and had a flight delay. I was missing you already," he said quietly.

"I'm missing you, too. That's why I'm here in your bed."

He was quiet for a moment. "In my bed." He was silent again, and then he whispered, "What-" -he paused- "what are you wearing, my Bella?"

What was I wearing? "Uh, your t-shirt? The one I had on this morning."

"Ah, God. Is that all you're wearing in my bed?" He sounded hoarse.

"Um, well, I also have on a pair of little blue panties, but that's it." I smirked.

"Little blue panties," he said in wonder. "You're there, in my bed, nearly naked. I'm checking flights back to Seattle," Edward rasped out.

I giggled. "I'll be here when you get back in August. In the meantime, we'll have epic Skype sessions."

"August seems like forever when I can't hold you and kiss you." He let out a mighty sigh. "Skype sessions, hmm? What will you wear for those?" he asked me seductively.

"What ever you want me to…or not want me to," I said in hopefully a flirty tone.

"Ah, God. Miss Sexy killing me with her words again."

I giggled. He was just so cute.

"Shit. That's my flight they just announced. I've got to go. I'll call you when I get to my hotel room in Greece. Until then, think of me, beautiful."

"I will. I'll just be here in your bed, hugging your pillow."

Edward groaned. "Damn, I wish that was my body instead. I really have to go. Goodbye, love."

"Have a safe flight. I'll talk to you tonight."

"I can't wait. I love you," he said softly and ended the call.

My heart was in my throat. I can't believe he kept saying that. He really meant it. He really loved me.

Suddenly, it was clear as day to me. I loved him, too. Of course I loved him. No doubts, no fears, no questions, I simply loved that man. I laughed out loud and hugged his pillow to my chest as I kicked my feet and felt my heart almost feel like it was going to explode with the joy I was feeling in loving Edward. I could dance, I could sing, oh, I wanted to hold his face and give him endless kisses!

I needed to work up the courage to tell him I loved him back, but I want to see his face when I did, look into his eyes and let him know I meant it. Oh, I was giddy in this moment! He loved me. I loved him. I looked at my ring again; perhaps someday I'd be his wife. My grin was huge as I sat my phone down on the bedside table and rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. I was soon asleep, dreaming of my Edward giving me thousands of sweet kisses.

x~x

"I asked Jasper and Em and Rose to come over for pizza. I thought you might be sad and need some cheering up," Alice said.

I was a little down, but the call from Edward, the nap, and shower in Edward's bathroom had me feeling a bit refreshed. I had found Alice in the kitchen just getting off the phone ordering pizza.

"Oh, sure. That was nice of you. Edward called me from New York," I said with a grin.

"He couldn't even make it out of the country before he called you again. My brother is just a little bit into you," Alice said with a giggle.

"Well, I'm more than a little bit into him."

"I know. When are you moving in here?" Alice asked as if it were fact.

"Alice. I said I would think about it and talk to Edward. I haven't had a chance yet."

"But you said he called."

"He only had a minute and was more concerned about what I was wearing in his bed," I said with a laugh.

Alice giggled again. "Wow. You've managed to turn my shy brother into a naughty boy. Way to go, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. Go, me," I said through my giggles.

Everyone was soon there, and we were all sitting around just anywhere in the living room, eating pizza and drinking Cokes.

"So, did you send little bro off with a night to remember, Bells? Did you leave the shoes on? I told him he would enjoy it. I bet you two did didn't get a wink of sleep, did you?" Emmett asked me with a knowing grin.

I looked at him, feeling a blush on my face. Uh, what?

Rosalie elbowed him hard in the side. "Em, _shut up_. You're embarrassing Bella. And whatever those two got up to last night is none of your business. God, what am I ever going to do with you and that mouth of yours?"

He turned to her with a grin. "Oh, I can think of a couple of things, blondie." He raised his eyebrows a couple of times and gave her a lecherous grin. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she was giving him a knowing grin in return. "I'm sure you can. So can I."

She turned to me. "Sorry about that, Bella. My husband doesn't seem to understand the meaning of too much information, or apparently that other people's sex lives are off limits. Anyway, how are you doing?"

Sex lives? I'd like to have a sex life. I was so ready for that. I thought Edward was, too; he had just been so careful we didn't get me pregnant before he left. He was so responsible. Better than me. I would have had that man many times by now, if he had been willing to go all the way. Oh, yes. Sex was something I was more than ready for. I am so taking care of birth control for when Edward comes back. I knew _just how_ we were going to celebrate his homecoming. Oh, yes. I smirked to myself as I got lost in my naughty thoughts of him and me.

"Bella? Hello? You sleepy or dreaming about E?" Rosalie asked me with a laugh.

_Just dreaming about me and Edward having sex_, I wanted to say. "Uh, I'm okay. I talked with Edward for a minute when he called from New York." I grinned and hugged myself happily, remembering his voice.

"Aww. Nerdy history boy is so sweet." She pointedly looked at the ring on my finger that Edward had given me. "So when's the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, we're not engaged."

"Oh. But I thought…" She looked at Emmett and then back at me. "Isn't that ring from, E?"

"Yeah. Edward said it's a promise ring. Isn't it pretty?"

Emmett made a sound like he was choking. "Priceless," I heard him say through a laugh, and I heard Jasper chuckle as well.

I looked at them in confusion. Why did Emmett and Jasper find this funny?

"Bella, you're precious. So cute and naïve. Just the kind of girl for E. God, these hormones are making me all sappy," Rosalie said, sounding annoyed with herself.

I just looked around the table at everyone's smiling faces. I was so confused by these people. I could never keep up with them.

"I asked Bella to move in here with me. I don't like being alone, and we have three bedrooms, not that she'd use the other one," Alice said with a laugh. I was grateful for the subject change, but this one wasn't much better.

"Alice, I told you-"

"That's a great idea," Emmett said.

"It is?" I asked him in surprise.

"Yeah. Let me know when you're moving, and I'll get all the guys that help me build the Habitat for Humanity houses with me to come help."

"I'll help, too. I've got my pick-up truck," Jasper volunteered.

"Guys. Hold on. I need to think about this and talk to Edward." Damn, this family sure jumped on things quickly.

Emmett laughed. "Like he won't be all for that. Like I said, let me know, I'll be here to help."

"Uh, okay. Thanks guys. I-" My cell phone chimed with a text. "Edward! I'll be right back." I leapt up and tore upstairs to Edward's bedroom so as not to be distracted, leaving behind everyone laughing at my quick departure.

_Missing you_.

_Missing you, too. Having pizza with your family. Wish you were here with us_.

_Me, too. Wish I was kissing you_.

_Me, too_.

_Edward_?

_Yes_?

_Why does Emmett find it funny that you gave me this promise ring_?

_Uh, no idea_.

_Jasper thought it was amusing, too_.

_Oh_.

_This ring. You know, this is a very nice ring_.

_I'm glad you like it. I, uh, better go_.

_Are you waiting for a flight_?

_Yes_.

_Then you have time_.

_Oh. Are you asking me something_?

_No. Just pointing out that this ring on my ring finger looks very nice there_.

_I think so_.

_And other men might think it means something_.

_Good. It does mean something. It means you belong to me_.

I grinned down at my phone screen. Who knew my shy anthropologist had such a possessive streak?

_It means something to me, too_.

_What does it mean to you, Bella_?

_It means, I'm yours. It means I'll wait for you. Only you_.

_Ah, God, Bella. I love you so much_.

My hand holding my phone trembled. I just stared down at those five amazing words with tears in my eyes. I went to type out an answering text, but my phone chimed again with another from Edward.

_I've got to run again, love. I'll talk to you from Greece, my beautiful girl_.

_I can't wait_. _Be safe. _

He didn't reply, and I assumed he was running to catch his plane. I sat there and clutched my phone to me and closed my eyes, trying to figure out how I was going to make it through the next twelve weeks.

"Bella? We're going to watch a movie. You want to join us?" Rosalie quietly asked from the doorway.

I slowly opened my eyes and nodded at her. "Yeah. We just got done texting. He had to catch his next flight." I looked away and felt the painful tug of missing him already.

She came over and sat down on the side of bed. "You love him."

I nodded.

"Have you told him that?"

"No. I only realized today after he left that everything that I was feeling for him was love." I looked down in dismay that my realization had come a bit later than I would have desired.

Rosalie patted my hand. "It's okay. Tell him later, or whenever you're ready. You'll know when the time is right."

I nodded and met her eyes. "Thanks, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose like everyone else does, Bella. After all, you will be family." She shot a little grin to my ring and then back to my face.

"It wasn't a promise ring, was it?" I asked her as a whisper while holding my hand out and gazing at my pretty ring.

"Well, only E can answer that, but what does your heart tell you?"

I was silent in my contemplation. I knew exactly what my heart was telling me.

"He's a good man, isn't he, Rose?"

She nodded. "E is the best."

"He's wonderful. He's so gentle, sweet and thoughtful. He touches me as if I'm fragile and might break. As if I'm precious to him."

"He loves you, Bella."

"Yes."

"Well, then. Hold onto that love and you two will get through the next three months with no problem."

"Thanks, Rose. You're great to talk to."

She pulled me to her and hugged me. "You're a nice girl. I like you a lot, and you make E happy. He's been alone forever. To see him so happy, so in love, it makes the whole family happy, Bella."

"Everyone has been so kind to me."

"Like I said, we are all happy that he found you, and we all genuinely like you. I apologize again if Em offended you."

"Oh. Uh, no. I was a little embarrassed, but I find him really funny. It must be nice to just say whatever you're thinking when you want to say it."

"Between him, Alice's word vomit, and my bluntness, we are a dangerous group," Rose said with a laugh.

"I admit to having trouble keeping up with you all sometimes, but I don't know when I've ever enjoyed a group of people more. I really like Jasper, too. He's so witty and laid back. I think he's good for Alice."

"Me, too. He seems like a nice guy, and he looks at Alice the way E looks at you, so I'd say there some serious emotions going on already between those two.

"Y'all coming down, or do I have to come up there and carry you both down here to watch the movie?" Emmett yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"He would totally do that, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he would." Rose laughed. "Coming, you big oaf!" she yelled out the doorway.

"We better go before he comes up here." I nodded and got off the bed, walking to the door. Rose stopped and turned around as she was about to got out the door. "Listen, Em travels next week. If you'd like to hang out, I would like to get to know you better."

"I'd…like that," I said quietly, and she gave me a small smile.

"Here I come!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, shit," Rose said with a sigh.

I heard Emmett pounding up the stairs and saw his mischievous grin as he reached the second floor landing.

"Don't even," Rose said warningly.

"Oh, you had your chance, blondie. It's my turn now." He was over to her, scooping her up and draping her over his shoulder like a blanket.

"Put me down, asshole!" Rose said while laughing and punching Emmet's back.

He suggestively rubbed Rose's butt, and I looked away with wide eyes. "Nope. I've got the best part of you right where I want you, babe. You coming, Bells? Or do I have to carry you down, too?"

"Oh, uh, I'll walk, thanks."

Emmett pouted a bit at me for me spoiling his fun.

"Em, I'm going to be sick if you don't put me down soon. Little baby Cullen doesn't like this at all."

"Oh, sorry, blondie. He turned and soon had her down the stairs. I followed as quickly as possible, but I wasn't fast enough. Emmett had already sat down Rose on the sofa and came back for me. He grinned as he scooped me up in his arms and plopped me down unceremoniously into a chair.

"Ooof! Uh, er, thanks Emmett," I said with a laugh.

"See. Told you both I was coming for you," Emmett said with a boyish grin.

"Oh, sit down and behave now," Rose said, sounding cross, but I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I grinned as I turned and folded myself into my chair, my cell phone in hand in case Edward texted or called. I suddenly remembered something. I quickly texted Edward and then turned my attention to the movie, awaiting his reply to my last text. He was sure to enjoy the surprise I had left him in his phone, I thought with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on an AliceJasper outtake for JOH, and if you've read **_**Mysterious Ways**_**, I'll be posting soon a Christmas outtake for that fic soon if you want to alert that. Thanks for reading and all my reviews. I promise to answer them as soon as I can. **

**Much love,**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear readers. Sorry this update took so long. Hopefully an Edward POV will make up for it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Rhi. You're the best. Thanks also to my dear V for pre-reading.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Edward**

God, I was just so tired. All I wanted to do was get a shower and then crawl into bed and sleep for a day. I never did well with flying, and it took my body at least a day to adjust. Sleep would have to wait, though. I had other things to do first and then my Bella to call before I crashed.

I unlocked my door and walked in and dropped my bags, plopping my carry-on bag on the dresser. I glanced around the small hotel room I would be calling home for three months and shrugged. It wasn't too bad, nothing fancy. I walked over and opened the shutters and the French style doors that led to my balcony. Oh. The room just improved one hundred fold. My small balcony looked out over the island of Crete to the beautiful beach and the aqua blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Wow. This was amazing. Almost surreal in its beauty. I would spend a lot of time on this balcony for sure.

Bella would love this view. Bella would love Crete. _Bella_.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a text message from her: _Check your photos on your phone._ Hmm.

I tapped the photos button and opened the album titled "Bella." My breath caught. Ah, God. There Bella was, lying on my bed in just my t-shirt, smiling up at me. I flipped to the next picture. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the bed, still in just my t-shirt, and holy shit, I could see her panties as she smiled at me with a wicked grin. Oh, shit. The next one, Bella in that hot little black dress; the next one, Bella's legs in those killer heels; the next one, Bella was lying back in my bed in just my t-shirt, and holy shit, I had to sit down. I could see her tiny pink panties, the curve of her hip. Ah, I was in a bad way.

I slumped onto the bed with uneven breathing as I flipped through the rest of the pictures. She was trying to kill me. I would be looking at these pictures forever. My body had already reacted to her sexiness, all that creamy bare skin on display. I longed to kiss her right there on her hip bone, right there on her thigh, right there on…yeah. _Right there_. I bet she tasted like the best thing in the world. Why didn't I do that before I left? I wondered. What an idiot. I should have tasted every inch of her body, should have made love to her.

I sighed. I had just been so scared of having full on intercourse with her. The only time I had tried it with a girl, that bitch in high school, had been a fumbling nightmare. I was a pathetic excuse for a man, with zero experience and skill to make love to Bella properly. I had told her it was to not take the chance on her getting pregnant, but really, it was because I had been afraid that I would make a fool of myself. I got nervous just thinking about it. Bella deserved something special, and I couldn't even do a make-out session with her without going off like a twelve-year-old in my pants. Control. I needed to learn control, but how was that possible? Not with my sexy Bella.

I flipped to the last picture and moaned out loud. Bella had slipped off my shirt and was lying back on the bed, her arm across her chest barely covering one breast and cupping the other. There she was in all her beautiful glory, except for those tiny pink panties she had on. Ah, _God_. This was the best thing I had ever seen. I just stared at the sex on my phone screen and tried to breathe. Bella. My beautiful, sexy Bella. What a gift she had given me.

With shaking hands I tapped her number. She answered, in a breathy voice, immediately, and I found I couldn't speak at first. "Beautiful. My phone. _The pictures_. Have I told you today that I love you?" My voice was raspy and sounded funny to my own ears.

"Edward," she sighed. "Oh, uh, I'm glad you enjoyed them. I took them mostly when you were in the shower the other day. Alice took the ones of me in the dress. Were they too much? And yeah, you might have, uh, mentioned that you l-l-love me," she whispered quietly.

I grinned to myself as I laid back on my pillow. Now that I had said it to her, I couldn't stop. "Bright eyes, hit face time. I need to see your beautiful face." I hit the button on my phone, and there she was, looking all shy.

"Hey, you," I said with a grin.

"Hey. You look worn out."

"I am, but I had to talk to you, hear your voice, see your pretty face before I crashed."

"That was nice." She tucked her hair behind her ear and was acting all shy.

"What are you doing right now, love?"

"Oh, uh, I'm lying in your bed. I was about to start reading your journal. Uh, I need to talk to you. Alice had a proposition for me, and I need your opinion."

"Oh, boy, what's she up to now?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, she had this idea that I should, uh, move in here." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Move in there? Live in the townhouse with her and me?" _I love you, Alice_, I thought.

"Uh, yeah."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Uh, that I had to talk to you."

"If you're asking me if I want you living there, sleeping in my bed, _our_ bed, when I come home, I think you know my answer, Bella." I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"_Our_ bed?" she asked me, finally looking at the phone so I could see her eyes.

"Uh-huh, oh yeah. _Our_ bed."

"Oh. So…I guess…I'll tell her…yes."

"Bella, only if this is what you want. Don't feel pressured to do this. Do what you want. What will make you happy."

"Being near your things, sleeping in your bed makes me happy while you're gone. Once you come home, I don't really want to be apart from you. So I guess I'm going to move in here."

I grinned, feeling like the night she accepted my ring. Like I had won a great prize and gotten away with something. That ring hadn't started out as an engagement ring, but after my conversation with Emmett, that's what it had meant to me. I felt fierce pride knowing she was mine, would always be mine, and that ring would signal to other men she was already taken. _My_ Bella. Wow, I sure had become a possessive man, but how could I not be? I had the best girl in the world as mine.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, uh, that I'm going to the doctor and, uh…start on birth control. I want us to make love when you come home." She had said all that rapidly, and my head was spinning. I sucked in a breath. I pictured her under me, naked and glorious and gasping out those cute little sounds she made. I was almost panting and had to close my eyes and try to calm down.

"Ah, _God_. Those words from your mouth killing me again. I want that too, Bella. So much. You don't even know," I said in a hoarse voice.

"I, uh, might have an idea. I miss you already. Your arms around me. Your kisses. You," she said sadly. I saw her lie down and snuggle her face into my pillow. I reached out a finger and traced the curve of her cheek on my screen.

"God, I miss you, too." I sighed. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"I'm fading fast, love. I need to check in with our instructor, unpack, and get a shower before I fall asleep."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some rest. Dream of me," she said with a sad smile.

I touched my necklace she had given me. "I will dream of beautiful you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

She was quiet for a moment, just staring at me. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard her, and my heart about came out of my chest. Bella loved me. _She loved me_!

"Oh, my Bella," I said, my voice breaking. "As bright as the stars, as deep as the ocean, as long as eternity. That is how I love you, Bella Swan."

"_Edward_," she said as a gasp and held her hand to her mouth, clearly overcome with emotion.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, my Edward," she whispered and kissed her fingertip and then pressed it to the phone screen. I kissed my finger and met hers. One last longing look from her and she ended the call.

I laid there and held the phone in my hand in absolute wonder that Bella loved me. _She loved me_.

I was going to marry her someday and show her the world and all its wonders. Never again would I travel like this without her by my side as my companion. Oh, the adventures we'd have, the memories we'd make. I thought about this future life with her by my side as my wife and companion and couldn't help but be excited. The world was ours. The future wide open. But one thing I was sure of was that I would always love her, my sweet, beautiful library girl.

x~x

I awoke very early the next morning, showered quickly, and grabbed my backpack with my journals and other items I might need. I made my way downstairs and found the small restaurant where several other young adults, obviously students like myself, were having breakfast. I nodded to a guy I had seen on the plane, and he motioned me over.

"Hey. I'm Adam Jones from Cleveland, Ohio. You in this field study?"

He seemed friendly enough, and I could use some sort of acquaintance during this field study. I took his hand and shook it. "Yep. Edward Cullen from Seattle, Washington. Nice to meet you." I took a seat at Adam's table and dropped my backpack.

"You going on this three day trip around Crete that starts tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, looking forward to seeing Crete and hearing the site lectures from Dr. Hadaki. I can't wait until we can participate in the excavation."

"Me, too, man," Adam said, but my attention went to my phone that buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, grinning down at the background picture of my smiling, beautiful Bella and saw it was a text from her. What was she doing up? It was the middle of the night there.

_I just woke here in the middle of the night in your bed, your pillow in my arms, and thought I'd tell you that I miss you and have a good day_.

_I miss you, too. Go back to sleep, my love, and text me later. I love you_.

_I love you_.

I grinned down at my phone like a fool, and I heard Adam laugh.

"Someone special putting that grin on your face?"

"Yeah, my fiancée, Bella," I said, and to me, she was. I pulled up a picture of her and me from the day we toured Seattle on the duck boat and showed Adam.

"Wow, she's pretty. Good job, man."

"Yeah, I know how lucky I am to have her. I'm a bit crazy for her."

I flipped to a picture of Bella in that sexy black dress from the birthday party and just stared. Adam had stood up to go get some more to eat and glanced at my phone and gasped. "Shit, man, I can see why. Damn. Your girl is hot."

"I know. Trust me. I know."

"Again, good job. Want some breakfast?" Adam asked. I nodded and slipped my phone back in my pocket and went in search of food before our opening welcome lecture with Dr. Hadaki and Dr. O'Donnell.

I looked around at the other students there, and there was an average-looking, light brown-haired woman who met my eyes. She gave me a looking over and slowly grinned at me. I frowned and turned away. I knew some students took these opportunities to hook-up, but I was taken and very happy to be so. My eyes, my mind, and my heart, were firmly on my Bella. No other woman could hope to capture my attention away from the woman I loved.

x~x

At our morning lecture, Dr. Hadaki, an underwater archeologist and an expert in Hellenistic studies, had clearly laid out where, when, and what we would be doing at this excavation. She seemed quite focused and was certainly enthusiastic about her field of expertise, ancient harbors. I would learn much from her, I was sure. Dr. O'Donnell, an expert on Minoan archeology, gave us a thorough history on the port of Phalasrana or Falasarna as it was known today, the ancient city and the harbor where we would be excavating, some underwater. Thank God I had scuba diving certification so I could participate in that, I thought in excitement. This whole field study was going to be awesome. I couldn't wait until we were actually at the site and working with our hands.

We had the rest of the day free so Adam and I talked and decided to stroll around the town, check out the beach, and the ancient ruins. We were a couple of blocks down from the hotel when we heard giggles and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Brooke," said the girl that was looking at me at breakfast. "And this is Alexis," she said, pointing to her blonde companion.

"Adam," he said, pointing his thumb to his chest. "And this is Edward." I nodded at the girls and dismissed them, looking around the town and toward the ancient ruins I was dying to explore. The tug to explore was strong, and this was slight pause was annoying me.

"Can we, like, join you?" Brooke asked brightly, and I cringed. These two silly girls join us and my day would be ruined.

"Uh, well…" Adam said and nudged me with his shoulder. I looked at him and didn't even try to hide my frown.

"Oh, come on. We won't be any bother," Alexis said in what I guessed was supposed to be a cute voice, but I just found it annoying.

"Well, I guess, if you wish," Adam said with a shrug.

I sighed and turned and started walking in the direction in which we were headed, ignoring the chattering girls, their names already forgotten by me. Adam, on the other hand, was single and didn't seem to mind the attention. Well, he could have them. I pointedly ignored them and just studied the layout of the city, the buildings, made notes in my journal, and tuned them out. I had made several sketches of interesting buildings and notes on the town, sketches of the beach and the natural beauty of Crete, hoping to catch even a little of its magnificence. I enjoyed saying hello to the locals and was glad I was fluent in Greek and able to do so. I was humming to myself in enjoyment as I strolled towards the ancient ruins calling my name.

I was jotting down comments and first impressions of my first sight of the ancient city when my phone rang in my pocket. I snatched it up, hoping it was Bella. It was!

"Hello, beautiful," I said with a grin.

"Hello to you, handsome. I was leaving for work soon, but wanted to see how your day had gone so far."

I walked away from the others and sat down on a stone wall for some privacy.

"Oh, we had our morning lecture, where Dr. Hadaki and Dr. O'Donnell gave us an overview on the field study and the three day exploring trip around Crete. I'm so excited to start this study. The professors are so passionate about their fields of expertise, and I feel like I'll learn a lot. And this was very exciting; I might even get to do some underwater diving at the site. Some of the ancient harbor is underwater, and Dr. Hadaki is an expert in that. I have my diving license, so I could join in the dive. Oh, and I met a nice guy from Cleveland named Adam, and we've been hanging out and exploring the city. Well, until we were interrupted by those girls."

"Girls," Bella said flatly.

"Yeah, I don't even remember their names, and I've been ignoring them, but they begged to tag along, and Adam said yes. They're on the field study, too. I've just been minding my own business, jotting things down in my journal, making sketches and comments about the city and the people, the ancient ruins, and the landscape. It's beautiful here on Crete, Bella. My hotel room has a balcony that looks out over the clear, blue Mediterranean Sea. I wish you were here with me to share it with. I would love to stroll down this street and then down to the sunny beach with you, my beautiful girl, on my arm."

"Maybe someday," she said quietly.

"Yes, someday I will bring you here, but not only here. Someday I will show you the world, Bella."

"You are my world, but I will be fortunate indeed if I get to travel with you as my guide."

"_Bella_," I sighed, "I love you." Those words of hers.

"I love _you_," she said softly and my heart beat faster in joy. "Edward, make sure those girls know you are taken. After all, this sure looks like an engagement ring on my ring finger, doesn't it?"

Oh. Caught.

"Bella, my love, is that what you wish it to be?" I asked and waited without breathing for her answer.

"Wasn't that your intent?" she asked quietly. Oh, she was good, turning it back on me. Might as well be honest.

"It wasn't when I bought it, but when I gave it to you, when I slid it on your finger, it was exactly what it became."

"Oh." She was quiet for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I love you."

"Oh. Well, I love you, too. So…yes."

I literally jumped up off the wall where I was sitting and yelled in joy. She said yes to me. She said yes, _to me_!

"Oh, I love you so much! I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and kiss your amazing mouth, bright eyes."

"_Edward_. Oh, _Edward_," she said, sounding as if in tears.

"I went about this all wrong, my love. I promise I will do this right when I get home. For now, know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Yes. Always. I have to run. Crap, I'm going to be late for work. You'll be asleep by the time I get home, so goodnight and sweet dreams and I love you."

"I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Text me when you get up."

"I will. Bye," she said breathlessly, as if she was running out the door, and probably she was. She ended the call, and I stood there and looked down at my phone with a huge grin. She loved me. She was going to _marry_ me. No guy was happier than me at this moment. It just wasn't possible.

I heard a giggle and remembered I wasn't alone. I turned to look for Adam, and I saw him standing a ways away with the girls, them all talking, the blonde nearly hanging off his arm.

I walked over to them, and Adam shook his head with a grin. "Bella again?"

"Of course. Always Bella. Ever Bella," I said happily.

"Who's Bella?" the brown-haired one asked in a bitchy tone.

I frowned at her. "She's my beautiful fiancée."

"Oh."

"Hey, Adam, I'm going to head down to check out the dig site. I'll catch you later." I was ready for just some time to myself.

He darted his eyes between the girls and nodded in understanding. "Sure."

I nodded and turned and pulled out my journal again, ready to make more notes and sketches of what I would see. That was my intent, but I kept finding myself writing _Bella_. _Bella Cullen_. _Mrs. Bella Cullen._ _Edward and Bella Cullen._ As if I was a twelve-year-old girl with her first crush. I couldn't help myself. Bella would be my wife someday and be Bella Cullen. In what universe did I ever think that this miracle could come true? I would never get over this. She had said yes. She said yes!

x~x

The next morning, I went down for breakfast and met Adam. We chatted as we ate, while I texted with Bella. It was becoming her habit, it seemed, to wake up in the middle of the night and text me in my morning. I told her to get some sleep, but she said she'd rather talk to me in my morning because she worked so many evenings. I couldn't argue with that. I loved talking to her, and it was a great way to start my morning. The best way to start my morning.

Adam and I were discussing the trip that started today when I got a new text from Bella. I glanced at my phone.

_I'm naked in your bed_.

I about dropped my phone. I rapidly texted her back.

_I'm looking for flights back home_.

_Lol. And what would you do once you got here_?

_Kiss every inch of your body_.

_Oh. I'll meet you at the airport_.

_Be naked_.

_Oh, you. My naughty boy. My eyes are closing again. I'm going back to sleep_.

_Hmm. Imagine me there with my arms around you as you sleep_.

_No. I'm going to imagine you here with your lips on me_. _Everywhere_.

_Ah, God_.

_You're cute. I think I love you_.

_You're beautiful. I know I love you. Sweet dreams, bright eyes_.

_Hmm. I'll dream of you kissing me. Nothing is sweeter than that._

_Have I said I love you today?_

_You might have. Say it again._

_I love you._

_I love you._

"She's looking at you again," Adam said.

"Who?" I asked disinterestedly, still thinking about Bella naked in my bed and how much I loved her.

"Brooke," Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Who's Brooke?"

My mind drifted back to Bella's soft, delicious skin and how her breasts had felt under my hands and my mouth. She had truly amazing breasts. Beautiful, perfect breasts. Now that was all I was going to be thinking about all day.

"Dude, the brown-haired girl from yesterday. You really don't notice any other girl except Bella, do you?"

"Why would I? As if any girl could compare to her. Why is that girl looking at me?" I asked him in confusion.

"I think she's hoping to get you into bed."

"Bed? Oh. Well, she'll have to find another guy. I'm taken," I mumbled as I flipped through Bella's pictures on my phone. The only person I'm sharing a bed with is my sexy Bella. _Oh, yeah_, I thought with a smirk as I looked at her lying back on my bed in my t-shirt, her gorgeous hair fanned out around her and a come hither smile on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I got that. You would have thought she got it yesterday, too, but apparently she's dense or thinks she's still got a chance. You better set her straight," Adam said in seriousness.

"I'm just going to ignore her," I said with a shrug. This Brooke girl was a non-entity to me.

"You really are in love. What's it like?" Adam asked me, his face full of curiosity.

"What's it like to be in love?"

"Yeah. I've never met a girl that I'd want to commit to and certainly never loved one. I'm just wondering what the symptoms are, you know, so I can avoid it at all costs," he said with a laugh.

I chuckled and took a bite of my bread with honey. I sipped my coffee and thought about it.

"Well, it's like, where once you lived for yourself, now you live for her. What makes her happy, makes you happy. What makes her sad, you want to fix and make her happy again. You wake up each day in anticipation of hearing her voice, seeing her face, kissing her lips, holding her close. She suddenly becomes the center of your universe, and there is nothing you won't do for her. She becomes your beating heart, your every thought, your reason for living."

"Fuck," Adam said with wide eyes. "That's love? Sounds like torment if she doesn't love you back."

"Oh, it would be, but that wouldn't even matter. As long as you're near her, close to her, can do something for her each day to make her smile, then it wouldn't matter, because she is all. She is perfect, and you can only hope that she'll take pity on you and love you in return."

"Shit. Sounds like slavery, dude. Why would I want that?" Adam asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Because…it's her. You'll see. When you finally meet the right girl, your perspective changes, your whole life changes, and trust me, when she loves you in return, you feel like the fucking king of the world, like the luckiest man that's ever lived. Nothing compares to that."

"This sounds…intense. But how would I know? Did you know right away?" Adam asked me.

"Oh, she captivated me from the first moment I ever saw her face. It was her from then on. You'll know. One day you'll look at a girl, and then you'll just…know."

"I'll take your word on it. Come on. We've got to hurry if we're catching the bus," Adam said and leapt up. I followed him absentmindedly as I texted Bella one last thing.

_The sun, the moon, the stars…I see them all embedded in your eyes, and your radiance is blinding. I love you_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and all my reviews. I see FFN finally fixed their problem with me and I can answer reviews again, so I'm going to try to catch up the best I can. I'll try to get you another update before Christmas, but no promises. I have tons of baking to do, my son and nephew are demanding my homemade snickerdoodles. At least I finally got my Christmas shopping finished. Whew! Now to the wrapping…<strong>

**Happy holidays everyone!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**

**_Oh, and I added a Jasper/Alice outtake if you wish to read that. :)_  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I managed to find time this week to write for UHS and this. A little sweet, a little naughty, hope you enjoy.**

**My beta rocks. She is superwoman. Love you Rhi. Thanks as always to my darling V for pre-reading.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"Alice, you can't carry all those boxes!" I said to her in dismay. She was so little, and I was afraid she would hurt herself.

"Oh, don't be a pain, Bella. I'm tiny, but strong. Watch me," she said and lifted two boxes easily and carried them out to the living room. I guessed my worries were for nothing. She was stronger than she looked.

She and I were boxing up my kitchen and living room, getting me ready to move in with her. Her family didn't hesitate when they were set on something, you just needed to let them lead or get out of the way.

Alice walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke, leaning back against the counter.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I replied absentmindedly as I placed pots and pans in a box and thought about Edward.

"Do you enjoy sex?" I dropped a frying pan that landed with a loud clang on the pots in the box.

"Uh, what?"

"Sex. I mean, you were awfully loud the other day with Edward and seemed to really enjoy kissing him, but the sex, isn't it awesome?"

"Uh, Alice, this is me and your brother we're talking about for God's sake!"

"So? I love having sex with Jasper. He's so gentle. He's slow and thorough, and I never realized it would be that way. It hurt the first time, but after that, I was great. Definitely no more pain."

Holy shit. Alice really would discuss anything. And lucky Alice. I wished Edward and I had made love before he left so at least I would have those memories, though the make-out session where we had come so close was a certainly good and hot memory.

"Well?" Alice asked me impatiently. "Is sex awesome or not?"

"Uh, well, Edward and I haven't exactly…done it…yet." I looked down at my box with a blush.

"Wow. Really?"

"Really," I said, still not looking at her. "He said he didn't want to take the chance on me getting pregnant before he left."

"Are you serious? Has that clueless nerd never heard of condoms? He must still be a virgin, but then that does not surprise me. Nerdy boy never took his nose out of a book long enough to have a girlfriend until you."

"Alice, this is all, kind of, you know, private, don't you think?"

"Well, who else am I going to talk sex with other than Jasper? You and I are just so weird, that we are like each other's only friend. I want to talk details, and you're no help to me because you're still a virgin, too, I'm assuming. I guess I get the no sex thing between you two now. Thank God Jasper knew what he was doing, because I was a virgin, too."

I sighed and stood up and faced her. "Alice. Other than kissing and a little touching, I've got nothing to share."

"Damn," Alice said sadly.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What…what's it like?"

"What's _what _like, Bella?"

"You know, when he, uh, you know, when he…"

"Oh, you mean when he puts his hard penis inside of you?"

I felt on fire from blushing so much, but nodded and waited in burning curiosity for her answer.

"Well, like I said, the first time it kind of hurt, but I'm a petite woman. It might not hurt for you as much or maybe not at all, but, Bella, after that, _oh, my God_. There are no words to describe how good it feels."

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Really. It's the best thing in the world."

I looked away and contemplated Edward's return. I was dying of curiosity to see him, touch him, and have him do that to me. I wanted to experience that with him, belong totally to him.

"I'm making an appointment to see the doctor and get started on birth control next week." My mind was set there.

"I think that's a good plan. I'll do that, too. I'll call Dad and ask him for a good doctor here."

"Oh, my God. Don't tell him what for, Alice!" I said in horror.

"Pfft. Like Dad would care. Just the opposite, he would congratulate me on being so responsible."

"Oh, well, okay. Uh, just don't tell him about me, then," I said with a serious face.

Alice giggled. "You're cute, Bella. I won't tell him about you. Promise. Now, let's finish boxing up your kitchen and then go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Me, too," I said and went back to putting my cook wear in boxes, wondering what Edward was doing right that minute.

x~x

I sighed and looked around my empty apartment. When Emmett said he was coming with a bunch of his friends to move me, he meant it. Within two days, I was living in the townhouse with Alice. Since I was month-to-month on my apartment lease, I could turn my key in and walk away with no worries.

I looked around one last time and shrugged. I wouldn't miss this place. It was just a place to live. With Alice and Edward, I would have a home.

I went to the office and talked with the management and turned in my key. I was paid up through the month, so that was no big deal. That was done. Time to move on.

I drove to my new home and parked. I sat there for a minute and just stared at my new door. My head was almost spinning; all this had happened so fast. Within one week, Edward had left me, but not before declaring his love for me, I had told him I loved him, we had gotten engaged, and I had moved into his place. Either all this was totally awesome or complete insanity.

Alice opened the door and looked at me in confusion. She walked with a bounce out to my car, and I opened the door.

"Bella, what are you doing? I gave you a key. We were waiting on you to get here to decide what you wanted to do with your furniture and boxes. Emmett just has it all sitting in the living room, and he and Jasper need to know where to put it all. Rose is there, complaining she's hungry," Alice said with a laugh.

"I'm coming, Alice. I was just thinking how crazy this past week has been."

"Well, Jasper says people just need to go with the flow and let life happen, so maybe that should be your motto, Bella."

"That's a good motto to live by, but it's hard surrendering yourself to fate like that."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, but look what is to be gained. Look at how much has come to you in just this past week. Love…engagement…these are very good things, Bella. Edward will be back soon, and then you two can start your life together. In the meantime, just let life happen and keep seizing opportunities."

I looked up at Alice and then slid out of the car. I pulled her to me and hugged her. "I like you, Alice. I don't just mean you're okay, I mean, I like who you are and am glad we're friends. Thanks for being there for me."

She hugged me back tightly. "I like you, too, Bella. Thanks for being my friend. I'm just too much for most people with my personality. I'm going to love being your roomie!" She stepped back and hopped on her toes. "Friday night, no date with Jasper. You and I are having girls' night. We're mixing fruity alcoholic drinks, watching chick flicks, and eating junk food."

I laughed. "Oh, that sounds like fun! I've never done that."

"Come on. The guys are waiting on us," she said while tugging on my arm. I closed my door and locked my car and followed her inside to figure out where to put my stuff.

"There's just too much furniture," I said in dismay. My dresser had been placed in Emmett's old bedroom along with boxes of things I wouldn't need, like kitchen stuff.

"Well, you could always donate some of it to charity or store some of it at mine and Rose's house. We've got room," Emmett said.

I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed. I felt like I had completely lost control of my life, but then, what life? At least now I was interacting with my fellow humans and was happy and in love.

I nodded. "Sure, Emmett. Okay, so the bed, that can go to charity, the end tables and coffee table, too. I'd like to keep my sofa."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, like you would need your own bed. I bet Edward loves thinking about you here in his bed."

I was still thinking about what I wanted to get rid of and keep, so I spoke absentmindedly, "Yeah. Actually, he's usually concerned with what I'm wearing in that bed."

"Haha! Or not wearing!" Emmett laughed loudly, and everyone else was giggling or laughing as well.

"Oh, I hadn't meant to speak that out loud, but...yeah," I said with a blush.

"It's cool, Bella. It's an off day when Emmett doesn't call me and ask me something dirty," Rose said with a laugh.

"Can't help it if I'm married to the hottest woman on the planet, babe," Emmett said with a knowing smirk to his wife.

"I love dirty texting Jasper," Alice said.

"Shit, Pixie. They didn't need to know that," Jasper said with a laugh and gave Alice a lingering kiss.

"What a bunch of perverts we all are!" Emmett said proudly, and the room was full of nodding heads and laughs and giggles.

I looked at everyone agreeing and laughing and didn't feel so embarrassed then.

"So, Bella, you want the sofa upstairs? You and Edward could make like your own kind of study in the spare bedroom," Alice said.

A place just for Edward and I to hang out? That did sound like a good idea. "Yeah, sure, Alice. That's sounds like a good idea. If you guys don't mind carrying it upstairs, that is."

"We'll take care of it, Bella," Jasper said with a smile.

I grinned at him, and he and Emmett quickly had the sofa upstairs and came back down to tell us good-bye.

"Okay, Emmett, let's go drop off the donations, and then we'll stop and pick up some dinner to bring it back here to these lovely ladies," Jasper said, but his eyes were glued to Alice.

"Tacos!" Rose yelled, and Emmett groaned.

"Babe, can we not eat Mexican food for just _one_ day?"

Rose placed her hand on her belly and shot him a look. "Listen, mister, you knocked me up, and this child of yours demands tacos. Are you going to deny your baby what he wants?"

Emmett crumbled. "Aww, little baby Cullen? Never. Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course we'll get you Mexican food. Is it okay if the rest of us get something else if we want it?"

Rose nodded. "Sure, Em. Sorry if I'm grumpy, babe."

Emmett walked over and got down on his knees in front of her, holding her hands. "Sorry if I get on your bad side. I love you, my beautiful wife."

Rose touched his face and smiled down at him. "And I love you, my Em. Now, get moving! I'm starving," she said with a mock bitch face.

Emmett laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Be back soon, babe." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, then hopped up. Jasper laid a pretty good kiss on Alice before he and Emmett picked up the sofa and carried it out the door.

Wow. I guessed Alice and Jasper did have a pretty hot sex life going. Go them. I looked at Rose still with a hand on her belly, just gazing off with a smile on her face, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

That had been sweet watching her and Emmett. I had never seen them be a devoted couple before, and it had been touching. I could tell that Emmett surely was as gentle and sweet with Rose as Edward was with me when they were alone. Esme and Carlisle did something right there, in raising their kids. Maybe it was just that their affectionate, loving marriage was a good example to their kids. Whatever the case, Rose and I were reaping the benefits of loving Cullen men. And apparently Jasper was very happy with his devoted 'Pixie.'

I thought about my sweet Edward. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Edward was an awesome kisser. I looked at the time and saw it was the middle of the night in Crete, but decided I'd send him a text he could read when he woke up.

_I miss you. I miss your kisses. I'm moved in here. Emmett made me_.

I was surprised when he answered me about a minute later.

_Emmett made you. Lol That sounds about right. God, how I miss you. Nothing is better than kissing your amazing mouth. I love thinking about you sleeping in our bed every night_.

_Naked_?

I was giggling as I hit send, and I heard Alice say to Rose, "There those two go with that crazy texting thing again."

_Ah, God. Of course naked_.

_I may wear my flannel pajamas tonight, all buttoned up. Grandma jammies. Think about how un-sexy that is_. I was smiling to myself. I loved our banter.

_You'd still be in our bed. Not really a turn off for me_. Of course not. I giggled again.

_Is there anything that's a turn off for you_?

_Nope. Not when it comes to you, Miss Sexy. I love you by the way_.

_Thank God or this whole moving in here thing would be kinda awkward_.

_Lol. I need more pictures_.

_What, the ones I left in your phone weren't enough? Greedy man_.

_Yep, when it comes to you, I want it all_.

_Okay, flannel granny jammies coming up soon_.

I figured I better let him sleep, so I put my phone back in my pocket and went upstairs to unpack my clothes and get organized a bit. I was just organizing my precious shoe collection when my phone chimed in my pocket.

_Where are my pictures_?

_You really want more pictures_?

_Yes. Now, please_.

_Impatient man. Hold on_.

I snapped a couple pictures of myself making goofy faces and sent those to him.

_Lol You're adorable. Now, naked please_.

_God. I've created a monster. When did you, my shy anthropologist, become such a perv_?

_Uh, maybe it was when I saw your breasts. Maybe it was when I had my hand in your panties, the best thing ever under my fingers, and you were screaming my name_.

I sat down on the bed, my heart thumping and wishing Edward was here right this moment so I could molest him properly.

_Ah. Hmm. You do have a very scream-able name and clever fingers._

_Ah, God. That was hot_.

_Again, we've established that you think everything about me is hot. Lol Tell me, what is it with men and breasts_?

_Hmm. Not sure. Send me a picture of yours, and I'll give it careful study and contemplation_.

I giggled. _Oh, you. Shouldn't you be asleep_?

_As if I could sleep if there is any chance I get to see your perfect breasts_.

_Hmm. Perfect? Let me look at them, and I'll tell you what I think_.

_I have a much better plan. Let me look at them and give you my unbiased opinion_.

_Unbiased? You love me. I would hope the hell you liked my breasts_.

_Like I said before, like is not even a strong enough word. Okay, perhaps I am biased, but I do think them perfect. Let me look at them anyway_.

He wasn't going to quit apparently until I gave in. Well, my man wanted boobies, he was getting boobies. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door and slipped off my shirt and bra. I giggled nervously and then held my camera out and took a picture. I looked at it and cringed. _Let me try that again_. I held my hand on my stomach and snapped another picture. This one was better.

_Happy now_? I attached the picture and hit send.

My phone rang.

"Shit, Bella. I was joking, love, but God, do I love the picture on my phone."

I giggled. "I felt silly doing that, so don't look for that to happen too often."

"Shit. Trust me, this once was enough. Bright eyes, hit face time. Please?"

I did, and he appeared to me, his room mostly dark, just a small lamp on by his bedside. His beloved handsome face was staring at me in shock.

"Oh, shit. You're still…_you're still_ _naked_!"

"Well, yeah."

"Lucky me. You're so beautiful," he said with a wondrous look on his face.

I sat down on the side of the tub, holding the phone out and just letting him look. "You're so sweet. It's four a.m. there; you should sleep. I didn't mean to wake you and keep you up."

"Trust me, this whole conversation, this whole time with you, has been worth it."

"Plus, you got to see my boobies."

"Well, there is that," he said distractedly as he eyed my chest.

"You should sleep."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get back to sleep now. I'm kind of, uh, in a bad way."

I giggled. "If I was there, I'd take care of that for you."

"Ah, God. You are trying to kill me. What…uh, what exactly would you do?" Edward asked and fiddled with his blanket, being all shy. How adorable.

"Hmm. I think I'd run my hands up under your shirt as I straddled your hips and leaned down to kiss your neck." He sucked in a breath and met my eyes.

"What would you do next?" he asked in anticipation, his eyes raking my body.

"I think I'd slowly push your shirt up and kiss your belly, then all the way up to your chest, perhaps lick up that throat of yours, nip your chin, and only then would I kiss your lips."

"Ah, God. To have you here right now and touching me, but even better, me touching you, tasting you." He met my eyes and licked his lips.

I gasped and wiggled a bit in discomfort.

"Tell me, beautiful, what would you do…next?" His voice was raspy, and his breathing was heavy.

I had been kind of making all this up as I went along and still wasn't sure what to say, because I'd never done anything like that before. I guessed I was doing okay. I seemed to be turning Edward on like crazy. But then, it didn't take much with him, I had discovered early on.

"Hmm. I think I'd slide my hands down your chest, grip your waist, then slip a hand into your boxers and-"

"_Bella_. Ah, God. I, uh, need to get to sleep. Uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

I grinned. I didn't think he was going to sleep then, more like he was going to take care of a problem that had, uh, arisen.

"Okay. Enjoy my boobie pic."

"Trust me, I will. Frequently," he said, his voice all funny.

I giggled. "I love you. You're so cute."

"You're my all, Bella. I truly love you."

I kissed my finger and touched the screen. He did the same, and I ended the call. Well, that was sweet and dirty. Kind of perfect, I thought. Did other people do this kind of stuff in relationships, or were Edward and I just freaks? I shrugged. Did it matter? We would do whatever was right for us and not worry about it.

x~x

"I am to going to pay you rent!" I said to Alice in frustration.

"No, you're not. Come on, Bella. Don't be a pain about this. You know we're rich. I refuse to accept rent money from you."

"Alice. I cannot live here like some sort of moocher. I'm used to taking care of myself and budgeting my money. It just wouldn't be right for me not to pay rent."

"Bella, you might as well know, Mom and Dad own this place. Who exactly would you pay rent to? If you feel the need to contribute, you can buy me lunch tomorrow, or you can cook me dinner once in a while."

"I thought this was an apartment."

"Really? No. Mom and Dad bought this place when Emmett came here for college, and as Edward and I graduated high school and started classes here, we just moved in. Please stop worrying about money. My dad is worth millions."

"What? Your dad is worth millions? But…he's just a surgeon." I was so confused.

"Yeah, but he donates his salary to the Red Cross. He inherited his money. My grandfather owned a company that made airplanes that was sold to Boeing."

"Wow. What's the point in all this college and wondering about a job thing for you kids?"

"Oh, Mom and Dad are very philanthropic. Dad donates his salary and a good chunk of money each year to charity. He and Mom do lots of hands-on charity work as well. They're real humanists. Good people. They ingrained in us to help others when we can, to contribute to society, and find a way to make the world a better place."

"That's kind of a heavy burden to bear."

Alice shrugged. "We've been given so much, it's only right to give back. Emmett runs that food bank with our uncle and builds those Habitat houses. Edward, he will do what he can to preserve the past for future generations, and then there's me."

"What are your plans, Alice?"

"I wish I knew. I'm going to marry Jasper someday, but that is all I know. I almost have all my credits for my communications degree, but now I'm not sure that's what I want."

"Well, you have time to decide." She nodded and we were quiet for a moment.

"So, what am I supposed to do with all my salary now? Just save it? At least let me buy the groceries."

"You can buy groceries if you wish. Or…you could save up your money and buy a plane ticket." Alice gave me a smirk.

"A plane ticket?"

"Yeah. Did you know that there are flights to Greece _every day_? Isn't that something?"

I just stared at Alice. Fly to Greece? Surprise Edward? Could I do that? Was I brave enough to fly from Seattle to Europe? I'd never flown anywhere other than to Phoenix and back to see Mom. Fly to Greece. See Edward…

"Did you get that number for the doctor?" I asked Alice with a calculating look.

She smirked and handed me a piece of paper. I took it and nodded. I dialed the number and made me an appointment for tomorrow. I needed to get started on birth control. If I was going to Greece, I would need it. I do believe my fiancé was going to get the surprise of his life.

"I've got a feeling my brother is going to, in the next month or so, be a _very_ happy man."

"I'll make sure of it," I said, smirking back at her. I left Alice giggling as I went upstairs.

I grabbed Edward's journal that I hadn't had time to read yet. It seemed like something was always distracting me from it. Well, not now. I was reading this. Maybe. I curled up in Edward's bed, _our _bed, and hugged his journal to my chest, deep in thought.

Well, I did have some money saved and I had a passport from when Mom had decided we take a vacation in the Bahamas and then a hurricane turned up, and we had to cancel. I had the ways and means to do it, but did I have the courage? I felt butterflies in my stomach from such an undertaking. Could I do this? Travel that far on my own? The thought was terrifying, yet it was also thrilling. But, for Edward, could I?

I pictured his face, those eyes warm with love for me. My Edward. He would be waiting for me at the other end. I thought of how he would smile in joy and swoop me up in his arms and kiss me senseless…Edward. So, I had my answer. For Edward, I would do this, be that brave, because I loved him, and he was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>You all, you're too funny. Jumping ahead like Alice. All the calls for her to get to Greece and the hatred for Brooke made me grin. The continued love for this fic is blowing my mind. I thought no one would read this but, next to Mysterious Ways, this is turning out to be my most popular one. Thanks again for the love and support!<strong>

**I think I'm all ready for the holiday weekend now. Whew! What a week. Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! Now, bring on the eggnog…with lots of bourbon. ;)**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello! Finally an update for you. It's not Bella in Greece – we'll get there – but I think you'll enjoy this Edward POV nonetheless. Sweet and naughty. The usual. lol**

**My beta Rhi is the best. Love you lots and lots sweetie!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts <strong>

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

It was the early morning of the second day of our tour of Crete, and I yawned in my bed. I was wide awake after my time on the phone with Bella. I was still picturing her naked, and dear God, she was gorgeous naked. I was having a hard time getting back to sleep. I wonder why. It might have had something to do with the massive hard-on I had in my boxers.

I kept looking at Bella's picture on my phone of her half naked and finally had to give in and reach down to take care of myself. I'd had to do that a lot since I met her. It's like she had flipped on a switch for my sex drive, and because of that, I'd never spent so much time taking care of myself. It made me feel like a perv to do that while thinking about her, but I couldn't help it. To me she was the sexiest woman in the world. Everything about her turned me on.

I closed my eyes, and in my mind I dwelled on her body, every last curve and peak and valley. She was the softest thing I had ever felt, and I moaned slightly remembering the feel of her nipple against my tongue. I thought about her amazing mouth, how it tasted, how she would aggressively wrap her tongue around mine as her fingers dug into my back. I squeezed my eyes tight together and moaned again thinking about how she had turned all fierce and demanding during that amazing make-out session before the party. I thought about the soft, warm place between her thighs and the sounds she had made when I had made her come with my fingers, and that threw me over the edge as I came with a hard, relieved grunt.

I sighed and cleaned myself up, then rolled over and pulled the extra pillow to my chest, pretending it was her body I was cradling against mine. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep, her chocolate butterscotch eyes, the sweet eyes of an angel, the last thing that I saw in my mind before sleep took me.

x~x

I frowned as we boarded the bus. Please God, don't let those stupid girls sit behind us today, I prayed. I slid into a seat, and Adam sat down beside me. There they came, two of the most vapid girls I'd ever met. They, of course, took the seat behind us, and I groaned to myself. Well, I'd just ignore that girl Brooke. Why she had set her sights on me I had no idea, nor did I care. I just wanted to be able to visit these museums and locations in peace. To take my notes and pictures and listen to the guide.

I spent the day in my own cocoon taking notes, and when it was late enough that she was awake, texting Bella. I was glad we were going back to Falasarna tomorrow and would be starting on the classes the next week and working on site. I had been enjoying the mini tour of the island, but I was itching to do some real archeology.

That night, Bella and I talked on the phone for quite some time, and she chided me a bit for not telling her about how rich our family was and that our parents owned that townhouse. It was simply part of my life, and I never really thought about it, but to her, I guessed it would have seemed like I was keeping something from her. I apologized and told her to ask me anything and everything she wanted to know, so we started on an epic conversation of questions and answers that had us both reaching for our phone chargers because we had talked the battery life out of our phones.

"I need to sleep, my love. I'll be back at my hotel in Falasarna tomorrow night, so maybe we can have a Skype session."

"Okay. Just let me know. I'm off work tomorrow."

"What will you wear? Anything?" I asked, only half joking.

She giggled. "Hmm. Let it be a surprise."

"Ah, God. You'll be naked, I just know it! Tomorrow night can't come quick enough."

She giggled again. "In your dreams."

"Oh, yeah, in my dreams at night and my daydreams, in my every other thought…"

"You're adorable," she said softly. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

"And you're beautiful. I love you, bright eyes," I said with warmth, and we ended the call. I held my phone for a moment. I almost hated to let it go. It was my lifeline to Bella. I finally laid it down and turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, we were only visiting one more place before heading back to our base hotel. This time the day went better and the girls didn't sit behind us, because a couple of guys, Graham from London and Jean-Luc from the south of France, took the seat. We all four ended up in a deep conversation about ancient Greece and its society. After that, the four of us kind of hung together the rest of the day, and I admit, I enjoyed that day.

Graham did ask me once about that girl Brooke, and I told him to have at her, that I was happily in love and engaged. I pulled out my phone and showed him and Jean-Luc my Bella and heard Adam laugh and saw him roll his eyes.

"Get used to hearing about his Bella. This man is obsessed with her and mentions her name _a lot_."

I flipped Adam off with a grin, and he just laughed harder.

"She is, how do you say, _la perfection_? Bella, _belle_, beautiful in my language," Jean-Luc said as he placed his fingers to his lips and briefly kissed them. "You will make her your wife?"

I nodded in affirmation. "As soon as possible."

"Ah. _L'amour_. I hope to one day find a woman such as this," Jean-Luc said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm single and not looking to change that anytime soon," Graham chimed in. "I'm here to learn and study, but I wouldn't say no to a hot girl in my bed," he said with a cocky grin.

"Same," Adam agreed. "Not looking for a wife, just a girl to hang-out with and have some fun."

"Well, whatever. You all just haven't met the right woman yet, but I'm sure you will. Sorry, but meanwhile, you all will just have to put up with my endless talk about my perfect Bella," I said with a chuckle.

"Don't curse us!" Graham said with a laugh.

I shook my head with a grin and pulled another picture up on my phone. I sighed as I looked at the picture of her and I snuggled on her couch, her cheek against mine and us both smiling brightly. I touched her face on the screen and felt someone nudge my arm.

I looked up to see Jean-Luc with a serious look on his face. "_L'amour_ and _l'engagement_ are to be coveted and not to be taken lightly. I admire your dedication to your _charmante _fiancée."

"She is the only woman in the world."

"As it should be if you truly love her. To you she is _la femme parfaite,_" Jean-Luc said.

I knew some French, and I nodded in agreement that Bella was the perfect woman for me.

The guide yelled for everyone to board the bus back to Falasarna, so we all filed on board. The guys on the way back talked about the beaches near the hotel. Apparently, one of them was a topless one. I would be sure to stay away from that particular one. Besides, if I wanted to see breasts, I had a picture on my phone of the best pair on earth.

x~x

"I feel silly," Bella said with a giggle.

"Why? This isn't much different from face time on our phones."

"Yeah, I guess. So, tell me about your trip around Crete. I loved the pictures you keep sending me of the island. It's so beautiful there."

"I'm glad you're enjoying them. I wanted you to share in my experience with me."

I then went on to tell her about the trip and about Graham and Jean-Luc, and she giggled and blushed when I told her about Adam picking on me over always talking about her. I wanted her to understand that she was very much here with me and that everyone I was with knew it. Hell, I had even shown her picture to the people at the front desk of the hotel. I was just a little proud of my beautiful girl.

"Beautiful, why are you wearing a robe in the middle of the day?"

"Oh. It's a surprise," she said and blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. I loved when she did that.

"For me?" I asked in anticipation.

"Of course for you, silly. How many other fiancés do you think I have?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just lucky me," I said proudly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Your birthday is in two weeks."

"Yeah."

"If you could have anything you wanted for your birthday, what would it be?"

"Oh, that's easy. You, under me, naked," I said with a smirk.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked with a laugh. "Just okay? Am I going to have the Skype session of my life?" I asked eagerly.

"Something like that," she said and looked away with a smile to herself. Hmm. What was she planning? I had no idea, but I was sure I would enjoy it, whatever it was.

"So, you start at the dig site next week?" she asked, changing the subject.

I told her what was going on and that we had three free days which I planned to go back to the ancient city and take more pictures and research more on the history of Crete. I went into a bit the history of the island, and God bless my girl, she listened to me as if all that was interesting to her. I was sure I must have bored her to tears, but she always acted as if she cared and was as into what I was talking about as much as I was. No wonder I adored her.

"Bella, that's enough of me running on. Tell me what's going on with you. How's work?"

"God, Edward, I work in a library. Work is, you know, dull. But I do have to say, the guys taking summer classes are a different breed from the normal semester ones. I've never been hit on so much in my life. Thank God Caleb is around a lot and keeps the wolves at bay."

I sat there for a moment and called myself several names for ever leaving her alone there.

"Guys? Hit on? Caleb? Explain to me exactly how Caleb keeps the wolves at bay and why he's around so much, please?" I asked in extreme jealousy.

"Uh, oh, well, he's taking a summer course, and he stopped by the library one night and was studying when this guy was a total jerk to me, and Caleb came to my defense. After that, he's here a lot, and he talks to me and keeps me company many nights."

_I bet he does_. He just couldn't wait for me to leave the country apparently for him to make his move.

"Does he know you're engaged to me?"

"Edward. Don't be jealous, though that's pretty cute. He knows. We're just friends."

"I'm sure he'd like to be more than just friends with you," I mumbled and looked down with a frown.

"Edward."

I lifted my eyes and met her steady gaze. She got up and turned the computer so that I could see her standing by the side of our bed. She untied her robe and let it drop, and I gasped. She was just wearing some sort of purple lingerie, a little nightie of some sorts that had a lacy bra that cupped her perfect breasts and showed off the glowing skin of her arms, chest, and shoulders.

She walked out of camera view, and I found myself leaning over to watch her, as if she was in the room with me. Next, she turned the computer, and she was sitting crossed-legged on our bed, and all I could do was stare at her.

"This is for you" -she indicated her body with her hand- "and only for you. Now, let's concentrate on you and me. Maybe you could tell me how much you like me in this silly nightie."

"Like?" I rasped out. "Try love, try you just made my life with that sexy nightie. Shit, Bella. You're so beautiful and sexy. I'm just going to sit here and stare at you for a while," I said as I rested my chin in my hands and took her in.

She giggled and then said, "Oh, I forgot!"

She leaned over on the bed, reaching for something, and the motion made her gown ride up, and suddenly my screen was full of round, glorious Bella bottom and the wondrous place between her legs only covered in a tiny bit of purple panties that matched her nightgown. I moaned and felt my body go off. _Shit, I'm going to have to have another session to relieve myself after this_, I thought with a sigh.

She sat back up with a piece of paper in her hand. "I forgot this about work. Look, I got a raise!" she said with a grin as she showed me her paycheck stub.

"Congratulations! It's good to see they know your worth."

"Oh, yeah, that's nice, but I wanted the extra money for-" She stopped and covered her mouth and looked away.

"What did you want the extra money for, bright eyes?"

"Oh. Uh, nothing. So tell me what you think you might find on this dig. I did some research, and do you think there's a good chance that you'll find pieces from the large terra cotta vases used for shipping oil and other things? Especially since it was a port city and held warehouses for goods. What else do you think you might find?"

I creased my forehead in curiosity of her changing the subject so rapidly, but she couldn't have chosen a better one to deflect to. Despite myself, I found myself answering her, and then I went on explaining the technology to map a site without ever digging using ground-penetrating radar which was awesome for mapping out archeological features and especially grave sites. How we could use multiple lines of data we'd collected over an area to construct a three dimensional image of a certain spot underground. I kept talking, and I thought Bella's eyes might have glazed over.

"Uh, Bella love, I'm sorry. I tend to run on. I did warn you right from our first date that this would happen. I'm sorry. Thank you for humoring me. I'll stop now."

"Edward. I love you. I love that you have a whole life aside from me. This is who you are, it's a part of you, and it's what you love, so it's what I love. You do not bore me. I was listening carefully so that we may discuss this further once you start mapping out the new dig site."

"You were?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. Now, I told you I've been doing some research, and I think that next time we have a long discussion about ancient Crete, I'd like to discuss their religion. I know that the Mycenaeans had a polytheistic religion, but not much is known about it. How exciting would it be for your team to find an ancient Mycenaean temple with an altar and statues so we could better understand their beliefs?"

I gaped at her. "Bella Swan, I love you."

She grinned at me. "I know. I figured the combination of me in this nightie talking history to you at the same time would turn you on."

"Yeah, it only took the nightie- no, it only takes you, but my God, you talking about the Mycenaeans, even knowing who the hell they were is off the charts hot to me."

"Aww, I love you, my sweet history geek."

"I adore you my beautiful librarian," I said and then yawned loudly.

"You need to get to sleep. We can talk tomorrow before I go into work. Tonight, Alice and I are having what she calls a 'girl's night' with drinks, junk food, and chick flicks."

"God, I can see it now. You two will be drinking silly fruity drinks, eating chocolate, and crying while watching _The Notebook_."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably. I hope I don't drunk text you in the middle of the night."

"I don't mind. Send me naked pics with the texts, and I will be very glad to be awoken."

"Oh, you. It's always the naked with you." She slid the straps of her nightie down her shoulders and pulled her top down. I just stared in disbelief. "Now, will you mind telling me what's so special about these?" she asked as she pointed to her breasts.

It took me a moment to even find my voice. "Uh, ah, they're beautiful. Round and soft and your nipples are this delicate shade of pink, like a soft spring rose. I long to run my fingers over those nipples until they harden and pucker up for me and then I would lean down and place the tip of my tongue, right there."

"_Edward_," she gasped and adjusted her bottom.

"Beautiful, are you going to keep showing me your breasts all the time? Because if so, I need to prepare myself. My heart just might not be able to take it."

She giggled. "Oh. Uh, well, I don't have to. If it bothers you, I'll quit."

"No! I mean…I didn't mean stop. I meant, I like it…a lot. Too much. Please don't stop."

"Have I said you're adorable today and that I love you?"

"You might have. Tell me again, bright eyes."

"I love you."

"I love you. Have fun with Alice tonight."

"I will. Goodnight. Dream of me."

"Trust me, I will," I said as I looked her over, my eyes unable to decide on her breasts or her eyes so I was doing this crazy darting thing between them.

She leaned forward with a smile and kissed her screen before it went dark. I sighed and closed my laptop and sat there and thought about my girl. She had talked ancient Crete with me, wore a sexy nightie in my favorite color on her, and showed me her breasts. I do believe she might be the most perfect creature that has ever lived.

x~x

My phone chimed with a text message, waking me up in the early morning.

_I looooooove yu_!

I chuckled. _Oh, my. Drunk texting. This should be interesting._

_I looooooove you, too_.

_Alice is making funf of me for being a vurgin_.

_I like that you're a virgin. That means no one but me. Ever_.

_Youuu. I want to make sexesss with yu_.

_Uh, I want to make lots of sexes with you beautiful_.

_Not buetiful_.

_Very beautiful_.

_Relly_?

_Really_.

_Senfing you a piccccc_.

Oh, God. I waited, and my phone chimed again. I clicked the picture to enlarge it and saw her and Alice sticking out their tongues out at the camera, both were wearing God knows what and had tiaras in their hair. I laughed. Crazy girls.

_Loved the pic. You and Alice seem to be having fun_.

_FUN. She makessss me spppecial dink. Soooooooo good_.

I laughed. God, she was the cutest thing ever drunk.

_I think maybe you've had enough of Alice's special drink_.

She didn't reply, and I fell back asleep with a grin. I awoke with another message alert.

_Sorry. I'm more sober now. I love you. Still, I want to have sexes with you. Lots. Just wanted to apologize for you receiving my first drunk texting_.

I grinned and replied back.

_I thought you were too cute. I love you, and I very much want to have sexes with you. Lots and lots_.

_Edward_?

_Hmm_?

_You're the best_.

_You are too, bright eyes_.

I closed my eyes again to go to sleep, another grin on my face. Bella was always putting a grin on my face, I realized. She always brought the sunshine with her. _My sweet girl_, I thought as I fell back into my slumber.

x~x

The next afternoon, I was in my room, going over my notes and doing some more research. Adam and the other guys had tried to convince me to visit the topless beach, but I politely told them no. I felt that would be disrespectful to Bella. I glanced at my phone and found myself flipping through my pictures and looking at Bella. Who needed breasts of women you didn't even know or love? I had these right here, and these were more than enough forever.

I was startled out of my Bella daze by a hard knock on my door. I figured it was Adam, Graham, or Jean-Luc asking me to come to dinner. I got up in just my shorts to see who it was.

I was taken aback when I opened the door to find Brooke there. She stood there and gaped at me, staring at my bare chest. I frowned at her. What did she want?

"Yes?"

She slowly smiled at me. "I need a favor."

"Listen, I'm busy," I said, trying to make her go away.

"This won't take long."

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well, the dig starts next week. I'm not a good note taker. I don't want to miss one thing and was wondering if after we work at the site every day, that maybe I could borrow your notes to copy or maybe…I could come here to your room each night and we go over what we did each day?"

Was she for real? She really was coming on to me, just like Adam had warned me.

"Uh, listen. I'm engaged. As in, I'm in love with Bella and I'm going to be her husband. That kind of arrangement with you is not something I'd ever want to get tangled up in. I have my boundaries, and you're crossing them."

"But…she wouldn't ever have…to know," Brooke said in a low voice with a little smirk as she twisted her hair in her fingers of one hand and reached out to touch my chest with the other. I stepped back out of her reach.

Apparently, she was the most persistent or stupid woman ever. I needed to quite clearly set her straight.

"Perhaps, I'm not making myself clear. I have no interest in you. Zero. I would ask that you never bother me again. There are plenty of single guys here you can set your sights on. Just leave me the hell alone."

I didn't even blink at her shocked face as I shut and locked my door. God. What a pain in the ass that girl was. I heard a frustrated little scream and a sound like she kicked my door. I shrugged. Whatever. Good riddance.

I sat down on my bed and pulled up a picture of my smiling Bella on my phone and grinned at my girl. I sent her a text telling her I loved her and then went back to studying, that incident already forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>These two are just too much fun to write for. Hope you enjoy reading them as much I enjoy writing them. Thanks for all the hits and reviews. You guys rock my world!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and happy Saturday! A little update for you, dearies. **

**Thank you to my pre-reader V, and thank you to my dear beta Rhi. Love you both. A huge thank you to Katia for help with Greek.  
><strong>

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Alice was over at Jasper's, and I wasn't working, and Edward was asleep. I looked around at the empty townhouse and thought_, I don't really like being alone now_. I had already gotten used to having someone near and wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. _Well, I could finally read Edward's journal_, I thought.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a large mug of green jasmine tea with a little honey and grabbed a couple of cookies and headed upstairs. I had made a den of sorts in Emmett's old bedroom, so I sat my mug and cookies down on a side table and went and retrieved Edward's journal from our bedroom. Our bedroom- it felt kind of funny saying that. I mean, it was still Edward's bedroom, but I had taken it over. I couldn't wait for him to come back home and share that bed with me in every way possible that I could imagine and some that I couldn't.

I settled into the comfy arm of the sofa and tucked my feet up beside me. I pulled an afghan over me and took a couple sips of my tea. I ate a cookie and sipped my tea some more, putting off starting to read. I knew it was going to be emotional, and I guessed I was trying to prepare myself. I picked up his journal and just held it there in my lap, my palm over the front cover, as if to absorb his very essence from it, then I took a deep breath and opened it up.

August 29th: _First day of the fall semester. Starting my second to last year of my graduate studies. _

I read his short entries about the beginning of the school year, his classes and professors, and then I landed on September 8th.

_I went to the main campus library today to kill time before classes and type my notes into my laptop, but not much got done. Not since I saw her face._

Was he talking about me?

September 9th: _I find myself back at the library again, hoping she is here. Ah. There she comes now, down the stairs from the second floor. My eyes skim her pale cheeks, her chestnut hair twisted up into some sort of messy ponytail, as if it had annoyed her and she just did that to get it out of her way. I watched her as she walked with purpose to her desk in her black slacks paired with a buttoned up shirt and a cardigan that she had misbuttoned and one side was hanging down longer than the other, making the other side almost stick up into her graceful neck. I grinned to myself. She was kind of adorable. And pretty. Oh, she was so pretty. I have to leave for class, but I'll be back. She's here. Where else am I going to go?_

I held my hand over my mouth, a bit overwhelmed. I knew how sweet Edward was, but I had no idea how reading his thoughts about me would affect me. I quickly flipped the page. A trip home for the weekend, hanging out with the family. A conversation with Emmett. One line stuck out for me especially, and I focused on that short paragraph.

_I told Emmett he was a shit for spreading around campus that I was a player just to get me laid. I've had to deal with that since he graduated, and I'm sick of it. I'm not good with girls- he knows this- and this whole thing is beyond embarrassing for me. _

So he's the reason for Edward's reputation. This really did not surprise me, seeing as how I finally knew Emmett. I read on, smiling at his observations until I came to a worn page.

September 22nd: _Today. She finally met my eyes today_.

I remembered that day. He hadn't been the only one looking, and I had tried to subtly glance at him as I went by, but his eyes met mine. I had been so embarrassed to be caught. Apparently, this was something he cherished to have viewed this page so often.

I skimmed my fingertip over his words, his flowing cursive script. So beautiful. So old-fashioned. So Edward.

I read on, and his journal entries became more abrupt and almost wistful all the way up to Christmas. He was lonely, I realized. It bled out from the pages. He had a close family, but that did not replace the need for someone to share your heart with.

After the New Year, his thoughts became a little different, a little more curious and determined. He started to say things like he dreamed of me and he wondered what I thought, what I dreamed, what it would be like to kiss me.

I grinned as I got to the date I wanted to see, April 19th. The day he finally got up the courage to talk to me.

_Is she crazy? I cannot believe the advice Rose just gave me. Flirt with her. Kiss her. She didn't even know me. Hell, I didn't even know her name, and I was just supposed to kiss my library girl? Kiss her. Well, yeah, I would like to kiss her. I would like to date her. I would like to do a lot of things with her. Don't be a pervert. Talk to her, you pathetic excuse for a man. Time to man up._

Second entry, April 19th: _She spoke to me today, complimented me, ignored my pathetic flirting attempts, and pretty much told me off. I may be just a little crazy for this girl_.

God. How cute was he? As if there was anything even remotely pathetic about Edward Cullen.

I flipped the page with trepidation to April 20th. The day he had kissed me. The first entry was sweet, but the next, the one describing him kissing me, was beyond description.

_Pretty Bella with the chocolate butterscotch eyes, she pushes me away with her words, but I see past them. Her rapid pulse and drumming heartbeat betray her. She trembles, but then so do I. My lips meet her soft, yielding ones, and I can only close my eyes and take her in. I inhale her, her floral scent, as if I had just strolled a garden in the spring after the rain. It's heady, like an opiate giving me a high. Her soft, warm body is pressed against mine, all curving, enticing, soft warmth, and I cannot help but to pull her closer to me. _

_I place my lips to hers and close my eyes. I fall into her. I am lost in her. She is all, she is everything I ever could have never imagined, and I feel a hint of destiny, as if my whole life to this point had been building towards this kiss. I find her thick, silky hair and release its chestnut glory. She runs her hands up my back, her touch, even through my shirt igniting passion within me for her, and now I am in heaven. Bella, my body sighs. Bella._

I stopped reading and realized I was shaking. He was a poet who wrote with his very soul. His words, his beautiful words, brought tears to my eyes. My deep, sweet, passionate, soulful Edward. My Edward. Oh, how I loved that man.

_After what could have easily been eternity, I release her lips and pull back. I gaze at her in wonder. At her hair, her flushed face, her pink swollen lips and realize she's not pretty. Not at all. She is beautiful. Blindingly beautiful. Like an angel that had come to earth to visit us mere mortals. And I just kissed her. Tasted her lips. Felt her touch. Her scent and warmth surround me like a soft blanket, and I realize, life will never be the same for me. Not since I kissed an angel. _

_I tell her she is beautiful, my voice shaking and still in awe that she allowed me to kiss her. Walking away from her was difficult when my whole being longed to run back to her and pull her back into my arms where she belonged. Where she fit perfectly. Bella. _

_Her feel. Her warmth. Her touch. I long for more._

I sat there and just held his journal, realizing that I may love the most perfect man God ever made. I picked up my phone and didn't even care that Edward was sound asleep right then. I had to talk to him.

"Bella?" Edward asked sleepily from the other end.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to wake you, but I just had to call you and tell you that you're the most perfect man ever and that I love you like crazy."

"Bella. Ah, God. You trying to kill me, love? What brought all this on?" he asked, sounding more awake now.

"I've been reading your journal."

"Oh."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to marry you."

He chuckled. "Thank God, or this whole proposal and engagement ring thing would be kinda awkward."

I giggled. "Oh, and next time I see you in person, I'm going to molest you. Just a warning."

He sucked in a breath. "Lucky me. Can that be soon?"

"Sure."

"So you just call me up in the early morning to tell me that you love me, you're going to marry me, and want to molest me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. That about covers it," I said with a giggle.

"Well, then, this is the best phone call of my life. I love you, my beautiful bright eyes."

"I love you, my sweet anthropologist. Go back to sleep now."

"I'll try, but I'm almost giddy with happiness from hearing your voice and from your words, so that might not be so easy."

"Try for me. I'm going back to reading, Indy."

"Indy? Did you just seriously call me Indy?" He burst out laughing. "I only wish I was half as cool as Harrison Ford and got to go on those kind of epic adventures he did."

"You're much more handsome than Harrison Ford, and you're way cooler to me."

"See, this is why I adore you. You stroke my fragile ego. Just don't call me Indy in front of Emmett. I'll never hear the end of it," he said with a laugh.

"He has a new nickname for me, by the way."

"God, I can only imagine."

"It's 'EB.'"

"EB? What does that stand for?"

"Edward's babe."

"Oh, well now that, I kind of like. Babe. Hmm. I may call you babe now."

"How very Emmett of you," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that kind of is. I think I'll stick to love, bright eyes, beautiful, and maybe occasionally koukla or thea."

"Oh, what do those mean?"

"Koukla means very beautiful and thea means goddess. Those will be for only very special occasions, like when we make love, and one language just isn't enough to tell you how much I love you."

"Edward. Oh, _Edward_."

He chuckled. "I adore you."

"I love you so much."

"Love you always, bright eyes."

I ended the call and sat there in wonder of being so loved. How could I have ever have thought that he was not a good person? My mind kept going back to, _thank God he was brave; thank God he was bold and kissed me; thank God for Rose and her advice; thank God for me saying yes to him, the best decision of my life._

I spent the rest of the evening reading Edward's journal, and by the time I got to the last page, I was crying.

May 25th_: I love her. Was there ever any doubt? I adore her. She's the best girl in the world, and I will tell her how I feel before I get on that plane tomorrow. I will give her this journal so that she may know my heart and mind and understand how much I love and admire her._

The last entry was addressed to me, and I hesitated and braced my heart to read it, knowing that I would be overcome by his words of devotion.

Early morning, May 26th: _Bella, I see you've made it to the end of this journal. I'm writing this as you get ready in the bathroom to take me to the airport. I do not wish to leave you. I can already feel the wrenching pain from being apart from you, like a hole in my chest where my heart should be. I've been strong in front of you, but it's been a show. Leaving you at the airport will be the hardest thing I'll ever do. _

_Wait for me, my sweet, beautiful girl. I love you, and I don't want you to doubt me while I'm gone. I only see you. I only love you. I'm coming back home to you, and I'm going to marry you and show you the world. Know you're right here with me in my heart. Always._

_Ever Yours, _

_Edward_

I touched my fingers to my lips and then placed them over his precious words. I carefully closed the journal and held it to my chest, cradling it protectively. It was the finest thing I owned, and I would keep it near me always.

I looked at my phone. Today was Sunday, June 12th. I left for Greece on Thursday and planned to be there over the weekend and leave on Tuesday the 21st, so I would be able to spend his birthday with him. In just four short days, I would see him again. I literally could not wait. I was near bursting with excitement to begin my journey to him.

I leapt up and went to begin doing laundry and planning what to take with me. Early Thursday morning couldn't get here fast enough for me.

x~x

"But don't you two think that this bikini shows too much?" I asked Alice and Rose as I eyed myself in the changing room mirrors. This tiny, deep blue bikini was so small, I might as well have been naked.

"Do you want Edward to fall on his knees in worship of your hotness? Then this is the bikini you should buy. Trust me on this," Rose said.

I slowly turned from one side to the other and saw my barely covered breasts and my ass hanging out. I wasn't sure about this, but I knew Edward would like it.

"If you think so. I trust you, Rose. Now, I have an important question, and do not laugh at me, the virgin girl."

Rose sat down and crossed her legs and looked at me in anticipation. "Ask away. I love talking sex."

"Uh, well, uh, do men like, uhm, hair?"

"Hair? Oh, you mean down there? I think they're so happy to see pussy that they don't really care."

I blushed ten shades of red at Rose's blunt speaking. "Oh. Okay, so I'm fine if I don't wax or shave? I want our first time to be perfect."

"Wait. Is it E's first time, too?" Rose asked, looking incredulous.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Please don't tell Emmett," I begged her.

"Oh, well, you're home free, then. E's going to be so glad to finally get some that you could have a hedgerow growing down there, and he wouldn't care."

Alice was giggling and nodding in agreement.

"What if- uh, what if he wants me to do stuff to him? I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Just do whatever you think is right. Touch him, kiss him, lick him anywhere on his body. Trust me, men are not picky. They find it all hot, but you know, good hand jobs and blow jobs will make a man your slave."

I just stared at Rose wide-eyed and then slumped down onto a bench in the dressing room. "I don't know if I'm ready for all this. I'm going to fuck it all up. What if I hurt him? I have no idea how to do anything like that, and I do want to please him."

"Bella just said _fuck_. I think we've finally managed to corrupt her, Rose!" Alice said in delight.

They high-fived each other, and then Rose shot me a grin. "Just be naked. That pleases any man. Okay, get dressed, EB, and we'll pick up lunch and go back to your place and have a women's sex pow-wow. By the time I leave your house, you will have no more questions and some useful knowledge that will make E your love slave."

"Uh, you're calling me EB, too now?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, Bella, but Em's nickname for you is kind of catchy."

"I don't mind. I _am_ Edward's, so I'm fine with it. Edward likes it as well."

"I'm sure he does," Rose said with a laugh. "All right, buy that smoking hot bikini and those sundresses and shorts and tops, and let's get out of here. We've got sex to discuss."

"Yes! Finally!" Alice said in glee, and I shook my head and giggled.

"Who knew you were such a little perv, Ali?" Rose asked her with a laugh. "So proud of you!" she said, sounding all emotional as she pretended to wipe a tear from her cheek.

I was giggling hard as I looked at Rose and Alice. Those two, I loved those two women. They were just too much fun.

x~x

I sat there red-faced and stunned. "Uh, you two actually do that? I mean, he enjoys it? You enjoy it?"

"Well, yeah," Alice said, and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh. Uh, well, I think we've about covered what I wanted to know. And I now know way too much about both of you all's sex lives," I said with a little shudder.

"You do realize that when you come back from Greece that we are having another pow-wow and you _will talk_, EB?"

"But…" Rose shot me a look. "Uh, okay," I said meekly in the glare of her bitchface.

"Good girl. Now, hand me another one of those delicious petit fours that Jasper made, Ali. Damn, that man can bake."

"I know. I've already gained three pounds since I've met him. I told him I was going to be fat from his awesome baking, but he said, 'So what?' He loves me and that would just be more of me to love. He also said we could work off the extra calories in bed. Jasper is kind of…_dreamy_," Alice said with a sigh, looking off with an expression of smiling bliss.

"God. I can't decide which of you is more sickening. You, Ali, with your 'Oh, Jasper is dreamy!' or you, EB, with your 'Edward, is so sweet and perfect!' Blech."

"Oh, you. I've seen you all big-eyed and nearly swooning over Em, so stop picking on us. I've known you for a long time, Rose, and I'm nosy, so I know all your dirty little secrets. Don't make me tell about the night you and Em went to that concert in-"

"Bitch. Don't even go there," Rose said with a laugh. "All right, I'll stop. It's time for me to head home anyway. Going to cook Em something hot in the kitchen and then hot in the bedroom tonight. This day has been quite…inspiring. See ya, girls," Rose said and blew us kisses and was out the door.

"She's awesome. Just like Edward told me she was," I said to Alice.

"Yeah. We love our Rose. And now we have you, our Bella!" Alice said happily.

"You sound like your family just adopted me like a new puppy," I said with a laugh.

"Well, yeah, kind of." She giggled. "But puppies are cute and lovable, so take it as a compliment."

"Oh, I do. You Cullen's are the best. I'm such a lucky girl to someday get to be a part of your family."

"No, Bella. You are _already_ a part of our family," she said and clobbered me with a bear hug.

I finally made my way out of her smothering embrace and chuckled. "That was sweet. Come on, help me start to pack, Alice. I've got your brother to wow."

"Oh, I'm all over this, Bella. The weather is wonderful this time of year on Crete, and you'll be right on the beach. Let's go pick out your prettiest and sexiest outfits and shoes- the shoes are important, this you know. Oh, and the sexy undies! Can't forget those! Two days and you'll be in Crete and my brother will be the happiest man alive. He's going to _love_ his birthday present!" Alice said in glee and clapped her hands.

"I hope so. I'm dying to see his face and kiss him. Endlessly kiss him."

"Soon, so soon, Bella. Come." She grabbed my hand. "In the meantime, we'll stay busy and get you ready to fly out."

I nodded and followed her upstairs to work on packing my bags, a grin on my face in anticipation of seeing my Edward so soon.

x~x

My plane landed in Athens, and I caught my connecting flight to Crete. I was so tired, but my adrenaline pumping in anticipation of seeing Edward was keeping me awake. It was early Friday morning there, so I knew Edward would be at the dig site when I reached the hotel.

I looked in wonder out the window of the taxi as we traveled from the airport, to Kissamos and then toward Falasarna. I gazed out of the blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea and sighed. Edward had been right. It was beautiful almost beyond description here. Pictures just did not do it justice.

We arrived at the hotel, and I parted with way more of my cash to the cab driver than I might have wanted to, but I had been afraid of renting a car here. I heard driving was a slightly crazy experience on the island, and I didn't want to get into an accident.

I drug my bags in the door to the front desk and the nice, dark haired, handsome young guy working there shot me a wide smile.

"Hello. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, of course. You need a room, miss?"

"Well, actually, this may sound odd, but my fiancé Edward Cullen has a room here, and I was going to stay with him. It's kind of a surprise and-"

"Bella? Yes, you are. You are Edward's Bella!" he said with a wider grin.

"Yes. He spoke of me?" I asked, confused as to how he could possibly know who I was.

"Spoke of you, showed me your pictures. I should have recognized you immediately, but you are so much more beautiful in person."

I blushed. "Oh. Uh, thank you. Uhm, could you possibly do me a favor? I wish to surprise him and wanted to be in his room when he got back from the dig site, so may I have a key?"

"Sure. He will be very happy to have his Bella here." He turned and got me a key and then signaled a man to come carry my bags.

"Could you do one more thing for me? When he comes in, could you tell him that he has a very special delivery waiting for him in his room? Don't tell him I'm here, just that message."

He winked at me. "Oh, yes. No problem. I think that Edward is going to be very surprised and very happy to see you."

"I hope so," I said with a smile.

I went upstairs and tipped the bell hop and then shut the door and looked around at Edward's stuff that was all about, just like at home. He was a bit messy, but I had come to love that about him. I hugged myself with a contented grin to see evidence of him all around me. I picked up a t-shirt of his off the floor and inhaled his scent, nearly swaying from it. I held it close to my chest as I walked around, so I could pack it in my bag and take it back home with me.

I opened the doors to the balcony and gasped at the view. Wow. This was amazing. So beautiful. I wanted to kiss Edward out here under the stars. I wanted to walk hand-in-hand with him on that beach. I turned and eyed his bed. I wanted to make love to him in that bed.

I closed the doors and grabbed my toiletries and went and got a shower. I blow-dried my hair a bit and brushed and brushed it until it was shiny. I covered my body in lotion to make it all silky smooth. I brushed my teeth, spritzed myself with my floral perfume, and sighed, realizing that I still had time to kill.

I walked out into the bedroom and looked around at his things, touching them, picking them up, and smiling until I decided just to lie down and wait on him to get back. I snuggled my face into his pillow that still held his scent with a contented sigh and then pulled the covers over my naked body, cuddling them around me, so happy to be touching the same sheets he had just slept in hours earlier.

I thought of my trip here, that had been quite an adventure in itself. I thought of the fears I had overcome to make such a journey. As I laid in his bed, the certainty of seeing his face in my very near future, I knew it had all been worth it. The next few days would surely be some of the best of my life. I would treasure them. I would treasure each second with my Edward until I had to leave him.

I sighed and closed my eyes, picturing his handsome, smiling face and warm, amused green eyes.

_I hope he likes his birthday present_, I thought with a nervous giggle. It was, after all, what he asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next up for this story, I have an Edward outtake, that I had way too much fun writing, and then the next regular chapter that will be THE chapter. Again, thanks for all the love and support.<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here is the chapter I know you've been waiting for. Hope it's all you've been expecting.  
><strong>

**Many thanks to Rhi, my dear beta and V my pre-reader. You girls are the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I walked into the hotel with the guys and the new girl Sophie, who had been kind of adopted by our group as a whole. She and Adam were already working towards becoming an item. It really surprised me how protective Graham and Jean-Luc became of her once that fact became obvious. Alexis had been a total bitch to Sophie yesterday, and she immediately had three defenders.

I was beginning to wonder why Brooke and Alexis were even here. They had to be the least likely archeology students I'd ever met, and no one here really cared for them and their bitchy attitudes.

I was motioned over to the desk by the clerk, Yannis. "Edward! What looked like a _very_ important package arrived for you today. I put it in your room, if that's okay. It looked beautiful and fragile, and I did not want anything to happen to it."

"Oh, thanks, Yannis," I said with a grin. "I bet that's a birthday package from my family or Bella. I'll go check right now," I said in excitement.

"Yes, you should go check _right now_," he said with a smirk. What was that about?

"I will, and thanks." I turned to the group. "I'll meet you guys later for supper," I said and took the stairs two at a time to my room, eager to see my package.

I unlocked the door and swung it open and stopped. A large suitcase was lying unzipped on the floor by the dresser. _No way_. My hands started shaking as I turned and locked the door and dropped my backpack. _No way_. I was terrified to look around the corner from the short hallway to the rest of the room and have my hopes dashed. _This can't be real. No way_.

I braced myself for disappointment and then turned back around and slowly walked into the bedroom. There on the floor by the suitcase was a pair of jeans, shirt, underwear, socks, and tennis shoes. My whole body was shaking then. I knew those clothes. I slowly raised my head and skimmed the room, and my eyes fell on the bed, where someone was snuggled under the blankets. _No way_.

With a pounding heart, I walked to the bed and stopped and stared down at my sleeping angel with tears in my eyes. _She's here. She came to me. She's here. My Bella is here_.

Afraid she was a figment of my imagination or a dream, I reached out and touched her beautiful hair fanned out on the pillow. I closed my eyes at its silkiness running through my fingers. _She's real. She's here_. I had never been so glad to see someone in my entire life. I just gazed down at her in wonder. My Bella was sound asleep and I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted. No wonder. She had just flown half-way across the world to get to me. _My Bella. She was here_.

I wanted to wake her and kiss her and hold her, but she looked so peaceful, and I was sweaty and filthy from the sandy dirt from the dig site. I needed a shower badly. _I'll do that and then lie down here and just gaze at her and watch her as she sleeps._ I quietly got a clean pair of boxer briefs and went and took a shower. It was a short one, though. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her any longer than necessary now that she was near me.

I hastily dried off and slid on my underwear and was back out by the bed staring down at her. _She's here. I just can't believe she came to me_. I carefully lifted the covers on my side and slid in. I laid there just gazing at her face, listening to her even breathing until I could bear it no more. I had to touch her. I had to kiss her.

I reached out my hand and carefully skimmed my thumb across her full bottom lip. I so loved her mouth. I so loved her kisses. Unable to stop, I trailed my fingers along her jaw, up to her cheekbone, and traced her face. I heard her softly sigh, and her eyes began to flutter open. Finally, she awoke and just laid there staring at me.

"Edward."

"Bella," I said with a huge grin.

"Edward!" she yelled and threw the covers off of us and leapt on me, shoving me onto my back. She was madly grabbing my face and kissing me like crazy.

"You're here!"

"I'm here! I love you!" More kisses. I skimmed my hand down her back to pull her closer to me, and it finally registered with me that she had no clothes on.

"Ah, God! You're naked!" I yelled and rolled us both over so that she was under me. "My God, you're _here_, you're _beautiful_, _I love you_, and you're _naked_. Best moment of my life so far!"

I slammed my lips to hers, and she wrapped her legs around my back and kissed me back, her lips and tongue madly attacking my own.

She gripped my face and pushed my head up from hers. "Edward, I love you. I did it! I came to you. I surprised you! I'm your birthday present. See, I'm under you naked, just like you asked for," she said with a blinding smile.

I pulled myself up and skimmed my eyes down her sexy body and almost wept at my overflowing emotions in this moment. I met her eyes again and realized, I loved her beyond even the ability to describe it to her. There was something I needed to say to her before anything else happened. I gently cradled her beautiful face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs as I tried to find my voice.

"Bright eyes…never has anyone ever done something like this for me. Never have I received such a gift. I've missed you so much. I love you so much. I have something I need to ask you before we do anything else, love."

I searched for the perfect words for my perfect girl, and finally decided that straight to the point was best. I held her eyes as I said to her with much emotion, "Marry me, Bella. Let me be your husband, your endlessly devoted husband. Let me love you, spend my entire life showing you how very much I love you."

"Marry me, bright eyes," I whispered and kissed her left cheek.

"Marry me, beautiful," I whispered and kissed her right cheek.

"Marry me, my Bella," I whispered and softly pressed my lips to hers. "I love you."

"Edward. Oh, _Edward_." She closed her misty eyes for a moment, and then her chocolate butterscotch eyes met mine full of love. "I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you. Oh, I've missed you so much!" she said as a sob and began to cry.

I slid down beside her and pulled her body close to mine and held her, cradling her to my chest. "I know. Believe me, I know. To have you here in my arms, this is heaven. I still can't believe you're here. That you came to me. That you're naked."

She giggled and looked up at me with a grin. "See, I told you nakedness and sexes will make you love me more."

"Well, believe me, I love the nakedness. Now, the sexes, we haven't even started on that, but once we do, I'm thinking we won't stop for a while," I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I did tell you that when I saw you in person that I was going to molest you for days." She skimmed a hand down and cupped my straining erection, making me gasp in surprise. "I'm starting right now."

"Bella, are we- are we, really going to do this right now?"

She shoved me onto my back and sat up, looking down at me, her long hair falling across my chest and a little smirk on her lips. "Oh, yes. We've waited long enough. I'm on birth control, and we're both more than ready for this."

I swallowed hard in nervousness and skimmed my hand up her arm. "I'm sorry if I mess this up. I've never done this before," I whispered.

She leaned down and gave me a fleeting kiss. "Neither have I. We'll learn together. Now, I want you naked please."

"I thought you'd never ask," I said with grin and reached down and pushed my boxer briefs down and then kicked them off my legs.

"Oh."

"What?" I asked. Did she not like how I looked?

"Uhm, that…uh, _that_ is supposed to fit inside me? Uh, I'm not so sure about that." She was staring at my erection with wide eyes. I chuckled and pulled her face back to mine for a kiss.

"It'll fit. Thanks for the compliment, by the way. You're always stroking my ego, love."

She giggled. "Well, I try."

"Now, before we do the sexes, I'm looking you over thoroughly. I've missed your warm, soft body, but there's one place I'm dying to know."

She blushed and looked away. "Uh, okay. Should I lie down?"

"Yes, please," I said eagerly.

She lay back with an embarrassed look on her face and wouldn't look at me. She was adorable. And she had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I skimmed my eyes slowly down her chest, over her stomach to her hips and her womanhood nestled between her thighs. No, nothing at all. She was breathtaking.

"Open yourself for me, Bella. Let me see, love."

She covered her eyes with her hand and spread her legs. I slid down and just stared at her, studying her and memorizing how she looked. She was beautiful, like a flower opening its petals. I skimmed my fingers along her fuller outer lips, and she gasped. I grinned and then touched the tiny lips and the little button above them, she jerked in surprise, and her stomach contracted. Nice. I did it again, and she moaned. Oh, this was so hot. She was so beautiful, and I loved getting a response out of her.

I had to taste her. I leaned forward and slid my tongue along her lips and closed my eyes, lost in bliss. She was sweet down here, like sugar, like honey dancing across my tongue. I flicked my tongue over her little nub, and she nearly screamed. Very nice. After that, I was determined to bring her to orgasm, and I went to work with my tongue and fingers until she let go and came yelling my name. I decided right in that moment that making your woman come like that, calling your name, was the hottest thing on earth.

I kissed my way back up her body, lingering on the really good spots, and by the time I got to her face and met her eyes, she was just staring at me with her lips slightly parted and her face glowing in wonder. Adorable.

"That was…oh, Edward, that was…fucking awesome."

I chuckled and nodded my in agreement. "It was. You're so pretty down there, and, God, you taste like sugar on my tongue, the best candy I've ever eaten."

"I should be beyond embarrassed right now, but that was so amazing that I just can't be. Candy? I taste like candy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Better than any candy I've ever eaten. Now I must call your, uh, girl parts, candy. You know this, don't you?" I asked with a grin, and she laughed.

"Oh, my God. That's…okay, that's funny, and I kind of love it."

I grinned and wiped my face and then gave her a kiss.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, are you going to…uh, you know…"

"I am. I'm just kind of nervous and afraid I'll hurt you. I've heard that a girl's first time can be painful, and I really can't stand the thought of hurting you."

"Just do it quickly. I want to be wholly yours. I want us to get this whole virginity thing out of the way so we can have lots of feel good sexes."

I sucked in a breath. "Me, too. If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Do you need me to touch you? Lick you there?"

"Uh, no. I can pretty much guarantee that that would finish me off before I made it anywhere near you. Come here, beautiful. Let me kiss you some more first, and then we'll try this."

She nodded and reached up for me, wrapping her arm around my neck and tilting her head to fit her mouth to mine for a kiss. I kissed her deeply and let myself get lost in her and that kiss, still stunned she was there and naked in my arms.

I slowly slid over her body, and my hands gently touched her everywhere, until she was panting and squirming under me. I touched her between her legs and found her slick with wetness for me. She was ready, and I could wait no more. I took my hand and held myself at her entrance. She met my eyes and nodded, and I slowly started to slide inside of her. Dear God. I wasn't going to make it. She was hot and tight around me, and I had to stop before I came. I took several calming breaths and tried to think about something else for a moment. Okay, again. I pushed some more and came to a barrier. I had my eyes closed and was trying like everything to hold back and not come already. I pushed again and felt it give, and then I was sliding all the way in and had to stop, my breathing in pants, my heart thumping hard in my chest, and my body taut and ready for release.

"Are you- are you okay, love?" I asked her, my words strained and raspy.

"I'm good." She moved her hips, and I moaned.

"Please, don't move. Just hold very still. I can't, I can't…"

I pulled back out almost all the way and slowly slid back in and heard Bella, as if from a distance, say, "Yes! More!" and I lost it. I laid my forehead against hers as I slid into her again hard, as my orgasm pumped into her body. I thought I might have lost my mind somewhere in the midst of it. Bella pulled me to her and held me tightly as I rode it out.

As I slowly came back to reality, I felt great embarrassment. That had been pitiful, and surely, she didn't enjoy that at all. I slid out of her with a groan and sat up, with my knees up and my elbows resting on them, my hands covering my face.

Bella sat up beside me, and I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Edward."

"That was…I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted it to be good for you, and I went off like that. I'm sorry." I slid my hands off my face and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Look at me."

I turned my head and gasped at her beauty. Her face was flushed, and her lips red from our kisses and that glorious hair of hers was a tousled, sexy mess. I held her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you."

She gripped my face with her hand and looked angry. "You did not disappointment me!" she said with intensity. "It was our fist time. I'm sure nobody's first time is perfect. I thought it was pretty damned awesome, and you're really killing my buzz, so stop it now!"

"Really? You enjoyed it?"

"Uh, yeah. Why would I lie about that? Did you not enjoy yourself?"

I stared at her with my mouth gaping open. "Did I enjoy myself? Are you serious? I just made love to you. How could you possibly think I didn't enjoy that?" I cupped her face and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I see that I'm just being an insecure ass. Sorry, bright eyes. I love you. That was incredible. I'm just so sorry I didn't last longer. I've never felt anything like being inside of you. That…there are no words to describe how good that felt. So, yeah, I enjoyed myself. "

Just then, Bella's stomach rumbled loudly, and I chuckled. "Looks like we need to go feed you before we try round two."

"I am starving. Let's go eat some dinner, and maybe I could meet your friends, and then we'll have dessert. I heard that you enjoy…candy," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, I _love_ candy," I said with a grin and gave her a quick kiss.

"I might have noticed," she replied with a laugh.

I smirked at her, then tackled her with a laugh and gave her several quick kisses as my fingers played between her thighs forcing a soft moan out of her. She closed her eyes, and her mouth fell open with a gasp as I touched her in just the right spot. All I could do was watch in fascination her reactions play across her face.

She sighed and smiled at me, and I had to blink from the beauty of it. "I knew sexes would feel good, but I had no idea it could be fun, too. Maybe it's just being with you. I always feel joy when I'm near you," Bella said and gave me a lingering kiss.

When she pulled her lips from mine, I was panting in her arms and hard again. _Oh, round two will be so much better_, I thought_. I will make sure of it_.

"I feel exactly the same. I feel like when I'm with you that I'm in the light. You always bring the sunshine with you, bright eyes. Let's go eat, and let me show off my gorgeous fiancée to everyone." I gave her a contented smile, and she reached up and hugged me tight.

"God, I missed you. I hate leaving here on Tuesday. I never want to leave you again."

"Shh. Let's not think about it. Let's just live in the moment for the next few days. I love you, Bella. So much."

"I know," she said as her fingers touched my face. "I know."

x~x

We got cleaned up and dressed, in between lots of kisses. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I had to constantly touch her and kiss her. I had just missed her too much.

We left the room hand-in-hand and went down to the restaurant in the hotel. I saw Graham, Adam, and Jean-Luc at a table, and I led Bella over to them with a proud smile. When we reached the table, the three guys just looked between Bella and I with surprised expressions on their faces, and then Jean-Luc leapt up, then Adam and Graham followed suit.

"Look what got delivered for my birthday," I said with a huge grin. "Guys, this is my Bella. Bella this is Adam," I pointed to him.

"Nice to finally meet the woman Edward never stops talking about," Adam said with a grin to Bella.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Where's Sophie?" Bella asked Adam, and he blushed.

"Oh. I think she'll be down shortly," he said and sat down, a little embarrassed.

I shook my head at Adam and then pointed to Graham, "This is Graham."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Damn. She's beautiful, Edward," he said to me. I glanced down at Bella, and she was blushing.

"You're English. From London? I love your accent," Bella said almost shyly, and Graham gave her a winning smile.

"If only I had met you first, gorgeous, I would have swept you off your feet."

I frowned at Graham. "Save the charm for someone who isn't my fiancée," I said to Graham, and he nodded.

"Just wishful thinking," Graham said with a sigh and sat down.

I turned to Jean-Luc and said, "Obviously, this is Jean-Luc."

"_Je suis enchantee_," Jean-Luc said to Bella with a soft smile. "_Tu es tres belle_. Very nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow. French is so pretty."

"He said he was delighted to meet you and that you are beautiful, and I'm beginning to regret introducing you to them. These two seemed determined to charm you," I said in mild jealousy to Bella as I darted my eyes between Graham and Jean-Luc.

She looked up at me and touched my face. "Silly, Edward. I only see you. I only love you," she said softly, repeating my own words to her from my journal.

I turned and pulled her into my arms. "Did I say I love you today? Because I surely do, bright eyes."

"I love you. I've missed you so much."

I pulled her to me, holding her firmly in my embrace, and ignored everyone else around us.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm starving."

I chuckled. "Well, by all means, let's feed you. You're going to need your, uh, strength for later," I whispered.

She giggled and pulled out of my embrace, and we took our seats. I pulled Bella's chair right next to mine, so I could keep my arm around her, loving her being so close to me. Sophie soon joined us, and we were a merry group with all the guys doing their best to amuse the women present.

"You flew all the way here just for Edward's birthday?" Sophie shyly asked Bella.

"Yes." She turned and met my eyes. "I wanted to give Edward the best birthday present ever."

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "You did, bright eyes."

"I want a girl like that, one that would love me enough to fly half-way around the world just to surprise me for my birthday. If I ever meet such a girl, it will be worth giving up my bachelorhood for her," Graham said.

"I confess, I wish to have such a woman as well. I envy you, Edward," Jean-Luc said with a sigh. "Perhaps I will get lucky and meet a lovely girl like Sophie, as Adam did."

Sophie had been sipping her drink and choked on it, making her cough. Adam patted her on the back and shot Jean-Luc a look like, _What the hell, dude?_

Sophie had stopped coughing, but was blushing and looking embarrassed and like she wished to be anywhere but here.

"You started actually digging at the site you all mapped out, right? Have you found anything yet, Sophie?" Bella asked, changing the subject and diverting Sophie's attention.

Sophie began to tell her about our week at the site, and I looked down at Bella in pride. That had been nice, rescuing Sophie like that. My girl was the best. I kissed the top of her hair, and she placed her hand on my thigh as she continued to listen to Sophie and the others discuss the dig.

I slowly slid my hand down and around her back, slightly pressing my fingers into her side. She shifted in her seat closer to me and gripped my thigh tighter. I leaned my head down and inhaled the scent of her hair before skimming my nose along the shell of her ear. I felt her drumming pulse as I reached her neck, and her breath was coming faster. I could feel her arousal, and it was fueling my passion for her.

I needed her. I needed her alone in our bed and naked under me. I needed to kiss her everywhere and make her yell my name again. I needed her.

"Come with me, Bella," I huskily whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

I never took my eyes off of her as I threw some money on the table for our dinner and stood and took her hand.

"Goodnight, everyone," Bella said as we turned to go.

They all called good-night to us, but I ignored them. My whole being was solely focused on her and getting her to our room.

As soon as we were in the door, I shut it and locked it and had her against the wall, kissing her as if my life depended upon it, and perhaps it did. We madly ripped our clothes off, trying our damnedest to keep our mouths touching. Finally naked, I sat down on the bed, and she straddled my lap.

We were fast and frantic in our kissing and touching and her heated moans and gasps were driving me insane. "I love you…so much," I said between kisses and then pulled her down onto me. We both cried out from it, and I held still, my arms wrapped tightly around her, my face buried in her neck.

"Ah, God, Bella. God, I love you," I said as I lifted her up and slid her back down onto me.

"Edward. _Yes_. Never stop doing that!" she ordered me, and I raggedly laughed at her bossiness.

"Like this?" I asked huskily as I gripped her hips and guided her up and down onto me. I tried so hard to keep myself from coming to prolong her pleasure. The strain of holding off was almost painful, but I would not do what I did earlier.

She gripped my face and was French kissing me so damned good. Between that, the slides in and out of her, and her nipples brushing my chest with every movement, I was a lost man. This was so much more than I could have ever imagined.

"I can't hold it anymore. You're too much. Too sexy. I love you too much," I said as a gasp and pulled her down onto me hard as a powerful orgasm hit me. "Ah, God. Love you. Bella. Only you, Bella," I managed to gasp out.

She dotted my face with kisses and squeezed my sides hard with her thighs as she dug her fingers into my back. "You're mine. All mine," she whispered. "I love you."

"I am yours. Ever yours." I gave her a soft, gentle kiss and then hugged her to me. "My Bella."

"Yes. Oh, yes."

I turned us and laid us back on the bed, turning us so that we were on our sides. We lay that way for some time, just gazing at each other and giving each other kisses and gentle caresses. After a time, her eyes got heavy, so I pulled the covers up over us, and she snuggled into me as I held her close in joy that she was here in my arms. She soon slept, but I lay there for a short while, soaking her up, trying to memorize everything about her to hold in my heart for after she left me to go back home. No, I wouldn't think of that. My love was here in my arms, and that's all I would think about in this moment.

I closed my eyes and joined her in sleep, but not before placing a kiss on her hair and whispering that I loved her, my beautiful bright eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>My pre-reader has dubbed this Edward "Sugarward." How...appropriate. lol<strong>

**Next chapter I'll post will be the Edward outtake that will explain Sophie and has ****one heck of a Skype session. Crete will continue in the next regular chapter from a Bella POV. **

**Thanks for reading and all my reviews!**

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	16. Chapter 16

**Loved all the comments on the last chapter! Truly sweet and adorable. **

**I posted an Edward outtake that I love. Hope you take the time to read it. **

**Some thanks; first, for my beta Rhi. You're the best. Second, to V my pre-reader, namer of Sugarward. haha And last, but not least, to Katia for your helping me with Greek. Much love and appreciation to all of you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story. Please do not repost this anywhere without my permission. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 1****6**

I awoke with a stretch and a contented sigh. My body was sore in places, but that I did not mind. It was a good sore in lovely new places. I opened my eyes to find Edward lying there just watching my face with a small smile playing about his lips.

His hand that had been lightly lying on my hip slid around and cupped my butt cheek, giving it a little squeeze. I grinned and slid my thigh over his hip, grinding into him a bit. Edward gasped and kissed me hard.

"If this is married life- waking up with you naked in my arms every morning- sign me up today. What say you, bright eyes? Marry me today?"

I giggled. "Oh, sure."

"Yes!" he said with a laugh. "Oh, if it was only that easy, I would be holding you to that."

"I guess that will just have to wait until you return back home. Hmm. Mrs. Cullen. Bella Cullen. I like that sound of that."

"Not near as much as I do," he said, suddenly serious, and placed his lips to mine. After that, we were lost in passion for each other. He trailed his lips down my throat, and I simply closed my eyes and let myself feel.

This would be our fourth go at it, and we were getting better and much less awkward. Edward was learning what I liked, and I had to say, his skill was certainly improving. He was able to hold himself off more as well, and not go off like a volcano erupting. Not that I minded. I loved it all. The touching, the kissing, the licking, him moving in me, all of it. My body had been awakened with his lovemaking, and I knew I'd never be able to get enough. What the hell was I going to do for the next seven weeks without him? August 10th, the date he was to return home, seemed like a long way away.

"Hey," Edward said softly, and kissed my cheek. "Where are you, thea?"

I touched his face and tried to hold back my tears. "I don't want to leave you on Tuesday," I said sadly.

He held my eyes as he whispered, "Then don't."

"What? I can't stay here. I have a job and you're busy and…"

"I know. I just wish you could stay. If it's a job or money you're worried about, you know I have a trust fund. You don't have to work at all."

"Uh, no. I'll work. What would I do with my days if I didn't work?"

"Well, you could spend them with me."

"Oh, stop. This is crazy, and I'm sorry I got distracted. It wasn't your lovemaking, just the opposite. I got to wondering how I was going to live without you touching me for the next seven weeks."

"Bella, please stop thinking about it and be here in the moment with me. Stay here in the now with me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Now, where were we?"

"I do believe that this" -he tugged on my hip as he slowly pushed inside me- "is where we were," he said on a ragged exhale.

I moaned softly and gripped his arm hard. "Never stop. Oh, please, never stop," I cried as he rolled his hips into mine.

He chuckled and then gave me a kiss so hot I nearly melted from it. "Never. I plan to make love to you forever," he whispered as a promise against my lips.

"I do love a man with a plan," I replied back, before I attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss.

x~x

We took a shower together, which was both fun and naughty. I wasn't sure how clean we actually got because Edward, with a smirking smile, kept insisting he was hungry and needed candy and had to prove it with his mouth more than once.

I had been washing and kissing his chest, when I reached down and tugged on him, making him gasp and nip my neck with a moan. That sent shivers down my spine, and I splashed him with a giggle at his instantly becoming hard. He was just too easy to turn on, which I found totally adorable and hot. He laughed and decided to repay me by tickling me until I screamed for mercy.

I loved that Edward and I had a playful side where we often laughed and smiled even during our most intimate moments. We were young and in love and experiencing physical love for the first time in our lives. How could we be anything other than joyful?

We dried off between kisses, and then Edward left me to get ready in peace so we could go eat and explore the beach and the city. Since we were going to the beach, I put on my new blue bikini I had grabbed out of my suitcase. I had forgotten my sundress, though, to put on over it, so I walked out of the bathroom to my suitcase and heard Edward's indrawn breath.

"Bella, _what are you wearing_?" He sounded like he was choking.

"Oh. My new bikini. You like it?" I asked and modeled it a bit in front of him.

"Uh, you could say that. I'm taking a picture of your hotness, Miss Sexy." He grabbed his phone and took a couple pictures of me in my bikini as I made silly poses.

"Now, please cover yourself up before we go out. No way am I letting another guy see my bright eyes nearly naked. No way."

"But…I thought we were going to the beach. It's the only bathing suit I brought."

"Bella, I just don't know. Uh, for one thing, I'm going to have a constant hard-on from looking at you, Miss Sexy in a tiny blue bikini. And for another, if one guy, Graham for instance, looks at you for too long, I may just have to beat him down."

"Oh. Well, how about, I wear my bikini under my sundress, take my dress off at the beach, and if you get too uncomfortable, I'll slip my dress back on. Deal?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess I can stand it for a short while." He stood up and strolled over to me, and he hadn't been lying; the front of his swim trunks were tented out most impressively. I stared at the outline of his erection and smirked to myself to now know what he looked like down there. Long and circumcised, pretty even, and all mine. I licked my lips. Lucky girl.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I was still staring at the mighty Edward peen.

"Bella. If you don't stop staring at me there, we're never leaving this room."

I slowly slid my eyes up from his straining-to-be-released erection, to the trail of hair that ran up to his belly button, up his flat stomach to his chest covered in soft hair, slowly up his throat to his chin, and then to his mouth where my eyes found their home. I stared at his lips, remembering how they felt on my skin.

"And that would be a problem, why?" I asked him, my voice throaty and my pulse tapping a mad tempo in my veins.

"No problem at all," he said almost as a growl and picked me up and laid me on the bed and covered my body with his. Our bathing suits were quickly gone, and he started to make love to me fast and hard. I was so turned on that I was shouting by the time I came.

"Ah, God. You screaming my name is so fucking hot. I...love you," he gasped out as he pounded into me.

"I…love…you…" I panted out.

"Yes, yes…you feel so good…yes, my Bella…" He gripped my hips and held himself tight to me as he grunted in relief of his orgasm. "I…can't even…tell you…how good you feel to me."

"Oh, I have an idea." I held him tightly in my arms and closed my eyes, wishing that I could never leave this moment. "Being with you like this, there's nothing better on this earth. It's not possible." I gave him a gentle kiss, and he grinned down at me, the happy relaxed grin of man well sated.

"I agree, bright eyes. There's nothing in the world as good as being with you like this."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "Well, then. By all means, let me feed you, woman. It's the least I could do for the gift you just gave me."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this whole marriage thing between us will work out just fine."

"Thank God," he said with a grin. "Or this whole me trying my damndest to get you pregnant, might be kinda awkward."

I giggled. "You sure are working hard at it, but, uh, I hate to break it to you, Indy, I'm on birth control."

"Damn. Can we still work at it?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time."

"Every day, please?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh, well, except when I'm on my period. That would be kinda gross."

"When is your period, by the way? I need to know when I have to go without this," he said as he slid part way out of me and back in, making my eyes practically roll back in my head.

"Uh." He did it again, and I gasped. "Uhm, it's really hard to think with you doing that."

"I can stop," he said with a chuckle.

"Now, let's not be hasty here. Did I say stop?"

He grinned down at me and rolled his hips into mine again, and I had to dig my fingernails into his skin to keep from losing my mind.

"Tell me when to stop, beautiful. I can do this all day."

I giggled. "Yeah, you're finally getting some stamina, you show off. I approve, by the way."

"Well, I'm a man who likes to do things to the best of his abilities and a fast learner. There's nothing on this earth I've wanted to learn so much as how to please you in bed. I'm trying, bright eyes."

"Uh, you're succeeding. You get any better at this and I may never let you out of bed."

"I don't really have a problem with that," he said with a smirking grin and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Neither do I. Uh, okay, what were we talking about?"

"Sex?" He moved in me again and I closed my eyes briefly from the pleasure of it.

"No, that's what we're doing."

He chuckled and continued to move his hips almost leisurely against me as I held onto him and kissed his shoulder. I was kind of in awe that he was hard again inside me already. My shy anthropologist had turned out to be an insatiable sex machine. How lucky could one girl get?

After a time, and a couple of slow, gentle orgasms, we laid there holding each other as he dotted sweet kisses over my face.

"Hmm. What were we discussing? Oh yes, my period. It's the last week of the month. It usually starts around the 27th and ends around the 30th."

"Good to know. Now." He slid out of me and sat up. I nearly wept from the loss of him. "Let's try this leaving the room thing again before we both starve to death."

"I'm still wearing the bikini, just so you know."

"I'm still going to want to ravish you on the beach, just so you know."

"Oooh, lucky me." I looked him over and licked my lips.

"Stop it, Miss Sexy. You're killing me. One look from you and there he goes springing to life. We're never getting out of here at this rate," he said with a laugh.

I giggled. "I'm sorry?"

He grinned widely, making him look almost like a little boy. God, he was just so adorable. "I'm not. He just can't help it. I mean, look at you laying there naked. That is, without a doubt, the best thing I've ever seen."

"Oh." I blushed a bit under his praise.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so that I was sitting beside him. "You're beautiful. I love you," he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you. Okay, I'll behave. At least, I'll try to. For now. I'm not making any promises about tonight when I get you alone again in this room. I have evil plans to molest you thoroughly."

He chuckled wickedly and gave me a swift kiss. "Lucky, lucky me."

x~x

We held hands as we walked down toward the beach. Graham, Adam, Sophie, and Jean-Luc were all trailing along. They had all been at lunch together when we finally left the room and joined them. Graham had kind of invited the group to go with us, but I didn't mind. I already liked Edward's friends.

I skimmed my eyes over them as we strolled over the sand. There was Adam, tall, with very dark, almost black hair and gray eyes. He was almost a dead-ringer in looks with Patrick Dempsey. He was also very nice and friendly and had a great personality. I was glad Edward had made such a friend here.

Graham, he was a sandy-haired, hazel-eyed, and rather ordinary looking, but his swoon-worthy posh British accent and the twinkle in his eye, over-came his plain looks. He seemed to love women, all women, was charming almost to the point of ridiculousness, and also seemed a bit of a player. He was a hell of a lot of fun, though. He told endless amusing stories and jokes that which kept us all laughing.

Now, Jean-Luc, he was the most intriguing of Edward's friends. He had shoulder length dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes. I wouldn't call him handsome, nor ugly. He was…interesting looking. Something about him drew your eyes to his face. Perhaps it was the mantle of brooding seriousness he seemed to wear almost as a cloak around him kind of like some sort of tortured poet. He appeared to be a deep one, a thinker, and was quite formal in his manners and speech. I was beyond surprised women weren't falling at his feet from his soft voice and the beautiful, almost musical French flowing from his lips.

I eyed Adam and Sophie and grinned to myself. He was so cute with her, so attentive and cautious and kind. He was doing his best to make her like him, and from her guarded, but obvious enjoyment of his attention, I did believe Adam was succeeding.

Sophie was exactly what you would think of when thinking about a nose-in-a-book kind of girl. She even looked smart, but she was pretty, with reddish-blonde hair and the prettiest colored eyes I'd ever seen. Almost aqua blue in color. She was petite and delicate looking and very shy, but once you got her talking about something she loved- like I did when I asked her about the dig at dinner last night- she became animated and her shyness fell away.

I remembered darting my eyes to Adam several times last night while she had been speaking, and he been gazing at her with his lips parted and his eyes shining as his whole being was focused on her expressive face. That man had it bad for her. I hoped they worked things out. They would certainly make a cute couple.

We made it to the beach and picked a likely spot to call our own, and I pulled my sundress over my head.

"Holy fuck," I heard Graham whisper, and I turned around to see what that was about.

Graham's eyes were firmly on my body, clad only in my bikini, and I was suddenly very self-conscious. Thank God Edward was turned the other way and didn't notice Graham's blatant staring at me. I never thought I had that good of a body, but perhaps I was wrong. I glanced around, and I saw several other men also looking my way. Hmm. How awkward.

Edward turned and finally noticed Graham's staring and kicked him. "Dude. Eyes the fuck off Bella."

Graham finally tore his eyes from me and glanced up at Edward. "Sorry, Edward. I've got to get me a girlfriend. I can only hope to find one half as hot as Bella. No wonder you two have barely left your room."

"Well, I understand, but go find your own girl and keep your eyes off mine."

"Again, I'm sorry." Graham looked at me with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," I said softly and blushed in embarrassment.

Edward was over to me in a heartbeat, his eyes raking my body and a frown on his face. "I knew this bikini was trouble. You're just too hot and too sexy to be wearing so little."

"Edward. There are women here wearing less than me, showing more of their bodies than I am."

"But none of those women are my future wife."

I touched his face and gave him a small smile. "Let's just pretend that you and I are the only ones on this beach, and I'm just wearing this for your enjoyment and pleasure."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine, as his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me close to him. _Oh, hello there,_ I thought with a smirk as his hardness pressed into my stomach. "If you were giving me any more pleasure, we'd be making love here on the beach," he said huskily.

"I've created a sex monster, I do believe," I said with a little laugh.

"You have," he replied with a grin. "When it comes to you, it appears I'm insatiable."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, we're on the beach in front of a lot of people, including your friends. Do you really think you should be groping my ass like that?"

"Oh, yeah," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a naughty, mischievous smile, and I laughed.

"My sweet, dirty boy. Let's sit down and soak up some sun, okay?"

He nodded and let go of me, helping me spread out our towels and then pulled me down into his lap. He took my hand and played with my fingers, seemingly deep in thought.

"I need to tell you something," he said, sounding quite serious.

"O-kay," I answered in trepidation.

"There's this girl Brooke that's here on the field study with us." I felt my heart drop. "And she, uh, well, she kind of made some passes at me."

Uh, _what_?

I was silent for a moment. "She hit on you? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I'm not sure." I tried to search his face, but he was looking out over the water.

I felt my stomach clinch in nervousness. I took a deep breath and then asked him what needed to be asked. "Are you telling me this because you responded to those passes and you're looking for me to say it was okay or something?"

His eyes shot to mine, and he looked astonished. "What? No! God, no. She's…she's-" He shuddered. "I find her repulsive. I told her to fuck off and never bother me again, that I was engaged to you and I had no interest in her."

"Oh. You scared me there for a moment, Edward," I said in relief.

"Fuck, Bella. Do you really think I would want any girl other than you? You, I love you. You're the perfect girl for me. I would _never_ disrespect you that way. I would _never_ hurt you like that."

"Oh."

He reached out and pulled me against him. "I'm sorry. I said all that wrong, and I should have told you sooner. She's not a nice girl, and Adam says since I slammed my door in her face, she now hates me. It just occurred to me that she might say or do something while you're here to make me try to look bad. I just thought you should be warned."

"Oh, I see. Well" -I ran a finger down Edward's chest- "just let her try something with me. She might be in for a surprise if she underestimates me and my possessiveness of my future husband."

Edward sucked in a breath and gripped me tightly. "Ah, God. Jealous you is so hot." He crushed his lips to mine, and all I could do was hold onto him for dear life as he kissed me passionately.

"Edward," I gasped out as he wrenched his lips from mine and attacked my neck with sloppy sucks and kisses.

I was panting and so turned on, but I had to make him stop. "Edward. You have to stop, darling. We're on the beach. You can't make love to me in front of everyone."

That finally got through to him, and he lifted his head and just stared down at me with dark, hungry eyes. "I just can't get enough of you. I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you."

"Oh. Uh, not really, but that is kind of intimate and only for us, so let's save that kind of kissing and touching for the room, okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed and put his hands in more appropriate places on my body than where they had just been. I did not glance around to see who might have watched all that. "I'll try to control myself until tonight. I want you to enjoy Falasarna some, especially the beach, and I'm dying to show you the ancient city and the dig site, so we can't stay in that room making love all day."

"I want to see the city and dig site as well, so no, we can't stay in the room. Uh, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Never mind." I just couldn't tell him I was getting a bit sore down there and could use a break. He wouldn't touch me the whole rest of the time I was here in Crete.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"It's nothing. I love you, by the way."

He held my eyes, and his lips were pursed in a frown, but he let it go. "We'll talk later." He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss, "_Se agapo. Eise enas aggelos_."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," he said as he laced his fingers with mine, "that I love you and you're an angel."

"Sweet," I said as a sigh.

I kissed his cheek and just lay back against him. We looked out over the ocean as he lightly held me in his embrace.

"Am I interrupting?" Sophie asked quietly from beside us. We both looked up to find her looking down at us timidly.

"No. Not at all. Have a seat," I said with a grin.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could ask you, Bella- oh, this is stupid," she said, sounding quite frustrated.

"What's up?" I was beyond curious. She didn't know me. You couldn't do that to me.

"Oh, boy. Little Miss Curiosity just reared her head," Edward said with a chuckle.

I shot Edward a look and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my sundress and stood up. I slipped it over my head, and I heard Edward actually sigh in relief.

"Your Little Miss Curiosity is going to go talk to Sophie, Indy. Try to behave."

Edward chuckled again and leaned back on his elbows with a crooked smile on his lips. "Oh, I'm just going to sit here and watch the hottest girl on earth. Don't mind me."

I rolled my eyes at him again and slid my arm through Sophie's. "Let's take a walk."

She nodded, and we began to leisurely stroll down the beach, avoiding running children and flirting men.

"You had something to ask me?" I prodded her.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I don't know any other girls here, and I'm an only child, and my mom is not someone you can talk boys with..."

"I'll help if I can. Is it about Adam?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "I think he likes me."

"Uh, yeah. That's obvious."

"It is?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Uhm, Sophie, he can't keep his eyes off you."

"What does he want?"

"Well, my guess would be that he wants to date you."

She seemed to ponder this. "I would like that. He's nice and kind to me, and he's so handsome." She seemed to be thinking hard. "Edward seems to practically worship the ground you walk on. Tell me what I need to change, or do, or how to act to get that reaction out of Adam."

"Well, my advice to you is just be yourself. He obviously likes you just fine as you are."

"But look at how I dress and look at how you dress. You look like a girl. I look like a zookeeper."

I giggled. "You do not. Clothes are no big deal, but I have to admit, I used to be a terrible dresser. Now, I've got Edward's sister and sister-in-law that help me with shopping. I'm terrible at it."

"You were a terrible dresser?"

"Yep. I dressed like a grandma. Alice, Edward's sister, went through my closet and threw out all my old boring clothes."

"Can you help me?" she pleaded. "I want to look pretty for Adam. I want to surprise him at dinner and show him I can be girly."

"Absolutely. I brought a few dresses with me and we're about the same size. The turquoise one would really bring out your eyes. Let me help you get ready before dinner tonight."

"Are you sure? I hate to bother you and take more time away from you and Edward."

"Yes. I want to do this. It won't take long, and it might just give me a break. I have to admit, I'm getting a little sore."

Sophie blushed, and my eyes got wide, realizing what I just said. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"No, no. It's fine. Of course you two have been…busy. I wonder what Adam's kisses are like…" She trailed off with a blush.

I smiled at her. "Hey. He's a good looking guy that likes you. It's only natural to wonder about that. Come on. Let's get back to the guys, and later, I'll help you get fixed up and then these men are taking us out to a very nice dinner to show us off."

x~x

We had just gotten back from the beach and tour of the city and Edward and I parted with a kiss at the bottom of the stairs. Edward went to get us drinks and a snack and I went on upstairs to our room. I was just unlocking the door when someone cleared their throat.

I turned to find a brown-haired girl with a mildly pretty face, eyeing me in distaste.

"We hooked up, you know."

I finished unlocking the door and then turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Brooke, I would presume?"

"Yes. Oh, I see he's spoken of me and our nightly romps in his room."

I just held her eyes and then slowly crossed my arms. Oh, she had no idea who she was messing with. "Romps in his room? Whatever can that mean?"

"I've fucked him. Pretty much every day since he got here. He's good. Sometimes three times a night. I love screaming his name. I really admire his stamina- he can go for hours- but then you would know all about that. If he's even fucked you, that is." She stood there smirking at me, like the cat that ate the canary. If she thought I would buy any of that, then she was the dumbest fucking bitch that ever lived.

I slowly stepped up to her while holding her eyes. I spoke, low and rough, my voice nearly vibrating from my anger. "Listen to me, you little bitch. You're not only a liar, you're apparently very stupid. Stay away from me. Stay away from my fiancé, or I will get you kicked out of this program." I took another step and was then right in her face. "_Are. We. Clear_?"

She slowly smirked at me. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

"I'm surprised anyone would want to 'mess' with you."

"You bitch! I'm going to kick your ass!"

She went to hit me, when I heard Edward roar, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from Bella! Now!"

He pulled me back and stood in front of me, glaring at Brooke.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on here?" A professor type looking man asked from behind me.

We all turned, and I noticed that Brooke actually looked concerned. _Good. She should be._

"Miss Novak. Would you care to explain why I heard you yelling such vile things and looked as if you were about to hit this woman?"

"Well, she" -she seemed to gather herself- "well, Dr. O'Donnell, when I told her I had been sleeping with her fiancé, she told me that she was going to get me kicked out of the program."

"Mr. Cullen? Have you been sleeping with Miss Novak?"

"No, sir. I've never touched her. This is Bella Swan , my fiancée. I love her. I would never cheat on her."

"You lie. We have sex all the time!" Brooke proclaimed.

A blond-haired girl that had walked out of her room and was just standing there observing all this spoke up. "Enough. I'm tired of you and your lies and bitchiness. Dr. O'Donnell, Edward has never touched her. Not from her lack of trying, though. But he told her to go to hell and that he had no interest in her. Brooke vowed to me to get revenge on him for refusing her," the blonde girl said.

"Alexis! I thought you were my friend!" Brooke said in shock.

"No. I'm here to learn, and I love this field study, but I don't like you. You were just someone to hang out with," Alexis said.

"Well, it seems that two people have said you aren't telling the truth. Would you care to change your story now, Miss Novak?"

"Whatever. I'm done here. I'm going home. I hate this study. You're a terrible teacher, and I hate you, too," she said to Edward. "Fuck you all. I hate you all. I'm going home."

She turned to leave, but Dr. O'Donnell spoke, "Miss Novak, that is unacceptable behavior and language from a student. You are officially kicked out of this study and a note will be made in your transcripts."

"Fine. Whatever," she said in a huff and marched off to her room.

"I hope that you will be more prudent in whom you choose to be friends with from now on, Miss Middleton," Dr. O'Donnell said to Alexis.

"I will, sir. Please don't kick me out. I love this field study, and I promise to do my best and be a good student here."

"See that you do," he said with a nod, and Alexis darted back into her room before he could change his mind.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," Dr. O'Donnell said and stuck out his hand for me.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. O'Donnell," I said quietly as I shook his hand. "I came to visit Edward for his birthday. I promise I won't be a problem or keep him from his studies."

"Edward is a good student, and I'm sure he'll keep his priorities straight. Visiting him was a nice thing to do," he said with a small smile to me. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"You flew from Seattle, Washington, to Crete just for his birthday?" he asked in surprise. I nodded. "When is your birthday, Edward?" he asked him.

"It's Monday, the 20th," he said.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well...why don't you take that day off? It would be a shame for your birthday present to sit here all day waiting on you to get back, when you could spend the day together."

"Really? _Thank you_, Dr. O'Donnell!" Edward said with a wide grin.

"You're welcome. Have a good evening, kids," he said with a nod and small grin to us both then strode off to his room.

Edward took my hand and led me into the room. He sat down the things in his arm, and I dropped my bag as he locked the door. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish you never had had to meet her. I'm so glad she's gone now."

"She's a bitch. You arrived too soon. I was about to kick her ass."

His chest rumbled with laughter. "_That_, I would have actually liked to see."

I giggled. "Me being all badass would have probably turned you on."

"Oh, yeah. Badass Bella would be a total turn on," he said with a wide grin.

Oh, him. Everything was a turn on for him, when it came to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"We've got an extra day together. Since I have you for two more whole days, I think tomorrow you should show me more of Crete, and then we should plan on Monday as a stay-in-the-room-only-run-down-for-food day."

He leaned down with a sexy grin and then gave me a thorough kissing. "I do love a woman with a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be one more chapter of Bella in Crete. Hope you've been enjoying their mini-reunion. Thanks again for all the love and reviews! You readers make me a very happy writer!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much to my dear beta Rhi. You're the best!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 1****7**

"I said go wait for me downstairs. I need to get ready without you, Mr. Grabby Hands, constantly groping me," I said with a laugh as I smacked his hands away that were reaching for my butt. "I promised to help Sophie get ready as well, so go hang out with Adam, and we'll be down shortly."

He sighed and looked all put out with me. His pathetic look wasn't working on me. We had just had sex _again_. That was- how many was that- six? Nope, seven.

"Fine. I'll wait for you downstairs," he said grudgingly.

"Good boy."

He shot me a look that said I was going to pay for that.

"Downstairs." He stepped towards me, and I backed up. "Edward."

He gave me a slow, sexy grin and then leaned in for a kiss. I noticed the twinkle in his eyes, right before he grabbed my butt cheeks in his palms and squeezed them, pulling me tight against him. "You have a terrific ass, Miss Sexy. Have I told you that?" he asked with a naughty smirk. He rubbed his hands over my butt cheeks again before jerking me tight against his hardness.

"Uh, yeah. You might have mentioned that a time or two. Now, stop your groping and go do as you're told," I said with a laugh and shoved on his chest, pushing him toward the door.

"You may be in trouble later for all that bossiness. I just may boss you around and see how you like it," he said with a smirk.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked with a wider smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"Sexes with you is the best."

His smirk was replaced by an intense, serious look. "Nothing is better than sexes with you, beautiful. Don't take too long. I'll miss you."

"I promise to hurry. I love you."

"Never as much as I love you, my Bella." He gave me a look sweet enough to make me melt before going out the door.

Soon after, Sophie knocked on my door, waking me out of my Edward daze, and we worked on getting ready.

I used everything I had learned from Alice and Rose to fix up Sophie, even stopping once and calling Alice for advice. She and I chatted for a moment, and she told me to remember everything about the trip so I could tell her in detail when I got home.

"Alice, we've spent a good portion of that time in bed. That is not something I was planning on sharing."

"Oh, don't be a pain, Bella. Rose and I will get it out of you. Don't even think of keeping this epic trip and all its dirty details from us."

"Alice, Rose was right; you've turned into such a perv." I laughed. "Okay, I need to go so Sophie and I can finish getting ready to wow our men. Miss you. See you on Tuesday evening. Don't forget to pick me up from the airport."

"Pfft. Like I'd forget that. Let me know if your flight's on time. Talk to you later. Have fun!" She giggled. "Not that you haven't been. Thank God you got birth control, right?"

"Right," I said with a laugh. "Bye, you crazy girl. See you Tuesday."

"See ya! Give Edward a hug and kiss for me and tell him I said happy birthday."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye!" Alice nearly sang as she ended the call.

"Wow, you really get along well with Edward's sister," Sophie said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. She's great. She's my best friend."

"That's nice. I like you, Bella. It's a shame we don't live closer. I would really like to be your friend," Sophie said softly.

I laid my hand on her arm. "We are friends. Here, put my number in your phone. You ever need me, call me. I mean that."

"Really? You're so nice, Bella. I'm glad you came to Crete. It made Edward so happy and we got to meet. This field study has just been the best experience for me so far. Not only with what I'm learning, but with the people I'm meeting. This was the best decision of my life to come here."

The affectionate Cullen's must have rubbed off on me, because I pulled Sophie to me for a hug.

She briefly hugged me back, and I stepped back from her with a grin.

"Okay, what do you think?" I turned her toward the mirror, and she just stared at herself.

Sophie, I was shocked at her transformation. She had put in her contacts, and we fixed her hair to hang down straight and shiny, sexily parted on the side, almost covering her left eye, if not tucked behind her ear. Her make-up was light, but the mascara and shiny lip gloss drew attention to her beautiful eyes and full lips.

She had on my turquoise mini dress, which fit her like it had been made for her. She had a great figure that she kept hidden behind her androgynous clothing. Her feet were just a little smaller than mine, but she was able to wear the fake alligator skin embossed matching heels.

"Well?" I asked.

"Wow. You made me look like a girl. Thank you, Bella!" She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned, looking at her dress in the mirror. "You think Adam will like how I look?"

"You're very welcome, and, yes, Adam is going to about fall over from your beauty."

She giggled, causing me to grin widely.

I inspected myself in the mirror as well. I was wearing a new mini-sheath dress in a bold magenta and had slid on a pair of black, platform heels. My hair I left down long and wavy, the way Edward loved it.

I met her eyes in the bathroom mirror. "We're gonna knock 'em dead. Let's go, Soph."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," she said and followed me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait just a minute. Let me go first. I need to make sure I see Adam's face when he first sees you, and I will only notice Edward when I get downstairs."

She nodded and paused. I continued downstairs and saw Edward and Adam were at the front desk with Yannis, whom they had been chatting with. He pointed at me with a gaping mouth.

Edward and Adam turned, and Edward raked his eyes over me and blinked. He was over to me in a heartbeat, his hands resting on my hips, and his eyes held much appreciation. "Miss Sexy strikes again. You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Wait until you see this." I stepped to Edward's side, facing us toward the stairs, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sophie?" I called to her, and she slowly descended the stairs. I was watching Adam's face to gauge his reaction as she came into view. The man looked up at Sophie in astonishment, his eyes wide and lips parted slightly.

"Sophie?" Adam asked her in wonder as his eyes traveled over her.

"Yeah," she said shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do I look okay?"

He didn't speak for a moment. He stepped forward and held his hands out. She tentatively slid hers into his, and he clasped them in his fingers.

"I have never seen such a beautiful sight. _Okay_ is not even close to how you look. Stunning would be the word I would use, but you always look good to me, angel. May I escort you to dinner, beautiful girl?"

"You may," she said with a small smile, and Adam nearly swooned. Oh, this was just too much fun.

"Come with me, my beautiful fiancée. I'm going to try very hard to keep my hands off you during dinner, but I make no promises. Not with you in that dress," Edward whispered in my ear, his voice almost a caress.

I turned my head and whispered into his ear exactly what I had planned for him later, making him moan softly.

"Ah, God, I love you."

"I know. But you'll love me so much more…later."

x~x

"….and then Emmett came back and carried me down the stairs just like he had Rose. He was so proud of himself," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, that brother of mine. He's a handful. Tell them the nickname he gave you, love."

"Oh, it's EB."

"What's that for?" Sophie asked.

"Edward's babe," I said with a laugh.

"I like it. You are my 'babe' and soon to be my wife, bright eyes." Edward leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss. I had to stop him and push him back from me, knowing that we surely were embarrassing Adam and Sophie.

I glanced at them both, but neither were looking at us. Sophie was blushing slightly and looking away, and Adam was staring at Sophie's lips, surely thinking that he'd like to be kissing her like Edward had been kissing me right that moment.

"Let's take a little walk. The weather is lovely, and the moon is full, and that beach is calling me to come take my shoes off and sink my toes into the sand. What say you all?" I asked.

"Let's go," Edward said with a grin, and Adam and Sophie agreed, so Edward paid for everyone's meal (he insisted), and we left the restaurant. Edward and I were hand in hand, and Adam and Sophie were walking together, but not touching.

I leaned against Edward and sighed. I looked out over the sea, the moonlight glittering on the gently lapping waves, felt the breeze on my face, lightly blowing my hair, and then up at my handsome, beloved fiancée. _My life surely doesn't suck_, I thought with another happy sigh.

"There are perfect moments in life, Bella, and this is one of them." He leaned down and gave me a sweet, soft kiss, before pulling me down sitting in the sand with him and holding me close against his chest.

"It's almost like a dream. Beautiful Crete, the moonlight on the water, and being here in your arms, it's almost surreal. I never knew I would be this happy and that life could be this perfect," I replied.

"I can't thank you enough for coming here to see me. I can't imagine any birthday gift I'll ever get will be as good as finding you here naked in my bed."

I raised my head and grinned. "So we're back to the important thing, me being naked. I see that from now on when we Skype that you're going to demand I strip for you."

"Oh, yeah," he said with a grin and a lift of his eyebrows.

"Well, only if you do the same for me."

"Uh, sure. Anything you wish, thea. Look," he said and pointed to the right.

I looked to where he had indicated and saw Adam and Sophie standing, facing each other, some ways down the beach from us. Adam reached up and gently touched Sophie's cheek and said something to her. Whatever it was, Sophie liked it. A lot. She threw herself at Adam, wrapped her arms around his neck, and proceeded to kiss the heck out of him. It took him a second to process this miracle, and then he was holding her and kissing her back.

"Well, now. Looks like those two have moved past the flirting stage and into the relationship stage. Hope it works out for them. I really like them both."

"Me, too," Edward said. "That was nice of you, helping Sophie. You're kind, Bella. I love that about you."

"It only felt right to pass on to her the kindness that Alice and Rose extended to me. Paying it forward, so to speak. I finally found out that living and interacting in the world and with the people around me is so rewarding and fulfilling, and that is all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Before you, I lived a quiet, lonely, boring life. I had no friends, never dated, and stayed in my little cocoon. But you, you pulled me out into the sunlight, helped me spread my wings and fly. You saw in me something I didn't see in myself. You literally loved me back to life. Now, the world isn't a scary place to be feared, but a wondrous place to explore and admire. You have shown me how to truly live my life and how to be happy and loved. What a gift you gave me: joy, freeing joy, just because you looked up one day at the library and saw my face and decided to take a chance on me, your library girl. Now, we have this." I took his hand and slid my fingers between his. "We have our love and our future together. Our life is full of promise and excitement for what the future may bring us. Whatever it does, we'll be side by side, hand in hand, sharing a smile at the wonder of it all."

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I mean, _I love you_. Never has a man loved a woman as I love you. It's not possible."

"And I love you just as much. Never doubt that."

"I don't. It's what makes my life worth living. I promise you this: never again will I travel like this and be away from you. It's just too hard being apart from you. From now on, if I travel somewhere in this world, you go with me, bright eyes."

I stared at him and went to argue, but then, what did I just tell him about us doing this together, side by side? He was right.

I nodded. "Yes. Where you go, I will go. After this time you have to finish here in Crete, we'll never be apart again."

"And you'll marry me."

"I'll marry you. You name the date after you get home, and I'll be there at altar, the one in white."

He grinned at me. "I'll know when I see you, the love of my life, standing there in your wedding finery, that I'm getting ready to be the luckiest groom on earth."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"We haven't discussed this, but we should."

"What's that, love?"

"Do you want children?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking out over the sea, and then his eyes met mine. "Truthfully, before I met you, I never thought much about being a father or having kids, but now…"

"And now?" I asked.

"Well, I _have_ thought about it. Quite a bit actually. Do you wish to someday have children?"

I did the same as him and looked out over the water as I thought about it. "Until I met you, I never gave any thought whatsoever to being married or being a mother. To be honest, the thought of motherhood would have terrified me before, but now, now it doesn't. I can see myself with a baby in my arms, looking up at me with the green eyes of his father, and I want it to be real. Someday, you'll give me that, the greatest gift."

"I can picture that, you holding my baby, and it about takes my breath away. So when the time is right, we'll start a family."

I nodded and snuggled back into his warmth. We just held onto each other and were mostly quiet, but talked softly here and there. I was almost dozing in Edward's arms when I heard Adam speaking.

"Hey, we're going to head back to the hotel. You two coming, or are you going to stay a while longer?" Adam asked us. I noticed that he and Sophie were holding hands and that she was almost glowing with happiness and Adam looked a bit smug.

"I'm ready for bed. It's been a long day," I said, and Edward agreed. We stood and followed them back, me leaning sleepily into Edward while carrying my heels in my fingers, like Sophie was.

When we reached the lobby, I stepped away from Edward and grabbed Sophie's hand, pulling her aside. "We'll just be a minute, guys," I said to Edward and Adam.

I smirked at her. "I saw you kiss him!" I whispered.

"I did!" she whispered back with a grin and glanced at Adam.

"Well? _Tell me_," I ordered her impatiently. Wow, somewhere along the line, I had become as bad as Alice, I realized.

"Oh, he was so sweet. He said I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and that he really liked me and loved how smart I was. He then said my eyes were the color of the sea, as if I was his own personal mermaid that had come up from watery depths of the Mediterranean to live here with the humans just to captivate him with my beauty and magic to win his heart. Well, I had to kiss him after that."

"Wow. I guess so. That was kind of swoony. So, how was the kiss?"

"Dreamy. He's a very good kisser," Sophie said with a sigh.

"_Nice_. Good luck to you both. I really hope this turns out to be something that lasts between you two."

"Thanks, Bella. I hope so, too." She gave me a quick hug, and then we both went back to our men.

"If you two girls are done hugging each other, can we go to bed now?" Edward asked me with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. As if you're going to let me sleep," I muttered in a fake annoyed voice.

"Never said anything about sleeping, beautiful. Come," he ordered with a smirk. That smirk of his told me exactly where his mind had gone with that word. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"My insatiable, Indy. Don't you think you've had enough candy, mister?" I asked as a whisper.

"_Never_," he whispered back. "Let me show you, beautiful, how many licks it take to reach the middle of a tootsie roll pop. It's a lot, I assure you."

His eyes were sparkling and full of mischief. Too much. He was just so adorable, yet so sexy at the same time. It was a deadly combination.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps it's my turn to see how much you enjoy my licking your…lollipop," I whispered as sexily as I could in his ear.

He gasped and grabbed my hand, tugging me to the stairs. "Goodnight, guys," I called with a wave to Adam and Sophie, who had been, thank God, standing across the lobby chatting and missed that filthy conversation Edward and I had just had.

We barely made it in the door, with Edward slamming it and locking it, before he had me up against the wall, my dress about my waist, his lips attached to mine, and his hand between my thighs under my panties.

I moaned at him hitting a really good spot, and he replied in that low, deep moan of his that made me a little crazy.

"Edward, now," I ordered.

"So bossy," he said with a sigh, right before he unzipped his pants, freeing his erection, ripping my panties off, and slamming up into me.

"You love my bossiness," I gasped out as he thrusted up into me.

"You know I do, thea," he nearly grunted out as he yanked my dress up, baring my breasts, and he attached his mouth to my left one and sucked hard.

"Shit, so good," I hissed.

"I'll make it better," he promised and slid out of me and fell to his knees. He mouth was then licking me and sucking me so good that I thought I might actually pass out from the pleasure of it if I didn't come soon. One good hard suck on my clitoris and I came like crazy, gripping his hair in my fists and practically shouting his name.

"So hot. So hot," he rasped out and slammed back inside of me.

I bit his shoulder as I held onto him with curled fingers. He was sucking on my neck and heaving out grunts and moans. I knew he was getting close. I knew my man by now and the sounds he made when he came. "_Come for me, Edward_," I ordered him, and he lifted his head and held my eyes as he thrusted once more hard up into me and then came with a ragged moan.

"So good. Ah, God, so good."

"It's always good between us."

"It is," he agreed as he laid his exhausted head on my shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Darling, I'm, uh, a bit sleepy and, uh, a little sore. Can we take a break and sleep for a while?"

He raised his head and looked at me, then slid out of me and stepped back, pulling down my dress and adjusting his pants. He then frowned and looked displeased. "I'm really sorry. What a thoughtless pig I've been. That's eight times now, which is a hell of a lot, and I'm sure you're sore. That's what you were trying to tell me earlier, wasn't it?"

I slowly nodded. "I love the sexes with you, but it seems candy is getting a bit worn out. Can we take a break from it and try again tomorrow sometime?"

"Bella, I really am sorry. You're not some sex object just for me to use for my pleasure whenever I wish. I love making love to you, but I love more just being with you and spending time with you. Forgive me. I promise to be less of a rutting animal while you're here."

I creased my brow. I knew he would react like that. "Edward. I wanted it every bit as much as you every single time we did it, so stop that. My body just needs a little break, a _little_ one, and then tomorrow, for your birthday, we _will_ make love some more."

He took my hands and just held them, stroking them with his fingers. "Bella, I get to spend my birthday with you. Nothing else is needed."

"And what if I need it?" I asked.

He slowly smirked at me. "Well, that's different. I will always give you what _you_ want and need, bright eyes."

"Right now, I need to get some sleep while my fiancée holds me close."

"Now that, I can do." He gave me a loving kiss on my forehead and then let me go.

We got ready for bed, me putting on panties and one of his t-shirts and him in his boxer briefs. I snuggled against his chest, trailing my fingers through his soft chest hair with a happy sigh as he held me and stroked my back.

"Life is wonderful, isn't it?" I asked softly.

"It is, but only because you're in the world. I love you." I felt his kiss on the top of my head.

That was just too sweet. "I love you," I said, then yawned loudly.

"You should sleep, beautiful."

"Not before telling you happy birthday. I flew all the way here just to tell you that in person. It's after midnight, so it really is your birthday now. Happy Birthday, my Edward."

"I still can't get over that you did this for me. Thank you. I love my present, by the way. In case I hadn't told you or shown my appreciation enough." I could hear the grin in his voice, and it made me giggle.

"Uh, yeah. I figured that much out on my own. I'm glad you enjoyed your present. If you're a good boy, I'll give you the same present next year."

"Naked you under me in our bed? Oh, I'll be a _very_ good boy then to get this same present. Promise."

I giggled again and then yawned widely.

"Sleep, my love. You're exhausted. We've got all day tomorrow to celebrate my birthday."

"'Kay," I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle, then he hugged me to him, cradling my head and kissing my hair again.

I sighed and kissed his chest right before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep in the arms of the sweetest, most loving man that ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there will be one more chapter in Crete after all. I don't think you all will mind. Lol<br>**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend.**

**Much love,**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	18. Chapter 18

**A sweet little chapter to celebrate Edward's birthday. Hope you enjoy it dears.**

**Thank you so much to Rhi for your beta work and V for pre-reading. Thank you as well to Katia for help with my questions about all things Greek.  
><strong>

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

It was early morning, officially my birthday, at least here in this time zone. I was sitting up, wide awake, propped against the headboard, watching Bella sleep. I had just a little over twenty-four hours left with her. It had all gone so quickly. Starting on Friday afternoon, with me finding her in my room – I dwelled on that for a time and how amazing that had been – to Saturday where we had spent much time in bed in the morning. Later that day, we had had lots of good times on the beach and exploring the town, but then it was back to the snug cocoon of our room.

Yesterday had been spent with time at the dig site with me pointing out to Bella everything we were doing and then us just walking around Crete and taking lots of pictures of us together or just of her for me to have when she was gone. The dinner we were supposed to have with Adam and Sophie on Saturday, we had postponed until last night.

I smiled, remembering that dinner last night and walk and time on the beach in the moonlight. It had been precious, perfect time spent with Bella. I had enjoyed the dinner with us and Adam and Sophie as well, but today, I just wanted time for us. Perhaps we'd go downstairs tonight and have her a going-away dinner with my friends, but until then, I'd just run down for food or we'd order up and we'd stay here.

I was being greedy today. It was my birthday after all, the reason she came to me, and I would do what I wished, well, or what she wished. Her wishes always came first with me. Always. What I wanted this day was her all to myself, but not to make love. That we had done plenty, and I was feeling mild disgust at myself and my behavior with her. I had gotten a taste of sex, and my appetite became ravenous and couldn't seem to get enough of her. But really, there was no excuse for me constantly taking her like that, even though she claimed to enjoy it and want it every time. She wasn't just a warm body for my use; she was my Bella, whom I adored.

I had fallen in love with her, not her body. Her clever mind, her playful nature, her sense of humor, her sweetness and kindness, her bossiness, her open honesty and innocence, and the way she accepted me and liked me for who I was, were all the things that had made me fall hard for her. The sex, well, there was nothing better on earth than sex with her, but that was not what was most important, and I had somewhere this weekend lost my mind in physical pleasure and forgotten that I just enjoyed being in her company. That beside her was my home and how I just loved to be near her joy and sunshine.

I picked up a tendril of her long hair and lightly rubbed it between my finger and thumb. I didn't want to part from her. The next seven weeks were going to be agony. I slid down and pulled her back against me, burying my face in her hair and enjoyed having her in my arms. My Bella. Oh, how I loved my Bella. I was going to spend the day showing her how much I loved her and soak up every second with her. I wanted this day to be filled with talking and loving hugs and kisses and laughter. Lots of laughter. I couldn't think of any better birthday than spending time with Bella just enjoying us being young and in love and alive.

She sighed and yawned, stretching a bit in my arms. I loved her in the morning, all sleepy and adorable in her mumbling and snuggling. She looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a sleepy smile. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Early. You can sleep more. I'll still be here, bright eyes."

She rolled over and faced me, reaching up to stroke her fingers down my cheek. "Happy birthday. I have presents from me and your family if you'd like to open them."

"Thank you. Uh, in a little bit. Right now, I'd just like to lay here and talk to you."

"Okay. About what?"

"Anything. Tell me all that's going on in your life while I've been gone. Tell me how living with my sister has been. Tell me how you're handling my crazy family. Tell me how your work is, just everything. I want to know it all."

"Oh. That's a lot, and you'll find it boring, but if you wish. I'm sure you miss your family and would like to hear about them."

I nodded, then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "How can you ever think anything to do with you would be boring to me? And I do miss my family, but I've missed you more. So talk to me, beautiful."

"Give me a minute. I've gotta pee, and I want to brush my teeth." She slid out of bed and took care of her bathroom stuff. I joined her when I heard her brushing her teeth because morning kisses were on my mind. We grinned at each other in the mirror, realizing what a couply thing we were doing. I rinsed my mouth out and threw some water on my face, then rubbed it with the towel. I handed it to her, and she dried her face.

"I like this. This feels like a married couple in the morning doing their routine." I turned to her and lightly laid my hand on her hip. "It's like next, we go down to our kitchen, make some coffee, talk about our day ahead, and share breakfast."

"I like it, too. It feels right, you and I. It's easy, like we've done this for years. I always loved that about us, how we just flow together naturally, no effort, no discord, just comfort and compatibility."

"Like I said that day at the sculpture park when I had you snuggled in my lap, you and I fit perfectly. And I believe you said I was a good kisser."

She giggled. "Well, you said this about me, and I quote, 'A nice girl. A very pretty girl. An excellent kisser.' Remember that?"

"Oh, yes. But I was wrong," I said as I slipped my arms around her, and she did the same to me.

"About what?"

"Well, not about you being a nice girl and an excellent kisser. Those are facts, but about you being pretty, I couldn't have been more mistaken. You're beautiful, Bella. Blindingly beautiful, my bright eyes."

"That's sweet, but you just say that because you love me," Bella said with a shy grin.

"No, I assure you, you're beautiful. You must know you are, gorgeous girl of mine. I think Graham and Jean-Luc and Yannis would gladly be your devoted slaves."

"Hmm. I think I like the thought of having handsome, devoted men as my slaves. If I do recall, someone" -she shot her eyes to mine with a smirk- "whom I gave their own personal bath show to, said he was going to kneel before me and kiss my feet in supplication to his goddess."

I grinned widely. "How lucky can one man get? My own personal Bella bath show. That was awesome. You must give me that again sometime, thea. And you said those words, not me. I just wholeheartedly agreed." I dropped to the floor and knelt in front of her, placing tiny kisses all over the tops of her cute feet while she giggled.

"Stop. You're silly, and that tickles!" she said with a laugh.

I sat back on my heels and looked up at her in adoration to see her smiling happy face looking down at me, full of love. This was exactly the way I wanted to spend my birthday. I sighed as I just held her eyes.

"I love you."

"I know," she said with a giggle.

I grabbed her knees with one arm and began to tickle her with the other. "You're supposed to say it back!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to make you work for it," she giggled.

I stood up and pulled her to me and hugged her tight.

"You're the best, Bella. Just the best."

"So are you, Edward. So are you."

x~x

"This is delicious. What is it?" Bella asked as she slowly chewed.

"It's _halva_. Sesame nougat with almonds."

"Yum. And what's this?" she asked as she popped another sweet into her mouth.

"_Karidopita_. Walnut cake," I answered with a grin. "My favorite."

"Yummy. Mine, too. And this last one?" she asked as she reached for another treat.

"Uh, that one is _loukoumia_. I bought that one special. It's the most prized kind flavored with rose water, just for you."

"Thank you. That was sweet. I love it. My God, Greek food is so good. I could live here and get fat from eating all this good food all the time."

"I know. Me, too. I love it here. I always have."

She gave me a soft look. "I know. I was thinking, once you graduate and find an assisted professor position at a university to begin your track toward tenure, perhaps we could have, like, a summer home here in Greece or on Crete. That is, if we could afford such a thing. I've fallen in love with here just as you have. I want to learn Greek and can't wait until I visit here again. The house- I know that's a lot, but it's something I would love. It was just a thought," she said with a shrug.

"You know I adore you, right?" I asked her in wonder.

"I think I got that, yeah," she said softly.

"Seriously, could you be any more perfect? I would love that! To have a part time home here and be able to visit when we could, that would be amazing."

She gave me a soft smile. "I told you our life was going to be a wonderful one. You know what I have a picture of in my mind?"

I was sure whatever it was, it was going to about kill me. "Tell me, beautiful."

She stared off looking out the window toward the beach. "I see a little boy, his hair dark like mine and the green eyes of his father. We're walking on that beach, him between us, each holding his hand. Later that day, I see him beside you, digging in the dirt, looking for treasure alongside his father, finding only a rock, but so proud that he found something to show to you as if it was priceless treasure."

I slowly stood and walked over to her sitting at the table. I took her hand and pulled her up out of her chair and just gazed down at her, my heart near to bursting with love for her and longing for the images she had just given me.

I swallowed and tried to find words. I simply couldn't, so I just pulled her to me and hugged her tight, overwhelmed by the image of that little boy, our son, and how much we would love and cherish him. I closed my eyes and sent out a prayer of gratitude to the universe for Bella and our future life together and the children that would come and bless us with happiness.

Bella looked up at me and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you," I replied with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It's your birthday. Let me get your presents out so you can open them."

"Yeah, let's do that," I said with an eager grin. She grinned back at me and went to her suitcase, pulling out gifts.

She laid them on the bed and motioned me over. I sat down and looked them over. "Which one is from you?"

"This one," she said, pointing to one of the packages. I nodded and sat that one aside to save it for last.

I picked up one and saw it was from Alice. Opening it, I laughed to find a small stuffed dolphin.

"A dolphin?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, when we were kids, we went on vacation in the Virgin Islands. One of the things we did was swim with the dolphins, and one got, uh, a little frisky with me. Alice and Emmett have never let me live that down. That's really funny that she sent me this," I said, picking up the dolphin and shaking my head with a laugh.

"A frisky dolphin? It must have been female and fell in love with your handsome face," Bella said with a laugh.

"Uh, no," I said with a blush, and she laughed harder.

"Okay, moving on," I said to get away from that embarrassing subject. I picked up the present from Mom and Dad and opened it. I read the sweet card from Mom and Dad and was grateful once again that they had adopted me. Such great parents they were.

"Oh, cool. A Kindle loaded with books. This is awesome. Look at all these books on history! Wow, what a great gift," I said happily.

"That is a great gift. Here" -she handed me a box- "open this one from Emmett and Rose."

"I'm a little scared of that," I said truthfully with a chuckle.

"I know," she said and watched in great interest as I opened the box and pulled out a folded note.

"_I hope you two make good use of the 'toys.' Have fun, kids, and do everything that I would do. Love, Em- oh, and Rose, but she told me to make sure I wrote on here that all this was my idea. _Oh, shit. I'm afraid to look," I said in trepidation. I picked up the box and dumped it on the bed. Things – horrible, embarrassing, and interesting things fell out.

"Hmm. A book, _Sex for Dummies_," Bella read with a laugh. "A box of condoms. At least he bought extra large. As for the rest, uh, what is all this stuff?" Bella asked as she picked things up and examined them carefully.

I just stared at Bella. My God, my Little Miss Curiosity was sitting there holding a vibrator as if fascinated. That was…that was hot. Beyond hot, thinking about watching her use that. God, _will you stop, you perv_, I thought with a sigh.

I scooped up all the things and snatched the vibrator out of her hand and threw it all back in the box, closing it up. "Uh, let's save that stuff for another time, or, uh, never. God, I'm sorry. Emmett's idea of a joke can be a bit much at times."

"I thought it was funny and interesting, and I wasn't finished looking!" Bella said with a pout.

"Uh, you're finished for now. I want to spend time with you and open your gift, but watching you holding sex toys will only lead to us making love…"

"So?" Bella asked with a frown.

"So…that's not how I wanted to spend the day. I want to spend the day with us laughing, talking, sharing, and having fun."

"We can do all that while naked," Bella said, still pouting.

"We can, but let's save that for tonight, thea. Now" -I picked up her present- "I wonder what this is?"

She stopped pouting and grinned at me. "Well, it's not much. I didn't spend any money on it. It's just something I kind of made. Just for you."

"Then I will love it," I said.

She watched me open it as she chewed on her lip. She was nervous about this? What could it be? I hesitated to see a heart-shaped plastic container full of pieces of paper. I gave her a questioning look. She reached over and took the lid off and pulled out one of the folded pieces of paper.

"The night you kissed me under the stars," she read.

I held her eyes and then reached in and pulled out another paper. "When you planned that whole perfect first date and held my hand all evening."

She pulled out another paper and read it. "When I found out that you kept my lemonade cap as a reminder of me."

"Bella," I hesitated, my heart pounding, "Bella, my love, what is this?"

She looked down shyly. "It's my jar of hearts, well, my heart. It's all the things you've done to make me fall in love with you."

I carefully sat it down and then cupped her precious face in my hands. "Every time, and I mean every time, I think I can't love you more, you do something like this, and I fall in love with you all over again. Thank you for that. I will cherish that gift my entire life." I leaned in and kissed her slowly and deeply, trying in any way I could to show her how much I adored her.

She pulled her face back and just leaned her forehead against mine. "I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid it was too cheesy or corny, but after reading your journal and what you thought and felt for me, I wanted to return the favor," she whispered.

"I love cheesy and corny- I need more of it in my life- but that wasn't. That gift was special and sweet, and I truly love it."

"That makes me happy. Anything that pleases you makes me happy."

"See. This is why I adore you, but you do know what pleases me, don't you?"

"Me?" she asked with a giggle.

"Very good guess. But I was going to say beer."

She laughed and smacked my arm. "I think I'm a bit above beer."

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit," I said with chuckle.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, are you going to feed me real food today or just those snacky things? I'm starving."

I chuckled. "Always the food with you, but you're right. We need to eat. You want to go downstairs or have me order something up?"

"Oh, just order something, anything good. I'm so hungry."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of that right now."

"Good. I'm going to look at your Kindle," she said, but I saw her eyes dart to Emmett's naughty sex box. I reached over and grabbed it, picking it up and walking to the closet and shoving it on the shelf. She crossed her arms and gave me a frown, then snatched up my Kindle and began to mess with it.

"He's no fun. I just wanted to look," she grumbled out loud to herself.

I laughed, and she shot me a dirty look. Ah, God. That was kind of hot. Shit. There I went again. _Food, my woman needs food_, I reminded myself and dialed for room service.

x~x

I laughed as I ended the call with Emmett. That was everyone then from my family that I had talked to today. "Emmett said, and I quote, 'Tell EB hi, hope you're having fun, and there will be a quiz on your favorite item from the sex box.' I think he was serious."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure he was. Looks like we better get the box back out and check it out!" she said in glee and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"No."

Her face fell. "Why?"

"Because that stuff is for dirty sex. We make love. We don't need all those things."

"Oh. Can't I at least look?" she asked.

I sighed. "You can take it all back home with you and look all you want there. Deal?"

"That is acceptable," she said. "Soooo, what do we do now? A walk? Dinner? The beach?"

"Anything you wish, bright eyes."

"_Anything_ I wish?"

I nodded.

She slowly walked over to me, and my eyes were drawn to her long legs in those very short shorts. I looked back up and saw she was watching me with a smirk.

She sat down in my lap and hugged my neck. "I'm guessing you know what I want."

"Uh, I'm getting an idea," I said as stroked my hand down her back

"Good. Get dressed. We're going to dinner. I want to say good-bye to everyone since I leave in the morning." She leapt up with a giggle.

I laughed. "Payback?"

"Perhaps. Maybe look at that as a preview for later tonight. I've got a lollipop to lick. Someone knocked it right out my hand last night by ravishing me as soon as our door was shut."

I gave her a grin with a shrug. "Couldn't help myself, Miss Sexy."

She rolled her eyes. "Get dressed. I do want to see your friends once more before I leave. If that's okay with you, that is."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, so dinner with my friends and you beside me sounds good to me."

We got ready, and I looked over Bella appreciatively in her little purple dress with a tiny sweater over it and sandals on her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a long French braid that she had draped over her shoulder, running down to her breast. My eyes lingered there a moment. She picked up a decorative candy box and I watched her putting something in it. She had emptied that box earlier, moaning in pleasure at every bite. Bella really had a sweet tooth, and watching her moaning in ecstasy over the sweet stuff I had bought for her had been such a turn on.

"Whatcha doing? You look very nice, by the way," I said with a brief kiss to her temple.

"Oh, I'm giving this jewelry to Sophie. Turquoise isn't really my color, but it will look fantastic on her."

"That's sweet. I love this necklace you gave me. I've never taken it off. I've not had one bad dream either. Thank you for it," I said with a smile to her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back at me and nodded. "Okay, since you talked with everyone to meet us downstairs, they're probably waiting on us, so we better go."

I nodded and took her hand as we headed out the door. The rest already had a table and were waiting for us. We were greeted with grins, smirks, handshakes, and everyone wished me happy birthday. We ordered tons of food, the drinks were flowing, and we were having a really fun time. When Bella gave that jewelry set to Sophie, she broke into tears and hugged Bella hard.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you! Thank you for this jewelry, Bella. I love it! And knowing that your mom made it makes it even more special. I can't tell you how much I appreciate how nice you've been to me. You're the best, Bella," Sophie declared, and I noticed Bella getting all teary-eyed.

"You're going to make me cry. Promise me you'll call and text me! I've got your number and you've got mine, so you better!" Bella ordered her.

"I will. I promise," Sophie replied.

"And when Edward and I get married, you'll be there." Bella looked around at the guys. "I want you all there, if you can be."

"It would be my honor to attend such a joyous occasion," Jean-Luc answered her, while just gazing at her face.

"We'll be there," Adam replied, while putting his arm around Sophie's shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. Just let me know when and where, and I'll be there," Graham vowed with a winning smile for Bella.

"Thank you. It will make our day so much more special to have you all there," Bella said with a beautiful smile. I agreed and glanced to Graham and Jean-Luc, who were just both looking in wonder at Bella. I swear, if she had just asked those two to go to the moon for her, I believed they would have tried their best to get there. My Bella, she was winning hearts all over the place.

"You don't have a sister, do you?" Graham asked, still staring wide-eyed at Bella.

"Uh, no. I'm an only child. Why?" Bella asked him, looking a little confused.

"I was just wondering if there were other beautiful single Swan women in the world, because if so, I had to meet them."

"Oh," Bella said with a blush and looked down. I squeezed her fingers and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I told you that you were beautiful. Now do you believe me?"

She looked embarrassed, and I found that to be so cute. I kissed her slightly red cheek and pulled her to me. "Come on, beautiful. Tell everyone goodnight and goodbye, and let's go back to the room."

She nodded, and we stood up, and she got hugs from everyone, me watching closely when Graham hugged her. He kept it short and careful, so I didn't have to punch him. We left them there, Sophie with tears in her eyes from telling Bella goodbye, and we went back upstairs.

In the room, Bella slipped off her shoes and sweater and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so happy I came here. I not only got to spend your birthday and the better part of four days with you, I got to meet those very nice people and see beautiful Crete. This whole trip, it's been wonderful."

I sat down beside her and took her hand. "I'm so very happy and grateful you came here, too. It's been a gift beyond measure. You're leaving me in the morning." I felt tears in my eyes. "I'm not sure how to let you go, love. I'm quite sure I do not want to."

"Edward," she said almost as a sob, "please don't make this any harder than it already is. Just spend this night with me, holding me, making love to me, and giving me cherished memories to carry home with me to tide me over until I can be in your arms again."

"I love you, Bella. I love you. I'll miss you so much!" I cried and pulled her to me for a desperate kiss, the first of many endless kisses I would give her this night. It was all we had left together, and I swore I would make it as perfect as possible for her, my beautiful fiancée. For my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Bella returns back home. That may be a bit wrenching. *sad sigh* <strong>

**Thanks for reading and all my lovely reviews. I love you all, my dear readers!**

**I just found out that JOH was nominated for best kiss in The Hidden Star Awards! You can go here to vote: http:/thehiddenstarawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html Just replace the (dot) with a period. Thank you!  
><strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello dears! Some exciting news! Jar of Hearts won Best Kiss in the Hidden Star Awards! The link to the banner I won is on my profile. Thank you so much to An Angel's Whisper for nominating chapter 1 for best kiss and thank you to all who voted. You all are truly amazing!**

**Thanks and love for my dear beta Rhi and my pre-reader V. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

***tissue warning* **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 19**

I lay there, staring up at what I could make out of the ceiling in the early dawn. Edward's even breathing was at my shoulder, and his arm was firmly gripping my waist, as if anchoring me to his side and the bed under us.

The departure in a couple of hours from him was going to be worse than when he left me five weeks ago. We had grown so much closer these past four days, our relationship solidified, and our love had become an unbreakable bond.

I heard Edward's sigh, then felt his hand travel up my ribcage and cup my breast. I felt his kiss on my shoulder and turned my head and found his lips that were close to mine.

"I have to get up soon. I need get my shower, finish packing, and catch my cab."

He didn't speak, merely slid his hand up to my shoulder and gently pulled me over until I was facing him.

"Not yet," he said softly against my throat.

"Soon…"

"Stop talking, beautiful," he whispered against my lips before silencing me with a deep kiss.

"Now who's being bossy?" I asked as his lips kissed a trail down my throat.

I heard his soft chuckle vibrating against my skin. "You love my bossiness."

"Uh-hmm," I mumbled as his lips found my breast, and he sucked lightly on my nipple.

"I'll miss these." I felt him cup my left breast as his tongue flicked over my right.

"And candy," I said in amusement.

"Oh, I love your candy," he said with a very sexy chuckle, and then his fingers were stroking me the way I liked between my thighs. I simply closed my eyes, and with my breathing uneven and my heart thumping in anticipation, I let myself drift in the bliss of his touch.

"So beautiful. So hot. My Bella is perfection," he rasped out, as I fell apart moaning out his name.

His lips found mine again as he tugged my leg over his hip and slid into me.

"Do you feel that?" I asked as I kissed his face.

The room was lighter then, and I could see his grin. "Oh, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Not that. Of course you feel that. I mean, do you feel what I feel when we're together like this? It's like, I'm whole, I'm complete, like the world is exactly as it was meant to be."

He held very still and gazed into my eyes. "Every time, bright eyes. Every time."

x~x

I finally wrenched myself out his arms, and without looking back at him on the bed, I grabbed some clean underwear and clothes and went to take a quick shower. I got dressed, partially dried my hair, then pulled it back into a pony tail, and finished packing while Edward got his shower. I got my shoes on and the last of my things packed into my suitcase, then just stood there by the dresser, gripping the edge of it. I had my head down, my chest was hurting, and I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to leave.

"Come to me, Bella," Edward said quietly, and I slowly turned and walked over to him, taking his outstretched hand.

He clasped my hand in his, then raised our joined hands, and turning them over, he placed a loving kiss on my palm.

I already had tears in my eyes. This was our goodbye, and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the letting him go.

He turned my wrist and lovingly dotted kisses up the inside of my arm, then just rested his forehead against my arm, with his eyes closed as if in pain. I gently touched his face, sliding my fingers down his cheek and lightly placing my fingertips under his chin. I raised his face and held his eyes.

"I love you," I said softly, and I could see the pain on his face, which I was sure matched my own.

"And I love you. Always you. Ever you."

I leaned into him and placed my lips to his. He unhurriedly explored my lips, and then his tongue met mine, gently melding with mine. I felt his hands slide up and cup my face, delicately, carefully, and then he was placing little kisses, almost reverently, all over my face.

"So beautiful, my Bella. So very beautiful," he said as a whisper, and then I was crying. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Shh. Don't cry," he pulled me to him and wrapped me in his embrace.

"I…" I took a breath and tried to gather myself. "I don't want to leave you!" I cried and buried my face in his chest, as he cradled my head in his hand and laid his head on top of mine.

"And I don't wish you to leave."

We stood that way for a minute, and then Edward sighed. "I have something for you, a little goodbye gift, if you'd like it," he said quietly.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I said as I wiped the tears off my face.

He took my hand and placed in it a platinum ring that looked like a wedding band with a distinctive pattern circling it.

"It's a meander, or Greek key, an ancient Hellenistic symbol for unity and infinity. I thought it was perfect. I bought a matching one for myself."

"Yes, I recognize the pattern. What an amazing ring. I love it. How perfect." I held out my left hand, and he looked at my hand and then my face.

"My ring finger, please," I told him.

He got a gleam in his eye and smiled to himself, like when he had slid on my engagement ring. He slid it on me and I looked at the two rings on my finger, the new one looking very much like a wedding band next to my engagement ring.

"Now you," I said quietly.

He handed me his ring, and I took his left hand, and after meeting his eyes and his small nod, I slid it on his ring finger.

I just held his hand, clasping his fingers, as we held each other's eyes. This was another moment between us. A sacred one. As surely as if this was our wedding day, we had just made solemn vows between us to only be the other's.

"Yours, for all infinity."

"As I am yours, Bella, for all infinity."

"I love this," I said as I stroked a fingertip over his ring. "These are our wedding bands; we just need a ceremony to make it official."

"As soon as I get back home, I'm making you my wife. That's a promise, bright eyes."

I nodded. "I want something simple. Like in a garden, a simple flowing dress, a ring of flowers in my hair. I might even go barefoot."

He blinked at me and swallowed hard. "That…that sounds perfect. Don't let Alice or Mom try to talk you into anything else. I want you to have what _you_ want for our wedding."

"What about what you want?"

"All I want is you."

"Oh," I replied softly, as always disarmed by Edward's open honesty.

He leaned down and gave me a tender kiss and then just rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Darling, I have to go."

He closed his eyes and looked as if in pain. "I know," he whispered, then pulled me against his chest in a fierce, almost crushing embrace.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, but I couldn't stay in his arms long. I had a cab to catch, and he had to get back into his routine for the field study for the day.

I wrenched myself out of his embrace, almost angrily wiping tears from my cheeks, and grabbed my purse and carry-on bag. I glanced to Edward, and he was wiping his eyes as well. He then took a deep breath and grabbed my large suitcase, and with one last lingering kiss to my lips, we left the room hand in hand.

We were solemn and silent as we descended the staircase. I glanced to the front desk to tell Yannis goodbye, but he wasn't working this early in the morning. We exited the front doors, and I saw my cab waiting on me. This was it. I paused and closed my eyes for a moment, then the cab driver took the bag from Edward and my carry-on bag from me. Edward then turned me to face him, lightly gripping my arms right below my shoulders.

"I love you. I'll miss you every day I'm apart from you. I love you. You're _everything_ to me. I love you. My beautiful, beautiful Bella. _I love you_."

"Edward, oh, Edward!" I sobbed and threw myself at him. He caught me up in his embrace and kissed me desperately. "_I love you, I love you, I love you_…" I chanted as he dotted my face madly with kisses.

"My Bella, oh, my Bella, I adore you!"

I gave him one last hard kiss and then ripped myself out of his arms and threw myself into the back of the cab, slamming the door. The tears were running like a river down my cheeks as I looked out the window at him standing there with his hands in his pockets, tears in his eyes, looking lost and forlorn. I raised my hand and kissed my ring and nodded to him. He held my eyes and did the same.

I placed my hand on the glass of the window then and watched him as far as I could as the cab driver quickly drove me away from the hotel, away from my love, away from my Edward. When I could see him no more, I sat back in seat and let the tears flow and watched beautiful Crete from my window, saying good-bye to it as well. I was leaving part of my heart there in this beautiful place that was almost as beautiful and wonderful as my Edward.

_x~x_

_Where are you now? _Edward texted me_._

_At Heathrow, awaiting my flight._

_Miss you terribly already. I can't concentrate on anything Dr. Hadaki is trying to teach us._

_I miss you. I expect good grades from my future husband. Best pay attention._

_Yes, ma'am. Bossing me around even in texts? Lol._

_Of course. Now quit playing with your phone and get back to your study._

_So bossy._

_You love it._

_I really don't mind. I love you, by the way._

_Love you more._

_Not possible._

_Edward?_

_Hmm?_

_I have to catch my flight. You need to concentrate. I'll let you know when I reach La Guardia, then Denver, and then when I'm back in Seattle. Okay?_

_Yes, ma'am._

_You're cute._

_You're cuter._

_Not possible. Crap I've gotta run. Talk to you from New York. Love you!_

_Love you, bright eyes._

I tossed my phone in my purse and went to the gate to catch my flight, a smile on my face then. During my seemingly endless flights and in between my naps, an idea formed in my mind. I grinned as the plane approached Sea-Tac airport. I might have been almost home, but looking to mine and Edward's future, I decided to try to be Edward's partner fully in his quest to save and preserve the past.

Why couldn't I continue on my education and get my degree in archeology? With his degree in anthropology, we'd be a mighty team, a force to be reckoned with. I had fallen in love with Greece as Edward had, and I admit, the bug to explore the past had bitten me.

All archeologists were anthropologists- it was a subdivision of anthropology- but not all anthropologists were archeologists. Edward loved both, but he was more concerned about the study of humans, their cultures and societies, and I, on the other hand, was more fascinated by how they lived their daily lives and the clues they left behind to tell us that, by what they had made and built…their artifacts.

Suddenly, I was excited for my future like I had never been before. I was soon to be Edward's wife, and the thought of going back to school and earning my degree in archeology, or whatever the university offered, was making me almost giddy. I couldn't wait to tell Edward what I had planned.

We landed, and I came through the gate, missing Edward, but also glad to be back home. I found my bag and went to look for Alice. I saw her there with Jasper, and she was literally bouncing up and down and clapping her hands when she saw me.

"Bella! Oh, my God! You look fantastic! Someone has been getting a lot of sexy times! Your skin is glowing."

I blushed and shot my eyes to Jasper, who was smirking. He gave me a wink and shook his head. He knew it was impossible to rein Alice in when she was excited.

I hugged her tight with a laugh. "Yep. Same Alice that I left here last week."

"Of course. Now, I want to know everything about your trip, and I mean _everything_. Every last detail. _What is this_?" she shouted as she grabbed my left hand and stared at my new ring.

"Oh, that's my wedding band."

"_What_?" Alice shouted again. "_You two got married_!"

I broke out in giggles. "Uh, no. Not yet. It's kind of complicated for foreigners to get married in Greece. But Edward gave me this, and he has a matching one. They're our wedding bands. We just need to get married when he gets back home."

She clasped her chest and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was going to be _so pissed_ if you two got married, and I wasn't there."

"I'll tell you what we have planned later. Right now, I'm exhausted and would love to go home and fall into bed."

"I'll have you home in no time, Bella," Jasper said with that swoony grin of his.

"Oh, thank you, Jasper. How sweet of you to bring Alice here to pick me up."

"No problem, Bella. Doing good deeds for beautiful women is most definitely my pleasure." He looked at Alice, and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Isn't Jasper the best?" Alice said with a sigh.

"He sure is," I said with grin and then yawned mightily.

"Okay, Bella is going to fall over asleep if we don't get her home soon. Let me carry your bags, Bella." I surrendered them to him gratefully, and Alice and I wrapped our arms around each other's' waists as we walked out, her keeping up as string of questions that I was getting too sleepy to answer.

We made it home, Jasper running through McDonald's for me so I could grab a sandwich, and I texted Edward to say I was home.

"He says to tell you both hello and to take good care of me." I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Tell him we will," Alice said earnestly.

"He says, and I quote, 'You better, brat.'"

Alice laughed. "Oh, I miss him. I've had no one to argue with since he's been gone," Alice said sadly.

"The dolphin was hilarious. It made him laugh and blush."

She giggled. "Good. That was the exact reaction I wanted out of him."

I had gulped down my sandwich and Coke as soon as we got to the townhouse, then I drug myself upstairs, took a quick shower, and fell into bed, my phone clutched in my hand.

My phone rang, and I whipped it to my ear, knowing it was Edward.

"Talk to me, love."

"Can't. Too sleepy. I'll talk to you later, Indy."

He sighed. "Fine. At least let me see your face first."

I hit face time, and I saw him there grinning at me in the early morning light on Crete.

"There's my beautiful girl. You do look exhausted. Sleep, bright eyes, and I'll talk to later in my day."

"'Kay. I snuggled my face into one of his t-shirts I had brought back with me.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Uh, yeah. I might have snitched one…or two."

He laughed. "That's okay, because I kept a couple things of yours as well."

"What?" I asked, suddenly more awake.

"Uh, just…things. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, but you're not getting out of it that easily. What did you keep?"

"Uh, maybe a t-shirt, and uh, that bikini, a couple pair of your, uh, panties," he said rapidly and blushed.

"I see. I get the shirt and the bikini- I know you didn't want anyone else seeing me in that- but my panties? Really? How very pervy of you, darling," I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, a little. Uh, I sent you back the naughty box, you know, if you want to look through it…"

"Trust me, I will."

"Now who's the pervy one, little miss curiosity?" he asked with a laugh.

"I guess we both are," I said, laughing. "Oh, I love you. Wonderful you. And I miss you already."

"Same, thea, same. Goodnight and sweet dreams, love."

I yawned and stretched. "Yeah. They'll all be of you."

"Lucky dream me," he said with a sigh.

"Love you. Bye."

"Love you more. Bye, beautiful."

I ended the call and held my phone to my chest for a moment with a silly smile on my face, before placing it on the bedside table. I turned off the lamp and cradled Edward's shirt to me as I drifted off to dream.

x~x

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Alice said cheerfully as she flopped on the bed, making me bounce. "I brought you a venti mocha and doughnuts. Now, wake up and talk to me!"

I pulled the blankets over my head. Annoying pixie. "Go away."

She tugged on the blankets. "Nope. Not until you tell me about your trip!"

I flopped onto my back and shoved the blankets down in annoyance. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?"

"Yep, Edward, almost every single day," she said with a giggle.

"Well, he was correct. Now, go away. Let me sleep," I grumbled.

"The doughnuts are custard filled with chocolate icing."

Damn. She didn't play fair.

"Fine," I said as a huff. "Let me pee and brush my teeth first. Did you bring me two?"

"Pfft. You're not dealing with an amateur here. I brought you a half dozen."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I plopped myself back down on the bed and held out my hand. "Doughnut?"

She placed a donut in my hand. I held out my other hand. "Coffee." She placed the Starbucks cup in my other hand, and I looked between those two wonderful things I was holding.

"You may be forgiven for waking me up. Maybe." I sipped my coffee and gulped down my doughnut.

I held out my hand again, and she placed another doughnut in it. I finished that one quickly as well and sighed happily.

"You're forgiven. Now, what did you want to know?"

"Was he surprised?"

"Very."

"Sex?"

"Tons of it," I said with a smirk.

"Nice. The bikini?"

"Uh, he didn't care much for me wearing that in public and about made love to me in front of everyone on the beach."

"Sweet."

"This is so weird. He is your brother."

"So what? So how was the sex?"

"Awesome."

"I'm impressed. Nerdy boy sounds like he did good."

"Uh, yeah. Your brother has mad skills when it comes to making love."

"You know that Rose and I are going to get the details out of you," Alice said with a warning look.

"And you know I'm going to try my damndest to not reveal any details," I said with a laugh.

"You really think you stand a chance with the combined forces of Rose and me?"

I thought about it. I wasn't the same girl who left here six days ago. "Yeah, I think I might."

"Good luck with that," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh! Next weekend, we're going to visit Mom and Dad. They have an awesome in-ground pool and a hot tub. Bring that bikini of yours."

"Can't."

"Work?"

"Uh, no. I can't bring the bikini. Edward kept it."

"Edward kept it," Alice repeated, sounding shocked or impressed. Not sure which.

"Yeah."

"But…why?"

"I guess he really liked it, and he didn't want other men seeing me wear it."

"How…odd. Did he keep anything else of yours?"

"No comment."

"Oh, my God. Did he keep your underwear?" Alice asked in shock.

"Again. No comment."

"He did! Eww. What a perv he turned out to be!" she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "Doughnut."

"You'll regret the third one. You always do," Alice reminded me.

"Fuck that. I'm pms-ing and you've got a cure. Hand over the baked goods."

She sighed and placed another doughnut in my hand. "I don't want to hear it later when you're bitching about how you shouldn't have eaten that last one."

"I won't," I said in ecstasy as I bit into that delicious confection of cake, custard and chocolate.

"So we've got a wedding to plan, huh?"

"Nope."

"But you said you and Edward were getting married when he comes home," Alice said with a pout.

"Not much planning. I want a simple ceremony, no fuss or fanfare, maybe in a garden, a simple dress, my hair down, a ring of flowers in it, and I may even go barefoot."

Alice just stared at me, horrified. "What? No, no, no, no, no! Don't be a pain, Bella. You need a church and a big dress and tons of flowers and a huge reception…"

"No."

"What? Why?" she whined.

"I don't want all that. Edward and I are simple people. I just want something small, intimate, and nice."

"That's crazy. My wedding is going to be huge. A big princess dress and a tiara on my head, tons of roses, and maybe even a choir to sing Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" as I walk down the aisle." Alice looked off dreamily, thinking about this horror of a wedding.

"My God. I'd rather get ten root canals in a row than have a wedding like that."

Her eyes shot to mine. "You're so weird, Bella," she said with a sigh. "But, I love you."

"You're so weird, too, Alice, but I love you as well." She tackled me with a crushing hug, and I almost spilled my coffee trying to catch myself. She may have been a pixie and tiny, but she was a strong little thing.

"Okay. Enough love for now. Let me sleep some more, and we'll talk more later. Thanks for the coffee and doughnuts. You're kind of awesome."

Alice beamed a bright smile at me, preening under my praise. "You're welcome and you're kind of awesome, too! I'll let you get back to sleep now. Sweet dreams." She left and shut the door, and I sighed in relief. My stomach was already yelling at me for eating three rich doughnuts in a row. Alice was right; I already regretted it.

I sighed and sat my coffee on my nightstand. I texted Edward that I loved him and rolled over and fell back into a sound sleep.

I awoke with a start after dreaming of being attacked by a giant wedding cake that looked like it was made up of thousands of bright pink flowers that all had teeth and were trying to bite me. It was chasing me and Edward around, throwing icing at us and yelling "Eat this, Cullen's!" Alice was chasing it with a large cake server that looked like a shovel yelling, "I'm going to get you, my pretties!"

Emmett and Rose were chasing it around with forks trying to stab it or eat it, not sure. Jasper was standing there in shock, horrified that his creation had turned on him, on all of us. Dad finally stopped the cake on its icing spattering rampage by pulling out his service revolver and shooting it as it leapt for him, the result being my dad was in a tux and then covered from head to toe in pink frosting. Then, from somewhere, a pack of Chihuahuas appeared and attempted to lick the icing off of him while yapping and dancing all around his feet, doing circus tricks to the sounds of a Mariachi band playing.

Yeah. Not drinking a venti mocha and eating three doughnuts before going to sleep ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and all my reviews!<strong>

**Much love,**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to my fantastic beta Rhi and my sweet pre-reader V. You both have my heart.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 20**

"So you're coming with me Saturday, right?" Alice asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

I reached for my chocolate stash and shoved three Hershey's kisses into my mouth, chewing in bliss. Damn, I hated this time of the month with my constant eating and hoarding of chocolate. I swallowed and chased them down with a big gulp of coffee. I just stood there with my eyes closed, enjoying the amazing mocha flavor on my tongue.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

I side-eyed her and shrugged. "I guess. I need to visit my dad anyway."

"Oh, well, then. See, it's perfect."

"Will you come with me?"

"What, to your dad's?" Alice asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. He's engaged to a woman named Linda that I've never even met. I'm kind of nervous about meeting her. Will you go with me?"

"Sure. I owe you a big one for going with me to meet Jasper."

"Just remember to keep your word vomit in check, Alice. This is my dad we're going to see," I said with a laugh.

"I'll try. No promises, though," she said with a sigh. "Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled around the chocolate in my mouth.

"How much chocolate are you going to eat today?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"As much as it takes, Alice. As much as it takes."

Alice frowned and pulled out her cell phone and was typing madly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, curious as to her sudden fierce texting.

"I'm telling Edward to dirty text you to distract you from eating an entire bag of Hershey's kisses and then bitching all night how your stomach hurts and that you're going to get fat."

"You're not!" I said with a laugh.

"Done," she said with a smirk.

I shook my head and giggled as I felt my cell phone go off in my pocket.

_Brat says I need to distract you with sexting. Not that I mind that at all, but, uh, what are you doing, beautiful_?

_Uh, eating chocolate_?

_How much_?

_Oh, just a little. How was your day_?" I was trying to distract him.

_A little. Yeah, right. You and your sweet tooth. Lol_

_Combine that with pms and you should be glad you're not here_.

_Oh. I can handle your pms-ing if it means I get to be beside you_.

_You're sweet_.

_You're sweeter. After all, you are my candy_.

_Haha! Candy misses you_.

_Ah, God, do I ever miss candy_!

_LOL. I'll tell her you said 'hello'._

_I miss you so much_.

_Miss you more_.

_Not possible_.

_Edward_?

_Hmm_?

_I have to go_.

_Why_?

_I have to go kill a pixie who just took off with my chocolate stash to hide it from me. I'll talk to you later. Love you_!

_Lol. Love you, bright eyes_.

I tossed my phone on the counter and took off running up the stairs after Alice. I had to catch her this time before she hid it good. Last time it took me three days to find my stash. That's twice she's stood between me and my chocolate. I think she might have a death wish.

x~x

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous. I'm right here. This is your dad, after all. It will be fine," Alice said reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. It was opened by a middle aged, slim, dark blonde haired woman, with a round, friendly face.

"Bella! So glad to finally meet you! I'm Linda." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it, relieved that she seemed nice.

"Hi, Linda. This is my friend, and future sister-in-law, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," Linda said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said. Linda ushered us inside, and I was pulled into a hug by my dad.

"Missed you, kiddo. You need to come see your pops more often."

I pulled back and looked up into my father's face, so like my own. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Dad. You're always welcome to come to Seattle to visit me, too," I reminded him.

"Yeah. We've both got to do better. Besides, I need to meet this fiancé of yours and make sure he's good enough for you," Dad said with a frown.

"Oh, you'll like Edward, I'm sure of it, but he's in Greece right now, so that will have to wait until August when he gets back home," I said quietly, unable to keep the wistfulness out of my voice.

"You went to visit him, right?"

"Yeah," I said as a whisper and turned away from Dad for a moment, my trip to Crete and the wonderful memories of my time with Edward suddenly overtaking me. The ache of missing him was like a sudden sharp pain in my chest.

I felt Alice wrap her arm around my waist, tugging me against her. "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," Dad said with a smile. I met Alice's eyes, silently thanking her for pulling me out of my moment of melancholy.

"So lunch is on the table, if you'd care to sit down, and we could catch up," Dad said.

We sat down to eat- thank God it wasn't fish- and Alice kept us all amused with her endless funny and embarrassing stories. She talked about Jasper and bragged about his baking skills and then moved on to Edward and me. I shook my head at her in horror, afraid she'd say something to embarrass the hell out of me in front of Dad and Linda.

"They're so cute together and so in love. My brother has it bad for her. I think if Bella told Edward to jump, he'd ask how high," Alice said with a laugh.

I shrugged. I couldn't deny that Edward would do just about anything for me.

"He's good to you, Bella?" Dad asked in seriousness.

"Very. He dotes on me, spoils me, and is so sweet and loving. He's a good man, Dad. Don't worry."

"Bells. What is that ring you're wearing? Did you two get hitched? I thought you were just engaged," Dad said in almost angry disapproval.

"Oh. It's my wedding band, but we're not married…yet." I held up my hand and gazed at my rings. "We'll get married when he returns home. He found these rings in Crete and bought them for us. We decided to wear them, even though we're not married yet. It makes me happy to wear it," I said, smiling inwardly remembering the moment between Edward and I exchanging our pre-wedding bands.

I laid my hand on the table and pointed to the design on my wedding band. "This symbol, it's a meander, or Greek key. It was typical of the art of the Mycenaean civilization in Greece in the second millennium B.C. It wasn't just used in jewelry; it was also used in pottery, on buildings, and even cobblestoned streets like on Rhodes. Actually, the pattern emerged from Greek mythology, and it's symbolic of the labyrinth that imprisoned the Minotaur. In Greek mythology-"

"Bella!" Alice said rather sharply.

"Hmm?" I asked in surprise and a little annoyed that I wasn't done with my explanation.

"Uh, I think your dad and Linda just fell asleep. God. When did you turn into my brother, boring everyone with this history talk?" Alice asked in horror.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought you all might want to know. This is every day conversation between Edward and me."

"I found it rather, ah, interesting," Linda said and elbowed my dad.

"Uh, yeah. Me, too," Dad added with a side-eyed look to Linda.

"You two are such nerds!" Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, this is exciting-"

"Oh, boy," Alice said with a sigh, interrupting me.

"As I was saying," I said, while giving Alice the evil eye, "I'm going back to school. I'm going to start working on my undergraduate studies in archeology this fall."

"What? Oh, my God! Did my brother brainwash you? When he gets back home, I'll have to endure endless nerdy conversations about ancient Greece. God help me," Alice said with a huge, sad sigh.

"A little old to be going back to school, aren't you, Bells?" Dad asked.

"Well, I already have my library and information science degree and have taken all my basic classes, so I would only have to focus on the core anthropology-archeology ones. I'm only twenty-five. That's not too old, I don't think, and I want to do this."

"I think it's a great idea," Linda said with a soft smile.

I grinned at my only ally at the table. "Thanks, Linda. I think so."

"Well, good luck to you, kiddo. Need any money for that?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm good. Between Edward and I, we'll take care of it. But thanks, Dad. I appreciate that."

"What about this wedding of yours? You gonna need some money for that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. We're going to keep it small and simple, but thanks again, Dad."

"Anything you need, Bells, just let me know, okay? You're my daughter, my only child, and I really want to help you, if I can, and if you'll let me."

I gave my dad a small smile and felt tears in my eyes. "Thanks, Daddy," I said softly. "That means a lot to me."

"Yep," he said curtly, a little embarrassed at our emotional exchange.

We spent another hour with them and then went back to the Cullen's. This house was really something else. When I had first seen it earlier, my eyes had about bugged out of my head. I knew that the Cullen's were rich, but this house, was holy moley huge! It was in the woods and built to look almost as if it was part of the landscape, with lots of wood and enormous glass windows as walls in several areas of its three stories.

It was truly beautiful, and the bedroom that I had been given was one of the coolest rooms I'd ever seen. It was long, and the whole back wall that faced the woods was solid glass. I was on the third floor, and it almost felt as if I was living in the trees with the birds and squirrels. Esme said it was to have been Edward's room for when he came for visits, but now it was Edward _and_ Bella's room. Geez, Edward's mom was so nice.

Alice and I hung out together by the pool and then had dinner with Esme and Carlisle and shared mixed drinks with Esme afterwards. Esme was not only nice, she was a ton of fun, and I don't remember laughing that much in a while. Rose and Emmett, bringing along Jasper who was off work the next day, and Dad and Linda would be here tomorrow for a big cookout. The only one that would be missing would be my Edward.

Slightly drunk and very sleepy, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I slumped down on the end of the bed and decided that I had to talk to him. The longing was killing me.

"Bella? You okay, love?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I was missing you terribly, and I'm here at your parents with Alice, and being here among your family is making me miss you more, and I love you and-"

"Shh," Edward said softly. "I love you. Now, talk to me, beautiful, and please, let me see your face."

"'Kay," I said, hitting facetime and flopping back on the bed.

"Hey there, my beautiful wife," Edward said with a grin.

"Not your wife yet," I said with a small smile.

"You are in my heart," Edward said in seriousness, and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "This time last week, I was in your bed, in your arms, and you were making love to me."

"Bella…" He ran a hand through his hair and looked almost distraught. "God, I never knew it would be like this. Being apart from you is literally killing me."

"Six weeks," I said sadly.

"Please, God, let them go quickly," he replied. "We need to talk about something else, love. Anything else. I believe you met your future step-mother today. How did that go?

"Oh. She's nice, and she and Dad seem well suited. I told them about my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Edward asked.

"Oh, well, I've been saving that surprise."

"You love to surprise me," he said with a wide grin.

I grinned back at him. "Yeah, I do."

"So, what plan?" Edward prodded me.

"Well, I told you how I've fallen in love with Greece, as you have, and you know I've sort have become, uh, a little obsessed with ancient Greece and what the people were like and how they lived their daily lives."

"Yeah. That's sweet of you to learn so much about all that for me."

"That's just it, it not for you- it's for me."

"Oh. Really?"

"Really. So I decided to go back to school and get my degree in archeology. I've already checked into it. What do you think?"

He just stared at me for a moment. "You're doing this because _you_ want to?"

"Yes."

"I've told you I love you beyond all reason, right?"

"Yeah, I think you might have a time or two."

"I'm marrying the most perfect woman that has ever walked the earth," Edward said while gazing at me in wonder.

I shook my head. "You're so sweet. And always over-complimenting me."

"That's not even possible to compliment you enough. You're amazing, Bella. Truly amazing."

"Aww. You're not too bad yourself," I said, a little embarrassed by his praise.

"You're adorable. I long to kiss you."

"Nothing is better than your kisses," I vowed.

"I live for kissing you, thea," he said with a sigh.

"I better let you get back to sleep," I said in reluctance.

"Why? It's early Sunday morning here, and I can nap later. Talk to me, love. Tell me about the rest of your day. Tell me more about your dad and Linda. Tell me everything. Just talk to me so I can watch your face and hear your voice."

I touched my chest and gave him a soft look, before I started talking about my day, asking about his, and then we got onto a long discussion about the role of women in modern society versus the ancient world, and I had to admit, I was the happiest I had been in days.

x~x

"Anybody home?" Emmett yelled, and I exchanged grins with Alice before she leapt up and took off running for the front door.

Esme, Carlisle, and I all arose from the breakfast table and I followed them out, slowly walking behind them. I saw Alice hugging Jasper and laying a pretty good kiss on him and Esme hugging Rose as Emmett shook his dad's hand. I just held myself back, the space beside me where Edward should be almost an ache in my side.

"EB!" Emmett yelled with a grin. "What are you doing over there? Gimme a hug, future sis-in-law!" He swept me up in a crushing hug and spun me around. I giggled as he spun me too much and then sat me down, and I almost fell over from dizziness.

"Missed you, EB," Rose said, and then she, too, pulled me into a hug. "I need a full accounting of your trip to see E," Rose said with a no-nonsense look.

"Maybe another day," I said with a blush as I looked toward Edward's parents.

Rose laughed. "Gotcha. And it seems Edward, uh, had you lots," Rose whispered with a laugh.

I blushed harder and curtly nodded my head.

"I want to know what your favorite was-"

Rose elbowed him hard in his stomach. "Not now, you moron."

"Ouch, babe!" he said with a laugh to Rose. "Later then, EB," he said with a wink to me and then asked his mom what we were eating today and if he could do the grilling.

Jasper came over to say hello to me and handed me a box. "What's this?" I asked him in confusion.

"Oh, Pixie is always telling me about your love of chocolate, so I brought you this. It's a new doughnut I thought up that we might start selling at our shop. It's a black forest cake, with a dark cherry filling and fudge and cream topping with dark chocolate shavings. I thought you could be my tester."

Good God. I opened the pastry box and saw those chocolate donuts nestled in there in all their delicious glory and I think I heard angels singing. I carefully picked one up and took a bite and closed my eyes and groaned at the heavenly taste in my mouth.

"_Oh, my God_, Jasper. That's the best thing I've ever eaten!" I mumbled around another bite.

He grinned at me. "So you approve?"

"God, yes. This is _amazing_."

I offered Alice a bite, and she groaned as I had. Jasper shifted a bit when she had made that sound, and I found myself grinning to myself at his discomfort.

I looked at Alice. "_Marry him_."

She giggled. "Oh, I plan to," she said with a smirking smile.

He just stared down at her with a grin. "Lucky me," he said softly.

"Everybody at the pool!" Emmett yelled, and I shot him a grin.

I left Alice and Jasper to their little love moment and went upstairs to put on my swimsuit. This was a more modest one piece than the blue bikini that naughty Edward had kept. I slid on shorts and a t-shirt over it and slid on my flip flops, grabbed my phone and a towel, and was the first one back out on the stone patio.

I sat my phone on a round table with an umbrella and slid off my t-shirt. I saw Emmett and Rose walk out, Rose so cute in a bikini with her little baby belly sticking out and Emmett in the brightest, most silly swim trunks I'd ever seen.

They walked over to me, and Emmett sighed. "Miss my bro here, but I have to admit, EB, that you're a most definite improvement over him in a swimsuit." He gave me a wink and wiggled his eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop ogling EB and put some sunscreen on me, babe," Rose ordered Emmett, and he grinned at her in anticipation. "Only _around_ my swim suit. _Not_ under it," she warned him, and his grin fell.

I giggled, slid off my shorts, and picked up my phone.

_I'm in a swimsuit_, I texted Edward.

_Dammit_.

My phone rang immediately. "Face time, beautiful. Let me see you. _Now_," Edward ordered.

Emmett heard him and barked out a laugh. "She looks hot, bro!"

"No…doubt," Edward said slowly as I held the phone out and let him see me. "Fuck this. I'm booking a flight home," he rasped out.

"Shit. I wish. You're on speaker phone, darling," I warned him.

"Told ya she was hot, bro. Almost as hot as my Rose," Emmett said as he raked his eyes over his wife.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, E! Miss you, nerdy boy!" Rose called out, and Edward laughed.

"Miss you too, Rose. How's my nephew doing?" Edward asked her, but kept his eyes on me.

"_She's_ doing just fine," Rose said. "And so is her mama."

"Those two have argued since I knocked her up, as to whether it's a boy or girl," Emmett said to me with a sigh.

Esme and Carlisle then walked out onto the patio, Esme in a sundress, sandals and big hat and Carlisle in a t-shirt and crazy swim trunks like Emmett's. _I guess it ran in the family_, I thought with a giggle, remembering the bright swim trunks that Edward, too, had worn on Crete.

"I'm talking to Edward. Come say hi," I said to his parents with a grin.

Esme was quickly over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Hello, son. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Mom," Edward said with a boyish grin for her.

"Hello, son," Carlisle said. "How's the study going?"

"It's great. I'm learning so much, but I can't wait to get back home."

Edward's eyes darted to mine as did his parents'. "Bella misses you, dear. We all do," Esme said.

"I miss Bella. So much." He held my eyes. "I miss you all, too. I want a big cookout when I get back, okay?"

"You got it, son," Carlisle answered.

"We love you," Esme said.

"Love you, Mom and Dad. Love you all." His eyes had never left mine as he talked.

"Well, I've got a cookout to prepare, and I'm sure you two would like to talk. Call us soon, son," Esme said, and she went back in the house. Carlisle and Emmett went to get the grill going, and Rose grabbed a lounge chair, lying back like a supermodel in her patterned bikini. I wondered where Alice and Jasper were, but I had a pretty good guess. _Eww_. I shook my head to get that image out of my mind.

I took us off speakerphone and sat down in the metal chair by the table. "I love your family."

"They're great, but they can't compare to you."

"I love you," I softly cried out, unable to keep the yearning for him out of my voice.

"I love you, bright eyes. So beautiful. You're so beautiful. Six weeks and you'll be back in my arms where you belong."

"I'll count down the days."

"As will I."

I pulled my feet up into the chair and hugged my knees. "So tell me about everyone there. How's Adam and Sophie doing? Graham? Jean-Luc?"

"Don't you want to go swim? I don't want to keep you from fun."

"No. I want to talk to you. You are my fun."

"You sure?"

I wrapped the towel around me and snuggled into the cushion on the chair. "Positive. Now, talk, Indy," I ordered him, and he laughed.

"My bossy, bossy girl. Okay, well Adam and Sophie kiss all the time, which is kind of cute and disgusting. Graham is pining for you and mentions you all the time which fucking annoys the shit out of me. Jean-Luc has been writing lots of poetry in his spare time. I'm suspicious that it, too, is about you, because he mumbled something about an angel with glorious hair and eyes like fine brandy…."

I sighed and let him talk, wishing I was there beside him, but so glad to see his face and hear his voice. It was almost like he was there with me, my sweet anthropologist.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, I love writing humor, hope you all enjoy reading it. I promise not to keep our lovebirds apart too long.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and thank you to the Red Rose Awards for rec'ing this fic this week!**

***blows kisses***

**Sunny**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello dears. So very sorry this update took forever to get to you. Real life has not been kind to my writing time. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Thank you so much to Rhi, my awesome beta, and V, my opinionated pre-reader. Love you both very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 21**

"Hey, you okay?" Adam asked me as he, Sophie, and I sat at breakfast, me not eating, just staring off out the windows thinking of Bella.

I slowly turned my head and noticed them looking at me, almost in pity. I shrugged and picked up my coffee and took a sip.

"It's just three more weeks," Sophie said quietly. "I know this has been hard on you both."

I picked up my fork and played with the food on my plate, just staring down at the mess I was making. "I never knew it would be this hard to be apart from her. Never again," I vowed quietly.

"Bella, she's a lucky woman to have such a devoted man. She loves you very much. When I call or text her, she always mostly talks about you," Sophie replied.

I lifted my eyes to Sophie and gave her a sad smile. "My Bella is a very sweet and kind woman. I'm happy that you two have become friends."

"Me, too. She's great. She asked me to be one of the bridesmaids in the wedding. I actually cried."

Then I full out grinned. "She has the nicest ideas for our wedding. I'm glad you'll be there. That will make her very happy."

Sophie smiled back at me, and I silently thanked her for pulling me out of my funk that I had fallen into that morning.

"I'll be there, too," Adam said.

"Yes, you will. I need you beside me as a groomsman. Plus, you can't miss Sophie looking all pretty that day."

Adam turned and gave her a sweet look. "I wouldn't miss that for the world." She looked down shyly, and he grinned and turned to me. "It's an honor. Thank you. I won't let you down."

I nodded at him. "And don't either one of you worry about air fare or a place stay. I'll take care of that."

"But-"

I cut Sophie off. "I insist. Please allow me that."

"If you wish. Thank you, Edward."

"Yes, thank you, Edward. When is the wedding, by the way?" Adam asked.

"Well, I plan on marrying her as soon as possible and before the fall semester starts and we're both back in classes, so I'm thinking August thirteenth."

"Damn. You're not messing around," Adam said with a laugh.

"No, I'm not. I'm marrying Bella Swan. Only an idiot wouldn't run to the altar to marry her as soon as possible."

"Edward, you're just so sweet," Sophie said with a sigh.

"Uh, thanks," I said and looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"I can be sweet," I heard Adam say to her.

"Well, yeah, but I think Edward would take a bullet for Bella. I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do for her."

"Are you saying I wouldn't do the same for you?" Adam was getting pretty worked up. I glanced at them, totally focused on each other and ignoring me.

"No, I didn't say that, but he loves her. He lives for her. That's all I'm saying. God, Adam. Stop being so defensive."

"I'm being defensive because you don't understand how I feel for you."

"And how exactly is that?" Sophie asked and crossed her arms.

I just watched them with wide eyes. This was very private. _Should I leave?_ I wasn't sure what to do here, but neither one were being quiet, and many heads were turned their way with most of the dining room listening, so I guessed my being here didn't matter.

Adam lightly gripped Sophie by the shoulders and held her eyes. "_I love you_. How could you not see that?"

"Wha-what?" Sophie stuttered in astonishment.

"Sophia Elizabeth Allen, I'm in love you," Adam said and smiled at her.

"Ooooh," she exhaled slowly.

"Now, as to living for you and taking a bullet for you, doing anything for you, don't doubt me. My love is that big and deep." He lightly touched her face. "My Sophie. My beautiful Sophie," he whispered.

"_Adam_," she sighed and practically melted.

He gave her a soft kiss, and I turned to see Graham coming our way and shook my head at him and motioned for him to wait.

"Maybe someday, you'll love me, too," Adam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Like today?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Today would be good," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Silly man. I'm in love with you, too. Of course."

They just gazed at each other, and then Adam pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"Good morning, Graham," I said a little too loudly to remind them of company.

They didn't really respond, just pulled back from each other, and then Adam pulled Sophie's chair right next to his, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Graham sat down and shot me a look full of questions, but I shook my head. I could see he was dying of curiosity, but he would have to wait. I sent him a look of _later_. He nodded and, with a shrug, began talking about his plans for a huge party before we left. Jean-Luc slid into the empty seat beside me, his journal where he had been writing poetry clutched in his hand, gazing at Adam and Sophie with a small smile on his lips. Alexis was the last to join us and slid into her seat after giving Graham a kiss on his cheek.

Once that bitch Brooke had left, Alexis had turned out to be someone completely different than what we had thought. She had apologized profusely to me and asked me to pass it on to Bella and had even been contrite with Sophie and made it into her good graces. I wouldn't call them friends, but they were friendly. Graham, seeing an opportunity, had begun pursuing Alexis, but it wasn't serious. Most likely it was just to get him laid. He wasn't a deep person, and I really wondered if he possessed the depth of feeling to have a serious relationship with any woman.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I snatched it up.

_Hey, you_. Bella texted me.

_Hey, yourself. Morning kisses from me to beautiful you_.

_Sweet kisses from my Indy. They're the best. Come home to me soon, my love. My arms miss you_.

_My heart misses you. I promise I'm leaving here the second I'm able to so that I can be back where I belong_.

_Seattle_?

_Where I belong is wherever you are, bright eyes. You are my home_.

_I love you. I love you so much_.

_Never as much as I love you, bright eyes. Never as much_.

_Oh, you. Give me a date, please_.

_A date_?

_When I get to make you my husband_.

_Ah, God. Still killing me with your words, love. August 13__th__ too soon_?

_Aww. I do my best. Isn't that too soon after you get home on the 10__th__? You'll still be tired from the trip_.

_No, it's not too soon. I'd marry you the minute I get off the plane if I could_.

_I'd be okay with that, but Sea-Tac might not enjoy the spectacle_.

_Lol. Maybe not. Let's stick with your plan to marry in Mom & Dad's garden_.

_I'll be there, flowers in my hair, a smile on my face, and joy in my heart_.

_Then I will be the luckiest man that's ever lived. Go back to sleep now, bright eyes. I'll talk to you later. I love you_.

'_Kay. I am sleepy. I love you_.

"You're going to be late," Jean-Luc said with a tap on my arm.

I looked up at him standing there and noticed everyone else was gone already. "Bella and I just finished a conversation. I'm ready."

I stood to follow him out, but stopped and typed out one more text.

_Every beat of my heart calls out your name. Bella, Bella, Bella…its steady, demanding, comforting rhythm both a blessing and torment. Beautiful Bella. Perfect Bella. My Bella. I love you_.

x~x

"…so due to those unforeseen circumstances, we're wrapping up this study early. Your last day will be next Thursday, July 28th. Please start making flight arrangements when you get back to the hotel," Dr. Hakdaki instructed us.

I just sat there a bit stunned. I had loved this field study, had learned so much, but the opportunity to get back to Bella in just a week had me almost too excited to think.

I felt a touch on my arm and looked up into Sophie's smiling face. "You get to see Bella next week!" she said.

"Oh, my God. This is the best news I could have gotten. She's going to be so happy. I, myself, am ecstatic." A thought entered my mind. She surprised me, delivered herself as a gift to me. I would repay the favor. I grinned to myself as I began to plan.

"Sophie, don't tell Bella about us finishing early, okay?"

She gave me a confused look. "How come?"

"Because I'm going to try to surprise her like she did me."

"Oh, that's sounds like fun, and that's so sweet. I promise I won't say a word to her. Good luck," she said with a grin.

"Thanks," I said as I stood and grabbed my backpack, my mind already on Bella in my arms, her beloved body against mine, her surprise and joy in seeing me making her glow with happiness. I nearly had to sit back down at the images in my mind.

Next weekend, I'd be back by her side and never leave her again. I was grinning wide as I joined the gang walking back to the hotel, all of them excited to be going home, but sad to leave beautiful Crete and the friends we had made here.

I paused and looked over the friends I had made as they continued their walk back to the hotel. I then looked out toward the beach and then turned and looked over the island. It was beautiful, and I loved it, but I wouldn't miss it. Not when my heart was back in Seattle. To me, that was the most beautiful place on earth right now, and I was heading back there to make my bright eyes my wife. I nodded and gave Crete one more passing glance and then headed back toward the hotel, my mind focused on starting to pack and booking flights home.

x~x

**Bella POV**

I sat crossed legged on our bed and flipped though the pictures of Edward and I on my phone. I stopped and grinned down at one of us in Crete taken by Sophie. It had been the night of our dinner, when Sophie had looked so beautiful that Adam about fell at her feet in worship. Edward had his arm around me, our cheeks pressed together and smiles of happiness on our faces. I skimmed my finger over his handsome face and sighed. I loved him so much. I flipped to the next one and in that was the same scene, but we had turned our faces, and we were then gazing at each other while holding the other's eyes. The next was when Edward had stolen a quick kiss, and the one after was his giddy smile of a boy who had gotten away with something as I grinned at him just stupidly in love with such an adorable man.

_Edward_. I closed the pictures and opened the messages tab.

_You awake, Indy_?

_I am now, beautiful. What's up_?

_Missing you. Want to kiss you_.

My phone rang. "Wifey, I'll kiss you soon. My date to return is very close now. Until then, know I think of you every waking moment, and that I love you more than the air I breathe."

"Ugh. Hurry up August tenth!" I said with a pout.

"It will come quicker than you realize."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"_Wifey_?"

"Hmm, yeah. Wifey. At least very soon now," Edward said with a grin in his voice.

"I guess I'll start calling you my hubby. You like?"

"Oh, yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"Bright eyes?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you not letting me see your beautiful face?" He sounded like a petulant little boy not getting his favorite toy.

"Oh, sorry," I said and hit FaceTime. "Better?"

He gazed at me with a warm look. "You always make everything all better."

"You're so sweet," I said as I sigh.

"Not as sweet as you." He gave me a look as if considering something. "Bella, if you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"A wish? Oh, that's easy. To have you here in bed beside me, holding me close in your arms."

"Okay."

I giggled. "Okay? Just okay?"

"Yep," he said with a charming grin.

"You're silly. I know I have to wait." I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Bella, ah, God, _what are you wearing_?" Edward asked as a gasp.

"Uh, my nightgown?"

"If you could call that a nightgown," Edward said distractedly as I held the phone high above, and his eyes skimmed my body.

"Show me," he said quietly.

I slowly sat up and held the phone out as I slid one spaghetti strap down my right arm and then switched hands and repeated the motion on my left arm. I let my gown drop, and Edward groaned.

"God. You've got the most amazing, perfect breasts. To have my hands and mouth on them right now. Touch them and pretend it's me, thea."

"What?"

"Show me," he demanded in that same quiet voice that I seemed unable to disobey.

I blushed and raised a trembling hand to my chest, slowly dragging the tips of my fingers down to my left breast.

"I can't do this," I said, blushing furiously.

I could show him my body, but I just wasn't ready to do that in front of him. A month ago, I'd still been a virgin. This was a bit much for me, this showing him doing things to myself- I just felt too embarrassed.

"It's okay. I never, ever want you to do something you're uncomfortable with or you don't like. Trust me, it's enough I get to see your face. Your amazing breasts are just a bonus."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Why? Don't be. I was pushing you to do something you did not want to do. It's my fault, not yours and nothing to apologize for."

"I want to please you. I want to give you everything you want and desire." I looked away from the phone, frustrated with myself and feeling like I had let him down.

"Bella, look at me." I just looked away still, annoyed with my shyness.

"_Bella_."

I sighed and met his eyes.

"Beautiful, you are everything I want. You please me simply by being yourself. Never think you need to try to please me by trying to be something you're not. I fell in love with you. Perfect, wonderful you. _You_ are what I want. _You_ are what I desire. Understand?"

I slowly nodded. "I love you."

"Love you. God, do I love you."

"I know," I replied softly. "I need to let you sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up. Sweet dreams, Indy."

"They'll be sweet because they'll all be of you, love."

I kissed the screen and then ended the call. I laid there and held the phone to my chest. _Soon. My Edward would be home soon_. I kept repeating that to myself, praying the time would go quickly.

The next week passed almost in a blur. We were doing a Cullen weekend in Forks next weekend, and I was looking forward to seeing Esme and Carlisle and my dad and Linda, as well. In the meantime, Alice and Rose were determined to keep me busy and my mind off missing Edward. Rose had said I was getting down right depressing and needed to have a girl's night and to just let loose. No idea what that meant, but I was pretty sure it involved getting drunk. I was soon to find out.

x~x

Rose plopped down a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. I just stared at them in confusion.

"Uh, what's going on, Rose?" I asked while shooting a glance toward Alice.

"A drinking game for you and Alice while we talk and eat junk food. I can't drink with you because of the baby, but that's okay. It will be so much fun to be the sober one."

"Uh, what if we don't want to play a drinking game?" I asked her.

"Too bad. Now, here are the rules: every time you mention E's name or Alice mention's Jaz, you have to take a shot."

"What? Straight whiskey? I mean, every time I mention Edward's-"

"Drink!" Rose ordered with a laugh and poured me a shot.

"I don't know…"

"Drink, EB."

I took a deep breath, picked up the shot glass, and threw back the whiskey. It burned like fire going down, and I sat there gasping in shock of its heat and burn.

"Well, I don't mind to play," Alice said. "I love to talk about Jasper. He's-"

"Drink!" Rose ordered, and I giggled, the whiskey already making me feel all loose.

Alice drank her shot and sat flapping her hands and acting like she was dying.

Rose just laughed as I giggled.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Alice."

She shot me a disbelieving look. "That's disgusting stuff! Blech!" she said with a grimace.

"I actually kind of liked it. In Greece, Ed-"

"Drink!" Rose and Alice chanted in unison, and I groaned.

I threw back my shot Rose had poured and gasped, the burn in my belly quite strong and the buzz starting in my brain making me a bit fuzzy headed.

Rose grabbed a cookie and sipped her soda and then gave me a serious look. "Time to talk, EB."

"Rose. What Edw-"

"Drink!" she ordered, and I groaned, but grabbed my shot glass and downed my third glass. I could immediately feel it and shook my foggy head.

"Now, as I was saying, tell me, how did you greet him?" Rose asked.

"Uh." I picked up the shot glass she had just filled and threw it back, cringing at its burn.

"You didn't have to drink, Bella," Alice said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I did. Well, I was kind of, uh, naked in his bed," I said rapidly.

Rose looked impressed. "Shit. You made nerdy boy's life."

"Yeah," I said with a goofy grin.

"So, how was the sex, because I'm sure after that you had lots and lots of sex, yes?"

"It was _awesome._ He learned quickly." I shook my head, feeling as if I was underwater and not quite hearing things right.

"How many times?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"T-times?" I asked squinting at Alice, "Uh, so many that Candy got sore."

"Candy?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"W-what?" I asked in confusion, kinda drunk from four whiskey shots. Okay, pretty drunk. Okay, really drunk.

"EB, what is 'Candy?'" Rose asked.

"Candy? W-what? _Oh, my God_. Uh, nothing. It's nothing," I said, blushing furiously and covering my face with my hands.

Rose roared out a laugh. "That's what E calls your pussy, isn't it?" she asked.

"No comment," I said and grabbed my glass and threw back another shot. Ugh. That one almost hurt it burned so bad. I needed to drink or eat something else before the whiskey ate a hole through my stomach. I grabbed Rose's soda and gulped a huge drink down and then a cookie, shoving it in my mouth.

"I knew those two would turn out to be a little freaky. Edward kept her panties, too. Who knew nerdy boy could be so pervy?" Alice asked Rose.

"Nice. Did you two try out anything from the sex box?" Rose asked.

"_Sex box_?" Alice asked with a blink.

"Yeah, it was Em's idea to send them sex toys and shit. Well, EB?"

"You didn't tell me that!" Alice said with a pout.

"It, uh, never came up, A-Al-" I just gave up, her name to hard to say. "No, we didn't use any-any…no," I said sadly. "Edwar-"

"Drink!" she and Alice chanted, and I giggled. I shrugged and threw back another shot.

"Room. Spinning," I said, feeling all warm and lightheaded, even though I was sitting on the floor. I rubbed my head. "No." I pouted. "Mean, man. Wouldn't let me looook. Took the vib-bir-vib…yeah," I said with a hiccup.

"Well, you can work on him, EB, and maybe get him to loosen up a bit. Did you two even leave the room the whole time you were there?"

"Dunno. Think so…uh, if I 'member right, it was ssssex, sex, sex, dinner, sex, sleep, sex, uh, sex, sssssex, beach, uh, I think sex, d-dinner, wall sex, island, sleeeeep, showers, I dunno, might have been sexes in there, sleep, birfthday, presents, funnnnnn, dinner, lots of sad goodbye sexes. Tink I missed some sexessss. Tears, huggggs, rings, tears, hugs, goodby-…nooooo…._Edward_…." I cried. "Don't wanna talk no more…" I said and wrapped my arms around myself with tears in my eyes.

Alice wrapped her arm around me and pulled my head over to rest her shoulder. "Shh. He'll be home soon. Hey, did he ever give you a date?" Alice asked to distract me. My mind was fuzzy, but I did remember that.

"Thirteeenthh."

"Of September or October or…?" Alice asked.

"No, no, nooo! August!" I said, but it was an effort.

"_What_? That's just under three weeks away! We'll never get a wedding together in that time frame!"

"It'sss…" I had to stop and think, or lie down, or something. "It'sss what he wants! So…" I lost my train of thought.

"So?"

"What my man wants, he getttttttssssssss!" I insisted.

"Oh, fine, but I thought you two were looking at September or October! How are we ever going to get a big wedding planned in that amount of time?" Alice asked in dismay.

"No big wedddding!" I blew a raspberry. "Nooo. Garden. You. Rose. Soph. Bridesmads. Bredmads. Whatever."

"I better be the maid of honor!" Alice huffed.

"Yeah. I gotta lie doooown," I said and stretched out on the floor.

"So, that's a lot of sex you and E had. No wonder Candy got sore," Rose said with a laugh.

"Uhm. Sexesssss. My Indy, he'ssssss sexxxy." I closed my eyes. "Hottt. Tongue. Fingerrrrsss. Long. Pretttty. Hmm. Screammsss his name. Turrrrrrnns on my Indy…lots of sexesss," I sighed and grabbed a couch pillow, tucking it under my head.

"Holy shit. You two went at it like rabbits. Good thing you're on birth control, or you'd be knocked up by now."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Babiesss. Want," I sighed.

"Too soon, EB. That's crazy. You both have school and just getting married. The babies can wait."

"Why?" I asked, so confused right then. "Want. Want his babiesss."

"I understand that," Rose said.

"Me, too," Alice replied. "When you love your man, you want so bad to have his children."

"Well, it looks like we've got a wedding to throw together, Alice. Better give us some guidelines when you're sober, EB, so you get what you want," I heard Rose say.

"Want Edward. Jusft Edward," I sighed.

"I'd make you drink, but you drank enough. You'll have him soon enough. In the meanwhile, we'll plan your wedding and buy your dress and…"

"Rosie Rooooose?"

"Yeah, EB?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm really s-sorry for thinking you a ho and _hating your guts_ when I s-saw you in the library with _my_ Edward."

Rose barked out a laugh. "It's okay, EB. I still find it hilarious that you think I'd have any interest in nerdy history boy. God, no."

"Hisssssstory? I _love_ hisssstory. _My_ nerdy hisssstory boy!"

"You're right. Either she's hopelessly in love or he's brainwashed her," Rose said to Alice.

"Pfffft," was all I could manage out and waved my hand in the air.

"Yes? Were you going to say something else, Bella?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Hmm? Fuzzy wuzzy head here. What-hmm…w-what were we talkin' 'bout?"

"Sex," Rose said.

"What 'bout sexesss?"

"We've got her now," Rose said with a laugh.

The next day, I awoke with a pounding headache, feeling like I had cotton in my mouth and dying of thirst. What an idiot I had been. I was never drinking that much again. I took some aspirin and went downstairs to get some coffee. Alice saw me come into the kitchen and popped a bite of melon in her mouth. She chewed for a moment and then smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh, nothing," Alice said and went to leave the kitchen, but turned in the doorway. "But I will say, you're my hero. Even I couldn't do it that much. Enjoy your coffee."

I cringed and shook my head. _Good God_. _What did I tell Alice last night_?

Later, when I wasn't feeling like death warmed over, Rose and Emmett stopped by bringing supper. From the looks exchanged between them and Alice, I was thinking I'd never play the drinking game with Rose ever again. I wondered in horror what the hell had spewed from my drunk mouth last night. From Emmett's smirk, I was thinking Rose told him all and I might be in a lot of trouble.

Emmett had been standing with his hand behind his back and looking like he wanted to break out in laughter.

"Okay. What is going on?" I asked as I plopped down on the sofa, hugging a pillow.

"Just wanted to give you a little gift for 'Indy,'" Emmett said, and then he did laugh.

He tossed me a big bag of candy, and I looked at him in confusion.

"It's a present for E."

"A present for Edward."

I stared down at that bag and then looked back at Emmett's knowing face, to Rose's smirk, to a giggling Alice, and realized what was going on.

"No. No, no, no! Indy? _Candy_? Oh, fuck. _What else did I say_? Oh, my God. Edward is going to kill me!" I moaned and shoved the pillow in my face.

"Nah. You're fine, EB. I promise not to pick on you anymore about it, but E, he's in for it when he gets back home," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Ah, God," I said with a laugh. "Rose, you're evil!"

"Never doubt it, EB," she said with an answering laugh. "Never doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>I think you know what's coming up in the next chapter and I think you'll be happy about it. I'll try to get that update to you soon.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	22. Chapter 22

**Many thanks to Rhi my beta and V my pre-leader. Love you both very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 22**

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked Bella as I lay on my bed with my arm tucked under my head. I already knew the answer, but wanted to make sure of her plans.

"Oh, um, we're all going to your mom and dad's."

"That will be fun," I said with a grin, knowing that I, too, would be there.

"I guess so," Bella said with a sigh, sounding unenthusiastic about it.

"You don't want to go?"

"It's not that. It's…it's just strange. It just doesn't feel right without you there with me. I find myself glancing beside me to speak to you or touch you, and you're not there. I know that sounds crazy, but I guess it's just being with your family that causes me to miss you especially bad at those moments."

I closed my eyes. _Just two days, my love, and I'll be back there beside you, kissing you, and holding you tight in my arms_.

"Well, you can call and text me while you're there, and it will almost be as if I'm by your side. Know I'm always with you in my heart."

"Sweet Indy. I know, and I will. So, tell me how it goes with Adam and Soph. I asked her to be a bridesmaid, by the way."

"And I asked Adam to be a groomsman. She told me that and was very touched that you asked her. Uh, I would say it's going well, being they declared their love for each other in the hotel restaurant in front of everyone."

"They did? Oh, my God! In front of everyone? Wow."

"Yeah. Adam surprised me at how serious he is about her, and Sophie, well, she got a little feisty. That surprised me as well."

"Hmm. Feisty Soph. Wish I'd seen that."

_Me, too_, I thought. _I wish you'd been here with me the whole time in Crete_.

"You went quiet," she said softly.

"Sorry, love. I was just thinking about you and me."

"What about you and me?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a guy and have to admit, it was a pretty touching moment between Adam and Sophie, but I was thinking that it was nothing like when you told me you loved me."

"Or when you told me you loved me," she said with a sigh.

"Let's agree that nothing compares with our love story," I said with a grin.

"I can totally agree with you on that. You off to sleep?"

"Yeah, busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, well, sweet dreams and kisses from your wifey."

"Ah, God. Nothing is better than kisses from my wifey. Have a good evening, bright eyes. I love you."

"Love you more," she sighed.

"Not even possible."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I do adore you, but next time I see you, I have major plans to molest you properly for days. Just a warning. Candy really, really misses you," she said with a giggle.

"Shit, Bella. How am I supposed to sleep now? All I'll be thinking about is me touching you, you touching me and…ah, God. Like I said, _shit_," I groaned in frustration.

"Oh. If I was there I would help you with your, uh, problem."

"If you were here, I wouldn't have a problem," I said with a laugh. "I do have to sleep, love. I'll talk to you later. I love you so much."

"'Kay. Love you!" she replied and ended the call.

I was smiling as I turned off my lamp and rolled over to hug a pillow to me, pretending it was her body. The next day was the last day of the study, and I would be leaving here on Friday morning. To say I was excited to be flying home would be the understatement of the century.

x~x

I leaned back in my chair and listened as the professors took turns summing up what we had learned and the significance of this on-going study. There had been major excitement the week before when we had found some pottery shards and, most excitedly, a gold necklace that was sent off to be analyzed and dated.

I had learned so much and was grateful for the opportunity it had afforded me to learn hands-on use of the equipment and watch the professors in action. It was so cool to have done actual archeology, and I had notebooks filled with all I had experienced.

Another cool thing that had happened was that the History Channel had been here and filmed a short bit of the dig and talked with the professors and some of the students, including me. I might even end up on TV in the new show they were doing about ancient civilizations, this episode to focus on the Minoans. All in all, this experience, despite being parted from my Bella, had been the best.

I glanced around at the other students and then to my group of friends. I realized I would really miss them. I would miss our endless conversations about history, the laughs, the fun, and having them in my daily life. For the first time in my life, I had made real friends that held my shared interests, and I hated to let go of that. I hoped we all could stay in touch, because I truly had come to enjoy their company.

Later, at dinner, we were a loud and laughing group, excited to be returning home and in high spirits from drinking way too much _tsikoudia_. I looked around the table at Adam, Sophie, Graham, and Jean-Luc and smiled.

"It's been great getting to know you all," I said to them in all sincerity.

"Same here. You ever visit London, you ring me. I'm taking you pub crawling," Graham said.

"I would love to bring Bella to London. We, of course, would call you and meet you for a dinner and catch-up," I replied.

"Bella would love my city. I would show her everything, from the tourist attractions to the best pubs," Graham said with a smile to himself, making me frown. He and his endless fascination with my woman were beyond annoying.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that Bella _and I_ would enjoy that," I said a bit sourly.

Graham laughed and shook his head.

"Well, Soph and I will be at the wedding and plan to keep in touch and visit," Adam said to change the subject, like he always did when Graham got to annoying me too much over his talk of Bella.

"I'd like that. Bella would as well. When we buy a home, you all are welcome and come visit." I skimmed my eyes around the table, including everyone.

"It would be my pleasure," Jean-Luc said.

"You'd be most welcome. Will you be able to make the wedding?" I asked him. "I'll cover both yours and Graham's flight costs."

"_C'est trop_," Jean-Luc said quietly.

"No, it's not. Bella would want you there. You wouldn't wish to disappoint Bella, would you?" I asked him, and he shook his head rapidly.

"_Non. Décevoir cet ange. __Jamais. J'accepte gracieusement_," Jean-Luc said with wide eyes.

I nodded at his acceptance with a grin, knowing that he would never wish to let Bella down. His quiet infatuation with Bella, whom he called an angel, I found to not be as annoying as Graham's open admiration, because Jean-Luc was always very polite and respectful about it. Still, I couldn't help my jealousy, but I did understand their admiration of her. That was very easy to understand.

"Thanks," Graham said, "You're a good bloke. I plan to be there. I'm seeing that American girls are both hot and beautiful" -he shot a glance toward Sophie- "so I'm really, really looking forward to visiting there."

I noticed the frown Adam sent him and shook my head. Graham would never change. He just loved women as a whole. It would be interesting to see if there ever would be a woman to capture his complete attention and his heart. She would have to be something else to get him to settle down.

"Just remember that the Cullen women are all taken, okay?" I said to Graham and sighed.

"Damn shame Bella doesn't have a sister," Graham said sadly, and I realized there he was again, back to Bella. It was time I went to bed before I punched him.

"Well, it's off to bed for me. I'll meet you, Graham, Adam, and Sophie in the morning since we're all taking the same flight to London. Jean-Luc, _mon ami_, it's been a pleasure," I said and stuck out my hand.

He solemnly shook it and then pulled me to him and kissed my cheek, in the French way. "_Au revoir mon ami_," he said and patted me on the back.

I stood and nodded to them all and went up to get ready for bed. I texted Bella first and told her how much I loved her, before falling into a hard sleep.

x~x

The plane touched down on the tarmac at Sea-Tac, and I smiled wide to see rainy Seattle out my window. Damn, it was good to be home. I caught a cab from the airport and dropped off most of my things at the silent, empty townhouse.

I stood in what used to be my bedroom and noticed that Bella had completely taken it over. She had always been such a neat and orderly person, but my messiness had seemed to rub off on her. My eyes darted to her books, tea mugs, chocolate wrappers, then to the floor where I noticed her clothes she had taken off. My eyes lingered on a bra and then a pair of panties. God, it was good to be home.

I was so tired, but also keyed up and hungry. I went and found stuff for a sandwich and then took a shower. I realized I was about to fall over from exhaustion, me and flying never a good combination, so I took a quick nap before throwing my stuff for the weekend and all my gifts for my family into a bag. I grabbed the keys to my car, and noticed when I threw my bag in and slid in that several of Bella's things were in the car. I grinned at her driving my car while I was gone, liking how husband-wifey that was.

I stopped and got gas and was soon on my way to Forks. It was very late, almost 2 a.m. when I got there. Not wanting to wake anyone, I drove slowly and quietly into the garage and parked my car. I grabbed my bag and entered the house through the garage door to the kitchen, trying to be quiet.

I had just stepped into the kitchen when I heard the light switch flip, making the overheads come on. The sudden light made me about jump out of my skin.

I saw my sister, Alice, start to walk to the fridge, but then she stopped and turned and stared at me.

"Edward?" I grinned at her, and her face broke out into a wide smile "Edward!" she yelled happily and ran and flung herself at me, hugging me tight.

"Hello, brat," I said and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be home for another two weeks!"

"The study ended early, so I came home. Where's Bella?"

She giggled. "Oh, my God! She's going to be so surprised! She's on the third floor, in the room Mom dubbed 'Edward and Bella's room.'"

I nodded and grinned at her. "It's good to see you. Missed you, sis."

"Missed you, too. There hasn't been anyone to argue with," she said sadly.

I laughed. "I'm sure we'll make up for the lost time. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded with a grin and turned me toward the door, shoving me on my back. "Go get her, tiger."

I shook my head and was smiling as I ascended the stairs. I got to the second floor and heard Emmett and Rose's voices coming from their room. _Why was everyone still up_? I thought in dismay. Damn. So much for sneaking in.

I turned to quietly go up the third floor stairs right when the door to Em and Rose's bedroom cracked open. I saw Emmett's shocked face, and then he yelled, "Babe, look who's here!" He then flung open the door and stepped out and picked me up in a bear hug.

"Shit. Put me down," I said with a laugh. "Dammit. Think you were loud enough? Now you've woken everyone in the house!"

"Nerdy boy! Come hug me!" Rose ordered, and I pulled her to me and hugged her tight.

"How's my nephew?" I asked her with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Your _niece_ is just fine," she said and narrowed her eyes.

"What's all the fuss…?"

I slowly turned at the sound of my Bella's voice. The loveliest voice I'd ever heard. My heart started pounding, and I felt my eyes water as I met her eyes. I almost couldn't believe she was there in front of me. I skimmed over her beloved form and literally ate her up with my eyes. God, I had missed her.

She looked so beautiful, always more beautiful in person than I remembered. Pictures just didn't do this woman justice. She was standing there in a pair shorts and one of my t-shirts, her beautiful hair a messy halo around her shoulders, like an angel. She was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life.

She just stood there immobile, staring at me in absolute disbelief.

I held her eyes as I dropped my bag and slowly approached her.

She raised her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "No. It's not possible. I'm still asleep, and this is all a dream."

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her, almost crying at seeing her beautiful face again. I held out my hand for her.

"Come to me, Bella," I said softly.

She slowly lowered her hand and tentatively placed her fingers in mine, a soft gasp escaping her lips when our skin made contact.

I wrapped my fingers around hers and tugged on her hand. She took the last couple of steps down and stood there staring up at me.

I raised my free hand and stroked her cheek. "It's possible. It's real. You're not dreaming, bright eyes. I'm here. I'm back here with you where I belong, and I promise I will never leave you again."

She just stood there staring at me a moment longer, and then, as if she was a firework shooting off in the night sky, she exploded with joy.

"Edward! _Oh, my God, Edward_!"

She leapt on me and wrapped her arms and legs around me like a vise, holding on for dear life. I slammed my mouth to hers as my hands found themselves buried in her glorious hair. I spun us and held her back up against the wall as we kissed each other in desperation.

"I love you. God, how I've missed you, thea! Beautiful Bella. Love you…" I gasped out the words in joy as I continued to give her kisses.

I heard a picture hit the floor, but ignored it. All that mattered was that my lips were attached the most glorious mouth in the world. I gripped her face and kissed her madly all over it, even kissing the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Edward, oh, Edward! How I've missed you! I love you. I love you so much. Never leave me again!" she cried out.

"Never. I swear," I vowed, and my lips met hers again in a deep, powerful kiss that literally made my head spin.

I only ended the kiss when both of us were gasping for air. That didn't stop me from kissing her face some more and then moving down her jaw and to her neck. She gripped my hair, and I found myself falling into her, her sounds, her scent, her warmth, her taste.

"Should we remind them we're here?" I heard Alice ask mutedly, from a distance.

"Nah. Let 'em have at it. They _obviously_ missed each other," I heard Em reply with a laugh.

"Damn. Those two. This is so sweet and touching," I heard Rose sob.

"Edward!" I dimly heard my mom say.

I didn't respond to any of them. I found myself incapable to quit kissing Bella. My lips were making a mad pattern all over her neck and then back up to her face and then back to her lips as I held her tight against me.

"_Edward_," Bella gasped and then gripped my neck in her hands. "Darling. Your family wants to greet you as well."

"What?" I asked and leaned in and kissed her again. I hadn't understood a word she just said.

She pulled back and placed her fingers over my mouth. "Edward, say hello to your family and then come back to me. You need to stop, darling, before we go too far. This isn't the place," she whispered.

That finally got through to my brain, though the memo wasn't quite reaching another part of me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down and focus. My family. I was almost making love to her in front of my family. Were my parents watching this? How embarrassing. I gave her one more kiss on her forehead and then shot her a grin.

"I've got a better plan," I said and turned and, never letting go of Bella, I walked to Mom and hugged her with one arm, as Bella held onto me with both of her arms around my neck.

Mom laughed and hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "What a wonderful surprise! Welcome home!"

"I wanted to surprise Bella and you all." I gave Bella another kiss and felt my dad clasp my shoulder.

"Good to have you home, son. I see you're not going to let go of your Bella any time soon," he said with a chuckle.

"Never," I said as I gave her another kiss.

She giggled and then laid her head on my shoulder, snuggling under my chin. My adorable girl. I need to make love to her as soon as possible and show her just how much I missed her and, well, before I totally lost my mind for wanting her.

"Well, I'm very tired, and I'm sure I woke most of you all up. We'll catch up tomorrow. Right now, I'm off to bed," I said and felt Bella grip my shirt tight in her fist as she let out a warm breath on neck. I shivered and my mind went right back to her naked in bed under me. _Ah, God_. We had to get to our bedroom immediately.

"Goodnight. We'll see you sometime tomorrow…or Sunday," Em said with a laugh.

I laughed in response and shrugged. I heard several knowing chuckles and even saw mom and dad share a glance, with Dad giving her a wink. _Time to take this show somewhere private_, I thought. I took my bag from Emmett that he was holding out for me and glanced around at my family.

"Well, uh, yeah, we're off to bed now," I said as I leaned down and gave Bella another kiss on her forehead.

I heard their calls of goodnight and their quiet chatter as I climbed the stairs to the third floor. I felt Bella trail kisses over my neck and nearly stumbled from the desire that shot through me. I made it to the third floor landing and strode quickly into the bedroom, tossing down my bag and slamming the door and locking it behind me.

Bella slid down and ripped her shirt over her head. I gasped to see her perfect breasts in person, and then I, too, was ripping off my shirt before gripping her face, kissing her madly.

"Now. Can't wait. _Now_," Bella ordered me.

"Oh, I've missed my bossy girl," I said with a delighted chuckle, and then we were madly clawing off the rest of our clothes. I was too impatient and still in my socks when I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down, covering her body with mine, and we both were moaning at the skin on skin contact.

"God, I've missed you," I rasped as my mouth found the hard peak of her breast.

"Ah, God. Get inside me," she begged.

I raised my head and gave her a wicked look. "Yes, ma'am," I said and raised her thigh, spreading her legs and slid home. I nearly shouted in joy at the feel of her body surrounding me, giving me her most intimate embrace.

"Bella, Bella, I love you, Bella," I chanted as I kissed her face and slowly thrusted in her.

"Never stop, oh, never stop," she cried as she gripped my back and then met my mouth, giving me a heated kiss.

"Never, thea. I plan to make love to you forever," I promised.

I reached down, and my fingertips brushed her, making her moan. I moved my hand, using the motions I knew she liked and soon had her screaming my name. I just held very still and watched her fall apart, as always, in awe of her orgasm and my delight at bringing her to it.

I slowly started moving in her again, watching her face and the pleasure flitting across it. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and met mine. I settled snugly over her and cradled her beautiful face in my hands, holding her eyes, as I moved in her until I felt myself building to my orgasm, and then I wrapped my arms around her, nearly weeping in joy and relief as I came, whispering her name and telling her I loved her.

I felt peace settle in me. All was right in my world again. My beloved Bella was in my arms.

I just gripped her to me, careful not to crush her as I let the joy of being hers and belonging to her cascade through me. Bella. Perfect, wonderful Bella.

"I love you," I said softly as I rolled us to our sides and kissed her hair.

"I love you," she replied with a kiss to my throat.

"You got your wish," I said with a grin.

She leaned her head back and grinned at me. "You beside me, holding me close in your arms? I did and way sooner than I could have imagined. I can't believe you surprised me like that! I was literally in shock. I didn't think you were real when I saw you standing there at the bottom of the stairs."

"I'm glad I surprised you. I wanted to repay the favor, and now you know how I felt to see you there in my bed in Crete. There really aren't words to say how amazing that was."

"I loved Crete. That time with you there will always be a precious memory to cherish."

I nodded. "It was special and wonderful, and thank you so much for that. That was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It's because I love you," she said quietly and then gave me a soft kiss.

"I'll never get over that you love me, but it's never as much as I love you. Not possible," I said and captured her mouth I loved so in a lingering kiss.

"Oh, you," she said and snuggled her head back under my chin.

I chuckled and then reached down and pulled off my socks and then grabbed the covers, tossing them over us.

"Let's get some rest now, and we'll catch up tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep with my wifey in my arms and hold her warm, soft body close to mine."

"Uh-hmm," she mumbled, as she tucked herself into my chest. "I love snuggles with my hubby. I love you. Welcome home, Indy."

"God, it's so good to be back with you, bright eyes. I love you."

I held her close and laid my head on top of hers as I closed my eyes, and we fell into our slumbers, all longing, all want, all the pain of missing each other gone. All we had then were joy and contentment. Sleep came easily as we drifted in its peacefulness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Edward is back with his bright eyes. Aww. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**I started a new story, _Shine On_, if you would like to check it out, dears.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally an update for you dears.  
><strong>

**A million thanks to Rhi my beta and V my pre-reader. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 23**

I awoke with Edward wrapped around me like a second skin. He was sleeping deeply, surely exhausted from his long trip home. As carefully as I could, I slid out of his embrace and padded quietly to the bathroom, grabbing some underwear and clothes on the way. After using the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair, and getting dressed, I left our bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I treaded softly as I could in the silent house, everyone else still asleep in the early morning hour. I wanted a cup of coffee or hot tea and then just some time to myself to think.

I was surprised when I walked into the kitchen to find Rose with a cup of tea, sitting on a leather stool at the long marble cook island.

"How come you're up, Rose?"

"I could ask you the same. Me, my stomach was hurting and I came to make a cup of tea and munch on some crackers to see if it would settle down. The question is why are you here? Need sustenance to continue the sexy times?" she asked with a laugh.

I shook my head. "No. Edward is exhausted and sleeping soundly. I just wanted something warm to drink and some time to think."

"Well, Esme has some fantastic varieties of tea. Make yourself a mug. And you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I needed to talk to you anyway."

I just looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded. Yes, we did need to talk.

I busied myself making my tea and then slid into the stool next to hers.

"I didn't tell Emmett."

"How did he know then?"

"He overheard me talking to Alice on the phone. The shit had been eavesdropping on our conversation, and, well, you know how loud Alice talks."

"Rose, those were private things. I'm horrified of what Edward is going to think when I tell him. And I have to tell him when he gets up because Emmett is going to lay into him. You know he is."

"No, he won't. Let me handle Em," Rose said.

I nodded and sipped my tea.

"It was mean."

"I know, and I apologize. But I swear, you didn't tell us anything. Not really. Other than spilling the nicknames and saying you had lots of 'sexes,' and that you wanted E's babies, you had sealed lips."

I grabbed Rose's forearm. "You swear I didn't talk about mine and Edward's sex life with you and Alice?"

"I swear. Right when you got drunk enough that we thought you might, you passed out cold. Alice and I like to have never got your ass back up on the couch for you to sleep."

"Oh. I talked about wanting his babies?"

"Yeah. You kept saying it over and over, and I kept telling you it was too soon."

"Interesting."

"Ain't it, though? Alcohol loosens us up and makes us reveals ourselves."

"Did I reveal anything else?" I asked in trepidation.

"Only that you love E almost beyond reason. I swear, EB, it's almost sickening how devoted you are to him," she said with a laugh.

I shrugged. "He's my Edward." That was all that needed to be said.

Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Remember the day E left and we all came over for dinner to try to cheer you up?"

I nodded.

"When you and I were talking in the bedroom and I said we all liked you?"

I nodded again, but was confused as to where this was leading.

"Well, that's why I wanted to apologize to you," Rose said.

"For liking me?"

"No. Because we do like you, but we also love you, Bella, and I've come to consider you a friend. I am evil, never doubt that, but I'm afraid I hurt you or let you down. It's not been easy living with that."

I squeezed her hand. "Well, at least you didn't apologize for being evil. That would have totally let me down."

Rose just stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. She then grabbed me and gave me a hard hug.

"I do love you, EB. You're a keeper."

I giggled and hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm practically a Cullen now."

She must have heard something in my voice, because she drew back and searched my face.

She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. "Not quite ready for that, are you?"

I turned and sipped my tea, gripping the mug tightly in my hands. I sat it down, but never loosened my hold on it.

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure you want to be with E, or not sure you want to be married yet?"

I shot my eyes to hers. "Edward is everything. It's the married thing. It kind of terrifies me. I haven't told him that because he's so eager to marry me, to make me his wife. Above all, I never want to disappoint Edward," I said softly.

"Bella, you need to talk to E and tell him what you're feeling. He'll wait until it's right for you. He just wants to be with you."

"I know. I just want to give him something, and he wants this."

"Give him something? Can you explain that?"

"Well, he loves me, and he's so good to me. I just want to give him something in return."

"Girl, have you no self-esteem? You gave him your heart, you give him your body, and you've agreed to become his wife and have his babies someday. How much more do you think you owe him? That's crazy thinking. Give him 'gifts' because you love him and want to make him smile, not because you think it will even out some kind of spreadsheet of checks and balances in your head."

"But he wants this so bad," I said quietly.

"What do you want?" Rose asked in a very commanding tone.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want, Bella? What is it you see as a goal or goals for your life?"

I thought about it for some time before I answered her.

"I want to go back to school. I want to become an archeologist. I want to travel and see the world. And I want to be with Edward."

"You can do all of those things while being with Edward- and not as his wife or as his wife. Your choice."

"But…"

"EB, just go talk to Edward when he gets up and decide these things as a couple. Why are you letting him run this show? It's a relationship, and all this should be done together. I know E, and he doesn't want you as his shadow or just to agree to everything he wants. He will want what you want. Now, I know he's been kind of sneaky over the 'promise ring' and even giving you those matching bands in Greece, but I think that's just him being a typical possessive guy. Trust me, if you said wait, he'd wait forever until you gave the word."

"You're acting like I have some sort of power over him."

Rose barked out a laugh. "Don't you?"

x~x

I climbed the stairs and quietly opened our bedroom door, but Edward was still fast asleep. I was kind of wound up and restless, though, so I went out on the balcony with a book and a blanket, but paced a bit before making myself settle down into one of the deck chairs. I found I couldn't concentrate on the history book in my hand, so I just ended up with my feet pulled up in the chair, hugging my knees, as I snuggled the blanket around me.

I must have dozed off, because I was startled awake by a soft finger stroke across my cheek.

"What are you doing out here, bright eyes? I missed waking up with you in my arms."

Edward pulled a chair right next to mine and sat with his hands clasped between his knees. He was adorably rumpled in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt and crazy bed-hair.

"I wasn't sleepy, so I got up and went downstairs to get a cup of tea. I found Rose there, and we got to talking. When I came back up, I still wasn't sleepy, so I came out here so not to disturb you."

"You could never disturb me."

I looked out to the woods and picked at my blanket. "We need to talk."

He was silent for a moment. "You wish to wait."

I swung my head to him in surprise.

"I know you, Bella. I can read you like a book. I've bullied and pushed you into getting married so soon, but I can wait. Marriage can wait. As long as I'm with you and you're mine, then I'm happy."

"Edward, you want this. This will make you happy."

He reached out for me, and I pulled my hand from the blanket and gripped his.

"Isabella Swan, you make me happy. Just being with you and being your man makes me happy."

"It's not that I wish to put this off. I still want to get married when we said. I just want to be sure about this and for us to know each other a little more. This whole romance has been a whirlwind. I do not wish for our marriage to be the same."

Edward slowly nodded. "You're right. I mean, really, we've only been a couple for four months." He seemed surprised by that. "My God, it's only been four months. No wonder you're hesitating at getting married. I've pushed you into this. Just because it's what I'm certain of and ready for, doesn't mean you're in the same place as me."

I stood up and then sat back down in Edward's lap, covering us in the blanket. He naturally pulled me against him, and I played with his chest hair peeking out over the top of his t-shirt as I snuggled in his arms.

"I told you to pick the date, and you picked the thirteenth. That's when we're getting married. But until then, we're getting to know each other better."

He pulled his head back and gazed down at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, but are you sure about this marriage?"

"I'm sure. I love you. I never wish to be with any other woman. Even if you left me, it would still be you, Bella."

That startled me. Left him? Did he think I would leave him? I'd planted seeds of doubt in his mind about me, I realized. I was just messing up all over the place.

"I'll never leave you. I promise you that."

Edward was silent, and I wondered at that. I watched him looking out toward the woods while absentmindedly stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"You have a penny?" he asked with a grin.

"Not on me, but I'm sure I can find one, or perhaps a kiss would suffice."

"The kiss. Definitely." He sighed. "I was just thinking how glad I am to be home with you and everything else doesn't really matter to me. My priorities have totally changed."

"Good or bad?"

He shot me a surprised look. "Good. How could you think otherwise?"

"Well, you were so focused on your academic career, I feel almost as if I've derailed you from your purpose."

He shook his head. "Don't think that way. Becoming an anthropologist is what I want to do and is part of who I am, but you are the reason behind why it even matters. Work is just work, meaningless without someone to share your heart and dreams and successes and life with."

"Does it bother you that I wish to go back to college and get my archeology degree? I don't want you to feel like I'm stealing your thunder or just doing this for kicks."

"Bother me? I'm so proud of you. I love that we have shared interests. Now I know I won't be boring you with history discussions; we'll be partners in them. No, trust me, I like it and am happy about it."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. We sat that way for some time in a comfortable silence until Edward spoke.

"It's been a crazy ride, hasn't it?" he asked me in quiet amusement.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Yeah. Who knew that that handsome college boy that was always looking at me in the library would turn out to be my fiancé?"

He chuckled. "I really couldn't help myself. You are just so beautiful that my eyes are drawn to you like a magnet. Who knew that that beautiful librarian that I couldn't even work up the courage to say hello to would someday be my reason for breathing."

"Now who's killing who with their words?" I asked him almost as a whisper as I reached up for a kiss. "I love you."

He gave me a sweet, gentle kiss and then rested his forehead against mine. "And I love you. So what did we decide, beautiful?" he asked as he pulled his head back and watched my face.

I gazed into his green eyes and realized, what had I been afraid of? Being this good man's wife? What was to fear there?

"We decided to get married. Will you marry me, Edward, and be my lawfully wedded husband?"

His lips quirked in amusement. "Well, I'll have to think about it. This is a big step you know. A man doesn't get asked to be a husband every day. And I'm not quite sure you're not just marrying me for my body," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, no. Your body it is," I said with a giggle.

"Well, since I'm going to spend the rest of my days as your sex slave, I'm thinking that we should keep it all good and legal."

"Are you now? And what if it turns out I was just using you the whole time just for your body?"

He tossed off the blanket and picked me up, resettling me so that I was straddling his lap. He then pulled me against him and kissed me until I thought I might actually pass out.

"I'd be the luckiest man that ever lived," he said on a ragged exhale as he stared at my lips. "Kiss me, beautiful."

"Hey, I'm the bossy one!"

He shot me a crooked smile. "Sometimes, just every once in a while, let me lead the sexes, okay?"

"'Kay," I mumbled.

"Now, kiss me, Miss Sexy."

"Methinks, kind sir, that you have more than kisses on your mind."

He was grinning widely then as his hands slid down and kneaded my ass. "You'd be thinking right, my lady."

"You're cute. I think I'll marry you."

"You're cuter. I know I'll marry you."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel funny with the squirrel over there watching us make out. Think we can take this to bed?"

"He's just jealous," Edward said with a grin as his lips brushed my suddenly shirtless chest.

"Perhaps he's taking notes," I said with a giggle.

"Perhaps," Edward replied with a chuckle. "But you're right. I can worship my thea so much better naked and stretched out on a bed."

He stood and tossed me over his shoulder as I laughed in shock. "Put me down!"

He laughed. "Nope. Not yet."

He then quickly had me in the bedroom and stood beside the bed. His hand made damn sure to stroke my ass plenty while he had me held hostage.

"Having fun?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Ah, God, yes," he said with a chuckle, before tossing me onto the bed.

He looked me over and licked his lips. "Get naked, please," he commanded me with a bone melting look.

"Only if you do the same."

"I thought you'd never ask," he said with a wicked grin.

x~x

After our lovemaking session, we laid with fingers and legs twined together. I hated to mess up this moment, but I had to tell him. I sighed and then decided to just get it over with.

"They know."

"Know what?" Edward asked as his fingers lazily traced a pattern over my back.

"About Indy and Candy," I said and grimaced.

His hand stilled, and he tilted his face down to mine, giving me a slightly shocked look.

"Who knows?"

"Uh, Alice, Rose, and, uh, Emmett."

He was silent for a moment. "How?"

"Well, I was hanging out with Alice and Rose, and I kind of lost this drinking game of Rose's. I swear that I didn't tell them any details of our sex life, but apparently I did let slip our nicknames."

"That's, uh, kind of embarrassing. How did Em find out?"

"He eavesdropped on Rose and Alice's phone conversation. I'm so sorry. I've been really upset about this. Rose apologized to me, and she promised that she'd keep Emmett in line. But still, it's kind of horrible."

He was quiet for a minute, and then he chuckled. "Oh, well. At least Mom and Dad don't know. Now, _that_ would be horrifying. I should have warned you about Rose and Emmett, so this is kind of my fault."

"You're not mad?"

He pulled me up onto his chest and stroked my cheek. "No. I'm never mad at you. I can't imagine what would ever make me angry at you. This is just something that happened, and in the end, it's no big deal. It's okay, bright eyes."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best. I love you."

"You're better. I love you more."

"Not possible," I sighed.

"Possible. Never argue this with me. You'll never win, beautiful," he said with a rakish grin.

I just stared at him for a moment, and then I proceeded to show him just what that grin of his did to me.

x~x

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé."

Dad looked Edward over, taking his measure, and then stuck out his hand. "Edward," he said with a nod.

Edward, trying for charming, gave Dad a grin and shook his hand hard. "Chief Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, it's Charlie, and yeah, nice to finally meet the man who's stealing my little girl."

"Dad," I said with a annoyed sigh.

"What?" Dad asked with a twitch of his lips.

"Oh, behave," Linda said to him. She turned to Edward. "Hello, I'm Linda. Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. He had done that naturally, and his hand was then gently stroking my side. I didn't think Edward even realized he was doing that; it was such a habit with him concerning me. Dad eyed that hand on my side, and I saw him slightly frown.

"So you two are getting hitched soon?"

"Yeah, in two weeks."

"You pregnant?" Dad asked me bluntly.

I blushed and looked down at the floor. I felt Edward tug me against him.

"Uh, no, Dad."

"Well, that's good. What with you both in school, that would have been hard," Linda said, trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah. Uh, so tell me about the fishing tournament you entered, Dad," I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Dad frowned at me, not liking that obviously Edward and I were having sex. Geez, you'd think I was a teenager and not an adult. And there he was living with Linda and no marriage. He had no room to judge me on that.

"Charlie, dear. The tournament?" Linda gently reminded Dad.

"Yeah. Well, it's a three day event, and I bought this brand new rod and several new lures…"

I sighed in relief and sat back, almost snuggling against Edward, so happy crisis time with my dad had been averted. Dad talked for a bit, and Edward asked him some surprisingly knowledgeable questions about fishing that Dad happily answered. Then talk turned to school and Greece. Edward tried very hard to talk about the country and customs and highlights without getting all history geek on them.

"It sounds beautiful there. I'd love to see it someday," Linda said almost dreamily.

I saw Dad watching the look on Linda's face and could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

"You really would want to visit there?" Dad asked her.

"Yeah. From the pictures Bella showed us and all this talk of the beaches and the Mediterranean water, I'd love to go."

"Well," Dad said slowly, "how about that be our honeymoon then?"

Linda looked at him in shock, as did I. Dad never went anywhere outside of Washington state. Dad did not travel.

"You mean it?" Linda asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Why not? It sounds nice and something to do once in our lifetime."

Linda just sat there stunned. "Wow. That's…thank you, Charlie."

My dad blushed a bit and looked away almost shyly. "Yeah."

I grinned to myself at my dad's cuteness and then decided to put the shoe on the other foot.

"So when's the wedding?"

Dad swung his eyes to mine and then darted them to Linda. "Uh, well…"

"Well, we haven't really settled on a date yet," Linda said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Edward then spoke, greatly surprising me with his idea. "Why not the same day we get married? All the guests will already be there, we could have one big reception, and the best reason, Charlie, we'd have the same anniversary so we could remind each other to buy our wives' flowers."

"But that's your day," Linda protested.

"Don't want to take away from you kids," Dad agreed.

Now that the idea had taken hold of me, I was all for it. "You wouldn't be. We'd love it. Please say yes. We could do a joint ceremony or one after the other. I think this is a wonderful idea. Thanks for thinking of it, Indy."

Edward blushed a bit, at both my praise and the use of his nickname, but he leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He then turned to Dad and Linda.

"Please say yes," he chimed in with me.

"Well, what do you think?" Dad asked Linda.

"You're sure?" she asked us one more time.

Edward and I both nodded, and I replied, "Yes."

"Well, then, let's do it! Now, I'm excited. This is going to be one wonderful day!" Linda said happily and leaned over and gave my very embarrassed dad a quick kiss.

"Uh, yeah. You want a beer, Edward?" Dad asked in desperation.

"I'd love one," Edward said with a grin.

"Follow me. I'll show you that new rod and lures," Dad said to Edward as he practically bolted from the living room.

Once the men were gone into the kitchen, Linda and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So cute," I giggled.

"Adorable," she agreed, and with that, I came to love Linda.

"How about some chocolate cake and we discuss these weddings of ours?" Linda asked.

"Chocolate is my vice of choice. Lead the way. I'll make the coffee."

"Deal," Linda said and put her arm around me and hugged me quickly before we walked into the kitchen.

I was smiling to myself at how good life was all around. Little surprises here and there, but always good ones. I looked out the window to see Dad and Edward looking at Dad's fishing gear he had pulled out of the shed and then to Linda humming a tune as she got out the cake and plates and forks. Everything felt right as it should be. Yeah, life was good, I thought with a contented sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks go out to my beta Rhi and my pre-reader V. I know I sound like a broken record, but they truly are the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**A lighter (and definitely naughtier) chapter. I don't think you'll mind. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 24**

I felt Bella reach over and brush her fingers through my hair. I briefly met her eyes as I drove, still kind of in a daze that I was back home with her and able to touch her and her me.

"Something bothering you?" she asked quietly as she laid her hand on my thigh, lightly gripping it. I reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Just thinking. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"About what?"

"About me offering to let your dad and Linda share our wedding day. Now that I think about it, it was a bit presumptuous of me. I should have talked to you first."

"Well, it's not something I would have thought of on my own, but it is a unique idea. And I'm not mad at you. I'm sure it will be a lovely day all around."

"You don't care for it."

"I didn't say that."

I pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant so we could have dinner. I parked and turned to her, taking her hand in mine.

"You didn't have to. I know you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. We'll make it work," she said with a smile and then leaned over to give me a kiss.

"I love you so much," I said with a grin.

"I know," she answered me with a little giggle. So adorable.

"You're supposed to say it back!" I said with a laugh. "I see I'll just have to show you my displeasure." I smirked at her as I slowly unclasped my seatbelt.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," I said with a laugh and reached over and began to tickle her without mercy.

She was swatting at my hands as she laughed and tried to both unhook her seatbelt and open her door. She finally managed to get her seatbelt undone, and then she shot me a calculating look as she smacked at my hands. Next thing I knew, I had a lap full of warm, soft, wonderful Bella. I couldn't be happier.

"Distraction is always the best plan," she said right before kissing me senseless.

I groaned and gripped her to me. I was breathing raggedly as my mouth trailed across her jaw to her ear where I tugged on her earlobe with my teeth.

"I _love_ how you distract me," I whispered.

"I noticed," I heard her say in amusement as she wiggled over my erection that was straining almost painfully against my jeans. My eyes almost rolled back in my head from the friction.

"When did my bright eyes become such a tease?" I asked as I made sure her delicate throat was thoroughly kissed.

She gripped my hair in her fist and leaned back, soft little pants coming from her lips. She was driving me as crazy as I was her.

"What?" she asked, sounding as if in a daze.

"Nothing," I rasped out as I held her down tightly over my erection, making us both moan.

"Ah, God. I need you under me in a bed. Against a wall. Anywhere but this damned cramped car," I ground out in frustration.

She grabbed my shirt and twisted it in her fist. "Get me there. Get me home. _Now_," she ordered me.

I nodded at her and then bodily lifted her back to her seat. I gripped the steering wheel, trying to calm myself down enough to drive.

"Put your seatbelt on, Bella. I'm taking you home and showing you the time of your life."

"No."

"No?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm going to show _you_ the time of _your_ life." She just held my eyes and slowly licked her lips. Shit. I about went off in my pants.

"Bossy woman. I can't wait," I nearly moaned out.

"_Go_," she ordered me. Damn. Who was this woman? She was turning me on like crazy.

"Yes, ma'am."

She slowly nodded at me before adjusting herself in her seat and snapping her seatbelt with shaking hands. My own were none too steady as I hooked my own seatbelt and restarted the car.

We didn't speak, except for me saying we'd be home soon. After a time, Bella turned to me and slowly trailed a fingertip up my thigh. I tried to ignore it, but when she placed her hand over my throbbing erection, lightly cupping it, I swerved and grabbed her wrist.

"Bella, love, I'm going to crash this car if you do that again. Ten minutes. We'll be home in ten minutes."

She groaned in frustration. "_Hurry, hubby_."

"I'm hurrying as fast I can, wifey, without killing us both. Look, there's our street now."

I pulled into a parking space, and Bella grabbed her bag out of the back and leapt out of the car. I did the same, slamming my door and hitting the key lock remote on my chain. I met her at the trunk of the car and yanked her to me, giving her a scorching kiss. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door. I was so grateful that Alice was staying another night at Mom and Dad's, giving me and Bella the townhouse to ourselves.

I fumbled with the lock, finally getting the damned door opened, and Bella nearly shoved me in the door before I closed it behind us and threw the deadbolt. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, and Bella was straddling my waist as her hands gripped my arms above my head.

"You sure know how to welcome a man home," I said to her with an eager grin of anticipation.

"Stop talking," she ordered me as she pulled her shirt off over her head and then unclasped her bra, tossing it aside.

Dear Lord. Would I ever get used to her naked? I was thinking no.

My hands went immediately to her breasts, cupping them and rolling her nipples between my fingers. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"_Yes_," she hissed out.

I just stared up at her in wonder. Everything was swirling around inside of me: love, sex, happiness, lust, joy, and rampant desire…all of it so overloading my senses that I wasn't sure I would survive the onslaught.

She pulled her head up and looked down at me with burning eyes. After that, she tore at my clothes, yanked her pants and panties off, and then kissed me heatedly, almost fighting me, bruising my lips, tugging them with her teeth, her tongue madly attacking my own. I had never seen Bella like that, and truthfully, it was blowing my mind.

I closed my eyes when she kissed and nipped her way down my neck and chest. She wasn't being gentle, but I didn't mind. Never had we had sex like this, her dominant and almost attacking my body. She was a wild woman and my shy bright eyes was no where to be found. I never knew how hot this would be to let her be in charge like this. I just laid there in trembling lust and let her have her way. Indeed, I'm thinking she would have been angry if I had tried to stop her or take control.

I was so turned on by the time she placed her mouth over where I wanted her the most, that I nearly came. With everything in me, I held back, but I couldn't help grunting hard and thrusting upwards at the feel of her warm mouth sliding down on me. I was about to go insane to relieve this maddening pressure, but I held off, wanting to be inside her when I did. She did something very clever with her tongue and teeth and I hissed out a moan. _Where did she learn how to do that?_ I wondered, and then thought wasn't possible any longer, because she suddenly released me, her mouth making almost a popping noise, and leapt on me, sliding down, all the way down, clasping my sides hard with her thighs. I gripped her hips and closed my eyes in bliss.

"Like that, do we, lover boy?" she asked in a husky voice as she rolled her hips.

"Ah, God, _yes_. Never stop. Just never stop," I grunted out as she sped up her movements.

She slid her hands up and curled her fingers into my chest, gripping skin and hair. It hurt, but I didn't care. It actually just added to my pleasure. I reached out with my hands and with one caressed her perfect breast and the other I worked Candy, trying to get her to come.

Suddenly, she stopped and sat back, grinding herself down on me as she found her release. She was gasping and moaning and saying my name, and I thought I might just explode from how sexy she was with her eyes closed and her mouth slack in pleasure.

Unable to stop myself, I kept my eyes on her face as I dug my fingers into her thighs and felt my come spurt up into her as her muscles tugged and pulled on my dick. Somewhere in there, I might have died a little. With one last cry, Bella collapsed on my chest, seemingly spent.

She laid there panting, limp as a ragdoll, as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"I have no idea what that was or where it came from, I only know it was the hottest thing ever," I said between my ragged breaths.

She slowly lifted her head and then gave me an intense look, full of promise. I could only stare at her in awe and felt the stirring of lust again.

"I wanted you."

"I noticed. You're the hottest woman ever. You can have me like that anytime, beautiful."

"I plan to," she replied before giving me a quick kiss and sliding off of me. I pouted at the loss of her soft warmth.

She grabbed her shirt, trying to clean up the mess between her legs. I just watched her, turned on by watching my woman mop up my semen from between her thighs. That was weird and possessive, and I didn't care. She was mine. All of her was mine.

She dropped the shirt and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving. I thought I'd whip us up some dinner," she said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Uh, Bella?" I asked as I sat up, my eyes raking her naked body, my dick alive and ready for her again.

"Hmm?" She turned her head and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Are you planning on cooking naked? Because I'm telling you now that _you're_ going to be dinner."

Her lips twitched in amusement before she walked back over and grabbed my t-shirt, sliding it over her head. I pouted a bit, and she rolled her eyes at me after a lingering glance at my erection.

"Let's eat real food first, and then we'll decide who's dessert." She shot me a flirty grin before turning and padding toward the kitchen.

I got up and tugged my underwear up and slid my jeans and shoes and socks off leaving them there with the rest of our clothes. Then I hurried to the kitchen, because Bella was there dressed only in my t-shirt, and I knew just who was going to be dessert tonight.

x~x

**BPOV**

"Okay, we've got our classes lined up and paid for, books bought, and schedules in hand. I think we're ready for classes next week," I said.

"Looks like it. My last year. It's going to be a hard one. You excited?" he asked me.

"I am, actually. Now, I wanted to talk to you. Thank you for paying my tuition. I know you told me I could quit my job, but I think I'm going to stay on at the library part time, if you don't mind. I like to work. If it starts to interfere with school and our marriage, then I'll consider quitting. I just want us to be on the same page here."

He nodded and then shrugged. "If you wish to work, then work. I'll miss you when you're gone, but I'll make up for it when you get home after your shifts. Hmm. Or maybe...when you're working, I'll just go to my campus library. There's this fucking hot librarian that works there, and I love to stalk her. Think she'd be interested in me?"

He shot me an adorable grin, and I found myself walking over to him and sliding into his lap.

"Hmm. She just might be. Maybe when I'm working, I'll take this hot guy, who seems to love to stalk and kiss and, uh, sexes me, upstairs and make-out with him in the stacks."

Edward just gazed at me with wide eyes. "Ah, God. I'm definitely coming to see you when you work, if there's any chance of that."

I giggled. "You're so cute. My sweet, hot Indy." I placed a kiss on his forehead.

He sighed. "My beautiful bright eyes in my arms. Nothing better than this."

"I bet I can think of something better," I said and leaned over and placed my lips to his. I laid a pretty good kiss on him before pulling back and staring at him, the desire for him then pounding through my veins, making my whole body throb. Just one kiss from this man lit me up like a firecracker ready to go off with a loud bang.

"You did. God, I love your mouth," Edward growled out, right before he gripped the back of my head, captured my lips, and got serious about his kissing. I fell into him as he loved my mouth with his, and our hands roamed all over each other.

"Kissing again? That's all you two ever do. Well, when you're not doing more," Alice said with a laugh.

I looked up at her in surprise. We hadn't even heard her come in.

"Carry on. I'll be in my room," she said breezily as she passed by and went upstairs.

"We've _got_ to get our own place," Edward groaned.

"Alice is moving in with Jasper. We're getting this place," I said, and Edward looked at me in surprise.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she told me this morning. I just forgot to tell you."

"Thank God, because her interrupting our sexes totally sucks."

"Totally," I agreed. "So-" My phone rang, and I slid off Edward with a sigh and answered it.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells, uh, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well, Linda and I talked and talked about this, and I hope you aren't mad, but we kinda went off and, uh, got hitched."

"What? You got married? But I thought you were going to get married with us this Saturday."

"We decided that was your day, and we didn't want to take away from your time. It's what we wanted. Hope you're not disappointed, Bells."

"Uh, no. I'm happy for you. Why didn't you call me? Edward and I would have been there with you. Anyway, congratulations. I'm beginning to think Linda has totally changed you for the better, Dad. Impulsive elopement, a trip to Europe…I mean, what's next? Skydiving?" I asked with a laugh.

Dad chuckled. "Nah. Won't be doing anything that crazy, but yeah, she's loosened your stuffy old pops up. I'm happy, Bells. What about you? What about that Edward of yours? Will he make you happy?" Dad asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, Edward makes me glad to be alive every moment of the day. I love him. He's everything to me. Don't worry about me, Daddy, I'm so happy, and I'm glad you found someone, too. You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Ah…well, thanks. You're not too bad yourself, daughter. Uh, I'm gonna go. I'll see you Saturday when I have to give my little girl away," Dad said with a sigh.

"Know that you're giving her away to wonderful man. A good man like yourself."

"You know I love you, Bella. I know I don't say that enough," Dad said quietly.

"I love you, too, Dad. See you Saturday."

"See ya," he said and hung up.

I turned to Edward who snatched me up in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I've told you that I love you beyond even space and time, right?"

"Yeah, you might have a time or two. I love you," I said and felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

"So, they eloped?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to wonder if my dad's been replaced with a body snatcher or something. This is not normal behavior for him."

"Well, I guess this means we get our wedding day to ourselves after all. All that stuff you said to your dad- about him, about me- that was really nice. You're a very sweet woman, Bella Swan."

I lifted my head and looked up at his eyes shining down at me in love.

"Soon to be Bella _Cullen_."

"I like that," Edward said with a wide grin.

"I know you do," I said with a chuckle. "Listen, now that school is all taken care of, we've got some wedding details to finish up this week."

"I know. Just tell me what I need to do, or what you need my opinion on, or just where I need to stand and look adoringly at you as you walk down the aisle toward me to become my wife."

"Oh, you. Killing me with your words. I love you," I said and laid my head on his chest.

"I know," he replied happily.

Hmm. My turn. I reached up and started tickling his sides as I said, "You're supposed to say it back!"

We were both laughing as Alice came back downstairs and rolled her eyes at us.

"You two goofballs!" she said with a giggle as she went into the kitchen.

x~x

I was the only one home at the moment, and I was idly flipping through my textbooks when there was a knock at the door.

I pulled my messy hair back into a ponytail, using the band on my wrist, and just shrugged to the rest of my appearance. A pair of yoga pants and Edward's t-shirt would have to do for whoever was at the door.

Opening it, I found Graham standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Graham! Oh, my God, you made it!" I pulled him to me for a hug, and he swept me up in his arms, hugging me a bit too long. I pulled back and blushed a bit.

"Bella! It's so good to see you. You look brilliant. Beautiful. May I come in?"

"Sure. Come in. Have a seat," I motioned to the living room, and he went around me and took a seat on the end of the sofa. I shut the door and then had a seat away from him in a chair.

"So glad you came for the wedding," I said. "I thought you might meet up with Jean-Luc in London and fly together from there."

"We did. I left him at the hotel taking a nap. I wanted to see you," he said, gazing at my face and then looking down almost shyly.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to him. I knew of his little crush on me, but this was truly awkward.

He twisted his hands together. "I have news."

"What news?" I asked, grateful for the subject change.

"I've decided to come here to the U.S. to finish my degree."

"You have? Wow. How did you manage that so close to the fall semester starting? You already got your visa and all?"

"My mum works for the government. She got it fast tracked. That's not my best news; the best news is, I'm going to be going to going to school with you and Edward."

I gaped at him. "Here? Here in Seattle?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep. I'm very excited."

"I guess you would be. So you're not going back after the wedding?"

"Nope. Now I just need to find a place to stay. Not really wanting to do the dorm thing."

"Well, I'm sure we can help you find an apartment or something," I said as Alice came in the front door.

She stopped by my chair, and Graham looked up at her with a wink and charming smile. Alice looked down at me with a huge question mark on her face.

"Uh, Alice, this is Graham Bradley, Edward's friend from the field study. Graham, this is Alice, Edward's sister."

He stood and turned on his best charm. "Very nice to meet you, Alice. You're lovely."

"She's taken, Graham," I said with a sigh.

"Damn. Hopefully, one of these days I'll meet a beautiful American girl like you two that isn't already taken by another man."

"Well, going to college here will certainly give you the opportunity," I replied.

Alice and I chatted with him for a few minutes until Edward got home.

"Hey, love, look what I found," Edward said as he came in the door with Jean-Luc.

I giggled and stood up. "And look what turned up on our doorstep," I said, while pointing to Graham.

Edward laughed and waved at Graham, then tugged me to him for a kiss, a little longer than necessary, I thought, but I understood he was making a point. He pulled back and just stared down into my face. "I missed you."

"I noticed. Now, stop being all possessive caveman, and go greet Graham," I whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a sigh.

He let go of me reluctantly, and he and Graham greeted each other with handshakes and jokes. I turned to Jean-Luc who was just standing there, quietly observing.

"Hello, Jean-Luc. Good to see you," I said and held my arms out for a hug. He hesitated briefly and then gave me a light, careful hug, before pulling back quickly.

"_Bonjour_, Bella. You are even more beautiful than I remember," he said shyly.

I blushed and looked down. "Uh, thanks. Let me introduce you to Alice, Edward's sister."

"Alice?" I called to her, and she came over with a smile. "This is Edward's friend Jean-Luc Rousseau. Jean-Luc, this is Alice."

"_Bonjour_. _Je suis enchantee_," Jean-Luc said with a little smile for Alice.

Alice just stared at him. "Oh, my," was all she managed out.

I giggled and nudged her with my shoulder. Jean-Luc didn't need to turn on charm. His voice, demeanor, and beautifully spoken French were more than enough to make a woman swoon.

We ended up having a very fun evening. We ordered pizza, and Edward and the guys ran out for beer. Jasper came by after work and joined our group. Graham kept us all laughing with his endless funny stories. I was actually happy to know that Graham would be living in Seattle. I forgot how fun he was to be around.

"Hey, when are Adam and Soph getting here?" I asked Edward.

"Uh, they're supposed to fly in on Thursday."

I nodded. "I'm anxious to see Soph. I've missed her. I wish they would have been able to fly in today like you guys," I said to Graham and Jean-Luc. "Anyway, did you hear Graham's news?" I asked Edward.

"News? What? You got you a girlfriend?" he asked hopefully, beyond annoyed at Graham's admiring glances to me all evening. Edward tugged me closer to his side as he placed his hand possessively on my thigh.

"Uh, no. The news is that I've transferred to your university to finish my degree."

Edward just stared at him. "Here? You're going to be living here?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna need a place to stay, though, if you guys can help me out."

"We'll find something for you," Edward said. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, "There's no fucking way in hell he's staying here."

I giggled. "Uh, no," I whispered back.

"Uhmm, you smell so good. I think I need to take you to bed and see if you taste as good as you smell, beautiful," Edward whispered before placing a kiss on my neck. I shivered and gripped his arm hard.

Next thing I knew, Edward's lips were on mine, and he was tugging me into his lap. I fell into his demanding kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

"Ahem!"

I had my eyes tightly closed and felt Edward grip me tighter. Everything, but us two, just drifted away.

"Edward," Alice said. "Bella!"

I wrenched my mouth from Edward's and turned toward Alice's voice. "_What_?" I asked in annoyance.

"Uh, we're all still here, by the way, you two," Alice reminded us. "I mean, this is hot and all, and kinda gross, yet fascinating, but maybe you two should put off the make-out session until you're alone."

I glanced around the room at everyone and then back to Edward who was just staring at me as if he wanted to devour me.

"Oh. Right. Later." I stroked Edward's face. "Darling, we need to run the guys back to the hotel for the night."

"What?" Edward asked, still just gazing at my face in hunger.

"Hubby, this has to wait. Graham and Jean-Luc need to be taken back to their hotel."

Edward blinked and shook his head slightly, then looked around the room. "Oh. Yes. Graham. Jean-Luc. The hotel," he repeated.

I grinned and nodded. "I forget everything when I'm kissing you," he said with a naughty little grin.

"So do I," I said as the grin fell from my face.

I forgot the whole world when Edward grinned like that at me. I just held his eyes as the grin slid off his face and that powerful thing between us, this passion and want, the intense pull of each other, set his handsome face in seriousness and desire.

"Listen, I have to leave anyway. I can drop the guys off at the hotel," Jasper offered.

I kept my eyes on Edward as I answered Jasper. "That would be really nice. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Edward chimed in, never letting go of me, never wavering his eyes from my gaze.

"Listen, I'm going with Jasper. I've got a feeling I don't want to be here tonight," Alice said with a giggle.

"I like that plan," Jasper said.

"Uh, yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight," Edward said, finally breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah, goodnight. Sweet dreams," I said to all of them leaving, and we got replies and knowing looks in return.

They left, Alice locking the door behind her, and then Edward once again focused all his attention on me. The intensity of his look made me shiver in anticipation.

His hand slid up and cupped my breast, and he slowly began to lower his mouth to mine.

"Now, Miss Sexy, where were we…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks for getting this fic to 1,000 reviews! Love, love, love!<strong>

***mwah***

**Sunny**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello lovelies! I posted an outtake focusing on Edward's friends from Crete and you get a bit of Badassward -win!- that should really be read before these next two chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks as always to Rhi and V my beta and pre-reader. Love you both!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 25**

"Mom, oh my, God, Mom!" I yelled and ran and hugged her tight. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, baby." She pulled back and held my face. "Look at you. You're glowing. I can see how happy you are."

"I'm very, very happy. Speaking of that, this is Edward," I said with a wide smile as I turned to him.

Mom let go of me and stood in front of Edward with her mouth open slightly. "Holy moly! My grandkids are going to be gorgeous! What a hunk of man you are, Edward. Give me a hug!"

Edward blushed a bit and then gave Mom a tight embrace. "So nice to finally meet you, Renee. I can see where Bella gets her beauty from," he said with that charming smile of his. Mom about fell over.

She darted her eyes to mine. "I'd say marry this man, but you were already smart enough to take care of that," Mom said with a laugh.

I slid my arm around Edward's waist, and he did the same, tugging me tight against him. He then leaned down and placed a loving kiss on my temple. "It's me that's the smart one," he said as I turned and held his eyes.

"Sweet Indy. I love you," I whispered.

He turned us so that I was then snugly against him chest to chest, his green eyes gazing down into mine in love. "Never as much as I love you, bright eyes," he replied quietly and then leaned down and gave me soft kiss.

I felt Mom wrap her arms around both of us. "Will you two stop before my trickle of tears becomes a waterfall? You two are just so sweet," she sighed.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I've really missed you, Mom. We need to see each other more often."

"We do."

"Mom, where's Phil?" I asked in confusion.

"Uh, we're no longer together, but let's talk about that later."

I gripped her arm. "What? I thought you two were so happy? What happened?"

"Bella, let's talk about this later while we're not standing in the middle of the airport, okay?"

"Yes," I replied and hugged her in concern. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I am. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving," she said to change the subject.

Edward grabbed her bags, and we didn't speak as we went out to his car, just walked with our arms around each other's waists and gave each other little looks. We had missed each other so much. I hated that my mom lived so far away from me. It totally sucked.

x~x

"So tell me about the wedding," Mom said as we ate lunch at a very nice restaurant.

"Well, somehow Esme got us the Jardin del Sol to get married at so I can have that beautiful outdoor wedding I wanted. We had thought to get married at his parents, but everyone is here in Seattle, and it seemed silly to drive everyone down to Forks and back when we could just get married here."

"I can't wait to see your dress," she said, nearly bouncing in her seat.

I laughed. "It's lace and form fitting, so pretty. My veil is multi-layered and flowing and has tiny like diamonds here and there. I'll show you tonight."

Edward reached over and took my hand. "Bright eyes, you trying to kill me? I cannot wait to see you on our wedding day. Surely you'll be the most beautiful bride ever." He smiled at me, and his eyes were shouting a million '_I love you's_.'

"Just two days now. If Mom thought you were handsome before, wait until she sees you in that Gucci suit. She may pass out," I said with a chuckle.

"I may. Mercy," she said with a laugh. "But seriously, you two beautiful people are going to make some gorgeous babies. When is that do you think?"

"Uh, Mom. We're just getting married and both still in school. That's going to have to wait."

She sat back and sighed mightily. "Yeah, I guess so. I might be persuaded to move back to dreary Seattle if you gave me a grandchild," she said with a calculating look.

"That's so not fair!" I laughed. "I can't be a mom and go to school at the same time."

"But if I moved here, I could babysit," Mom said, making her argument as tempting as possible.

"But…geez, Mom," I sighed. "Stop tempting me. You have no idea how much I want Edward's babies."

"You do?" Edward asked in surprise.

I met his eyes. "Yeah. More than just about anything."

"Bella, love, you just tell me when. I'll be ready when you are." He raised our hands and kissed my wrist.

I held his eyes and nodded and then turned to Mom. "Listen, this is something Edward and I need to discuss in private. But I would love to have you living near me. I do miss you so."

"I know, baby. I'll think about it after my divorce."

"I hate that you and Phil didn't work out," I said sadly.

"Me, too, but that's life. So the rehearsal is tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, seven p.m."

"Well, why don't you take me back to the hotel and let me rest a bit before then."

"There's a shuttle taking everyone from the hotel to the venue, but we'll come pick you up," Edward said.

"Nah. I can ride the shuttle. It will be fine."

"You sure, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, let me get some sleep before tonight. Thank you for lunch, Edward. This place has excellent food."

He stood and hugged her to him with one arm. "You're most welcome. I can't do enough for the beautiful woman who brought my wonderful, perfect Bella into the world."

"Oh, you," I said and nearly melted.

Mom gazed up at him and slowly smiled. "You're a keeper."

Edward shook his head. "Just being honest. Okay, ladies. Let's go," he said and handed Mom her purse and then came and took my hand.

"I've told you I love you, right? Like, I _love_ you," I said quietly, but emphatically to him.

He cupped my face and gave me that look that made want to swoon. "You might have a time or two."

"Good. Just so you know, my sweet Indy."

"Oh, I know. As long as you understand there's nothing on this earth I wouldn't do for you. I adore you."

"Yes. I know that as well," I replied quietly.

"Are we leaving or are you two going to make me cry again?" Mom asked with a laugh.

"We're leaving," I said with a giggle.

x~x

"Jasper is ready to decorate your cake. Are you sure about the purple and blues on it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it goes with the colors of the wedding."

"I think there should be pink flowers, too," Alice said with a pout, put out at my lack of what she called 'girly colors' in my wedding.

"No pink!" I said in horror. "You make sure Jasper doesn't put any pink on that cake. Never mind. I'll text him myself," I said and rapidly punched out a text for him.

I got his reply of "Yes, ma'am" and sighed in relief. That may have been just a nightmare I had had about the killer cake, but I thought it best not to take any chances.

I sighed and sat down. "Well, despite my best efforts, this has turned out to be a big damned deal."

"It's still a small wedding," Rose reminded me.

"Yeah, but, well, it doesn't matter. It will be nice; that's all that matters. Soph, how did your dress and shoes fit?"

"Both perfectly," she said almost timidly. She was a little overwhelmed by Alice and Rose and shy around them.

"Good, I'm glad." I got up and sat down beside her on the sofa. "How did it go?" I whispered.

She blushed a deep red and stared down at her hands in her lap she was twisting together nervously. "Uh, really good. It was kind of…dreamy," she said with a sigh.

"Awesome. I told you Adam would be gentle and you had nothing to worry about."

She nodded and leaned against me. "Thank you, Bella, for giving me advice when I needed it."

"Anytime, Soph."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rose asked loudly.

"None of your business, nosy," I said to her with a roll of my eyes. "I'm hungry. Let's get some lunch, ladies, and then we'll pick up the things for our ladies' night. My bachelorette party."

"Oh, I have such fun stuff planned!" Alice said, while bouncing on her toes. "And I'm making my special blended drink. Bella loves it," she said with a grin.

"Oh, shit, Alice. Last time you made me your 'special' drink, I ended up drunk texting Edward," I said with a laugh.

"Dirty texting?"

"Alice! Our _moms _are here," I said and indicated with my head our two moms across the room, deep in conversation.

Alice shrugged. "Like our moms don't have sex?"

"Alice, that's…disgusting."

"Alice, daughter, please behave yourself," Esme said as she walked over and stood beside her.

"Sorry, Mom," she said with a cringe.

"Now, Renee and I have been talking, and I know you invited us tonight, but we think it should just be you girls. Especially if you're going to be discussing sex. I'm a liberal person, but I'd rather not hear about the sex lives of my children," Esme said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Same for me. I like the dinner tonight with all us parents plan better anyway," Mom chimed in.

"Well, you all have fun tonight. And I know you haven't met Linda yet, but she's really nice, Mom, so be nice to her."

"Pfft. I'm always nice," she said with a laugh. "But I may pick on your dad a bit. I mean, elopement and trips to Europe? That's not the Charlie I was married to. Linda must be good for him."

"She is. Okay, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Me, too," Rose said. "I know of a good Mexican restaurant…"

"No!" Alice and I said.

"Okay, _fine_. No Mexican food. You'd think me being the pregnant woman would give me extra votes."

"Rose, all you ever eat is tacos. Aren't you sick of them by now?" Alice asked.

"I wish. I think this baby may come out of the womb singing mariachi tunes from all the Mexican food I've eaten while pregnant," she said with a laugh.

"Now _that_ I'd like to see," I said with a giggle.

x~x

_Are you having fun_? I texted Edward.

Jasper was hosting a bachelor party at his place for Edward and the guys. I could only imagine the combined forces of Emmett and Graham and the trouble they could get into.

_Yeah. You_?

_Yeah. But I miss you_.

_I miss you too, bright eyes_.

_Alice says you can't see me until the wedding tomorrow afternoon. I told her fuck that_.

_Good for you. When can I see you_?

_Can you sneak in here tonight sometime in the middle of the night_?

_I think I could manage that. I do live there. Lol_

_Good. I'll be waiting for you naked_.

_I'll be right there_.

_Lol No, enjoy your party, and then come to me, Indy. I have sexes with you on my mind_.

_I always have sexes with you on my mind. I'll be there when I can get away here. I won't drink any more so I can drive_.

_I hate to take your fun_.

_Bella, love, you are my fun_.

_You're sweet. I may marry you tomorrow_.

_You're sweeter, and you WILL marry me tomorrow. Mine_.

_I love it when you get all possessive on me_.

_Good. I plan to be possessive of you for the rest of our lives_.

_I'm getting dirty looks from Rose. I better go. I love you_.

_I love you, my beautiful wife_.

_Not yet_.

_Just fifteen hours now. Close enough_.

_Shit. She's threatening to take my phone. Gotta go. Love you_!

_Love you more_!

Rose stood there before me with her hands on her hips. "EB, are you texting E again?"

"Uh, maybe."

She laughed and shook her head. "You're hopeless. That man owns you body and soul."

"That he does, Rose. That he does."

x~x

"Shhh!"

"I can't be quiet when you're doing that to me," I hissed out.

"What? This?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as his fingers worked their magic between my thighs.

"God, yes. I could lay here and let you do that forever."

"I could happily do this forever," he said in amusement.

"What about when I do this to you?" I asked and wrapped my hand around his erection and slowly stroked him.

"Shit. You can do that forever. I don't mind," he gasped out.

"I didn't think so. Enough fun, let's get serious. Get inside me, husband."

He chuckled low and sexily as his fingers hit just the right spot, and I moaned and lifted my hips up off the bed. He continued to work me until I came undone, panting and moaning out his name.

"So hot. So hot," he gasped as he pulled my thigh over his hip and guided himself into me.

"I'll show you hot," I said and slid off of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in the dark.

"I'm on my knees, with my ass in the air."

"Ah, God," he moaned out and got on his knees behind me and slowly caressed his hands over my ass cheeks. "You have the best ass I've ever seen."

"That's nice. Get busy," I ordered him.

"So bossy. So very bossy," he said with a sigh and slammed into me as he gripped my hips.

I couldn't help the scream of pleasure that ripped out of my throat.

"I love you, I love you," Edward was grunting out as he moved in me. He pulled me up, and, holding my sides, he placed kisses and licks all over my back. He then slid his hands around and cupped my breasts, working my nipples as he continued his steady rhythm.

"Oh, my Bella. I love my Bella," he said against my ear.

I turned my head, raised my arm up behind me, and held his neck as I met his lips. He kissed me slow and deep as his arms wrapped around me, holding me protectively, lovingly.

"I'll love you forever," I said against his neck as he held me, deep inside of me, sounding like he was almost sobbing as he came.

He just sat back and held me against him for some time as he placed sweet little kisses on me. Finally, he laid us down, and, pulling the covers over us, he pulled me back into his arms. I snuggled against his warm chest happily.

"It's our wedding day," I said as I played with his chest hair.

"It is. Just eight hours now and you'll finally be my wife."

I was silent, my nervousness from before returning. I loved him more than my own life, but this was a big deal and some fear was beginning to creep back into my brain.

"You asleep?" he asked quietly.

"No. Just thinking."

"Cold feet?"

"No. Just thinking about the crazy day ahead of us. We should rest. You better get out of here before Alice catches you," I said with a little giggle.

"Uh, as loud as you were, Miss Sexy, I think she knows I'm here."

"That's kind of gross," I giggled, "but she had to stay here because of the bachelor party at hers and Jasper's."

"Yeah. I'm so glad she moved out. I love having this place to ourselves. I guess I need to talk to Dad about buying it from him, if you want this to be our home."

"Oh, I don't know. That's up to you. Though, I do like it here, and I don't think we should jump right in buying a house right now."

"Why is that up to me? We're a couple. We decide things together."

"Oh. You're right. Well, I vote for we buy this place and live here for a while."

"I second that vote. Now that that is settled, let's sleep a bit. I'll sneak out in a couple of hours and head back over to Jasper's."

I yawned loudly and nodded my head sleepily. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Sleep, my love."

I sighed and settled myself against him, content in his loving arms. For the moment, I would sleep. The enormity and events of later today, I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on or I wouldn't sleep at all.

x~x

I paced the room in my bare feet until Mom came and took my arm and made me sit down.

"Bella, you okay, my daughter?"

"I'm so nervous!" I blurted out as a loud whisper.

"I see that. Can you tell me why? Is it just normal wedding day jitters, or is something else bothering you?"

I met Mom's eyes and bit my lip. "I don't know."

She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to her. "You're here, dressed, your hair and make-up done, and the wedding is in twenty minutes. Now, Bella, tell me, are you getting married today?"

I shot up and began pacing again, ignoring Mom's question.

"Don't you want to put your shoes on?" Alice asked as she walked into the room.

"No, not yet. I told you that," I said to her in aggravation.

She shot me a look, which I ignored.

"Well, let me touch up your hair a bit and get your veil on at least," she said with a frown.

"Not _yet_," I said to her, becoming really annoyed.

I saw her meet Esme's and then my mom's eyes and the concern flash across her face.

She stopped my pacing by laying her hand on my arm. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that today?" I nearly shouted.

"Uh, well, because you're acting a bit crazy, EB. Remember what I told you in that conversation we had in the kitchen?"

I slowly nodded.

"Well, that's still true. It's fifteen minutes until your wedding. You better the hell be figuring out what you want here," Rose said and crossed her arms.

I threw my arms up in frustration and began pacing again. What was I doing? Was I actually getting married to a man I'd only started dating in the spring? Was I crazy? What happened to my neat, orderly life? Where the hell was my safe cocoon when I needed it most? Was I really going to walk out there in front of all those people and pledge myself to Edward for life? My thoughts kept swirling around in my mind until I felt like I was going insane.

"Bella, you've got to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick," Mom said.

"She's right, EB. You're losing it right now, and it ain't pretty," Rose chimed in.

"Come, Bella," Alice said softly and took my hand. "Let's get this veil fixed in your pretty hair."

I looked down at our hands and then up and met Alice's eyes.

"I need Edward."

"You'll see him in just a few minutes now," she reassured me.

"No, you don't understand, I need to see him _now_."

"Bella, you can't-"

I shot her a bitchface, and she shut up.

"Someone go get Edward, and then you all get out."

Everyone just stared at me.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Someone go get me Edward."

"I'll get him," Rose said and went out the door.

"Daughter, you sure of what you're doing here?"

"It's fine, Mom. I just need to see Edward."

Soph had been silent, but she walked up to me with a sympathetic look and lightly hugged me. "You do whatever you need to do," she whispered. "Just remember that you love Edward and he loves you."

I pulled back and nodded. She turned and followed Mom and Esme out the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked me in trepidation, sounding like she was close to tears. I looked up and met her watery eyes. "Don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt him," she pleaded with me.

"Alice, I love him. I'm not going to hurt him. I just need to see him."

She nodded and then touched my arm as she walked past me to the door. I heard her say something to Edward, and it sounded like they hugged.

I took a deep breath and then slowly turned to meet the eyes of the man I was supposed to marry that day.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to update soon. I really do! Lol <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	26. Chapter 26

**I posted a link on my profile to Bella's wedding dress & veil and the wedding location if you wish to look. **

**Thanks so much to Rhi my dear beta and V my pre-reader.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**Hmm. I think you'll be happier with this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 26**

I was standing there talking with mine and Bella's dad, along with Emmett, Jasper, and Adam. It was almost time for the ceremony to start, and I was nervously excited, overly so.

Rose came walking with purpose into the hallway and, without explanation, grabbed my arm and started tugging me down the hall.

"Rose, what the hell?"

She turned and gave me a fierce look. "She's freaking out. You gotta talk to her and calm her ass down, E, or you're not getting married today."

"_What_?"

I shrugged out of Rose's firm grip and took off running toward the door to the room where Bella was waiting. I met my sister coming out, and she stopped me and gripped my arms.

"Fix this, Edward. Fix it now," she said in tears and then gave me a swift hug before walking away.

I nearly fell to my knees in the floor. _Oh, my God. She can't do this. She can't leave me at the altar. I'll die_.

In a panic, I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. I then just stood there and looked her over. Her back was to me, but even from that angle, she was stunning. Her lace dress hugged her curves, and her hair was part way up, the rest a flowing, curling mass down her back. Beautiful.

_Oh, please God, don't let her call this off_.

She slowly turned, and her beauty nearly took my breath away, but then I started shaking in fear from the look in her eyes.

"Bella?" I could only manage out a whisper in my fear.

She just stood there for a moment and then tore across the room and flung herself into my arms.

"Edward, oh, Edward! Remind me why we're here. Remind me why we're doing this," she asked in desperation.

I had tears in my eyes as I gripped her face in my hands. "We're here because we love each other. We're getting married because we love each other. I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth. Stay with me, love. Don't leave me today. Don't do this to us," I begged.

"I'm just so nervous and freaking out, and I do love you! I love you so much it should probably scare you. Oh, Edward, _kiss me_. Get my head back on straight. _Kiss me_," she demanded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Anything you need. Even if it means waiting until another day to make you my wife. _Anything_," I said fiercely, and then I slammed my mouth to hers.

We kissed madly, crazily, as we gripped each other almost painfully in desperation to be as close to each other as possible.

I nearly growled in the overwhelming love and lust that suddenly overtook me. I ripped my mouth from hers and began to madly kiss down her neck as she gasped and moaned and almost pulled the hair from my head she was gripping it so hard.

I had to stop this before I had her against the wall, buried deep inside of her. I raised my head and held her eyes.

"Anything you need it's yours. Tell me what you want, Bella. _Tell me_," I demanded.

She took a deep breath, and as if a switch had been thrown, she looked like my normal, calm collected Bella.

"All I need is you. I'm fine now. That's what I needed. You're always what I need. Don't leave my side. Forget tradition. I'm walking down that aisle proudly holding your hand. You and me. That's what's important."

She took my hand, raised it, and kissed my palm. "You're what's important to me. You're all I want. I'm sorry I got a little crazy. It was wedding jitters times a hundred," she said with a look of regret.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you happy. And you're all I want and need. You're right. We won't be apart. When we're apart is when we lose focus and become weak. Together we're whole and strong. And nothing about our relationship has been traditional, so our wedding should be just as original and wholly us."

She sighed and hugged me to her. "Thank you. You always know just what to do and what to say to make things perfect. I love you."

"I love you. So very much." I gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead and then stepped back and took her hands. "Now, put that veil on, beautiful, and let's go make me your husband."

"Help me?" she asked softly.

I nodded with a grin and went and grabbed her veil, and between us and a mirror, we got it fixed in her hair. She touched up her make-up and combed my hair, and we straightened our clothes. I stepped back and just admired her.

"You look like perfection. So beautiful."

"You look wonderful yourself. Can you hand me my shoes?"

I shook my head.

"No. You said barefoot and barefoot you will be. You let Alice talk you into those heels, but they'll be hell to walk in on the grass. You can put them on later if you wish, for pictures or the reception."

"Yes, you're right. This is our day. How foolish of me to be pushed into wearing and doing things I did not wish to."

She lifted her face up and gave me a soft kiss; then she grabbed her bouquet and placed her hand in mine.

"Let's go get married. I'm ready to be Isabella Cullen."

"I'm more than ready for that," I said with a grin.

I just stood there and let the relief flow through me. Crisis averted. Bella was still going to become my wife. Everything was okay, more importantly, Bella was okay. The only thing important to me was her happiness.

I shot her a mischievous grin.

"You know, we may be the only bride and groom who walked down the aisle looking as if we just made out. And, uh, sorry about that hickey on your neck."

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

She tugged me back to the mirror and looked at the very noticeable spot on her neck below her right ear and shrugged.

"Love bites from my Indy. How lucky can one girl get? I guess that's my 'something new' for the day," she said with a giggle. "Hmm. But this just will not do."

"Want to cover it with make-up?" I asked.

"Nope. I want to give you a matching one."

She tugged my neck down, and I shivered as I felt her sucking just below my right ear. I simply closed my eyes and held her hips and let her do whatever she wished. Bella sucking on me anywhere could never be anything other than win.

She pulled back and nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. _Now_ we're a couple," she said with a giggle.

"Matching hickeys make us a couple?" I asked with a laugh as I looked in the mirror. "Damn. Good one, love."

"I'll give you one later in a place that no one but me will ever see," she promised.

I yanked her to me and gazed down at her in total adoration, so happy that we were back to our playful selves.

"And I will give you a matching one as well, Miss Sexy. I've already planned where. Let's go before they send in the troops to drag us out," I said with a laugh.

"Right. Lead on, Indy."

"You're not going to call me that at the altar, are you? Because, if so, I might just slip and call you Candy," I said with smirk as I opened the door and pulled her into the hallway.

She burst out laughing so loud that the sound bounced off all the walls, filling the hallway with the blessed sound of her joy.

"Well, I guess we better just call each other by our names. I'll behave. Promise."

"Why start now?" I asked with a laugh, and she pulled me to her and gave me a quick kiss as she giggled.

"Right."

We turned to walk toward the cluster of our worried family and friends, who, upon seeing our smiles and hearing our laughs, broke out in relieved smiles in return.

"We're running late," Emmett said. "You two just couldn't wait until the honeymoon, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Something like that," Bella said in amusement, and I looked at her in surprise and almost choked out a laugh. She was the best.

"Uh, well, uh, we doing this wedding thing now, Bells?" Charlie asked while shooting me a disapproving frown.

"Yep, Dad. But I'm walking down the aisle holding Edward's hand." She looked around at everyone else with a no nonsense look. "You all just do whatever you wish before us," she said with a shrug.

"What? Bella, you can't-"

"She can do whatever the hell she wants, Alice," I said firmly. "It's our wedding day, and if this is what Bella wants, then this is what she gets."

Alice snapped her mouth closed and curtly nodded.

"You forgot your shoes, EB," Rose said with a nudge to Bella's shoulder.

"No, she didn't," I said to Rose.

I looked around at all the confused and curious faces and laid it out for them.

"Listen, Bella and I are getting married the way we wish to. It's our day, and we'll do it as a couple, never apart." I met Bella's eyes and gave her an adoring look. "Isn't that right, bright eyes?"

She nodded at me with a loving smile. "That's right."

As I held her brown eyes, I issued my instructions. "Now, someone go tell the minister we're ready and ask the stringed quartet to start playing. Either way, Bella and I are walking down that aisle in about two minutes."

I got several surprised looks, especially from my family, but I also saw admiration in their eyes. They had never seen me like this, as a grown man taking charge.

Mom laid her hand on my arm and nodded. "What a fine man you've turned out to be, son. We're proud of you."

I looked down and felt a little embarrassed by her praise.

"And sweet, beautiful Bella, I'm so happy you're joining our family. You not only make Edward happy, you make us happy as well," Mom said with a gentle touch to Bella's cheek.

"I'm so proud to become a Cullen this day," Bella replied to her.

"Okay, I'm going to cry soon if we don't get this wedding going," Renee said with an emotional laugh and got several chuckles.

"Time to get this going so EB can be family and I can really pick on her," Emmett said and shot Bella a silly grin. "Still can't believe nerdy boy here actually won you, EB." He turned to me and gripped my shoulder. "Way to go, by the way, bro," he said to me with a wink. "Well, I'm off to see a minister about a wedding." He turned and took off to do as I had said.

Our parents gave us hugs and kisses on the cheeks and then went to take their seats. Charlie was unhappy by it all and more than a bit put out that he wasn't giving Bella away, but grudgingly went with Linda and sat down. Adam, Emmett, and Jasper took their places up front by the minister.

We heard the music start, and Bella urged on the girls to head down the aisle. Sophie gave us a smile and then started to slowly walk down the aisle to the strands of Mozart. Rose was next, but turned to us first.

"I'm proud of you two today. I just wanted you to know that," she said and then started her walk down the aisle.

Alice, being the maid of honor, was last, and she shot Bella one last disbelieving look at her bare feet and then to our joined hands ready to proceed as a couple down the aisle, and then she shrugged.

"You were right, Bella, and I'm sorry. This is you and Edward. You two are different, maybe a little out of step with the rest of the world, so your wedding should be as unique as you both are. You look beautiful, by the way. And I love you both very much."

She quickly turned and headed down the aisle.

"I think your family may be trying to kill me," Bella said, sounding close to tears.

"Me, too. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes. I'm more than ready to become your wife this day."

"Thank God, or this whole wedding thing would be kinda awkward."

She just looked at me for a moment and then broke out into a laugh. "Yeah, kinda."

I took a step to start us down the aisle, but she tugged on my hand, stopping me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best."

"Nope. You are. There's nothing on this earth better than you. Now, come with me, beautiful Bella, and make me the happiest man alive. I love you."

"I love you. Where you lead, I will follow," she said quietly. I slowly smiled at her and felt my heart near to bursting with joy.

I squeezed her hand, and we slowly proceeded down the aisle, to some smiles and many shocked looks. I didn't care if this wasn't done. It was us, and it was right.

I gazed down at my beloved Bella, her hand in mine, her right arm hanging down trailing wildflowers at her side. Her gorgeous hair and her veil were blowing gently in the breeze, and the rare, precious sunlight was shining down on her face, making her almost sparkle as if she was glowing with all the light of the universe. We shared a secretive, loving smile, and I realized this was the happiest moment of my life so far. Here in this lovely garden surrounded by family and friends, marrying the most perfect girl on earth, how could life be anything but good?

We reached the minister, who smiled kindly at us, and then he began the ceremony. My eyes never wavered from her face as I repeated clearly and in pride my vows to her. She was quieter, but no less prideful in hers.

And then, it was over, and the minister said I may kiss my bride. My bride! I swooped her up in my arms and kissed her in joy to much applause. She pulled back with a happy giggle and raised her bouquet and waved at everyone.

"And now, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the minister announced, sounding amused.

The music began again, and we started back down the aisle to everyone standing and applauding and whistling and many, many smiles. Bella stopped and hugged her mom and dad, and I following her lead, hugged mine. Then, we switched, and I got "Welcome to the family" and "You better take care of my girl" from her parents. I then took her hand and pulled her back to my side.

I looked around at everyone with a smile. "Thanks for coming today and making our day that much more special. It really means a lot to us, and Bella and I wanted to express our appreciation."

"Yes, thank you," Bella said with a wide smile.

"Okay, the reception is just around the corner in that huge white tent. Come join us for food and drink and dancing and help us celebrate our joy," I said.

I tugged on her hand and led her back inside. Once we got there, I pulled her to me and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Hello, my wife."

She gripped my arms and looked up at me almost dreamily.

"Hello, my husband."

"Would you like your shoes, my wife?" I asked with what I was sure was just a stupidly happy smile on my face.

"Yes, husband, I would." I took her hand again, and we started for the room where her shoes were.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what, love?"

"For reminding me what we were doing here today, for marrying me, for taking a chance on me, but mostly for looking past that awkward, frumpy, unattractive girl I used to be to find something in me to love."

I stopped and just gazed down at her, a little confused.

"Bella…I never saw any of that. I'm not sure what you're talking about. Frumpy? Unattractive? Awkward? I only saw how beautiful you are and not just on the outside, but the inside as well. How could I not love you, the most perfect woman on earth?"

She just stared up at me with her mouth slightly open. "Edward, oh Edward," she said barely as a whisper.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a slow, loving kiss. "You're the prize here, and I'm a lucky man. Trust me on this," I said with a grin.

She shook her head. "Oh, you." She sighed and laid her head on my chest, and I just held her to me, letting us have this moment.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

I chuckled. "Always the food with you. Well, if not the sexes."

She giggled and looked up at me with shining eyes. "As if you mind the sexes."

"Uh, no. I don't mind at all. Thanks for last night, by the way. Damn, that was hot," I said with a smirk.

"Well, I do my best," she said with a naughty grin as she trailed her hand down my stomach.

"You do any better and you may kill me one of these days. Let's get your shoes and go eat then. My wife is going to need her strength for tonight," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"You better eat plenty, too. I've got plans for you. And I have the naughty box."

My mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

"Oh, the naughty box. We're totally diving into that later. I was, uh, inspecting it while you were gone."

I pulled her into the room and shut the door.

"Ah, God. Tell me, Miss Sexy Wife, how the hell am I supposed to go out there and eat or do anything at all with this?" I grabbed her hand and placed it over my erection that had just sprung to life with the thought of Bella playing with sex toys. Hmm. _Would she let me watch her_? Oh, shit. Then I was in worse shape.

Bella was giggling as she slowly stroked me up and down. I enjoyed it, very much so, for a moment, then grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please stop, love. It's going to get messy here very soon, and I won't be able to explain that at all."

"Okay," she said and stepped back from me. "Whatever shall we do until that goes down?" she asked while pointing at the front of my pants.

"God only knows. All I can think about it is making love to you."

"Such a guy." She laughed. "How about we talk about school and our classes and you tell me about the different professors and what to expect from them?"

I nodded, and we sat down, and I did my best to concentrate on the subject until I was more in control of myself and not as obvious as I was a couple of minutes ago.

"Better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but we've been gone so long, everyone is going to think we did it anyway," I chuckled.

She shrugged. "Oh, well. We are married now. Let's go. I'm starving."

"Yes, ma'am."

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her flowers, and we walked back out into the hallway, to only be confronted by Alice standing there with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, we were all just wondering the same. You're supposed to take pictures now, and you didn't greet anyone after the wedding. We were debating whether you just started your honeymoon early," Alice said with a giggle.

"Alice, we don't have sex _all_ the time," Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just most of the time," Alice replied with a laugh. "Come on, you two. Let's get some beautiful pictures made so you'll have lovely reminders of this day, and then we can all go eat. I'm starving."

x~x

I had Bella in my arms, and I was slowly swaying us as we danced, our hands laced together on my chest and her face snuggled under my chin where she always fit so perfectly.

"The girl you work with at the library, Megan, she's here at the reception, right?"

She popped her head up and looked at me in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Didn't you tell me she's a huge anglophile?"

She stared at me, and then comprehension slowly dawned on her face.

"She is. She got up in the middle of the night for the royal wedding that she said made her cry. She loves all things British."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked with a grin, hoping like hell our plan worked.

"Oh, yeah. Where is he?" she asked as we looked around for Graham.

"Over there with Adam, Sophie, and Jean-Luc. Come on. Let's meddle in other's lives a bit," I said with chuckle.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time for either of us, would it?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nope."

I led her over to the table, and we chatted with everyone for a minute until Bella nudged me. "Hey, Graham, can we borrow you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure."

"We want you to meet someone," Bella said. "A co-worker of mine."

Graham stood up and looked between us. "Trying to set me up?"

"Maybe. But Megan is pretty. Would you like to meet her?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said and gave her a look of regret before turning away.

We found Megan sitting with some other people from the university. Bella went over and got her and brought her back to Graham and me. I had placed us in a quiet spot away from others in case this went horribly wrong or embarrassing.

I watched Graham watching Bella and Megan walk toward us. He was looking Megan over, a pretty girl with a good figure, shoulder-length blonde hair, and big blue eyes. At least he wasn't looking at Bella.

Bella reached us and stopped and leaned against me. "Megan, this is Graham Bradley from London, England. Graham, this is Megan Spalding."

"London? You're from _London_?" Megan asked him in awe.

"Sure am. Very nice to meet you," Graham said, turning on his best charm. It wasn't necessary. Megan about swooned the moment he said his first word to her.

"Oh, my God. Tell me everything about your home," she said, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away to an empty table. He sat down beside her in amusement as she began to ask him a thousand questions about British life.

We watched them for a moment, and then he excused himself and walked over to us.

"Thanks. She's wonderful and thinks I hung the moon or something since I'm British."

"She's a nice girl. I've worked with her for a couple of years. Give her a chance, Graham," Bella said.

"Oh, I will. It's time I found a girl of my own," he said softly, shooting his eyes to me.

I nodded and shoved on his shoulder. "Go charm her, Graham. She might even look past that ugly mug of yours," I said with a chuckle.

Graham laughed. "God, I hope so. Thanks, guys." He nodded and went back over to Megan and asked her to dance.

"That's two couples now that we've kind of helped push together. Wait, three if you count me with Alice and Jasper. Think we should start a match-making business?" Bella asked in amusement.

"As if we don't have enough to do between school, being married, you working part time, me trying to get you pregnant…"

"Still working on that, are we?"

"Oh, yeah. I even hid your birth control pills."

"You did not!" she said with a laugh.

"Did so. How else am I going to get you fat with my baby and your mom here in Seattle?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh, I see your evil plan, Indy. I knew you thought my mom was hot."

"Haha! You're on to me," I said, trying to sound like an evil villain.

"Silly man. Let's dance some more." Bella was laughing as she tugged me toward the dance floor.

"Yes, ma'am."

We started swaying to a slow song, and I thought_, well, I might as well be honest_.

"Wife of mine?"

"Hmm?" She raised her head to look at me.

"Uh, well, one part of what I said was true."

"What was true?" she asked me, slowly drawing out her words.

I stepped back from her, just holding her hands as my eyes raked down her sexy body. I slowly lifted my eyes back to hers and licked my lips.

"I hid your birth control pills."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, come on, was I <em>really<em> not going to give you a wedding? Just jitters on Bella's part. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you're happier with me now and you can stop sending me shouty caps messages please. lol  
><strong>

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	27. Chapter 27

**A little backwards, a little forward and remember, they only have the weekend. A major honeymoon will have to wait. The adventures with the naughty box will be an outtake, and quite possibly be the filthiest thing I've ever written. So…yeah.**

**Thank you to Rhi my dear, lovely beta.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 27**

"So, in conclusion…"

_Thank God_, I thought. Emmett had made about the dirtiest best man speech I'd ever heard. I was still blushing, as was Edward. Emmett turned to us and raised his glass of champagne.

"I'll be serious here for a minute. I love you, bro, you know that. You're the best brother any guy could ever have. And, EB, you're already like a little sis to me. I wish you both the happiest of marriages. To you both and your love," he said and raised his glass.

"Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone repeated, and we all took a drink.

"Oh, and by the way." Edward and I turned to Emmett, already cringing. "Don't forget to make good use of my birthday present tonight, if you haven't already," Emmett said with a knowing grin and then chuckled and winked at us.

I glanced toward my parents, and my mom was giggling and shaking her head- she had thoroughly loved Emmett's speech- but my dad had a frown on his face. He raised his glass and drained it and then reached for Linda's full glass. _Poor Daddy, Emmett had been a bit much for him_, I thought with a soft giggle. I looked at Edward's parents, and they were looking amusedly embarrassed by their eldest son.

"My turn!" Alice yelled and grabbed the microphone from Emmett.

"I just want to say, I was Bella's friend before she was _ever_ Edward's girlfriend, fiancée, or wife, and she's become my best friend, closer than a sister. I love her and am _so happy_ that she fell in love with my dear, nerdy brother. Obviously, he fell quickly for her. I mean, Bella is _awesome_, how could he not?"

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. "She's right. You're awesome. I was a goner the moment I met you."

I nudged him with my shoulder and then leaned back into him to listen to Alice finish her speech.

"And, Edward, we've always been close, and even though it pains me to admit this, most of the arguments we've had…you've been right." She sighed mightily. "Anyway, I love you both, and even though you went barefoot, Bella, and you two walked down the aisle hand-in-hand and there's _no pink_ in these wedding decorations," she said sadly, "today has been exactly you two. I wouldn't have changed it at all. Everything was as it should have been and beautifully perfect. So I wish you a marriage that is as beautifully perfect as your wedding and thank you both for being so wonderful. And, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked in trepidation.

"You were wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You said that day I first met you in the library, before you even knew my brother, that you weren't going to give him anything, but look, you've given him everything. Friendship, companionship, devotion, joy, and love. So much love. So I'm glad you were wrong, because you make my brother happy, and that makes me happy."

She set down the microphone, and I stood and grabbed Alice to me for a crushing hug.

"I love you, you know," I said to her.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too," Alice replied as she stepped back and gave me a sweet smile.

"And thank God I was wrong. How could I have known, though? I wasn't expecting Edward. Nothing could have prepared me for the wonder of him. Especially that first kiss."

I felt Edward behind me, lightly touching my lower back, and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me.

"As if anything is as wonderful as you," he whispered in my ear. "And I agree, the first time I kissed you, it was life-changing. There really aren't any words for how powerful our connection was. It's even stronger now. Mind-blowing."

I tilted my head back to see his face and just slowly nodded at him in agreement. The first time he kissed me had been like Sleeping Beauty being kissed by her prince. I had awakened and came alive in that moment.

Alice gave us both a sweet look and then turned and went over to Jasper. Edward squeezed me slightly in his arms, and I closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying him holding me.

"Edward. Bella. Could we have a minute?" Carlisle said from beside us.

"Sure. What's up?" Edward asked.

"Well, your mom and I had a gift for you both."

Edward let go of me and took the envelope from his mom. He first looked at them questioningly and then to me.

"Open it, love."

I took it from him and unfolded the paperwork. I looked at Edward and shrugged, not understanding what it was, I handed it back to him.

"What's this?" Edward asked.

"It's the deed to the townhouse. It belongs to you and Bella now. It's our wedding gift. Since you live there already, we wanted you to fully own it as your home."

"Really? Oh, my God. Thank you!" I said and hugged Esme and then Carlisle.

"Thanks. What a great wedding present!" He too hugged them and then turned to me with a grin.

"Our _home_," I said happily.

"Our home," he replied softly and kissed my forehead.

"You're both welcome, and we love you. We hope you're always as happy as you are this day," Esme said as she reached out and touched both of our faces.

"We will be, Mom. I married the most perfect girl in the world. How could I ever be anything other than happy my entire life? It's my job, though, to make sure my wife always gets everything she could ever want or need to make her happy."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "All I ever want or need is you, darling."

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "See? How could I ever be anything other than crazy with joy to have such a woman as my wife?"

x~x

The reception was going well and we were having a very good time. The D.J. was going strong and we danced with others, but kept returning to each other like magnets. Edward came up with the clever idea to, hopefully, hook up Graham and Megan. It seemed to have worked, because they sure were dancing awfully close for two people that just met.

Edward and I had just shared an amusing conversation about my birth control pills and match-making and my mom. I was smiling as we were slowly dancing to Ray LaMontagne's song "_Let it Be Me_," one of my favorites.

"Wife of mine?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, well, one part of what I said was true."

"What was true?"

Edward stepped back from me, holding my hands, and looked me over with hungry eyes. He licked his lips, and then his eyes met mine.

"I hid your birth control pills."

I just stared up at him in shock, realizing he really had done this. Then, I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a secluded spot, which frustratingly took a couple of minutes to reach, because we kept being stopped and spoken to and hugged and congratulated. Finally, we made it to a quiet spot away from everyone outside of the tent. I stopped and turned to him with my arms crossed and a frown on my face.

"Are you _serious_?"

He looked a bit sheepish. He knew he was in big trouble.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, bright eyes," he said, sounding contrite.

He reached for my hands, and I relaxed a bit under his puppy dog gaze that I couldn't resist. He stroked the back of my hands with his thumbs and lowered his eyes as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I guess that was really wrong of me. I'm sorry. I can get them back out, and they wouldn't be that hard to find anyway. It was just a little impulsive moment I had earlier. I saw them there in the bathroom, and in a moment of extreme selfishness of wanting you pregnant with my baby, I grabbed them and hid them."

"Oh, Edward. Don't kill me with your words, darling. It's okay. I understand that, because I really can't wait to have your beautiful babies." I reached up and touched his face, and he relaxed and let out a breath under my touch.

"You were mad at me. You've never been mad at me. I didn't like it," he whispered.

I hugged him to me, surprised at his sudden vulnerability.

"Well, darling, I'm sure it won't be the last time I get upset with you, but only with good cause, and I promise never to stay mad."

"'kay," he said softly and kissed the top of my hair. "I can't imagine what would ever make me mad at you, because you're perfect. Obviously, I'm not. And I really am sorry, love."

"Oh, quit. I'm not perfect. Nobody's perfect. You're just blinded by love, my husband."

He slid his hands up and gently held my face. "Yes, and I always will be when it comes to you."

I sighed and just held his gaze, so in love with this man, but we did have something serious to discuss. Might as well get to it.

"So we're both kind of on the same page here wanting a baby, but…school and, well, school. How can we have a baby right now?" I asked him.

"I guess it's not the right time. I'm always jumping ahead, aren't I? I'm always pushing you. Kissing you the day I got your name, saying 'I love you' so soon, the engagement ring, the wedding bands, getting married, a baby…I'm sorry. It seems when it comes to you, I want it all and I want it right now. You're right to put the breaks on me. Sorry, love," he said and lowered his head.

I gently touched his face. "Hey, look at me."

He lifted his eyes and gazed at me through his long lashes, looking almost like an endearing boy who'd gotten in trouble and was afraid of his punishment.

"I love you. So what if you jump ahead? I've never complained, have I? I've been right there with you the whole way, because you're everything to me, my whole world. Let's think about this, really think about this."

"This?"

"Having a baby."

"Really?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes. First, are we ready to be parents?"

"I think we are," he said quietly.

"Are we financially able to take care of a child?"

"Yes, of course. We're, uh, kinda rich."

"So that's two things. Now, I'm getting ready to start school. Even if I got pregnant tonight, it would be almost a school year before the baby came. Work, I could quit that, because as you say, we're rich, as weird as that is. So it's next school year we have to think about, and by then you'll have graduated, and perhaps my mom will be living here, so care of the baby is not really an issue."

"So we've covered all the big stuff. I guess the most important question here is, do you want to do this now or wait? It's totally up to you. Obviously, I'm ready," Edward said and pulled me to him.

I stood there in his arms and considered my choices, mulled over every last detail in my mind, and kept coming back to the same answer every time.

"Okay, I know what I want."

He seemed to brace himself for my answer. "Tell me, love. Anything you want is always yours."

"What I want is this: just to let it be. Not try, but also not prevent it. Just let it be. If it's meant to be, me having your baby, then it'll happen."

"Are you sure? Don't let me push you into this."

"I'm sure. I'd be lying to say I wasn't just a little excited and hopeful. We'll just do what we've done since we met- let things be what they are. Everyone will say this is too soon, but we have to do what's right for us. Just like our wedding today. You and me and our wishes are all that matter."

He leaned down and gave me a soft, loving kiss. "Yes. You and me. That's all that matters, my wife. I love you."

"I love you. Always."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me against his chest. "Always," he repeated softly.

I just snuggled into his strength, his love, and his warmth and realized I was totally and completely and blissfully happy.

x~x

"You about ready to leave this party and start our own?" Edward asked me with a knowing smirk.

"Sure. I'm sooo tired. I think I could sleep for days."

"Sleep wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight," Edward said with a chuckle.

"I know, darling. I'll hopefully get some energy later. If not, I'm always willing to just lie there and let you have your wicked way with me."

"Are you serious? I get to be totally in charge? Do whatever I want?" he asked eagerly.

What? That truly got my attention.

"I've become too bossy in the bedroom, haven't I? Always taking the lead, always telling you what I want and telling you what to do. I'm sorry."

He pulled me to him and gave me a look hot enough to make my breasts tighten and pucker and set everything between my thighs throbbing in want.

"Huh. You listen to me, wife. I love every minute of it. Never doubt that. There's no way I can explain to you how hot I find it, how much of a turn on it is when you get all dominant on me. So you keep on doing what you've been doing. Trust me, I love it and _always_ want more. I'll obey any command you give me, willingly, happily, eagerly…" he trailed off as his mouth found my neck and began to nuzzle it, making me gasp and softly moan.

His hands were traveling over my body as his lips trailed over my skin. I closed my eyes in bliss and gripped his shirt in my hands. His lips met mine, and we both moaned when our tongues touched. Then my hands were sliding up to his neck as his were finding their way to his favorite places on my body.

I gripped his hair in my fist and yanked his head back.

"Take me home," I panted. "Take me home _now,_ and do me in this dress and you in that fuck hot suit, against the wall, pounding into me like you did that night in Crete."

He grunted out a moan and rested his forehead on mine, grimacing as if in pain. From the feel of his rock hard erection against my stomach, he probably was.

"Shit, Bella," he growled out. "You got it, wife. We're leaving this minute."

We heard a chuckle, and Emmett walked up to us. "I see the honeymoon is starting already. Listen, you two get outta here and enjoy your night. Much as we're all enjoying the free porn" -Edward and I turned our heads and realized we had been giving anyone who might have been looking our way a pretty good show- "I'm thinkin' you don't wanna share the wedding night with the fam."

I blushed and pulled back from Edward. He slid his hand off my ass and the other one out of my hair, and we looked at each other and shook our heads. We always forgot the world when we got into each other.

"God. How embarrassing. I almost did you in front of our parents," I said with a cringe.

Edward gave me his burning look that made my body want to melt away as hot flowing lava, consuming both of us.

"_I love it when you do me_," he replied in a voice that surely would have made my panties disappear in a poof, well, if I'd been wearing panties.

"Jesus. You two get outta here before you fuck on the table. I'm gonna have to take my wife home and do her just from the power of the sexy vibe you two are giving off."

We made a hasty departure, telling everyone goodbye almost in a blur, and then we were in Edward's car, and he was driving us home.

"That was rude, but it was ruder to stay there and keep making out in front of everyone," I said in amusement.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I got a bit carried away. I really can't help myself with you."

"Yeah, I know, Indy. You love to grope me in public, possessive man that you are. Especially my ass," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ah, God. I love your perfect, cute round ass that fits perfectly in my palms."

"I know. Your ass is pretty fine as well. But nothing is as fine as this," I said and stroked my fingers over his tenting crotch.

"Glad you like it, wife. You're about to get it in about ten minutes."

"Lucky me."

I tugged on his shirt and got it up out of his pants and trailed a finger across his stomach. Next pass my fingertips slid under his pants, so close to the goodness straining there. He sucked in a breath and shot me a look.

"You better stop before I wreck this car, Miss Sexy Wife," he warned me.

"'kay," I mumbled and placed my hand back in my lap. Deciding to still be naughty, I worked my dress up until my thighs were showing and slightly spread my legs. Edward looked over at me with wide eyes and let out a moan.

"Tease," he chuckled.

I giggled and reached up and pulled the clip out of my hair, letting its mass fall down around my shoulders. Edward was at a red light and just staring at me, his eyes darting between my hair and my visible thighs.

He tried to focus on his driving, but I wasn't helping with my hand sliding up my thigh, tugging my dress higher, replaced now with his hand on my thigh, squeezing it, making me squirm.

He finally got us home and slammed into a parking space. His fingers were curled around the steering wheel as he slid his eyes up my body and licked his lips.

"I'm at the limit of my control and want to do you here, but it's too small, and we've got neighbors. But we're not making it much past the door before I'm inside of you," he rasped out.

I gasped and had to clinch my thighs together.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm not wearing any panties. I haven't been all day."

Apparently that was his breaking point. He let out of string of curses I'd never heard him use before- God, that was hot- and then he was out of the car, yanking my door open and pulling me out. He gripped me to him, his strong arm around my hip, his hand gripping my ass and pressing me against the delightful hardness in his pants.

"Married and _still _trying to kill me with your words, I see."

He lifted me up in his arms, slammed the car door and locked it, and carried me to our front door. I always forgot how strong Edward was, but he held me as if I didn't weigh a thing. As turn-ons went, that was a powerful one. He carried me inside and slammed the door shut and locked it and then we went a little crazy.

Hands, mouths, teeth, tongues, it was all a blessed blur, and then my legs were around his hips, and he thrusted up into me. I screamed and screamed as I came yelling his name. His mouth was all over me and his fingers digging into my ass cheeks as he shouted out my name, and I felt him come deep inside of me.

"So good," he gasped. "I've been dying to do that all day. So good. So hot. I love you, Bella. I love you so much," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

I buried my face in his neck and hugged him so tightly it was making my arms ache, but I wanted him as close to me as possible and to never let go.

"I love you so much! I couldn't live without you. I love you, Edward, I love you!" I cried out.

"Oh, my Bella." He raised his head, and we just held each other's eyes. "Life wouldn't be worth living without you in it. I love you. I love you beyond the ability to even express it."

"Yes, I swear it's the same for me."

"My wife," he said in wonder. "My beautiful wife."

I slowly smiled at him, just crazy in love with the man of my dreams. He smiled back at me as he just held me there, not wanting to let me go.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't your arms getting tired?"

"Nope. You want down?"

"Well, we can't go around attached like this all the time. Think how awkward driving a car would be."

"Oh. Then we'll just have to stay home all the time, I guess," he said with chuckle.

"Huh. You wish. Put me down. I gotta pee, and I'm hungry."

"Shit, woman. When are you ever _not_ hungry?" he asked with a laugh.

"Must be all the sexes."

He lifted me off of him and set me down on the floor with a pout.

"I like the sexes. Want more," he said, still pouting.

"Geez. You'll get more. Feed me first."

"Yes, ma'am. Go pee and I'll make us some sandwiches, okay?"

"Yep!" I said as I trotted toward the downstairs bathroom. "Oh, and chocolate. I need chocolate!"

"Of course." I heard his laughter from behind me.

As we shared our little meal, chatted about the wedding and reception and talked of our future real honeymoon over winter break.

"I was surprised you didn't want a nice hotel suite for the night," he said. "I would have rented us the best in Seattle. Nothing's too good for my wife."

I shrugged. "It seemed silly to me. I'd rather spend our first night as husband and wife in our home."

He looked around our kitchen and down to our linked hands resting on the cooking island and nodded. "Yeah, I like this better, too."

A thought occurred to me that almost made me gasp out loud.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Day one without birth control. We could've just made a _baby_."

He shot me just the silliest, happiest grin. "Awesome. Hope so."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're really serious. You really want me pregnant."

"Oh, yeah. Want that bad."

"We're crazy, you know this, don't you?" I asked with a giggle.

He shrugged. "It works for us."

"It totally does. Listen, I have something important I need to ask you."

"What?" he asked.

"It's really important."

"O-kay," he said slowly.

"Very."

"_Bella_," he said with a frown.

"Ready?"

"What?" he asked, looking like he was starting to go a little crazy.

I tried to make my expression as serious as possible as I held his eyes.

"I need to know if…you're any good at washing backs."

He blinked at me. "That's what you wanted to ask me? To wash your back?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to take a shower and get this make-up off and all this hairspray out of my hair, and I need a good back washer and perhaps a hair washer as well. I was just wondering if you were up to the job."

He slowly smirked at me. "Oh, I think I'm up to the task. Now, I have a question for you."

"And what's that?" I asked as I flicked my tongue out and licked my lips, slowly dragging it back inside over my teeth. Edward shifted on his chair as he just stared at my mouth.

He then flicked his eyes to mine and gave me a considering look. "May I wash your front as well?"

"Oh, you're a keeper. I think you've permanently got the job for the rest of your life. There's no money in this, by the way, but I'll reward you in other ways," I said with a smirk.

"Trust me, just getting to see you naked, wet, and soapy will be my reward. I happily volunteer my lifelong services, Mrs. Cullen."

_Mrs. Cullen! Oh, that's me_.

I slid off my chair and reached out my hand. "Well then, come with me, Mr. Cullen. You have, ahem, _hard_ work ahead of you this evening."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise to work _long_ and _hard_ to please you tonight, Mrs. Cullen."

"I knew you were the right man for the job. Let's get this going, Indy."

"The _only_ man for the job. Let's go. Where you lead, beautiful, I most definitely will follow," he said as he placed his hand in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, this update took forever and I'm very sorry about that. I posted an outtake of the wedding night a couple of days ago if you would like to check that out.**

**Thanks and much love to my wonderful beta Rhi. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts <strong>

**Chapter 28**

I looked up from my computer and met his eyes. I knew he'd been looking, because I'd felt the pull of him as if there was something connecting us both. As if we were one instead of two. He slowly smiled at me, and I sighed and rested my chin on my elbow, just dreamily lost in the love in my husband's eyes.

"Bella?"

I jumped at hearing Megan's voice beside me. I gave Edward one last look and then turned to her.

"Yeah?"

She leaned back against the desk and gave me a smile. "I wanted to thank you for hooking me and Graham up. He's a lotta fun, but…"

"But?" I asked, my attention now solely on her.

She seemed to be thinking about what she would say. "Well, he's really fond of women, isn't he?"

I just nodded at her and bit my lip, not wanting to say something not so nice about Graham.

"He seems to be especially fond of _one_ woman."

"And who would that be?" I asked as I turned and started doing busy work to avoid looking at her.

"Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. How long has he been in love with you?"

"He's not in love with me."

"Yeah, right. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked as I finally turned back to her.

"Make men fall at your feet. How do you do that? I swear, Edward, Graham, Jean-Luc, Caleb…. The list is endless. What is it you do that attracts men?"

I looked at her in shock. "I don't do anything, and I only care if I attract one man, my husband."

"Yeah, Edward practically worships you. I mean, look at how he's looking at you right now. You own that man. How do you do that?"

I looked at my husband, and, indeed, he was just gazing at me intently.

"I just love him like no man's ever been loved," I replied quietly.

Megan sat down in her chair. "I want to be in love like that," she said wistfully.

"I hope you will be someday. So, are you and Graham dating or…?"

She shrugged. "Not yet. I need him to see me and only me and not long for a woman he can't have."

"You have that power, I'm sure of it."

Just then, Graham came through the front doors of the library. He shot a look over to the desk, and after briefly settling his eyes on me, he focused his attention on Megan.

"There's Graham. Even if he isn't 'the one,' he's a decent guy. You could do worse for a boyfriend."

"Yeah. And he's British, which you know I love." She spun her chair, and just as Graham stepped up the desk, Megan tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him her best smile. He blinked at her, and then a wide grin split is face.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said as he leaned on the counter.

"Hello to you," she replied, and they began a flirty conversation.

I pointedly got up and took the cart to go shelve books to give Megan and Graham some alone time. As I passed Edward's table, I gave him a little smirk. He dropped the pen he was holding. I felt him grab my arm, and I stopped and gave him a frown.

"I'm _working_, Indy, and this library is full of students," I whispered in my best librarian voice.

"Ah, God. You talking in that tone of voice to me, looking like that in that skirt and those heels makes me want to…"

I giggled behind my hand. "I can guess what it makes you want to do."

"You probably can't," he whispered roughly and raked his eyes down my body.

"Crap. You can't do this to me. Not right now."

"I'd like to do a lot of things to you, wife," he replied, and I shivered.

"Shit." I just held his gaze for a moment and made a snap decision. "Meet me in the stacks in five minutes," I ordered him and took off for the second floor.

I quickly shelved some books to make it look like I was really working and then went to go meet Edward.

"Miss, do you work here? Can you help me find some books?"

I sighed in annoyance and stopped, turning to speak to the girl that just asked me that.

"Yes, I do. What are you looking for?"

I helped her find her books on biology and then made a hasty departure. I found Edward pacing impatiently in the far back corner of the dusty law section. As soon as I reached him, he yanked me to him and began kissing me. I felt that delicious hum, the current of our desire and need for each other shimmer over my skin, and, without thought, shoved my hands under Edward's t-shirt and drug my fingernails down his chest to his stomach. He moaned and gripped my ass, lifting me up so that I was straddling his hips. I felt him push me against the wall and slowly grind into me as his mouth devoured my neck and he made his way down to my chest.

I gripped his hair and closed my eyes in bliss, completely forgetting I was at work, that someone could catch us, that this was not the time or place for this, forgetting everything but Edward, and let myself get lost in him.

"I wanna take you so bad, right here, right now, beautiful," he said as his nose skimmed over my hard nipple, the touch making me gasp, even though my shirt and bra.

I gripped his hair and yanked his head up. "Indy, you've gotta stop. We can't fuck here in the library."

His gaze locked with mine. "I might have agreed with you, right up until you said 'fuck.' You can't say dirty stuff like that and not expect to get a reaction out of me," he nearly growled out.

"Oh, my God," I gasped as his hand found its way under my skirt and his fingers dove into Candy.

"Ah, God. So wet and ready for me. _I must have you_," he declared. He held me as he looked around and then carried me to the end of the bookshelf and tucked us behind it, where we were mostly hidden.

"Edward, we can't-"

"We _can_," he said and, quicker than I thought possible, with one hand got his jeans undone, freed himself, lifted my skirt, pulled my panties out of the way, and slammed up inside of me.

I buried my face in his neck and tried to swallow my scream. He moved in me with short, jerky thrusts and found myself doing the same to his mouth with my tongue as he moaned and his movements became even faster. He started gasping out ragged moans, and I knew he was so close. I gripped his back, curling my fingers into him as he slammed into me one deep, grinding thrust and then came gasping my name. He slowly slid into me again and again, riding out his orgasm, and I just held him to me, still keyed up, but as always a bit in awe of his orgasm and that I was the only one who had ever made him come like that.

He lifted his head and gave me a lazy, relaxed grin. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, for taking pity on your husband and letting him fuck you."

"Shit, Edward." I gasped. "Now who's the one being dirty? And I should be thanking you."

He grinned and lifted me slightly, sliding out of me and sat me down. We both quickly adjusted our clothes, and I cringed. "I've gotta mess between my legs. You must have come a bucket load. We didn't think that through at all."

He touched my face and sighed. "Sorry, bright eyes. Uh, I've got my jacket in my back pack." He unzipped his backpack on the floor and pulled out his jacket and then fell to his knees before me. "Let me clean you up, love," he said and then gently wiped me clean before rolling up his jacket and tucking it back into his backpack.

"Don't let me forget to throw that in the wash later," I said with a disgusted face.

He laughed. "I won't."

"I better get back to work. I've been gone a long time."

"Yeah. Come here and let me kiss you one more time, and then I'll behave."

"For now," I said with a laugh.

"For now," he agreed. "I make no promises about later at home. Gotta keep working on the baby making."

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm not pregnant already, with all the sexes we have."

"Who says you're not?" he asked me with a glance toward my stomach.

"Because we've only been married two weeks and-" I shot him a startled glance. "What's the date?"

"August thirtieth."

"August thirtieth," I slowly repeated. "I'm four days late. I've never been late a day in my life."

"I knew that. I was waiting for you to realize it," Edward said with a smug look.

"_Oh, my God_." I leaned back against the wall to hold myself up so I wouldn't fall into a nervous mess in the floor. Edward stepped up to me and lightly held me in his embrace as he gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"We'll pick up a pregnancy test when you get off work. "

I just kept my eyes down and gave him a curt nod.

"Hey." He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed. I mean, I knew it was a possibility, but when it's a likely reality, it's a bit much to take in."

"We agreed to just let this happen. Are you sorry we made that choice now?" Edward asked me, looking worried and upset.

"No, not sorry at all. But this is _big_. Life changing big. Like getting married big. And you remember how I freaked out on _that_ day. I tend to go a little off the deep end at big moments."

"I know that, but the mistake with the wedding was that we weren't together. I'll be by your side for every bit of this. You and me, we'll do this together. If you're pregnant, trust me, no woman will be more cared for and catered to than you, bright eyes."

"I can't think about this anymore right now, or I'll start to lose it. Let's wait until we get some sort of result later, and then we'll talk. I love you."

He hugged me to his chest. "I love you so much, Bella. So much, my bright eyes."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I've gotta get back to work."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Go, do hot librarian things."

"Oh, yeah. Entering things on the computer and shelving books is so hot."

"It is when you do it, wife. Trust me. Your stalker loves to watch you work."

I giggled. "I love my stalker."

"Your stalker adores you."

I slipped out of his arms and started for my cart. "Just don't tell my husband about this little encounter. He's the jealous type."

"Fuck yes, he is," Edward said with a very serious expression.

"I know," I replied quietly. "I really do have to get back to work. Go back downstairs and do your homework."

"Yes, Miss Bossy."

I giggled. "I'm off to finish this cart, and then I'll be back downstairs. _Go_." I blew him a kiss.

He sighed. "So bossy. So very bossy."

"You love it," I called to him as I left that aisle.

"Obviously," he said in amusement as he walked past me, stealing a kiss on my cheek as he did.

I was grinning as I watched him walk away, only going back to work when he was out of sight. I did so love that man.

x~x

"I can't look," I said while covering my eyes. I handed him the stick, and I felt him take it from my hand. He was silent, and I had no idea what that meant.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked in trepidation as I kept my hand over my eyes.

"Look at me, bright eyes."

I took deep breath and slowly slid my hand down my face.

"That's better. You ready?"

I curtly nodded my head, and he dropped the stick behind him and reached out and took my hands. He just held my eyes as he slowly smiled. "We're having a baby."

I just stared at him. I was totally speechless.

He slipped his hand out of mine and placed it low on my stomach. "A baby. We made a baby," he said in wonder as he looked at my belly as if he could already see our baby.

"A _baby_?" I whispered.

His eyes shot to mine, and he nodded. "A perfect new little life. Please tell me what you're thinking, love."

"I can't hardly think to tell you. I'm in shock and filled with awe that there's a life growing inside of me. Oh, Edward. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I totally screw our kid up? What if-"

"Shhhh," he said and placed his finger over my lips to silence me. "No freaking out. I won't allow it. You'll be a wonderful mother, and you will not screw our kid up."

"But-"

"No. Listen to me. You're perfect, so our baby will be perfect."

I raised a shaking hand and placed it over his on my stomach. "A _baby_. We're going to have a _baby_." I lifted my teary eyes to his and had to swallow back a sob. "Oh, my God. We're going to be parents!" I practically yelled, the joy of the moment finally catching up to my stunned brain.

He swooped me up in his arms and placed kisses all over my face as he laughed. "A baby. Oh, a perfect little baby. _I love you_," he said fiercely and kissed me hard.

I gripped his face. "I love you more."

"Not possible," he replied.

I shook my head. "Well, let's agree that we already love our baby."

"There's no question about that."

"No, no question there. I guess I better make an appointment with the OB/GYN tomorrow and make completely sure. Let's wait a bit to tell our families, okay?"

He nodded. "I like the thought of it just being ours, our perfect little secret."

"After this baby, let's do the birth control thing again. Obviously you have some very potent and determined sperm," I said with a grin.

"Even my sperm are impatient when it comes to you," he said in amusement.

"Obviously," I replied with a giggle. "Okay, after all that excitement, I find myself very sleepy, and we both have classes in the morning. Let's get to bed and snuggle to sleep."

"Yes! Nothing I enjoy more than snuggling with my wife and our baby."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're going to make a great daddy."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath before giving me such a look I nearly melted.

"Bright eyes, I never knew I could love someone they way I love you. I can't even really put into words how powerful the feeling is I have in this moment to be holding you, my beautiful wife, and to know you have our baby inside of you that we made from our love. It's…" He broke off in a choke and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

I let out a sob and felt the tears in my own eyes. "Yes. Oh, Edward, _yes_. It's quite simply a perfect moment in time, isn't it?"

He nodded his head and pulled me tight against his chest. "You give me everything, everything to make life worth living. You _are_ everything. It's you, ever you, always you," I heard him rasp out as an emotional whisper. I squeezed him tightly with my arms, never wanting to let him go.

x~x

"So when's your due date again, Rose?" I asked her casually, wanting desperately to talk to someone else who was pregnant. I had called her to come over while Edward had gone with Emmett to do something just so I could have this talk with her.

"Uh, September twenty-sixth."

"Wow, that's just like three weeks away. You excited? You ready to be a mom?"

"Yes, I am. I'm really ready to be done being pregnant, and I want to meet this kicking child of mine," she said with a smile as she placed her hand over her stomach. I just watched her belly in fascination to actually see a little foot push out.

"Does that hurt?" I asked with wide eyes.

"What, the baby pushing? Nah."

"Oh. So, tell me about pregnancy. Has it been hard?"

Rose shot me a look. "Why all the sudden questions about me being pregnant? You've never been this curious about it before, EB."

"Well, I'm married now, and I'm just curious about things I wasn't before," I said as I played with my bottle of Sprite.

"Yeah, but still a newlywed. God, EB, you didn't let E talk you into trying for a baby already, did you?" Rose asked in dismay.

"No. We decide things together," I replied with a shrug.

Rose was silent for a minute. "_Jesus_."

"What?" I shot my head up and gave her a startled look at her cursing.

"You're asking all these question, you're drinking Sprite instead of your beloved Coke, shit, you even look different. Holy fuck. You're knocked up already, aren't you?"

I just stared at her with unblinking eyes. Edward and I had decided not to share this, so I couldn't answer her.

"Jesus. You are. You two are insane. You know this, don't you?"

I just shrugged and took a sip of my Sprite.

"And you're not going to talk about it, which means, either you're not happy about it, or it's a secret right now, and you two don't want anyone to know." Rose just looked at me inquiringly, awaiting some sort of answer.

I carefully sat my Sprite down and pointedly placed my hands over my belly and shot Rose a huge, happy grin.

She laughed and then grinned widely back at me. "Secret, it is. I swear, I won't tell. But oh, my God, EB! You two may be crazy, but I'm so happy and excited for you both!" She grabbed me and about squeezed the life out of me with her crushing hug.

I laughed and hugged her back. I pulled back and gave her my best bitchface. "You promise me you won't tell. Promise me, Rose."

She got serious and nodded her head. "I promise. I won't. It's not my news to tell. Oh, an aunt, I get to be an aunt! See, I told Alice we were going to keep you, and look, we not only get you and a very happy E, we also get a niece or nephew. I bet E is so proud he's strutting about like a peacock," Rose said with a giggle.

"You have no idea. He never stops smiling anymore."

"God, you should have seem Em when we first found out I was pregnant. Cocky and proud don't even begin to describe it. I had to listen to endless comments about how manly he was and how potent his seed was. Em's a complete dork sometimes," Rose said with a roll of her eyes, but a fond look was on her face.

"Em's great and you know it. Edward's a dork as well at times, as well as being a bit nerdy. I have to admit, though, I've got a thing for dorky, nerdy men."

"I noticed," Rose said and laughed. "Well, Em tries to hide it, but he's pretty nerdy about some things as well. Oh, he's filthy, this we know, but he's also one hell of a lot of fun."

"Em is tons of fun. Never a dull moment when he's around," I agreed.

"Try living with that. Now we're going to add a baby in the mix? This should be interesting and exhausting for me."

I threw my arm around her and hugged her against me. "You love it and I can see how excited you are to be a mommy. And don't forget, you have two aunties that will be glad to help you when we can."

She nodded. "And my mom and Esme and I think Em will jump in and try to be a hands-on type of dad. At least I hope he will."

"I think so. Em adores you. I've seen you two when you think no one's looking, and he's like a little puppy dog for you, taking care of you and being all sweet and tender with you. You think he won't be the same with your child?"

"Yeah, we're not people to show our personal relationship in public, but in private, he's very sweet with me, very devoted. You're right. He'll be a great dad."

"Yep. I'm always right, and you should always listen to me," I said with a straight face.

Rose just looked at me for a moment and then burst out laughing as she hugged me again. "Oh, you really are a keeper, EB. "

"Okay, enough hugging," I said with a giggle and pushed her back. "Let's get some of that applesauce-spice-walnut cake with caramel icing that Jasper sent us.

"God, yes. Brew us some decaf coffee, EB, and let's tear into it."

"On it!" I called as I made my way to the kitchen.

x~x

Edward and I were at the dining room table, both working on our homework. We had our laptops open and books and papers all around us. With me being pregnant, I finally decided to give up work, so I now had all my evenings free. That was good, because I had more assignments than I thought I would, and I had a lot of catching up to do on just basic archeology.

Edward was sitting at the end of the table typing something on his laptop, and I was sitting to his right, a bit down from him to give us both some work space. We had decided that this time, from seven to nine every night after dinner, was school time. We could work longer, or shorter, but this was designated serious work time.

I tapped my pen on a notepad I had beside me and decided, I wasn't really into this right at the moment. I found I wanted something else. That something being my husband.

I decided to mess with him a bit and see if I could distract him. I only had on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties, my usual attire around the house, just because I loved to tease him. I placed my hand over my mouth and pretended to yawn. I then raised my arms and closed my eyes and stretched slowly as I gripped my hands and pulled them behind my head to arch my back and make my breasts jut out.

The typing stopped. I grinned to myself.

I lowered my arms, gripped my pen, and pretended to go back writing. The typing started again. I waited another minute, then reached up and tugged on the band holding my hair back in a long, thick ponytail. I dropped the band on the table and closed my eyes as I drug my fingers through my hair, spreading it out over my shoulders.

The typing stopped again. Now I was grinning widely to myself.

I tucked my hair behind my left ear, leaving it flowing down my right side that was away from him and picked up my pen again. I hadn't looked at him once, but I knew he was looking at me. I could feel the heat from his burning glance all the way over here.

I decided to be a bit more obvious. The typing finally started again, and I gave him a minute, and then I leaned back in my chair and raised my arms above my head as if to stretch again. The typing stopped again. I grinned to myself and closed my eyes as I lowered my hands to my chest and drug them oh-so-slowly down over the curves of my body.

"Something you wanted, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I slowly grinned and opened my eyes. "Yes. You."

"Good. Because I want you, too," he said and pulled me up out of my chair and then pushed me back on the table.

"I don't think we'll be needing these," he said as he worked my panties down my legs.

"No. Now come here and kiss me, husband. I have serious business with you tonight."

He shot me a wicked grin. "Lucky me. Is it bossy Bella night?"

I sat up and gripped his shirt in my fist, twisting it as I yanked him to me and kissed him hard. He was panting when I released him, and I gave him my best sexy grin. "You ready for it?"

"Ah, God, yes. Always," he said emphatically.

"Good boy. Now, get naked and stop talking."

He swallowed and nodded his head rapidly as I smirked at him and watched him quickly get undressed under my intense, lustful gaze. He stepped out of his underwear, and then he was in front of me, gloriously naked and hard and ready for me.

I slid off the table and looked him over, every long, lean, delicious inch of Edward Cullen. _It surely doesn't suck to be me_, I thought, as I slid out of his t-shirt and into my husband's eager arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much to my beta Rhi and my pre-reader V. Couldn't do this without you. Much love.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 29**

I ended the call and sat there pondering all that just become a possibility in my life. The timing was terrible, but the offer so exciting, I hated to refuse. I sighed. I needed to discuss this with Bella. We were in this together, and no matter how much I may have wanted this, if she said no then it's done.

I tossed my phone down and went downstairs to find my wife. There was music and a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, so I headed in there. There was Bella in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious and dancing around to a blaring Florence and the Machine song. I leaned against the door way with my arms crossed and a grin on my face as I watched my bright eyes dance and sing along to a song that apparently was about dog days being over. She was adorable.

She finally noticed me standing there grinning at her, and without missing a beat, she held out her hand for me. I readily took it as she pulled me to her, dancing around me as she continued her singing.

I just watched her in love and admiration, letting her joy and happiness flow through me. She really was the best. I laughed out loud when she did a silly dance move and then grabbed her hand and spun her around, dancing with her and sharing in this moment. We ended up giggling and laughing as the song ended. I sighed deeply as I pulled her to me, gazing at her beloved face, lost in the chocolate butterscotch eyes of the best woman on earth.

I leaned down to kiss her, and, as always with us, we got a bit carried away. Bella allowed this to go on for a time and then shoved on my chest with a giggle.

"No sexes right now. I have dinner cooking!"

I sighed mightily and pouted. "Fine."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna make me burn dinner if you keep doing that."

"Keep doing what?" I asked her with a smirk.

"You really don't play fair."

"I don't play fair? You go around here all the time in just a shirt and panties!"

She looked amused and covered her mouth to hide her smile. "Have to keep making sure you're paying attention," she replied.

"Bella, you could be wearing ten layers of clothes, and I'd still be paying attention, but I have to admit, I do appreciate the effort. Really appreciate it," I said huskily as I trailed my fingers up her thigh and skimmed my fingertips under the edge of her panties.

"Supper. Cooking," she reminded me with a gasp as I found the sweetest spot on her body.

"Uh-huh," I whispered as leaned my forehead against hers and allowed my fingers to coax and explore Candy.

"Stove. Turn off the burners," she panted out, and I reached around her with my other arm and quickly turned the knobs.

She turned her head to look at the stove, and then she slid her arms up and gripped my t-shirt in her fists as her eyes lifted to mine. She licked her lips and gave me a look that made me shiver.

"Now…where were we, Indy?"

x~x

After our dinner sexes, we lay on the sofa, me stretched out on my back, Bella sprawled like a blanket on top of me. "I never want to move," I said lazily as I trailed my fingertips down the curve of her spine.

"Me either, but this baby of ours is making me even hungrier than before."

"God. We'll never be able to keep enough food in the house," I said in amusement.

She shoved on my face as she got up. "Ha. Really funny, Indy. Let me go see if I can salvage what's left."

I watched her get up and walk to the kitchen naked. I rolled to my side, my head resting on my hand and just admired the view.

She spun around and crossed her arms. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied and felt my body reacting to both her sexy naked body and her teasing.

She eyed my growing erection and shook her head. "I'm eating before more sexes!" she said with a laugh and came back and got her shirt and panties, covering up the goodness which made me pout.

"Fine," I said in a fake huff and got up and pulled my boxer briefs back on and a t-shirt and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah. Start the fire back under the chicken and flip them over."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Such a good boy, obeying me."

"Every time you call me boy, you're going to pay," I warned her as I flipped the chicken breasts over.

"Counting on it," she said breezily as she blew past me to the fridge, pinching my ass along the way.

I coughed out a laugh as I shook my head. "God. I do adore you, my bright eyes."

"Good thing, or this whole being married and having your baby would be kinda awkward."

"Yeah, kinda."

We were both giggling then, sharing a smile, and I realized, this is what life's about. This right here, little stolen moments of precious joy.

She sat the milk and margarine on the counter and turned to me, looking serious.

I took her hands and pulled her close to me. "What, love?"

"I need to thank you," she said softly.

"Thank me?"

She nodded her head. "You gave me wings and taught me how to fly, how to be free, how to love. Now, I have you, I have our love"- she placed a spread out hand over her stomach- "and I have this precious miracle. I'm flying, Edward. I'm _soaring_, and it's scary, but it's also joy like I've never known."

"It wasn't me, Bella. You always had that in you."

"But it was your love that set me free."

"If so, then that makes me happy beyond words." I pulled her against my chest. "Just don't fly away from me. I may have done that for you, but for me, you're what grounds me to this earth. You're what I live for, what all else revolves around. You're everything."

"Edward, I do so love you."

"I love you more than anything, bright eyes."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If we don't eat soon, I'm gonna pass out."

I chuckled and set her back from me. "Why don't you have a seat and get something to snack on while I finish cooking supper, little mama."

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"You can give me instructions. You love bossing me around anyway."

"Yes, I do, and not that. Little mama?"

"Oh." I shrugged with a grin. "I kinda call you that in my head. You mind?"

"Nope. I find it pretty cute, actually."

"I find you pretty cute."

"You're cuter, Indy," she replied, and I shook my head.

"That is in no way possible. Now, sit, wife, and eat a snack while your manly man wrestles these chicken breasts and potatoes into submission."

She giggled and sat down at the table with some crackers and a glass of Sprite. "Oooh, yeah. I love to watch my manly husband wrestling small poultry and vegetables."

"You should. This is impressive stuff."

"I'll say. Hey, manly man, you best, uh, flip that chicken before it burns."

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I turned and flipped the chicken over. I then followed her clear, specific instructions on how to finish dinner.

I got it finished- hopefully it was edible- and sat it on the table. We started eating, and I was pleased to find that it actually tasted good.

We chatted, but my mind drifted to my phone call, and I thought, _I need to tell her after dinner and see what she thinks_. We're in this together, a package deal, but I was excited and kinda wanted this. Perhaps the baby making should have waited, but it was too late for that. I sighed and went back to eating. We'd talk later. Right then I was just going to enjoy dinner with my beautiful wife.

x~x

"Hey, Bella love, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked up from her history book and her forehead creased. "Okay. What is it? It sounds serious."

"Well, it's this phone call I got earlier, a possible offer, and I'm…well, we need to discuss this."

She closed her book and tossed it on the coffee table and sat up, pulled her legs from across my lap, sitting crossed-legged on the sofa facing me. "Okay."

"Remember when I was in Crete and I told you about the History Channel being there and filming a bit about the dig and talking to some of us?"

"Yeah, that was cool. They interviewed you on camera, too, didn't they?"

"They did, and apparently I'm very, uh, good on camera, 'a natural' the producer said."

"I don't doubt that. I mean, look at that face and with your voice and personality. The camera probably makes love to you."

I shook my head. "Silly. Anyway, they kind of want me to come to their main offices, do some practice screen tests, and discuss a job offer."

She gaped at me. "A job offer? What kind of job?"

"Uh, as a possible host of this new travel-history show called 'Living History' where I would travel the world, visiting places and people that still live as their ancestors did. It would involve anthropology, archeology, history, travel, first-person experience of these fading cultures and ways of life and be a look into the past of these societies."

"Holy crap," Bella said in amazement with wide eyes. "But…"

"Yeah."

She placed a hand on her belly, staring down at it, and then took a deep breath and met my eyes. "Do it. Talk to them. Work the details out."

"What? I was going to tell them no."

"Are you serious? This is the most amazing TV show I've ever heard of! You have to do this. You'll love this. I just hope the producers of the show won't mind me and a baby tagging along."

"Now you can't be serious. Travel all over the world? Taking our child with us?"

"Why not? Life's an adventure to be lived. I never want to go back living in that boring cage I was in before. This is amazing. Talk with them, find out the details, and see if this can wait until after the spring. You need to finish school first and graduate, so you'll have your degree."

I nodded. "Bella, are you sure about all this?"

"I'm positive. I'm so excited, it's nuts. Call them back and get some details and whatever."

I reached out and took her hands. "This has been one crazy year."

"It has, but a good year. The best year."

I nodded and tugged her over to me. "Only because of you."

"I was about to say because of you," she said with a grin.

"Silly. Everything is you. Ever you. Come here," I demanded, and she slid into my lap. "That's better. You were too far away from me."

"I was just on the other end of the sofa."

"Like I said, too far away from me. When do you want to tell our families about the baby?"

"Uh, soon. Maybe another couple of weeks."

"I don't know if I'm gonna make it. The need to brag about this is killing me," I said with groan.

"Aww, my poor Indy," she said and stroked my face. "Okay, we'll tell them this weekend."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really. Now, I need chocolate and snuggle time with my hubby."

"I could make you a chocolate shake, and then we could watch a movie and snuggle."

"You really are a keeper. A back scrubber _and _chocolate milkshake maker? I've hit the jackpot here," she said with a giggle.

I shot her a smirk as I raked my eyes down her body in my lap. "Oh, I have plenty of other skills, wife of mine."

She gave me a scorching look and licked her lips. "As do I, hubby. As do I."

x~x

**BPOV**

"So what's up, Bella?" Alice asked me. "What's the dinner party for?"

I was in the kitchen with her helping Jasper cook, and she was dying of curiosity to know what was going on, but I wasn't giving that away just yet.

"You'll have to wait. My dad and Linda aren't here yet."

"Don't be a pain, Bella. I'm your _best friend_, even though you've kind of abandoned me for my nerdy brother," she said with a pout.

"Geez, not falling for the pout, but nice try. Go help Jasper or kiss him or something."

"_Fine_," she said in a huff and went and pulled a surprised, but not displeased, Jasper to her for a kiss. I giggled as I watched them and then went back to pulling out the plates and silverware for the table.

Edward came into the kitchen and, after a giving me a quick kiss and whisper asking if I was okay, took the plates and silverware out to the dining room to set the table. I grabbed the napkins and followed him.

I looked in the living room to check on the rest of the family, but found my eyes resting on an about to deliver Rose sitting in a chair with a cushion behind her back. God, I hoped she didn't go into labor today. I'd probably freak out.

I helped Edward set the table and then, hearing the doorbell, ran to the door to let in Dad and Linda. After hard hugs to them both, I ushered them inside, and they immediately fell into a conversation with Carlisle and Esme. I nodded at the family scene and went back to the kitchen to check on how the food was coming along.

Jasper was not only a gifted baker, he was also a mad cook and had whipped us up homemade lasagna, two pans, one with meat and one vegetarian. We also had a giant bowl of mixed salad and warm, crusty, homemade Italian bread that Jasper had made from scratch. When he had offered his cooking services on the phone the other day, I had jumped at the offer. I eyed that delicious food, and my stomach rumbled loudly. I quickly stole a piece of bread to calm it down and then drank some water. I glanced over to see Alice just watching me with a calculating look on her face.

"Been hungry a lot lately, Bella?"

"I'm always hungry. Just ask Edward."

"Oh, you don't have to remind me. I've seen you plow through a box of donuts."

I cringed and nodded. I certainly could eat when I set my mind to it. "Speaking of chocolate…"

Jasper turned to me with a wide, toothy grin. "I brought you that new chocolate cake with mocha frosting you thought up. I also brought a vanilla butter crème strawberry cake in case someone doesn't like chocolate."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You're awesome, Jasper! Thank you so much for everything today. There are people out there that don't like chocolate?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper laughed, and Alice giggled. "Apparently so. Shocking, isn't it?" he asked.

"Anyway, Bella. Nice diversion, by the way." She pulled me hard to her side and whispered in my ear. "Spill! You're pregnant, aren't you? That's what this dinner is about, isn't it?"

"Alice," I said in annoyance. "Just wait, okay?"

"You are!" she shouted and let go of me, doing some mad kind of happy dance. "Oh, my God! _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod_!" she yelled, and Jasper just rolled his eyes at her as he shook his head. He was used to Alice's theatrics by now.

"Pixie," he called to her, but she wasn't listening. "Mary Alice!" he yelled, and Alice stopped and stared at him in shock. Jasper never raised his voice. It not only shocked Alice, it shocked me as well. "Sweetheart, please stop. This is Edward and Bella's day and news to share. Not yours. Please don't steal this from them."

She stood there gaping at Jasper and then slowly nodded her head. "Okay, Jasper," she said quietly, all calm now. She turned to me and hugged me. "Sorry, Bella. I got a little excited there. I won't tell. Just like I told Jasper I wouldn't tell yet about us being engaged."

I looked at Jasper, and he literally smacked his face with his hand. "Mary Alice, my love, _please_ stop talking."

"You're engaged?" I asked with a grin.

Alice's face lit up with joy, and she nodded her head crazily and then pulled out a necklace and showed me her ring. "We were going to announce it this weekend, but we didn't want to take away from yours and Edward's news."

I stared at that amazing diamond. "Holy moley. Now that's a ring! Oh, please tell everyone today so we can celebrate that as well. Please?"

Jasper sighed and shrugged. "Might as well, since my pixie can't seem to hold anything in," he said in amusement.

"What's going on in here?" Edward asked as he came through the kitchen door. "I heard shouting."

"Just Alice being Alice," I said with a grin, and he nodded his head.

"So, nothing new here. Miss Overdramatic still going strong," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, shut up! You miss living with me and you know it," Alice said and crossed her arms. Oh, God. Here they go.

"Oh, yeah, I really miss you leaving all your dishes for me to do and turning on the TV really loud when I was trying to study and you always nosing in my business when you yourself was stalking poor bakery guy-"

"_Me_ stalking _Jasper_? What about _you_ and your library girl? I thought she was going to take out a protective order against you, you were there so much staring at her!"

"Like that's worse than you creeping around his bakery every day. Did you ever eat any of that food you bought or did you just throw it all away?"

"Oh, you. You should be thanking me, or your sorry, nerdy butt would have never met Bella and you'd still be moping around here talking about long dead Greek guys and wishing you could date her!"

They continued on sending jabs at each other back and forth and seemed to actually be enjoying this. Jasper and I looked at each other and shrugged then quietly slipped out of the kitchen and let Alice and Edward get it out of their system. We were giggling as we walked into the living room together.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, just Alice and Edward arguing in the kitchen, isn't that right, bakery guy?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's right, library girl," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"So nothing new there," Emmett said, and the Cullen's all responded with soft laughs.

Alice came marching out of the kitchen and stood there with her hands on her hips. "Are we going to eat or not? There's _news_ to be shared today!"

"We just need the food on the table and drinks for everyone," I replied.

"Well. Let's get to it!" Alice said impatiently.

Edward came up behind me and hugged me around my waist. "Sorry about that. Alice can be such a pain."

"Ha! You're just mad because I won that argument," she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, children. Enough. Let's get the food on the table and eat. I'm anxious to hear the news," Esme said in her best mom voice.

We all pitched in and got dinner on the table and drinks and sat down to eat. The food was delicious, and Jasper was heaped with praise. I found myself loving the vegetarian lasagna. Ever since I got pregnant, meat really wasn't appealing to me as much.

We finished up, everyone sitting back with a groan and holding their stomachs from eating too much good food.

"That was good. So what's up, Bells?" Dad asked me.

I glanced at Edward to my right, and he winked at me and took my hand. He turned to face everyone at the table and took a deep breath. "Well, we have a couple of things. One we're sure of and one that's a possibility. The possibility is that I may have a job as a host on a new show on the History Channel."

There was a surprised silence, and then everyone seemed to speak at once. Edward ended up laughing at all the questions being thrown his way and tried to answer as many as he could.

"Damn, bro. The possibility is awesome! What is the one you're sure of?" Emmett asked.

Edward leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss as he delicately touched my face. "My beautiful, perfect wife is going to have my baby."

Another silence and then the word explosion from the other announcement was nothing compared to this deafening roar. I found myself hugged and kissed, and Edward received many pats on the back and hugs as well.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" Dad said, sounding a bit overcome. Aww, that was so cute. I stood up and hugged my daddy hard.

"You'll be a wonderful grandpa and so will Carlisle."

Once everyone calmed down and the noise died down to quiet, excited chatter, I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Alice had an announcement as well."

She gave Jasper a look, and he slowly grinned and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her up standing beside him. Alice looked at everyone with a huge radiant grin and then shouted, "We're getting married!"

Another excited round of exclamations and congratulations was given, and Alice took her ring off her necklace and slid it onto her finger for everyone to admire.

"Yo! Uh, this day ain't done yet," Rose called from her chair. She looked a bit peaked and the thought ran through my mind of _Oh, my God, this is it_!

"What, babe?" Emmett asked her in concern as he knelt by her chair.

"This child of yours is coming. All this excitement must have sent me into labor. Get me to the hospital, Em!"

"Holy shit. We're outta here. We're having a baby!" Emmett said in glee and then scooped Rose up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and started for the door. Esme grabbed hers and Rose's purses, and she and Carlisle followed them out. The rest of us hurriedly cleaned up the table, and Dad and Linda took off for home with urgings to call them and let them know when the baby was born and all the details.

As soon as we could, Edward and I and Alice and Jasper were at the hospital waiting with Carlisle and Esme and Rose's parents, Martha and Stan. At least the wait went quickly. After all the announcements today and the excitement over the delivery, there wasn't lack of conversation.

Finally, Emmett came out and stood there with crossed arms, giving us all a huge, cocky grin. "Welp. What we have here is the newest Cullen. At 9:49 pm, Rose gave birth to a strapping 9 pound, 8 ounce baby boy named Carter Emmett Cullen. I'm a daddy!" he yelled and then did a "Woot! Woot!" accompanied by the Arsenio Hall fist pump.

"A boy!" I declared happily and hugged Edward.

"Soon, that'll be me making that announcement to our family," he said with a prideful grin and kissed me.

Later, when we all got to see little Carter, I stood there in wonder with a warm, smelling so good, chubby, dark-haired sleeping bundle in my arms, and it really hit home to me. This would be me in about eight months. It would be _my_ baby I'd be holding. I looked up at Edward beside me, and we shared the same thought with our eyes, and then Edward put his arm around me, gave me a kiss to my forehead, and hugged me to him as we gazed down in joy at our baby nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and Happy Mother's Day! <strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank so much to my wonderful beta Rhi. Again, congrats on your accomplishments! Thank you to V for being my sounding board. Your opinions are invaluable.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**This chapter is sad. This may be a blindside, but this was coming and I really didn't want to spoil it with warning you all. I've been told to give this a tissue warning, so consider yourself warned, my dear readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 30**

"How you like the archeology classes?" Caleb asked me as he walked beside me down the hallway.

"I'm loving it. Everything's so interesting. How much longer you have?" I asked.

"Two years. Edward's lucky to be finishing this year," Caleb said.

Speaking of my husband, he rounded the corner from the class he just left and eyed me and Caleb with a frown. He came towards us at a rapid pace, almost shoving other students out of the way.

He reached my side and pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss. "Hello, beautiful wife of mine. Missed you."

"Missed you, too," I said as I gazed up at him.

He darted his eyes beside me. "Caleb," he said with a nod of his head.

"Edward. I was just asking, uh, your wife how she liked her classes."

"She likes them just fine, don't you?" He asked me as he brought his eyes back to mine. "Ready for some lunch, bright eyes?"

"Yes. I'm starving."

He grinned and tugged me out of the way of a passing group of chattering girls.

"Baby Cullen needs some nourishment," he replied. "But then, you're always hungry."

"That's true," I agreed with a giggle.

"Baby Cullen?" I heard Caleb ask.

Edward shot him a prideful grin. "Yeah. Bella's gonna have my baby."

"Damn. You two work fast! Congrats to both of you!" Caleb said with a genuine grin and held out his hand for Edward's. They shook hands, and then Caleb patted me on the shoulder.

"You're taking on a lot with school and pregnancy. Take care of yourself," Caleb said and turned to walk away.

"No. That's my job," Edward said to Caleb, and Caleb turned and nodded.

"Of course." He glanced between the two of us, and I saw just for moment extreme sadness cross his face. "Take good care of her. There aren't many girls out there like Bella," Caleb stated and then turned and was rapidly walking away.

"I swear. You own more men than I care to think about. I feel maybe I need to lock you in our home and never let you out again," Edward said in amusement.

"Silly. Edward, what happened to Caleb? Do you know why he sometimes has such sadness about him?"

He threw his arm around me and started guiding me toward the stairs. "Yeah, I do know. He apparently was engaged to his high school sweetheart and she was killed by a drunk driver three years ago."

I stopped walking and placed my hand over my heart. "Oh, dear God. That's so sad! No wonder he looks so down sometimes."

"Yeah. What an awful thing to happen. I can't even imagine losing the woman I love. It would kill me. I couldn't go on," he said as a look of terror crossed his face and he pulled me closer.

"No. I would expect you to go on and take care of our children."

"I wouldn't be able to," he said as a horrified whisper.

"You would, because you love me, and that's what I would want. I would expect you to _live_."

"Please stop talking about this now, bright eyes. I'm about to have a heart attack," he gasped out.

I stroked his face and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," he choked out and gripped me to him for a crushing hug.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh. Sorry, love."

"Edward?" I asked as I stepped back from him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, food?"

"Oh. Sorry. Come, little mama, and let me feed you."

"Little mama?"

We both turned to see Graham there with an odd look on his face.

I darted my eyes to Edward and shrugged. It seemed today was baby announcement day.

"Yeah. Bella is going to have our baby," Edward said with a smug grin.

Graham glanced at my stomach and then back up to my face. "I see. Congrats," he said a little unenthusiastically.

"Thanks. We're very happy about it," I replied. "Hey, you spoken to Jean-Luc lately?" I asked to change the subject.

Graham nodded. "He's back in school and apparently seeing someone. I hear she's an actress."

"Interesting. An artistic woman is just what he needs," I replied.

"I'll call him later and catch up with him," Edward said to me.

"Good. I want to hear about this actress. I hope she appreciates that kind, deep, thoughtful man."

Edward shot me a surprised look. "He's a great guy and a good friend. I wish him the best."

"Yeah. God, I'm starving. Feed me, hubby," I ordered him.

"Sure thing, wifey. Wanna join us?" Edward asked Graham.

"Uh, I…"

"Come," I ordered Graham, and his eyes got wide.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go. I have a lunch date with two handsome men. It's my lucky day," I said with a grin, and Edward shook his head at me and rolled his eyes.

We went off campus and enjoyed a nice sit-down lunch. It was good to talk with Graham and hear his amusing stories about adjusting to American life. After that, I made sure to keep the subject on our professors and our classes with much debate as to which professor was the most long-winded and the one that was the hardest.

As we went to leave, Edward went on ahead to the register to pay our bill leaving me with Graham. I stood and grabbed my purse and found him there beside me just gazing down into my face.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I will be. Someday," he answered me while tilting his head down to hide his face.

"You'll find the perfect girl for you. She's out there," I assured him.

He lifted his eyes to mine, and I nearly reeled from the look in them. "I already did, and she married another. I'll just have to find one almost as good as her."

I turned my back to him and replied quietly. "It's not real, you know, what you think you feel for me. You don't even really know me. You've built up this idea in your mind of me that just isn't reality. You have to let it go, Graham, so you can be happy."

"You make that sound so simple."

"No, but it's necessary not only for me, because it hurts me to see you longing for something you'll never have, but for yourself because it's causing you pain. Please try. For me?" I asked and turned my head to him.

"I'd do anything for you, Bella."

"Then let go of the dream, Graham. It's not real and never was, nor ever will be. That's what you can do for me."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back down. "Yes," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied softly and left him and walked over to Edward who had paid for the bill and was just standing there observing our conversation.

"Everything okay? Graham looks upset."

"I think it'll be. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you," he said as he gave me quick kiss.

"Love you," I replied and took his hand.

Graham came over to us, and then we all three left to go back to campus. I turned to look at Graham once as we walked to the car, but he never looked my way. A quietness and gravity had settled around him. I had hated to say those things to him, but it was past time he let me go.

I felt a slight twinge in my chest at his hurting. Why didn't anyone ever tell me the heartache it was to have someone love you and you in no way love them? It was horrible and wrenching.

At the car, Edward held my door open for me, and I slid in. He got into his side and started the car as Graham got in the back. He pulled out of the parking space and then reached over for my hand, raising it and kissing the back of it.

I closed my eyes and felt all the love in my heart for Edward and said a little prayer to God to help Graham move past me and find someone to spend his life with. Someone he could be free to love and would make him happy the way being with Edward and being his made me.

x~x

Later that week, Edward and I sat watching a TV show before we headed to bed. I was snuggled into his side as we held hands in silent, comfortable companionship.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a very nice person," he said quietly.

I raised my head off his chest and met his eyes.

"Uh, thank you. What brought that up?"

"Your kindness. You're nice to others and you're empathetic. You have such a big heart. It's what I love most about you."

I tried to play it off because praise always embarrassed me. I shrugged and said lightly, "And here I thought what you loved most about me was my boobs."

He rumbled out a laugh. "Well, those are a very close second."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, it's October. We need to start planning out our honeymoon in December."

I sat up straight and nodded. "Yeah. You have to fly to New York City as well to meet with the History Channel people."

"Uh, _we_ have to fly to New York City. I'll see if we can schedule that first, and then we can leave New York for anywhere you wish to go."

"Hmm. I need to think about this."

"Okay, you think on where you'd like to honeymoon as I think on where on you I'd like to kiss."

"What?" I asked with a giggle. "You've turned into such a sex addict, my Indy."

"No kidding, but have you _seen _my wife? God, she's hot. I can't seem to keep my hands off of her."

"You said 'kiss' not touch," I reminded him.

"It's all good. I can't keep my hands, lips, or _tongue_ off of sexy you."

"I noticed," I said with a laugh as I swatted his grabby hands. I slid off his lap and stretched with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. So tired. You coming?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I plan to be soon," he said with a playful smile and a wink.

I snorted out a laugh. "Always the sexes with you."

"I thought that was you," he said with a wicked grin as he turned off the TV and stood up.

"I think it's both of us," I said with an answering smirk, then turned and headed up the stairs.

He turned off the lights and quickly followed me up. I went on into our bathroom, just partially closing the door and peed. As I was washing my hands, I suddenly felt a pain go across my lower stomach, and then the worst cramp I'd ever felt in my life hit me. I clutched my lower stomach as I bent over with a loud gasp. I kept cramping and hurting, and I knew I needed to call for Edward, but it hurt so much I couldn't catch my breath.

All things after that began a foggy, bewildering, terrifying nightmare.

I looked down in confusion at what I was seeing. What was this red? So much of it pooling in vivid contrast to the white floor tiles. This made no sense to me. Dear God. What was happening? I raised Edward's t-shirt up and stared at the blood running down my thighs and calves in horror. I touched my legs with shaking hands, dragging them up my thighs, still not understanding what was going on here.

Edward knocked and then the bathroom door opened, and he walked in. He stopped dead and just stared at me in shock. I raised my hands now all covered in blood and looked down at them in horror. I held them out to Edward, begging him to explain this to me.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop!" I cried, and that seemed to snap him out of whatever shock he was in. He ran over to me and stared down at the blood pooling on the floor.

"Oh, my God! Oh, no, Bella. Love, I've got to get you to the hospital. No, I've got to call an ambulance. _Fuck. Where is my phone_? Wait, I've got to get you lying down. I've got to stop this bleeding. Fuck!"

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and then tore into the bathroom and came running back out with towels in his hands. He shoved them between my legs and rolled me to my side, closing my knees together.

"Just hold still, my love. Just don't move. I love you. I'm calling an ambulance now," he said and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand.

I half listened to his conversation with 911 as I clutched my stomach and began to cry. Not from pain, but because my brain finally understood what was happening. I was losing my baby.

"I've got you, love. You're going to be fine. It'll all be fine," he kept repeating to me as he hung up with 911 and dialed someone else.

"Alice, _get here now_," was all he said to her and hung up.

He then gathered me in his arms and kissed my face. "I've got you. I love you. It'll be okay. I love you," he said as he held me.

"No, it'll never be okay again," I sobbed. "Our baby. No! Not our baby!" I cried out as I wept in his arms.

"I know, love, I know," he said through his own tears.

Alice beat the EMT's there and was soon standing in our doorway. "What's wrong?" she nearly shouted.

"Help us, Alice. The baby. The blood. Come sit with her while I throw some clothes on," Edward ordered her.

She threw her hand over her mouth and began to cry. "No. Oh, please God, no."

"Alice, we don't need your tears right now. We need your help. Please," Edward said.

Next thing I knew, Alice was beside me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders, my face cradled against her chest. "I've got you, Bella. We love you," she kept saying to me as she gently rocked us.

Edward had slid off the bed to get dressed to much cursing. I saw Jasper peek his head in the bedroom, and I met his horrified eyes.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Help me find my fucking shoes," Edward said angrily, and Jasper nodded and quickly found a pair of tennis shoes for him to put on.

Edward was then back over to me, pushing Alice out of the way. He then wrapped me in the covers and picked me up in his arms.

"Alice, find my fucking cell phone please, and Jasper go get the door. That's the ambulance. I'll carry Bella downstairs."

Jasper tore out the door, and Edward started after him, holding me close against his chest. "It'll be fine, bright eyes. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. But just keep telling me you're with me and you love me so I don't completely fall apart," I said through my tears.

"I'm here. I won't leave your side. I promise. I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth. We've got to get you to the hospital to make sure you're okay."

As soon as we got downstairs, the EMT's took over, checked my vital signs, and then put me on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Edward went with me, sitting in the back, holding my hand.

Once at the hospital, it all became a blur. It had really begun to hit me what had happened, and that would be the moment I kind of lost my mind. I began to scream. Horrible, wrenching sobs tore from me as I let out all the grief inside of me. I wanted out of there, to run and run and never stop until I just dropped. I tried to sit up, but the dizziness made me feel sick, and stars swam before my eyes.

I heard the nurse tell Edward he should leave, and I became even more frantic. I yelled at them not to make Edward leave and cried in desperation for them to save my baby. I became hysterical; I knew I had lost it, and I was acting like a crazy woman, but I couldn't stop. I had to do something with all this pain inside of me.

"Mrs. Cullen!" the nurse said loudly. "If you don't calm down, we're going to have to sedate you," she warned me.

I didn't care. I told her to go to hell, that I wanted Edward to stay with me, and I wanted my baby. The doctor came in and took in my state and whispered something to the nurse. She put something in my I. V., and against my will, I passed out.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through windows in a strange room. I glanced around at my surroundings, taking note of all the boring furniture and awful wallpaper and realized that this must be a hospital room.

"Edward?" I called out, and I heard a chair scrape, and he was soon sitting on the side of my bed holding my hand.

"Hey. Good to see you're awake. You slept a long time. I missed you," he said with soft look.

"The baby?" I asked him in fear.

Something crossed his face, and he lowered his head and looked down at our hands. I had my answer.

"No," I whispered as the tears ran down my face. "No."

"I'm so sorry, my love. We'll try again when you've recovered," Edward whispered back to me as the tears fell down his face as well.

"Oh, our baby!" I sobbed out and held out my arms for him, desperate to share my grief with the only other person who understood my devastation.

He clutched me to him as we both cried and mourned the loss of our precious baby. He ended up stretched out beside me, holding me close in his arms, my head tucked under his chin as I held onto him in desperation.

After a while, Alice came in with Esme. I got soft strokes down my hair and cheek and kisses to my face. Quiet words were spoken in love and kindness, but I couldn't handle that right then. I just wanted them to go away. I felt like I could hit someone. Didn't they understand my child just died? How earth shattering this was? How life would never, ever be the same?

Later, the doctor came in and explained that it was just a simple miscarriage and that I could still have children, but told me to wait a couple of months at the least before we tried again. I looked away. How could he be so casual, so _clinical_? We were talking about _my child_ here. He said I was free to go home and gave Edward instructions on what I wasn't to do, because I was ignoring him.

After he left, the nurse came in to help me get ready to leave, and I did everything automatically, followed instructions silently, as if I was a robot. I felt numb and as if this had nothing to do with me. Nothing at all. Edward took care of everything with checking me out of the hospital, and Alice and Jasper drove us home, but I didn't even care. I sat there, leaning against Edward and staring out the window of the car.

At our townhouse, Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the door, followed by Alice and Jasper, but I ignored everyone and sat immobile in Edward's arms. I kept feeling his eyes on me, but I wouldn't meet his. Alice unlocked the door, and Edward carried me in and sat down on the couch with me in his lap.

"Alice, please go change the bed and get us some blankets. The other comforter was ruined."

Alice and Jasper went upstairs, and I just sat there staring off at nothing as he held me.

"Bella, love, are you with me? Don't leave me. I need you, too. I've lost a child, too. Please talk to me and show me you're here with me, bright eyes."

I slowly turned my head and raised my eyes to his face. "I've never known pain like this. You must be feeling it, too. How do we survive such hurt?" I asked him.

"We just have to. Like you told me the other day, we have to go on and live. As much as it sucks and hurts, we have to. We'll always love that child. Always. We'll grieve our baby, and then we'll go on and live a good life in honor of their memory."

"You'll give me more babies, won't you?" I asked in a small, sad voice.

"I'll give you anything you want. As many babies as you wish. Tell me when you wish to try again, and we will. Whatever you want, bright eyes."

I wanted my baby back, but I didn't say that to him, knowing it would break his also hurting heart even more.

"Let's wait. For a while at least and then we'll talk about trying again. I have to get over the loss of this child first."

Edward nodded and hugged me to him. "I love you so much, and I'm here for you. Anything you need, you've got it."

"I just need you to hold me. To love me and I'll do the same for you. Together we'll get through this."

"Yes. Always together. We can face anything as long as we hold onto each other," he replied.

I snuggled against him, and soon Alice and Jasper were back downstairs and saying the bed was ready. Jasper said he'd drop by tomorrow with supper for the next few days, and Alice said she would be here anytime I needed her.

I looked at them both and realized that they'd been so good to us the past couple of days. That they were such good people and dear to my heart.

"Thank you. Both of you. You were here for us when we needed you, and we won't soon forget that," I said with much emotion.

Alice looked ready to cry and was soon over to me, tugging me away from Edward and hugging me tight.

"I love you, Bella and you, too, Edward. I'd do anything for both of you."

"We love you, Alice," I replied, the tears coming again.

Jasper came and stood beside Alice and then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He touched my arm and gave me a sweet look. "Lean on Edward. Lean on us. Lean on God. You'll get through this. We're here for you. Like Mary Alice said, anything you need, we're here for you."

Edward reached out a hand, and Jasper shook it. "Thank you," he said quietly, and Jasper nodded.

"We're gonna go. We'll check in on you later. If you need anything, anything at all, call us," Alice said with one last little hug, and then she and Jasper grabbed their jackets and were gone.

"What can I do for you, bright eyes? A bath? Food? Carry you to bed so you can sleep? Tell me."

"I-I could use something to eat, not too much, and then I need to get all this b-blood off of me before I crawl into bed."

"I'll fix you some food and then get your bath ready. Let me take care of you, my beautiful wife," he said with a sweet kiss to my forehead before he stood and then turned and gently sat me back down on the sofa.

He went to walk to the kitchen, but I stopped him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He turned to back to me.

"It's not a fairy tale, is it? Bad things happen. Hurt comes."

He came back to me and knelt beside the couch, taking my hand.

"No, fairy tales are for books and children. This is life, and bad things do happen, but because we have each other and our love, we'll get through it. Perhaps a little older and wiser or sadder than before, but we always have each other to overcome the hurt."

I nodded my head, and he gave me a kiss and then went to the kitchen to get me something to eat. I sat there and placed my hands low on my belly, saying goodbye to that little life that we had lost and letting go of the dream that had just started to become real.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll leave the comments to you.<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	31. Chapter 31

**Many thanks to Rhi my wonderful beta and to V my pre-reader. It's been one heck of a week, hasn't it? You know what I mean. ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**I promise this isn't like the last chapter. Still a bit sad in places, but nothing like the last one. xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 31**

"Bella? Love, are you not going to school today?" I asked her quietly. It was the same question I had asked her for days that she had ignored. She just shrugged and rolled over, facing away from me.

I stroked her hair and sighed. It'd been almost two weeks since the miscarriage, and she'd fallen into a deep depression. At first, I didn't think it was going to be this bad or last this long, but at this point, I was beginning to feel totally hopeless. I didn't know how to help her. I had just tried to love her back to life, back to some semblance of the old Bella, but that wasn't working at all.

"All right, my love. You just rest. I'm going to my classes, and then I'll pick up some groceries. We're kind of out of food. Then I'll catch up the laundry when I get home and try to cook us some dinner." I cringed, because my cooking skills were non-existent, but she'd fallen into such a state that if she got a shower that day, it was something.

She just nodded and pulled the new comforter up to her chin. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear before I left.

I sat in my car and broke down in tears. This was tearing me up. She was hurting, and I seemed incapable to help her. She had pulled away from me, and that was breaking my heart. We couldn't go on like this. She needed to see a doctor or a therapist, but she refused to discuss it. She had closed herself off to everyone but me and Alice. Rose, she couldn't bear to speak to, and she would turn and walk away if baby Carter was mentioned.

I scrubbed my face and groaned. Nothing in my life had prepared me for this. For the pain I felt, for her pain, for suffering such loss, but I had to be the strong one. I _had_ to for Bella because she had fallen apart, and she needed me. This was our life, for better or worse, and this most definitely was worse. So this was when I needed to step up and be her rock, her protector, and her endlessly devoted husband.

I had strived for some normalcy, trying to reach her and bring her back to me. I had at first really tried to get her to get up and go to school, but that effort was quickly abandoned in the face of her unbending obstinacy. Then, it was just me, trying to keep up with my classes; hers were hopelessly behind. Without some intervention with her professors to allow her to catch up, she'd never pass this semester.

I sighed deeply, wiped my face, and started my car. I needed to get to school. I sat through my classes, but my mind wasn't really there; it was back home with my wife. After my last class, I left campus and went picked us up some groceries, and when I walked in the front door, bags in hand, I stopped in astonishment. Bella was not only out of bed, she had showered, gotten dressed and was madly cleaning the living room.

I met her eyes and tried to wrap my head around this sudden change. I wasn't sure what to say to her, and I didn't want to jinx it and ruin this miracle, so I closed the door and headed for the kitchen, dropping my backpack along the way and stopping to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good to see you up, bright eyes," I said lightly. "Uh, I bought some food. If you're getting hungry, I'll go cook us up something."

She shook her head and took the bags from me. "Nope. I'll do that. You're a terrible cook anyway," she said with a grin, and I just blinked at her. What the hell was going on? She'd been lying in bed for days on end, and now she's suddenly all industrious and full of energy and smiling at me? I felt like I had stepped into the Twilight Zone.

Whatever it was, I was beyond glad to see her somewhat back to normal. But this surely was weird. I followed her into the kitchen in confusion and helped her put away the groceries and then got a drink as she started to throw a dinner together for us.

"Can I help?" I asked her quietly, observing her almost frantic movements, but she shook her head.

"Nope. You've been taking care of everything while I lay in bed. It's time I got back to living."

"But, bright eyes, are you sure you're all right? I don't mind taking care of you. I love you."

She stopped and turned to me and then ran over and gave me a tight hug. "And thank you for that. You're good to me, Indy, and I love you so much."

I cupped her face as I held her gaze, searching her eyes for the sadness and pain that had been there before, but all I saw was love and warmth, making me sigh in relief.

"Of course I'm good to you. It's my job to take care of you, my perfect wife. Anything for you, bright eyes, always."

"So sweet. I adore you. You have a seat and talk to me while I cook. I was thinking as I cleaned that I'd like to visit France. I'd love to see Paris."

She hadn't said ten words to me in the past two days, and now she's suddenly all chatty? This was blowing my mind. I decided to pretend everything was normal and keep her talking.

"Is that where you'd like to honeymoon? We could see Jean-Luc while in France. He'd like that."

"Well, that was part of it, too. Not only to see some places I'd never seen, but to stop and say hello to a friend."

"You'd love France. You'd love the food, the wine, all those cheeses. I know how you love cheese. Yes, let's do this. I even speak some French, so that will be a help to us."

She gave me a small smile. "It's exciting. I'm ready for that. Wish we could go next week." She turned and started on some sort of pasta dish. I was already salivating in preparation of eating actual food instead of my canned soups and sandwiches and eggs I could cook.

I skimmed my eyes down her backside and then squeezed them tightly closed as I tried to rein in my desire. She had just had a miscarriage, and I wasn't going to touch her until I was sure she was okay again, but my body craved her. My hormones raged through me, and I hated that I was so ruled by such a primal instinct.

"Bella…uh, I need to ask you this, love."

"Hmm? What's that?" she asked as she came over and sat down with me at the table.

"If it's not the right time, then tell me to shut up, and we'll shelve it for now."

"What?" she asked me with a furrowed brow.

"In no way do I want to upset you, but…oh, never mind," I said and scrubbed my hand through my hair.

"You want to make love again," she stated.

I refused to meet her eyes. "Eventually, yes. No need to rush it. You just today got energy to get out of bed. I just wanted us to be on the same page when it came time…"

She reached over and took my hand. "To use birth control or not," she finished for me.

"Yeah. But like I said, we can drop it. That can wait."

She turned her head from me and went still. "That's terribly unfair to you, and to answer your question, I'm…not sure."

"About?"

"Just…not sure. I both want and don't want. I'm so torn, but I know the smart thing is to wait. All this was a bit soon, anyway. I have to hold onto it was God's plan for us and maybe we're just not ready to be parents." She sighed and met my eyes. "So, I guess I'll go back on birth control, because we sure as hell aren't going without the sexes."

"Uh, no," I replied in relief. I thought the miscarriage might have scared her even from sex, and that would have pretty much doomed our relationship. I needed, I _craved_, intimacy with her. I couldn't live without it.

"But Edward…oh, I wanted that baby," she said, and the tears started falling down her face.

I leapt up out of my chair and pulled her up out of hers, clasping her to my chest. "I know, love, I know. So did I."

"I'm sorry for this past couple weeks. It took me that long to grieve and find some peace about this. I left you alone and burrowed deep inside myself. That was wrong, for you're grieving as well. I lost sight of us doing this together, of being there for each other. If you need some time now, I'm here for you like you were for me."

"I hated that you pulled away from me, bright eyes. Above all, that hurt the most. I need you always like the air I breathe and when you withdrew from me, it was horrible. Don't worry about me, I'm coming to terms with this loss in my own way, but, Bella, I can't live without you. I can't get through a day without your smile, your voice, your touch. You are literally what keeps my heart beating. So, please, my love, don't ever do that to me again. That was what nearly killed me."

"I'm sorry. Never again. I promise. I love you. I love you so much," she cried out and gave me several hard kisses in a row.

I gripped her face and then tenderly kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"The moon, the sun, the stars in the night sky, none of those compare to how brightly my love burns for you. None of them can compare to the brilliance and light that surrounds you, my perfect Bella. For me, you encompass all that is good and beautiful in this world. I love you. I love you forever," I whispered in reverence like a prayer, because to me, this love I held for her was sacred and my self truth.

"Forgive me," she whispered back.

"For what, bright eyes?" I asked softly.

"For a time there, I forgot that. I forgot how deeply you love me and how powerful my love is for you. What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked with a sad grin.

"Well…feed me an edible dinner? I'm pretty tired of my own pitiful cooking," I said in amusement as I slid my hands down and lightly held her waist.

She gave me a genuine smile - God, I had missed that – and shook her head. "That's all?"

"You offering more? I'm _always_ open to more," I said with a smirk.

"Maybe in a few more days. For now, will you settle for a kiss?"

"Always."

"Well, then," she replied and pulled my head down and gave me a thorough kissing so good that I was near trembling in lust when she pulled back. She gave me a piercing, intent look and then twisted my shirt in her hand. "Maybe sooner," she whispered out. Then, she turned and unsteadily walked to the stove to add the pasta to the water that had been boiling for several minutes.

"Better?" she threw over her shoulder to me.

"Much," I replied as some sort of pathetic half-moan before I slumped back down into my seat and closed my eyes. Thank God. Thank God, I had my Bella back. I could go on now. Life could be good again and worth living.

I opened my eyes to find her watching me from across the kitchen. I slowly grinned at her, and she sent one back to me. I gazed at her in wonder, that she was so beautiful, that she had been made perfectly just for me, that she was mine.

She went back to cooking and chatting quietly with me, but my mind was on one thought. One that I could never share with her, because she wouldn't like it and would make me promise her differently. But I wouldn't. This was mine and would be my choice, if there ever was one. It would be her, it would always be her. I didn't know how future pregnancies would go, but I prayed that she'd be fine. But if something went wrong again and if I ever had to choose, it would be her. I would always choose my Bella.

x~x

"Tell me, what prompted your sudden decision to get up today, beautiful?" I asked her as we lay snuggled together in our bed, her body half flung across mine and my fingers stroking her skin through my t-shirt she had on.

"You know, it was very strange. I remember lying there, thinking about nothing at all really, and then I saw your face in my mind and it was full of anguish. You were sitting in your car and crying, and I could see you were in pain. As if you had the weight of the world on your shoulders, and right then I realized, you did. You were carrying my burden as well as your own. That you were taking on my pain in addition to your own. That I was hurting you, the person I love most on this earth, and it was like lightning flashed through me, shocking me awake. You needed me, and I needed to get back to living and being with you. After that, I understood that my grief was still there, but manageable and that life had to go on. So I got a shower and began to do laundry and clean this place up."

"You saw me…sitting in my car and crying?" I asked her in shock.

"Yeah. It was weird, as if it was real, as if I was there with you."

"But, Bella love, it _was_ real. That was me this morning after I left you. I sat in the car and cried and tried to figure out what I could do to help bring you back to me."

She sat up and gaped down at me. "What?"

I slowly sat up. "It was real."

"But…how could I see you? How did that happen?"she asked me with wide eyes.

"I have no idea. Perhaps we're connected on a level we don't even understand. What if we really are the other half of each other?"

She reached out and touched her fingertips to my face, a look of awe on her own. "Soul mates," she whispered.

I reached up, placing my fingertips on her face, mirroring her, and nodded. "Yes, of course. How could we have not seen that? We were destined for each other. We always have been and always will be. Two souls walking this earth looking for their other half. It was only a matter of time and circumstance until we would meet and become one."

She crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. I slid my arms around her and held her close in absolute total love with this woman, the other part of my soul.

"Fate," I murmured, still reeling from our revelation.

"Fate," she agreed and placed a sweet kiss on my jaw before tucking her head under my chin. We just rested there in each other and our love for each other that was bigger than the two of us. As if she and I were woven into the very pattern of the fabric of the universe.

I kissed the top of her hair and then rested my chin on her, closing my eyes. I had everything. Everything I'd ever want or need, right here in my arms.

x~x

BPOV

I settled back in the comfy chair, studying for a test in one of my classes and waiting on Edward to get back from making me an ice cream run. He was so good to me. One word of something I wanted or said sounded good and he was off to get it for me. Such a sweet hubby he was.

He had come with me to talk to my professors, and luckily, due to my circumstances, they were allowing me to make up most of my missed assignments. I had been working double time to catch up, but I didn't mind. It kept my mind from wandering back to dark, depressing places it shouldn't.

A knock at the door had me raising my head in wonder of who it could be. Edward would just unlock the door, well, unless his hands were full. _That must be it_, I thought, and eagerly ran to the door and quickly unlocked it and swung it open.

"Shit. About time you got here, EB. My arm is about to fall off!" Rose said.

I just stared down at Carter asleep in his baby carrier and felt myself go numb.

"Uh, can I come in, EB? This boy is heavy!"

I nodded and stepped back, and Rose came barreling in the townhouse with more stuff than I'd ever seen anyone ever have on them. She then sat Carter in his carrier on the sofa and plopped down her bags.

She flopped into the chair I had just vacated and let out a loud sigh. "Shoo! I'm so tired." Noticing I hadn't spoken or moved she turned her head to me and shot me a curious look. "Uh, you gonna shut that door, EB?"

I slowly nodded and shut the door and then, as if in a trance, came and sat down in the overstuffed chair across from Rose. I never glanced at Carter once.

"So…what the fuck, EB? You just cut me out of your life?"

"I…I…"

"It's cool. I get it. You didn't want to deal with seeing Carter so you didn't contact me. That hurt, though, Bella, you not taking my phone calls or answering my texts. I wanted to be there for you, but you wouldn't let me," Rose said sadly.

"Surely you can understand," I replied quietly, still not looking at Carter sleeping in his carrier.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I had a miscarriage once myself, and it was horrible, but family and Em got me through it. No one can do these things alone. And as for seeing Carter, well, the world is full of babies and children. Unless you lock yourself in your house and never leave, you're going to run into kids."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, fuck my feelings! I just want my EB back. I need someone to talk to. Em is a moron."

My mouth fell open in slight shock…and then I began to giggle. Rose just held my eyes for a moment, and then she began to giggle as well.

"Poor Em," I said through my giggles.

"More like, poor me," she sighed. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah. Missed you, Rose."

At that moment, Carter woke up and began to scream bloody murder.

"The boy is hungry. Wanna hold Carter while I get my leaky boobs ready for him?" she asked me.

"God, Rose. Why don't you be more blunt?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

She shrugged. "Take me or leave me. I make no excuses for who I am."

"And you shouldn't. I-I don't know how to get him out of his carrier."

"I'll do it, and then you hold him for a minute, unless that will be too hard on you," she said quietly in concern.

"No. Uh, no, I think I can handle it," I replied and waited on her to unfasten Carter, and then she placed him in my arms. I slumped down into the couch and just gazed into his red, crying face.

I was wrong. I couldn't handle this yet. I began to cry. Great, heaving sobs, the tears pouring like a waterfall down my cheeks. I heard Rose curse, and then she snatched Carter out of my arms, sat down beside me, and got him feeding. She then yanked me to her with her free arm and held my head on her shoulder as she rocked us and made soothing sounds.

"God. I'm such a fuckup. I'm so sorry, EB. What the fuck was I thinking? As soon as Carty is done eating, we're outta here."

"No! I don't want you to leave. I've m-missed you. Let me get this out, and then I'll b-be okay," I sniffled.

"You let it out, Bella. Soak my shirt through. Give me some of your pain. I can take it. I've been in the same place as you, and it was only love that that saved me."

"I love you, Rose," I said through my tears.

"Love you, EB."

We sat way for a few minutes as I calmed down. "I'm sorry about your baby you lost," I said, my voice subdued and rough from crying.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry about yours," she answered and then made busy, shifting Carter to her other breast. "It sucks. Sometimes life sucks, but the good knocks the shit out of the bad. The love of a good man who adores you and makes you feel glad every single morning that you're alive and you're his, that's the shit you live for. Lean on E. He'll never let you down. Not him. He's solid. He's good people, and he loves you. Truthfully, you and he have something even Em and I don't have. Some sort of connection like at a cellular level or some shit. It's crazy."

I sat up and wiped my face, mostly recovered. Rose offered me Carter, and I held him as she re-hooked her bra and buttoned up her shirt.

She quickly took him back from me and I watched Rose burping him and gave her a soft smile. "You're right. Edward is literally the other part of me. As if we're one instead of two people. You know, you should write poetry, Rose. Such eloquence you have. How many 'shits' was that?" I asked in amusement.

"Ah, fuck you, EB! That was some deep shit I just laid on you," she said with laugh as Edward walked in the door.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a grin. He gave me a swift kiss and then dropped the bag full of various Ben & Jerry's in my lap as he reached for Carter.

"Better take that nice leather jacket off, E. He hasn't burped yet and you don't want spit-up all over it," Rose warned him.

Edward nodded and shrugged out of his jacket and then eagerly reached for our nephew again. I watched him walk around with Carter, patting his back as Rose had instructed him and felt my heart squeeze hard in my chest. He was a natural. He'd be the best daddy to our kids. Dammit.

I stood up and rapidly headed toward the kitchen with the ice cream, wiping the tears off my face as I went. I sat the bag down on the counter and held my chest, crying hard and back in a bad place again. I felt Edward's strong arms slide around me, pulling me back against him.

He leaned his head against mine and kissed my temple as he slightly rocked me in his arms. "Shh. I know. I've got you. I know, bright eyes. I love you," he kept repeating quietly.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against him as I clutched his arms circling my waist. When I'd calmed down a bit, he kissed my temple again and spoke quietly in my ear. "You need me to ask Rose to leave?"

I shook my head. "No. I've missed her, and I want to see Carter and hold him. I'm okay. If I cry, and I will cry, it's okay. Eventually, the tears won't come as easily. Thank you for coming to me. You always make everything right again for me."

"I love you, Bella. I live for making you happy. It hurts my very soul to see you in pain. I'll always come to you and try to make everything right for you so you can smile again."

"Edward, you are the sweetest man God ever created. I love you more than chocolate," I sighed.

He roared out a laugh. "Shit, Bella. I'm impressed."

"You should be," I said with a little giggle as I reached up and wiped the tears off my face.

He chuckled and pulled me back tighter against him, squeezing me in his arms.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Speaking of chocolate, there better be some in that ice cream you bought."

He laughed and let go of me, then grabbed the bag and pulled the cartons out, one by one.

"Chocolate Therapy. Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Cherry Garcia. And Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Oh, you're a keeper!" I said in delight.

"Which one you want, bright eyes? I'll get your bowl. You can go ask Rose what she wants."

"All."

"All?" he asked with a laugh.

"Uh, yeah. I want a scoop of all of them. Make haste, boy," I said with a smirk.

He went very still and raised an eyebrow. "What did I tell you?"

I started backing out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry?"

"Too late," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"You better not!" I warned him.

"Don't run. It'll only get worse for you," he threatened me.

"Ha! I have Rose here."

"Don't count on Rose to protect you," he said with narrowed eyes, and then he pounced, but I was faster and took off out the kitchen door, smacking him pretty good with it as I ran out.

"Oww! Fuck!" I heard him say with a laugh, and then the chase was on.

"What the fuck?" Rose asked with a giggle as Edward chased me around the living room, finally cornering me and yanking me against him.

"Now, I owe you two," he said heatedly, and I felt the sting of his hand on my ass.

"Soooo much trouble," I warned him.

He smirked, and his eyes lit up. "How much trouble?" he asked in a velvety whisper and lightly smacked my ass again.

I shivered and gripped his shirt in my fist. "Enough trouble, that if Rose wasn't here, bossy Bella would be punishing you."

"Promises, promises," he said as almost a moan and placed his lips on my neck as his hands gripped my ass firmly.

"Jesus. I do not want to see you two fuck. Carty and I are heading home."

"We're not having sexes right now. I have ice cream!" I declared. Edward laughed and turned carefully, keeping his back to Rose to hide his tenting pants. I giggled and watched him walk away in some discomfort.

"You use all those tricks I taught you, EB?" Rose asked me with a calculating look.

"Oh, yeah."

"He's pretty much your slave in bed, then."

"Uh, duh," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Good girl. Now I'm really proud. I'm heading home." She pulled me to her and hugged me and told me to call her tomorrow. Edward came back out of the kitchen with my bowl of ice cream and handed it to me with a kiss before helping Rose carry Carter and all her stuff out to their SUV.

I sat down on the couch, with my bowl of ice cream, and Edward was soon back and sitting beside me, pulling my legs over his thighs.

I started eating with pleasurable moans and ecstatic licks of my spoon, and I felt Edward's legs shift under me. I opened my eyes to see him watching my tongue lick the ice cream off the spoon with a glazed look on his face. Poor man. It'd been almost a month. It was past time we started getting busy again. He'd been holding back, not wanting to rush me or hurt me, but I was recovered and more than ready to start back up our awesome sex life.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer, just kept watching my tongue as if mesmerized.

"Edward!"

He shook his head and finally met my eyes. "Hmm?"

"You know the best part about ice cream?"

"What's that, beautiful?"

"That it can be licked off of…me," I said seductively as I slowly drug my finger through my bowl and then spread a line of it down my neck.

"Now?" he asked me, trying not to show how desperate he was for me.

"Oh, yeah," I said and sat my bowl down on the coffee table and crawled into his lap, facing him, my knees on either side of his and my hands on his shoulders. "Get to licking, Indy. That's an order."

"Anything you say, thea. I'm yours to command," he replied in husky delight as he placed his warm, eager, open mouth on the sensitive skin of my neck and slowly began to lick me clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last regular chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for all the love and support you've given it! It's hard to say goodbye to Indy and his bright eyes, but it was time. I told the story I wanted to tell and I hope you enjoyed the journey with me. I'll have an epilogue up for you soon.**

**Thank you so much to Rhi for your beta work and V for pre-reading and your suggestions. You both are the best and I love you very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 32**

"Good morning, beautiful sleepyhead," Edward said, sounding way too damned cheerful.

"Ugh. Let me sleep," I said grumpily and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Nope. Time to get up. We're in New York, and I have a meeting this morning so we need to get some breakfast. After the meeting we have sightseeing to do before we have dinner and see our Broadway show."

The promise of food finally made me move. "Fine," I groaned in aggravation and sat up, the sheets sliding down to my hips.

"Ah, God," Edward moaned out.

"They're boobs. You've seen them before," I said with a snort and a roll of my eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I can never get enough of them," he said and reached for me.

I decided to tease him a bit and slipped under his arm and slid out of bed. I stood there naked, looking down at him with my hands on my hips.

Edward just stared at me with a hungry look on his face.

"See something you like, husband?"

"Uh, yeah. You could say that, wife."

He grabbed for me, tugging me back on down on the bed. He was immediately over me, snuggled between my thighs.

"Good morning," he said with an adorable naughty grin as he stroked my face with his fingertips.

"I see _someone _is happy this morning," I replied in amusement.

Then, his grin was huge and hopeful. "I know how he can be happier."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly as he skimmed his knuckles slowly down my neck to my breast, teasing my nipple.

"Breakfast?"

"Seriously? I'm here touching you, hard and ready to have sexes with you, and you want _food_?"

"Um…yep." I couldn't help my giggles at his incredulous look.

He shook his head and placed his forehead on my chest with a frustrated laugh. "She chooses food over me. Obviously, I'm not doing something right here," I heard him say to himself.

Then I snorted out a laugh and was grinning wide.

He raised his head, hovering over me with such a look of joy on his face. "God, it's good to see you smile again, bright eyes. I've missed my happy library girl."

I reached up with one hand and ghosted my fingers across his forehead, then back through his hair.

"It's good to be back. I love you, Indy," I said with everything in me.

"And I love you, ever you, my beautiful Bella." He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine before gathering me close in his embrace. We just laid there holding each other until nature decided I had to take care of business.

"My darling husband, I really gotta pee," I said with a sigh.

"Guess I have to give you up for now," he pouted and slid off of me.

I hopped out of bed, accompanied by a groan by my husband who was watching me intently. I was giggling as I ran to the bathroom. I took care of business and brushed my teeth, then threw on my light robe, tying it. I stood there looking in the mirror and then watched my hands slide up and hold my stomach. It had been almost three months since I'd lost my baby, and sometimes I forgot there's nothing there. I closed my eyes and forced the pain to go away. This was part of our honeymoon. I wasn't going to spend it sad.

I opened my eyes and stared at my face reflected in the mirror. I still missed that baby and hadn't told him, but I had begun to desperately want to be pregnant again. There was fear there, though. Would I lose the next baby as well? Would I ever be able to be a mother and hold Edward's beautiful child in my arms? What if I _never_ have another baby? I realized for the first time that it may only be me and Edward our whole lives. Would that be enough?

I slumped back against the wall behind me as I wrapped my arms around my waist, holding myself. I turned my head and listened to Edward flipping through the TV channels in the bedroom. My Edward. My everything. I felt my breath catch and had my answer.

Edward lightly knocked on the bathroom door before pushing it open and poking his head in. "Hey. You want room service or to go out to breakfast, bright eyes?"

I just stared at his face. I loved that face. I lived for that face.

I pushed off from the wall and walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"I don't care, either one. As long as I'm with you, the very beating of my heart, I'm happy."

I saw deep emotion flash across his face, and then I was in his arms, his face buried in my messy morning hair.

"Yes, love. As long as I'm with you, the very air I breathe, I'm happy as well. I love you."

"Love you," I choked out as I closed my eyes and thanked God for the gift of Edward Cullen.

Since my loss, I hadn't been flying, just stumbling through the sadness that had become my life, but he was there, my rock, my love, the other part of my soul. He had been there to carry me when my wings were clipped and I couldn't fly on my own. Finally, I had begun tentatively testing the air and trying to find a new way to soar with the burden I carried. But this I knew: I had made the wisest decision of my life when I had said yes to Edward Cullen, the best person I'd ever known. With him devotedly by my side, I could survive anything, do anything, be anything, even soar again, because he loved me.

x~x

I had accompanied Edward to his meeting, because it was on the other side of town, and it made no sense for him to come back and retrieve me when we could just leave from here to do our sightseeing. I sat in a slightly uncomfortable chair in a waiting area and flipped through a National Geographic, soon becoming engrossed in a story about a nomadic Mongolian tribe.

"Hey, Bella?"

My head snapped up at hearing my husband's voice. He was looking down at me with a strange expression on his face, as if he was having some sort of battle with himself.

"Meeting over already? How'd it go?" I asked him as I stood and tossed the magazine down on the side table.

"Uh, the meeting is still going on. He wanted to, uh, meet you," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me? Why?"

"Because we're a team, and I refuse to do this without you," Edward said firmly.

"Oh. Uh, is it something about me traveling with you? I promise I won't get in the way.

"No, and how could you ever be in the way? No, it's something else entirely."

I looked at him with burning curiosity. "What?"

He looked amused for a moment. "Come with me, Little Miss Curiosity, and you'll find out," he demanded with a smirk.

"Well, come on then so I can find someone who'll actually tell me what's going on," I said in a slight huff.

Edward chuckled. "There's my girl and her old spirit. I love you," he said with a wide grin and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Oh, you. You just love getting a reaction out of me," I said with a roll of my eyes, pretending to be put out with him.

"That I do, my bossy, curious, delightful, wonderful wife," he replied with a blinding smile. I nearly had to sit back down.

"Mercy," I whispered out, and Edward roared out a laugh.

"I love doing that to you. I have no idea what I do, but putting that look on your face makes me feel like king of the world," he proclaimed with a smug look.

"Okay, Leo."

I laughed at his confused look, and then he got my reference and started to laugh with me. "First, you compare me to Harrison Ford and now Leonardo DiCaprio? I'm flattered, but I'm nowhere near in the same league as them."

"You're right. Neither one of those men is half as handsome or wonderful as you. But, Edward…?"

"Hmm?"

"The meeting?" I reminded him.

"Oh, my God," he rushed out and smacked his forehead. "I was having way too much fun picking on you," he said as he took my hand and started leading me down the hall.

I nervously followed Edward into the office, looking around in curiosity as he shut the door. We turned toward the middle-aged, chubby, balding man sitting at the desk. He looked at me, surprise registering on his face and then quickly stood and offered me his hand.

"Mrs. Cullen? I'm Sean Reynolds. Very nice to meet you."

I nodded and took his hand and shook it, then sat down and studied him. He was all business, but his face looked kind, with grey eyes, bushy eyebrows, and lines around his mouth and radiating out from the corners of his eyes as if he smiled often. That set me at ease at bit.

Sean studied my face for a moment and then turned to Edward. "You really weren't exaggerating. Your wife _is_ beautiful." I looked between them with wide eyes, and then Sean turned to me.

"Forgive me for speaking of you in front of you. Your husband assured me you were attractive and would be good on camera. He was correct in the first, and I think he may be right with the second. We'll need to do some screen tests to see how your voice, mannerisms, and personality come across on film."

"Me? Me on camera?" I asked in astonishment.

Sean blinked at me. "Say something else."

"Uh, like, what's going on here? Why am I in this meeting? Why would you want to screen test me? Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked as I glanced between Sean and Edward.

"You've got a great face, an amazing, low smoky voice, and a bit of an attitude. I'm thinking that you and your husband will be one hell of a team for this new show."

"Me? Edward _and _me?" I still couldn't understand what was going on.

"Yes. He assured me that you two were a package deal, and after meeting you, I see that adding you as his co-host would only add viewers to the show," Sean said matter-of-factly.

"A co-host?" I felt stupid and slow, as if they were talking nonsense to me.

Edward tugged on my hand to get my attention, and I turned my face to him. "Yes, love, my co-host, my partner in this."

"But-but, it's _your_ show. I'd just be in the way. I have no idea how to host a TV show!" I said in dismay.

"Don't worry. You'll be well groomed as to how to talk and behave on camera," Sean assured me.

"But-"

"Only if you wish to try this, love. There's no pressure here. If you don't wish to screen test or even consider the possibility, then we'll thank Sean for his time and be on our way," Edward said with a shrug.

I pondered his casual attitude. He was trying his damnedest not to sway my opinion, but I knew better. I knew my husband, and he wanted this.

"It's all up to me?" I asked him quietly.

He rubbed my fingers with his thumb and nodded. "Yes, of course. Your opinion and choices are what matter here to me," Edward stated as if this was an obvious fact.

"I see."

I looked down and pondered what had just surprisingly been offered me. I wasn't sure about this, but I knew Edward desperately wanted to try. He would not ask that of me, nor show me in any way how much he wanted this. I knew I was his first priority, and this was done if I said it was done.

I began to contemplate if I wanted to try something so scary. Be on camera? Travel the world and be on people's television screens? My mind then went to the story I had been reading in the waiting area, and I dwelled on that nomad family that had been featured in the story. I would love to meet people like them, to see how they lived their daily lives…and get to do it all at Edward's side. He wanted this, and he gave me so much and asked for nothing in return. For him, I would do anything. For him, I would try.

I shot my head up and met Sean's eyes. "Yes."

"Great. Let me make a couple of calls and get the tests set up," Sean said and picked up his phone.

"Really?" Edward asked me quietly as Sean gave instructions to someone on the phone.

"Really," I nodded. "We're gonna rock those screen and voice tests," I said with my best no-nonsense look.

I saw Edward's lip twitch, highly amused at me. "We will, bright eyes. Totally."

x~x

We stood on the viewing deck of the Empire State building and surveyed a vibrant, hustling Manhattan. I had never in my life seen so many buildings, taxis, and _people_. I was a bit overwhelmed and in awe.

Edward threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Enjoying this city?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Everything's so alive here. As if your finger was on the very pulse of humanity. I've loved this week here and this time just the two of us."

Edward kissed my cheek and leaned his head against mine. "Me, too. You think we got that show? They said we did good on our tests, but they'd get back with us. I have no idea what that means."

I shrugged. "Me either, so we'll just have to wait. We gave it our best. That's all we could do."

"Yep," Edward agreed, and we went silent, just watching the busy city below us.

"Edward?"

"I know. You're hungry," he said with a chuckle.

"Now, how did you know that?" I replied with a giggle.

"Well, either you wanted food or sexes. Unless we're going for public indecency here, you want something to eat."

"Right. Sexes can wait for the room. There I can show my favorite boy a thing or two in bed."

I just held my face up and watched him, awaiting his reaction. He slowly tilted his head down and raised his eyebrows.

"Well. Someone is in trouble, it seems," he said in a velvety soft whisper.

"Oooh. Will the boy punish me?" I asked with fluttering eyelashes.

He gripped my shoulders and spun me facing him. "The 'boy' will. Oh, will he ever," he said hotly.

I gasped and felt the sudden onset of arousal at his heated tone. "Room. Hurry," I said to him through my panting breaths.

He nodded and took my hand and marched us to the elevator. It seemed an eternity before we got down to street level and Edward was able to hail us a cab. We did nothing more than hold hands in the cab, because we knew that once we started this, we'd be all over each other. But you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife, and we kept getting glances from our cab driver, who we ignored for the most part. We were too busy gazing at each other in anticipation.

We barely made it in our hotel room door before Edward's mouth was on mine and we were madly ripping off coats and clothes.

"I thought…you were…going…to punish me," I gasped out as Edward's fingers found a bare Candy and dove in.

"I am," Edward said wickedly.

"I need…to make you…punish me…more often. Oh, Edward!" I yelled as my orgasm broke over me.

"Yes, thea, _yes_! So hot. So fucking hot," Edward moaned and captured my mouth, attacking me with eager lips and tongue.

I ripped my mouth from his and dug my fingers into him hard. "Now, Indy. _Now_!"

"Bossy woman," he said with a ragged laugh, and then he lifted me up. I wrapped my thighs around his hips and he thrusted forcefully up into me.

I screamed as I started to come again as he pounded into me almost in desperation.

"Love you, Bella! Love you _so much_," he said against my neck as he roared out a relieved moan at his release. He held me against him and pulled out and slid back in again, riding out his orgasm as I clutched him in my arms. My Edward. _All mine_, I nearly shouted in joy.

My stomach rumbled, and Edward chuckled and raised his head. "Time for food. Now that I've good and punished you," he said with cocky grin.

"Uh, just so you know, darling, you're kinda missing the point of punishment," I said with a laugh.

"Oh. Well, sexes will just have to do in place of punishment. That work for you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll be okay with that."

"Thank God, or this whole me standing here, you wrapped around me like a second skin and me still deep inside of you, might be kinda awkward."

"Yeah, kinda." I giggled so hard he slipped out of me, and then he was pouting.

"Never enough for my greedy husband," I sighed.

"Never," he agreed fervently.

"Well, feed me and then maybe we'll do this again."

"Deal. And no 'maybe' to it," he replied and sat me down.

I nodded and winked at him before I turned to make my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I threw the towel down and reached for my robe, I paused, and remembering that sexes we'd just had, I skimmed a hand down my throat. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, the scent of his sweat, the feel of his stubble against my throat, and the sound he made as he came. I opened my eyes and surely there was a wicked gleam in them. We needed to order supper and hurry and eat. I had plans for my Indy tonight. Oh, yes indeed, I did.

x~x

"Thanks for coming by here so soon," Sean said and held out his hand, offering us a seat. Edward and I sat down, both of us brimming with impatience.

"First of all, let me show you this," Sean said and picked up a remote.

The TV came on and there was Edward on the screen explaining something about marriage customs in ancient India. He was good, engrossing, speaking with confidence to the camera as if it was his friend. Next was me, and I cringed, knowing this was not going to be good. I watched myself talking about the daily lives of an Amish wife and shook my head. I had to look away. Next was Edward and I together, explaining the various ancient tribes and religions of what is now Israel. I found myself watching us interacting and forgot to be embarrassed. Our banter and enjoyment of the subject and even finishing of each other's sentences was fun to watch.

The TV went dark, and Sean spoke. "What did you think?"

We looked at each other and then turned to him. "I thought Edward was brilliant on his own, me mediocre, and together we were quite good. What did you think, Indy?"

I heard Sean chuckle. "Indy?"

"Oh, that's her, uh, nickname for me," Edward said with a slight blush.

"Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to embarrass you. But what did you think?"

"I thought you were amazing, me okay, and us together was awesome. What did you think, Sean?"

He sat back in his big chair and tented his fingers as he looked at us.

"What do I think? What does everyone I've shown the tape to think? We all think we've hit the jackpot with you two and need to snatch you both up before another network does. I think you need to hire a damned good lawyer, because we're about to offer you a contract, the chance of a lifetime, and you want to make sure it's what you want and in your best interest."

We just gaped at him, and then Edward laughed and stood up and tugged me out of my chair, hugging me tightly. "We did it!" he said happily.

"We did. Together, we're unstoppable," I replied with a huge smile.

Edward turned to Sean and held out his hand that Sean shook with a chuckle. "You two kids are too much fun. Can't wait to work with you both on a weekly basis, because this is my baby, and I'll be your producer."

"Great!" Edward said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, truly," Sean said with a grin. "Okay, we'll draw up a contract for you both and set up a meeting with our lawyer. Take my advice and hire a damned good lawyer for your both to handle this. We'll be in touch in a couple of days."

"Sounds good. Now, I'm taking my wife out to lunch to celebrate," Edward said to him and then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"By all means and enjoy yourselves. Talk to you soon," Sean said, and we told him goodbye and headed to the elevator.

"Oh, my God! We're gonna be on TV! We're gonna travel the world!" I said in wonder.

"The best part is we get to do all that together, side by side. Just as it should be with my Bella and me," Edward declared as he pulled me to his side.

I stopped and slid my arms around his waist, looking up at my beloved husband in adoration.

"Yes. Together. You and me, always. Just as it should be with my Edward and me."

"Our life together will be amazing," Edward said and gently touched my face.

"It will be," I agreed, "At least mine will be, because I get to spend it with you."

"That's so backwards, love. Life for me is wonderful with you in the world."

I grinned up at him and shook my head. "Now you quote me Elton John? You're so cute, Indy."

"You're cuter. I love you, bright eyes."

"I love adorable you."

He shook his head and pulled me against him for a tight hug.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I'm-"

"Hungry. I know," he said with a laugh and stepped back and took my hand, tugging me to the elevator.

We were giggling like two kids as we got on the elevator, getting some amused looks cast our way, but we didn't care. We were together, we were in love, and we were happy.

I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder and thought of our future and all that was to come. So much excitement, so many new experiences, so much to live for. But all of that paled in comparison to the future of _us_ and our lifetime of love and happiness as a couple. Edward looked down at me, his green eyes so full of warmth, his face shining with love for me, and I sighed in absolute total contentment.

The elevator doors opened for the lobby, and Edward reached down and took my hand in his. We stepped out the doors and then looked at each other, the thought passing between us without words. He then slowly grinned at me, and I nodded and grinned back at him.

A new beginning, a huge step we were taking as a couple, but we were ready for it, and the time was right.

We both took a deep breath and turned, heading out to adventure, to living, to our bright future together, hand in hand, Indy and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I promise to have you an epilogue up soon.<strong>

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	33. Epilogue

**And so this journey ends. Thank you so much for all the love and support for this! I never thought when I started writing this story that this would turn out to be my most popular one, but that does make me very happy. I have the greatest readers ever. Truly.**

**Thanks a million to my beta Rhi. You and me make a killer team! Haha Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

****So…no one understands creative license so I changed this to some unnamed Middle Eastern country.****

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Epilogue**

**Bpov**

"Imani bids you sit," my interpreter Amira said as she motioned toward a large orange and gold embroidered cushion.

I nodded and, gracefully as I could, sunk into the cushion, crossing my legs. I studied her, a tiny woman wrapped in many robes that were tied with several colorful belts. Her head was covered with a gold glittering hijab, which was as beautiful as her face was ugly. She was of indeterminate age; she could be sixty-five or one-hundred and five. All I knew was that she appeared ancient and carried an air of age old wisdom about her.

"She asks, what it is you want to know?"

"I-I…I would like to know whether my wish to be a mother and give my husband a healthy child will come true," I asked softly as I looked down at my hands I was twisting nervously in my lap.

They spoke in Arabic, and then Imani motioned toward the tea cup on the small round table in front of us.

"Imani says drink the tea and she will tell you what she sees."

I nodded and watched closely as Amira poured the dark tea into my cup. She handed me the small porcelain white cup with no handle and nodded at me encouragingly. I eyed that cup uncertainly and then took a deep breath. I quickly drank down the bitter contents, careful not to drink the leaves at the bottom, and then plopped the cup down in front of me.

Imani picked up my cup with a wizened, crooked old hand and swirled it around and then carefully poured out any remaining tea into the saucer. She then sat the cup down in front of her and peered down into it intently.

I just sat silently and awaited her. I felt almost like a criminal for sneaking away from Edward with Amira and coming to see Imani. I had heard, though, that she was the best fortune teller in the region, and I was almost desperate to know whether I would carry this child to delivery that I was certain was growing inside of me.

So I had begged Amira to help me visit her and see what she would say. This was stupid and foolish and probably a waste of time, but this was the first time in three years that I had gotten pregnant and was beyond frightened that I might lose this precious child and so hopeful it was making my heart ache.

She looked up from the cup and gazed at me with large, dark, unblinking eyes and then spoke.

"She says, stand up, child," Amira said.

I slowly stood, and Imani, gracefully and fluid as a dancer, arose to her feet, despite her obvious advanced age and twisted looking body. I was a bit taken aback by this. What if she really was magic, like some sort of witch? I began to question my wisdom in sneaking away and felt a twinge of fear.

She motioned me to her, and I hesitantly stepped up until I was right in front of her. She was very thin and short, coming only to my breasts, but her presence was formidable. She fairly oozed wisdom and authority from her weathered, knowing face.

She peered up at me and then took her hand and placed it flat on my belly, low, down almost to the apex of my thighs. I shifted uncomfortably at the intrusiveness, and she shot me look that clearly said _hold still_. I shrugged off my discomfort and nodded. I then held myself motionless, and she closed her eyes and lowered her head. She was still as a statue for some time, and then she began to speak, almost singing in an odd, lyrical tuneless voice.

"She says you lost baby."

I felt the pain shoot through my heart. Even after three years, it still hurt. "Yes," I answered quietly.

"She says she is with you. Something was wrong, and she had to leave you. She stays close."

I let out a sob felt the tears forming in my eyes. "She?"

"Your daughter, she says," Amira said gently with compassion.

Suddenly, Imani raised her head and shot me a startled look.

"She says your daughter had been with your son, waiting for the right time. He is strong, this one now in your womb. He holds onto life. He will be a blessing to you and your husband."

"A son?" I asked in wonder. "But…how did you know?" No one knew but me yet that I was even pregnant. I hadn't even told Edward.

Imani, as if she understood what I had just said, shot me what looked like a smirk.

"She says _he_ told her," Amira said, sounding as if she was in awe.

Imani suddenly stepped back and sat down. She didn't speak, and I turned to Amira for guidance. She shrugged and indicated that I should sit as well. I lowered myself to my cushion and waited on Imani, who was carefully studying my tea leaves.

"She says she sees success in your life."

"Yes. My husband and I have been blessed in that way."

Imani frowned and held the cup closer to her face.

"Imani says she sees long life for you with good health. She also sees changes coming, a major change in your life. She says she sees…hope."

I liked all of that, and yes, major changes were coming to mine and Edward's life. We had decided to end our TV show and go home and try to live a more normal life. And, of course, there was our baby.

"Imani sees great love only growing stronger. The bond unbroken. She says you are the sun to his moon. The stars to his endless sky. You are one for all eternity. She says this was ordained by Allah and is sacred."

I felt the tears in my eyes again and nodded. "Yes. Tell her yes. This I knew. "

"She says she sees the child, the boy child. He comes and brings many blessings. Strong. Good. Yes, many blessings," Amira repeated happily.

"Tell her thank you," I said through my tears, and Amira spoke quickly, but Imani cut her off and shook her head at me.

"She says go now. Go back to your husband. You must always stay close to him, the sun of his life. You were wrong to come here. You already had all the answers you were looking for. She was no help to you."

I leapt up and shook my head vehemently. "Oh, but you were! You told me about my daughter I lost and about my son. That was worth your weight in gold," I exclaimed and handed her a wad of money.

She just stared at me for a moment and then snatched the money out of my hand and nodded.

"Imani says go now. Hurry back to your husband. Is not safe here."

I nodded and gathered my hijab around my head and fastened it, covering the lower part of my face as well. Amira took my arm, and we hastily departed the tent and made our way back to the camp where we were staying with Amira and her family, who was part of a small tribe of Bedouins.

We had almost made it when two men approached us and stood in front of us to stop us. One said something and gave us a lecherous grin. I shuddered and met Amira's eyes. She said something quite forcefully back to him, and he laughed.

"When I say, run, you run," Amira hissed as she grabbed my arm painfully. I nodded and slid my arm up my sleeve to the small knife I had strapped there. I saw Amira do the same. She then yelled something that seemed to startle the men and then she yelled, "Run!"

I was no fool. I grabbed her hand, and we ran for our lives. I heard the men's pounding footsteps behind us, but I did not look back. We just ran with everything in us, and I nearly wept with relief to see the camp appear. Kahlil, Amira's father, looked up and saw us running toward him and Edward with knives in our hands and then behind us to the men who followed. He shot them a look that could kill and yelled something, and the footsteps behind us stopped.

Edward was running toward me, his face looking like thunder. He snatched me up in his arms and held me to him as he practically dragged me back to camp. Amira's brother, Samir, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her rapidly back to their father who was red-faced and berating his foolish daughter. I saw Samir toss down his sister, and then he and several other men took off after our assailants.

Edward sat me down and gripped my shoulders, his face set in worry and extreme anger.

"_Are you insane_? Where _were_ you? You know you weren't to travel outside the camp! Anything could have happened to you! Those two men could have raped you, taken you, killed you!" Edward yelled in horror at my actions.

I started to shake, and tears ran down my face. "I know. I'm so sorry. I thought it would be safe. I wanted to talk to an old woman and hear her wisdom. I never knew something like that could happen."

Edward sighed and pulled me to him, holding me almost painfully against his chest. "Bella love, you can't ever do something like that again. Thank God you're okay and safe. I'm so glad this is our last show. I can't live anymore with putting you in danger. It's just not worth the risk."

"I'm sorry I did something so foolish, darling. I love you," I said in repentance.

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but no one knew where you were, and I was starting to freak out more than a little bit. I was talking to Kahlil when you came back about starting a search party for you and Amira. She's in some trouble as well."

"Oh. I should go talk to her father and set that straight," I said in dismay. How foolish had I been? I had not only endangered us both, I'd gotten Amira in trouble with her father.

"No. That's not your place and not their way. You will let him deal with his daughter. She knew what she was doing and the consequences of her actions."

"What will happen?" I asked, my stomach churning with fear.

"Nothing too bad, I'm sure, but it's none of our business." He reached up and touched my hijab. "You understood how we do this. We do not interfere with customs and ways of life. We merely observe and respect them as they are."

"Yes. Still, I will say a little something to her mother. I have to try to explain it's all my fault. I'm sorry I did something against what we agreed. I knew better. Perhaps it's best that we're done with this traveling and interacting with other ways of life. I think perhaps I was getting too comfortable, too cocky, because nothing bad had ever happened to us as we traveled, but I know better now."

"Yes, well, it's over now, and you and Amira are back here safe, thank God. I love you, bright eyes."

"I love you," I replied and then stepped back and resheathed my knife and unhooked the part of my veil covering my lower face.

Edward shook his head and grinned at me. "You always take way too easily to other ways of life," he said with a sigh. "It's a wonder I wasn't constantly getting you out of trouble. You are, after all, my little miss curiosity."

I giggled. "Who says I wasn't? I just wasn't getting caught," I replied with a wink.

"You're the best," he said through his chuckles. "So, tomorrow is our last day. Are you sad to see this all end?" he asked me as we turned to walk towards our tent.

"Yes and no. Our lives have been amazing and rich and exciting these past three years, but I'm ready to settle down now, I think. Go back to college and finish my degree. Learn to cook again and spend time with our families."

"It's been a dream of a lifetime, but it was time to stop. And it's not like we're ending this for good. We promised the network special episodes in the future, and there's our book we're working on about our experiences. I'm really looking forward to your cooking and reconnecting with our families," Edward said with a faint grin.

"The book alone will keep us busy for some time. I'm so excited to share what I've learned from women all over the world with others. Their daily lives, their customs, their strengths, their joys, even their recipes. I have just journals and journals of memories to go through," I said almost wistfully.

"Should we do one book or two books?" Edward asked me as he parted the flap to the tent for us to enter. I went in and unhooked my hijab, carefully draping it on a hook.

"I'm not sure. Let's talk to our publisher and see what they think. Anyway, I'm hungry and exhausted."

"How exhausted?" he asked seductively as he skimmed his fingertips over my hip.

I chuckled and then began to get undressed. "Not so exhausted that I can't show my husband how much I love him."

"You know, I kind of love you all covered up in all these clothes. It's like unwrapping a birthday present every time," he said with intent, watchful eyes as I slowly undressed

"Well, I'm more than glad to give you your yearly birthday gift on a daily basis," I said with a wicked smirk.

"I've told you I love you for all eternity and beyond, right?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah. You might have mentioned that a time or two," I replied, nearly melting from his sudden sweetness.

Edward reached for me just as there was a knock on our tent.

"Edward? A minute, please?" Drew, our traveling producer, called from outside.

Edward sighed and stepped back from me with regret. "Sure, Drew. Be out in a second," Edward called and then grabbed me and laid a kiss on me so passionate, I would have swooned had he not been holding me up.

He let me go, and I felt myself sway. He shot me a smug grin as he gazed at me with a lustful look.

"Oh, my God," I said, nearly trembling with desire.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll be back soon. Be naked, beautiful," he said with a wicked, wicked grin, and then he was out the tent and talking with Drew about travel arrangements for tomorrow.

I finished getting undressed, just throwing back on a silky, almost see-through robe over me. I laid out us a simple supper of flatbread and cheese and dried meat and dried figs. I sat down on a large blue cushion and looked around the tent. I would miss these kind of experiences, but as long as I was with Edward I was happy. I thought about Imani telling me that I was Edward's sun and he my moon. How apt and appropriate that description was, I thought.

I was grinning as my moon walked into the tent and looked over our small feast and then me with warm, eager eyes. He turned and tied our tent flap down and then slowly undressed down to his boxers before sitting on the cushion beside me.

"I believe I said naked," he said with a sigh.

"Hmm. Well, I thought it would be more fun if you got to…unwrap me a bit," I said seductively.

"I like how you think, thea."

"Husband?"

"Hmm?"

"Feed me," I demanded, and then he laughed.

"Yes, my bossy wife. Any preference?"

"Just food. I'm _starving_," I said dramatically.

"When are you not?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

He picked up a fig and held it to my mouth. I gave him a lingering, heated look and then opened my mouth and sucked on the fig before carefully biting down into it and chewing slowly in bliss.

I swallowed that bite, Edward watching every move of my mouth. I could hear his breathing coming fast and saw his pulse jumping in his neck. I knew if I looked down, he'd have a mighty erection already. So ready for me always, my Indy was.

I slowly drug my tongue across my lips and Edward moaned. Then his lips were sealed to mine, his hand pushing my robe off my shoulder as he laid me back in the cushions on the ground. He lifted his head, studying me with burning green eyes. I gave him a knowing smirk which he returned two-fold, and then I wrapped my legs around his back. It wasn't long before we became completely lost in each as we always did when we made love.

x~x

**Epov**

I looked down at my naked sleeping angel and gently stroked her hair before pulling the blankets up around her and stepping outside the tent. The morning air was chilly, but I didn't mind. I had wanted to see one last sunrise before we left here.

I stood there for a couple of minutes in the dark, awaiting the light, and heard rustling behind me. I slightly turned my head and saw a mussed up Bella emerge from the tent, pulling her scarf over her hair. She got it adjusted and came and stood beside me, shivering a bit and leaning against me for warmth.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said with a grin and a kiss to her temple.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled with a mighty shiver. I pulled her close to me, her back to my chest, encircling her in my arms.

"Look, bright eyes," I said and pointed to the rising sun in the east.

Bright, dazzling colors- pinks, reds, blues, purples, oranges and golds- streaked across the gentle clouds of the dawn sky.

"Oh. It's so beautiful!"

I shrugged. "It's alright." I reached up and tilted her head back, holding her eyes. "But I wouldn't call it beautiful, not with you standing here."

She slowly smiled at me, her face full of love, and I felt my heart turn over in my chest. Four years she'd been mine, and I'd never gotten over the miracle. I still looked at her face each time in wonder, love, and total devotion. Every time we made love was like the first time.

She was my dream, my reality, my life.

She slowly turned in my arms until she was facing me. She then reached up and gently stroked her fingertips down my cheek.

"I didn't go to interview a woman yesterday. I went to a fortune teller. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," she said with a look of regret.

"Why would you do that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I wanted to know something."

"Bella, she was probably a charlatan just telling you want you wanted to hear," I said reprovingly. "It wasn't worth you risking your life over!"

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but she knew about our daughter we lost, and she was right about everything she said to me."

"Daughter?" I asked in a stunned whisper.

"Yeah. She said something wasn't right, and she had to leave us, but she stays close."

I just gaped down at her. "Bella…surely she was just telling tales. Just telling you what you wanted to hear, love."

"Perhaps. But she said we had a great love, an unbreakable bond ordained by God himself. That I was the sun to your moon, the stars to your night sky. That we are one for all eternity."

I was beyond stunned now. "She said that?" I breathed out in astonishment.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Well, she may know something then."

"She also said that our daughter had been with her brother until the time was right for him to come to us."

"Brother? A son? Oh, Bella love, please don't pin your hopes on that little boy. I couldn't bear the pain you would endure if that never came true."

"Edward, today is June sixteenth."

"Yeah. The day we leave and start our journey back home."

"No, darling. That's not what I'm talking about."

"Hmm? What then?"

"Think about the date," I prodded him.

I stared down at her, not comprehending what she was trying to get at. And then suddenly, it flashed through my mind, and my eyes grew wide.

"You're late. A couple weeks late," I whispered in terrified hope.

She slowly smiled at me and nodded her head. "I am."

"Could you be?" I asked her in wonder.

"I think so. You know I'm never late. The time is right; Imani was right about that. Us finishing our show and going home, how could the timing be any better? Plus, we're older and wiser now and will be much better parents."

I reached up and held her perfect, beautiful face. "After all this time, we're being blessed with another child."

"Imani said he will be strong and good and bring us many blessings," she said with tears in her eyes.

"That dream you had back in Crete when you came to visit me on the field study. The dark haired little boy with green eyes…"

"Yes. Somehow I know that really was a vision I had, not just some wishful dream."

"I hope you're right. What a fitting end to our TV career with a new beginning. Opening and closing doors. Being parents, that will be our greatest adventure yet," I said with a happy grin.

"The most important thing we'll ever do," she agreed.

"Yes. So come with me, my love. Let's pack and head home to our new beginning."

I gave her a soft kiss and then stepped back and took her hand in mine.

She grinned up at me and sighed. "Yes, my love."

I looked up at the now shining early morning sun, its rays caressing her beautiful face, making her almost glow with all the light and goodness of the universe. I found myself entranced by such blinding loveliness.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, I do so love you," I said in reverence.

"And I you, my perfect Edward, my dear, dear husband."

"Forever and ever, bright eyes."

"Yes, my Indy. Forever."

We held each other's gaze and then slowly grinned, sharing a secret thought, as always connected on a level no one else could ever understand.

"Come," she entreated me. "It's time. _Home_," she said the word as if it was heaven.

I slowly nodded, still grinning.

"_Home_," I repeated happily.

I gripped her hand in mine as we walked toward our future and our new perfect little piece of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks. Thanks again, so very much. I'm going to finish my WIP <strong>_**Shine On**_** and then my little career as an aspiring writer will most likely come to an end. **

**Hopefully FFN won't pull any of my stories, but if so, I'll find a way to repost them somewhere, at least my most popular ones.**

**Much love,**

**Sunny**

**_Another little note: I'm not ruling out an outtake or two. Everyone is asking me about their baby and the rest of the people in the story, so I may give you a couple of outtakes in the future. ;)_  
><strong>


	34. Outtake 1: Edward's Journal Entries

**_Now, don't get all excited, lol, I'm just moving the five outtakes to the end of the story. Enjoy reading if you haven't._  
><strong>

**This is the first of the outtakes from JOH. Hope you enjoy seeing how it was for Edward from the beginning. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta Rhi. Sending you love and hugs. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts: The Outtakes<strong>

**Edward's Journal Entries**

I looked up from my journal where I had just written: November 10th _I should study, but she's wearing these shoes that make my mind think of bad things_. _Does she even realize what those shoes do to me_? _Would she care_? I watched her over my open laptop as she came out from behind her desk. I waited. Would she look my way? Would she meet my eyes?

She pushed the cart full of books, heading towards the ramp to the second floor. I watched her until she was out of sight, disappointed that she had not noticed me. But why would she? I was just another college student, and a boring one at that. I longed to talk to her, but I had no idea what to say or even how to approach her.

I jotted down in my journal: _Pathetic_. _I am pathetic_.

I didn't date. I just didn't even understand girls at all, even growing up with a sister, but really, come on, Alice? As if she was understandable in any way. In college, I'd never really applied myself to the dating scene. I was still a little scarred over the incident from high school, ever since that horrible attempt at dating Amber Williams.

I recalled, with a cringe, my fumbling attempts to make-out with her and her laughing derision at my lack of skill. She had been the most popular girl in school, and I hadn't believed she had said yes to me. But after that fiasco of a make-out session, she had spread it all around school that I was a loser and I was a fumbling, awkward, totally inept nerd who couldn't even make it to second base without embarrassing himself in his pants. It had made it impossible after that to date the girls at school after that.

So I had pretty much given up on girls. I decided to focus on my education, getting good grades, and applied myself to studying, constantly reading and researching and planning my future. I had let it take over my life, and truthfully, I wasn't a very social person, so what I was missing out on didn't really bother me. That was, until _her_.

I flipped back in my journal and looked at the well-worn page dated September 22nd. It only had one line written on that page: _Today_. _She finally met my eyes today_.

I grinned to myself, remembering that first time. She had been passing by the table I was sitting at near her desk - I always sat close so that I could see her and watch her - and she, for the first time, met my face full-on and held my eyes for five amazing seconds. Those eyes of hers, like a mixture of chocolate and butterscotch, they were riveting. Did she feel what I felt when I looked at her? I had wondered. If she gave any indication that I warranted any merit in her eyes, she never gave me so much as a hint.

After that, I found myself spending too much time at the library. I tutored and switched our meeting place to the library so I could be near her. I was growing tired of the tutoring, though, and decided this would be my last year. Besides, she kept making faces at them and me, as if this annoyed her, and the last thing I wanted to ever do was annoy that pretty girl.

January 30th: _I dreamed of her last night_. _I wonder, what is it she dreams of_?

February 20th: _I spend so much time at the library now that Alice has taken to calling me 'library boy.' Isn't Alice just so damned amusing? Haha. Like she has room to talk, stalking poor bakery guy._

March 25th: _Something has to change here. I need to rack up the courage to talk to pretty library girl. I will. Soon. _

After months of being, what I decided was a bit stalkerish, I decided it was finally time I did something about this, so I called in help. Rose would help me; indeed she's the only one I would ever consider asking. Alice was out of the question and was as awkward as me over dating, and Emmett…God no. I would never ask Emmett for advice on girls. So I called Rose. She and I were close- actually my whole family was close. She treated me like a younger brother, and I loved her like a sister.

April 19th_: Rose is coming with me to the library to give me advice on how to approach her_. _God help me_.

That night, I walked in with my arm over Rose's shoulder, giving her some support, because she was pregnant and having one of her little hormonal meltdown moments over Emmett. How Emmett could win Rosalie Hale and be so stupid to upset her with his moronic behavior was beyond me. But then, look what he did to me. I would never live it down around here. Everyone took it as fact that I was some sort of player. I loved my brother, but despite his good intentions, he was very good at causing trouble.

As we walked past her desk, she met my eyes – yes! – and then looked away. I would take it. Rose and I sat down, and then she laid into me with a rapid whisper.

"Okay, who is that?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that who you like? You sweet on library girl?"

I blushed a bit and looked over at Bella staring hard at her computer screen. "Uh, maybe."

"Well, go talk to her, idiot."

"I have no idea what to say."

"Try 'hello.' Try, 'I'd like to check out this book.' Try, 'hey, want to go out sometime?' Really, you cannot be this pathetic." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I'm probably worse than you think. She's so pretty. Would she be interested in me, do you think?"

"Shit, E, you are so lame. Where's your game?"

"I have no game. I spend all my time studying and researching. What do I do, Rose?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Okay, find a book you want to check out and take it to the desk and be nice to her, flirt with her a bit."

"Flirt? Like what?"

"You're plain pathetic. Compliment her. Say something funny to make her smile or laugh. If all else fails, just kiss her and see how she reacts."

I stared at Rose in shock. "Kiss her? What, just pull her to me and kiss her senseless?"

Rose smirked at me. "I see you've already thought about that. Yeah, the worst she could do is smack you. The best she could do is kiss you back."

"Kiss me back," I said in a daze. Now all I could think about was kissing her. "Rose, will you go talk to her and get her name for me?"

"Are you kidding me? No. Man up, you history geek, and ask her yourself. I'm sure you've got a set of balls in those jeans. Use them."

"Damn, Rose, why don't you say what you really mean?" I asked with a laugh.

"Emmett likes my bluntness."

"Yeah, I don't mind it, but I'm not sure about this. This has the potential to go very wrong, but…I'll try it."

"Okay, well, I'm starving, so I'm off to fill my craving for Taco Bell. I wish Emmett was in town right now. I hate being alone."

"Rose, you're always welcome to come over to mine and Alice's apartment."

"I know that. I'll probably see you guys this weekend. I'm out of here." She punched me lightly on the arm. "Good luck. Go get her, tiger." She stood up and gave me one last bit of advice. "Oh, and, E? When I say flirt with her, I mean be honest. If you find her pretty, call her pretty. If you like something about her, tell her. You might be surprised at her reaction. Call me later and let me know how it turns out."

I nodded at her, and she quickly left for her taco run. Pretty library girl, soon after, got up from her desk and began clearing everyone out so she could lock up. I deliberately waited until all were gone, because if I was going to make an ass of myself, I didn't want an audience.

I tried my best to do what I thought was flirting, but I soon found out this was a woman apparently immune to my dubious charms and a bit snarky. Oddly enough, I liked it. It didn't put me off at all. She then said my name and told me she knew all about me. _Damn you, Emmett_, I thought. But she also said the most amazing things: that she found me handsome and I had a beautiful smile. Wow. I was not expecting that. I liked it and told her so, trying to be honest with her and tried to get her name, but she shut me down. I had to know. But she wasn't giving in that easily.

Hmm. Something flared up in me, male pride to not let down my gender? Or was it that I simply had to win this? I really did hate to lose at anything, but beyond that, I couldn't keep calling her 'she' and 'her' and 'pretty girl' to myself. I would get her name.

I left the library with a grin at her refusal to give in about the book and then her pointed ignoring of me. Why I found all that to be…well, I wasn't sure what I found that to be, but I knew I liked it.

My second journal entry for that day, April 19th: _She spoke to me today, complimented me, ignored my pathetic flirting attempts, and pretty much told me off. I may be just a little crazy for this girl_.

I was now a man on a mission. I conned Alice into helping me the next day. Alice would only help me if I agreed to do all the cleaning around the apartment, but that was a small price to pay. I would gladly do that to get her name.

I watched Alice as she interacted with her, enjoying the animation on her face, and then she turned and smirked at me. I nearly dropped the book I was holding. I had never gotten her full, direct attention like that before, and it was staggering. I wanted more.

Alice came back and told me her name: Bella Swan. How beautiful. I now knew her name, and it was pretty name that suited her perfectly. I smiled at Bella in victory of my little win, and I think she rolled her eyes at me. That just made me grin wider. Alice and I had classes, so we left soon after.

I had stopped, though, and jotted down in my journal: April 20th: _Bella Swan_. _Her name is Bella_. _How perfect_. _How beautiful_. _How good it sounds on my lips, like a whispered promise_.

I was busy that day, but I couldn't stand it, I had to see Bella again. I was dying to really talk to her, so I found myself back at the library that night, searching for her, until happily, in an instance of divine good luck, I came upon her alone in the poetry section.

I tried to play it cool with her, but she was too direct and honest with me, and I had to tell her that I didn't know why I was there. And I truthfully _didn't_ know. All I did know was that I thought about her all the time and wanted to be where she was.

Then she said the strangest things. That I was doing this as some kind of bet, and she called herself pathetic. I couldn't understand that. I found her to be the prettiest girl I had seen in a long time. I found her almost mesmerizing, and my eyes always were looking for her when I was here at the library. Pathetic? She was the furthest thing from pathetic. She then gave me a pretty damned good "Go-to-hell-speech," and that's when I decided to just do as Rose suggested, and…I kissed her.

_That kiss_. Oh, _that kiss_. It was if I had been waiting my whole life just for that kiss. It was beautiful and passionate, and I wanted to kiss Bella forever. My body agreed as passion flared up within me for this woman in my arms. Everything about her drew me in. The feel of her lips against mine, the taste of her mouth, her soft, feminine body against me, the scent of her, the feel of her hands touching my back…I never wanted to stop, but I knew I had to stop.

I reluctantly pulled back and looked in awe at her lips and her hair. I was wrong. Bella wasn't a pretty girl; she was a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl that I had just kissed. She allowed me that liberty and hadn't smacked me. I was amazed. She actually _kissed me back_. What did that mean?

She gave me another little speech, but I was beginning to understand that it was a defense mechanism. Surely she couldn't believe she wasn't beautiful. I had told her so and hoped she believed me, because I spoke the truth.

I left and went home and wrote a long second journal entry for that day, writing down every last detail of that encounter and kiss. I never wanted to forget the best experience of my life so far. I re-read over all I had just written and then added one line at the end: _Her feel, her warmth, her touch. I long for more_.

That night, I had spent sleepless alternating between mortification at what I had done and that mind-blowing kiss and how it had made me feel. Why did I listen to Rose? I couldn't even imagine what Bella thought of me then. I had acted rashly and regretted it. But well, a part of me, the prideful male part of me, was kind of proud I had stolen that kiss and that I had gotten a response out of her.

I finally fell into a deep sleep and awoke late for my class at eleven. I got a fast shower, threw on whatever I could find, and then drove to the coffee shop closest to campus. I walked in to see my sister sitting at a table with a friend who had her back to me. Alice waved me over and I approached the table, but her friend kept her head down.

Alice and I bickered back and forth, and then I went very still as she said the best word in the world '_Bella_.'

This gorgeous creature sitting here was _Bella_? I said her name as a question, in wonder that she was here, like I had conjured her right out of my dreams. She softly spoke my name then slowly looked up at me, and my whole world shifted under my feet. Something was going on with me over this girl that I didn't understand or could even fully explain. All I knew was I felt different when I was in her presence, but it was a feeling like I was finally in the right place, exactly where I was supposed to be.

I simply looked at her, the best thing I had ever seen, and wondered at the luck that I actually got to kiss this pretty girl last night. She looked a bit different today; I guessed it was that she had that gorgeous hair of hers flowing down her back, and she had on a purple shirt that set off her coloring and made her almost glow. As I looked down into those chocolate butterscotch eyes, I realized I was in trouble here. I was in way over my head. My infatuation with this pretty girl had taken off in full flight, and I could only stare at her in wonder.

Alice had knocked me out of my Bella daze, but even when I came back with my coffee, I couldn't speak. _I kissed her_, kept running through my mind. I sat there remembering the feel of her lips, her soft hair in my hands, her warm body pressed against mine, the way she smelled of springtime, and how her touch had felt on my back. I wanted that again. I wanted that all the time. I wanted her to look at me.

I felt awkward and unsure of myself. I liked this girl. I really liked this girl, but what did I do now? She was making a point to ignore me, and I didn't know what that meant. Was she angry with me over last night? Did I make such a huge mistake that she wouldn't even give me the time of day? I felt extreme frustration over my lack of experience with girls and my lack of knowledge of how their brains worked.

Finally, _finally_, she looked my way, and I met those amazing eyes of hers. I couldn't help but skim my eyes over her face, her hair, and well, her chest as well. Purple was definitely her color. This was the first time I had seen that much Bella skin, because she usually wore turtlenecks and sweaters. I confess, I found myself being a typical male and admired her pale skin on her chest and the way that shirt hugged her breasts. I didn't look long, but long enough to realize she had very nice breasts. Then my thoughts were going places they really shouldn't. _God, get a grip man_, I said to myself. _She's not a piece of meat to ogle._

Alice reminded me that I had class, which I had completely forgotten in my Bella daze I was in. I told them goodbye and quickly left without looking at Bella again. I was embarrassed by the last thoughts I had just had of her and just wanted to flee.

I spent the rest of the day unsure of myself. I had acted out of character for me, and while I did enjoy the end result, I felt bad for kissing her like that. I spent the evening trying to decide what to do. _Do I ask her out? Do I go back to watching her while she worked at the library? _I had to pause in my thoughts. She really hadn't seemed happy to see me that morning. She had pointedly ignored me. So she was upset with me, she was repulsed by me, or I was a very bad kisser and made an ass out of myself. All of those choices were bad, and I wasn't sure I wanted to really know. _What do I do?_ I sighed.

I did need a book and wanted to see her one more time- apparently I was a glutton for punishment- so I stopped by the library and got my book and then stood there looking down at the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She was in her chair, bent over, and her long hair was hanging down like a curtain. This woman had beautiful hair. She had a beautiful face. I skimmed my eyes over her body. She had a beautiful body as well. She may just be a bit out of my league. I took a deep breath and then spoke, trying for lightness and false amusement, but truthfully, all had changed for me and nothing for her so I was sure it rang false.

She slowly sat up in her chair, and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I couldn't help my eyes sliding down that hair and over her breasts. She really had great breasts, I thought again, and then turned my head away and rubbed my neck in disgust at my thoughts. She got my book checked out, and when I reached for it, I just had to touch her and purposely slid my fingers over hers. It was a small touch, but it was enough. She quickly pulled her hand away as if burned, and I felt frustration at myself for doing something yet again that she did not like. I quietly thanked her and turned to leave, but paused, and, unable to meet her eyes, I told her how pretty she looked in purple before practically bolting out of the library.

I guessed this, whatever I had attempted there with Bella these past few days, was over. Time to get back on track and focus. I had plenty of school work to do. I had my paper to work on, I had finals, and I had that field study to prepare for. I needed to concentrate on my studies. _I'll do that. I'll keep away from her and leave her alone and study, like I should be doing right this moment._

That decision made, I grabbed my journal and jotted down for April 21st: _She was so beautiful today, but she seemed to want to have nothing to do with me. I will comply with her wishes and leave her alone. I'm a pathetic fool._

I hit the books and tried to block her from my mind. I would just pretend that all didn't happen. Well, that lasted about a week, and then I found I was going a little crazy from not seeing Bella's face. It had become the highlight of my day, going to the library and watching her. I found that I missed her terribly. I tired to suppress it and stay away from her, but it was a losing battle. I would lay awake at nights thinking of her, picturing her in my mind and wishing to hear her voice.

This was only getting worse, I realized, so when I awoke on that Thursday morning of May 5th, I found myself determined. I _would_ speak to her today. I would do this. I missed her face. I missed her voice. I missed her. She might tell me to go to hell, but at least I will have seen her and heard her voice.

I had written in my journal this morning: May 5th: _I will speak to Bella today. I will be brave. I will do this._

My resolve firmly set, I got my shower and got ready for class, with a burning sense of anticipation in my gut. _I might see her today!_

I had my eleven o'clock class, and when I got out, I was walking across campus towards the library, approaching it from the back. I stopped for a moment, because there she was, sitting in the sun, its rays glinting off the red and gold highlights in her hair. She tilted her head back for a moment to feel the sun on her face, and I could only gaze at her with wide eyes. I was beginning to think this woman was a goddess, like the beautiful Greek goddess Athena. How could she not be aware of the power and sway she held? How could she not know how beautiful she was?

I took a very deep breath, told myself not to be a pussy, and walked over to her table.

I stood there unsure of myself as those eyes of hers looked up and met mine. My pulse leapt, my breath caught, and I sent out these silent pleas to her, _please don't send me away_. _Please let me sit with you and talk to you and see your face_.

I reached for the courage I knew I had inside me. It was time to be brave. I held her eyes, took another deep breath, and quietly asked her what I hoped was the first of many questions she would say yes to.

"May I sit with you, Bella?"

Second journal entry, May 5th: _She said yes to me. She said yes to __**ME**_!

* * *

><p><strong>So, now you've gotten a glimpse into Edward's mind. Cute, yes, I hope? Next up is an Alice POV of her meeting Jasper, their lunch and first date. Oh, my, is all I can say. Lol <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	35. Outtake 2: My Little Pixie

**A little insight into Alice and Jasper's relationship. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to my dear beta Rhi and V for pre-reading. Hugs for you both.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts: The Outtakes<strong>

**My Little Pixie**

**Jasper**

She peeked around the corner to look in the window. I was talking to Pops, but as if she and I were magnets unable to resist the pull of the other, I sensed her presence. I grinned to myself and laughed a bit at something Pops said as I darted my eyes to where she was. She quickly pulled her head back when she sensed me looking. My shy little pixie was so cute.

I was grinning to myself as I went back behind the counter to work on kneading some dough. I needed to figure out how to go about this. My usual laid back approach to life, letting things just come to me, didn't seem to be working with my brunette pixie. She seemed painfully shy, or something, I wasn't sure. She came here every day, ordered something, and darted out of the shop. She never looked my way, but, to the contrary, my eyes stayed firmly on her the whole time she was here.

I thought about her as I worked. She was a little thing, all tiny and cute, like I could carry her around in my pocket. I tried to keep my mind far away from other thoughts like ones of her in my arms, holding her up like my own little pixie doll as I kissed those red lips of hers…

Suddenly, there she was. I grinned to myself over the fact that she came back. She walked in the shop, looking fantastic in killer heels, black pants, and a body-hugging red sweater that showed that she might be petite, but she possessed a curvy woman's body under those clothes. I skimmed my eyes over her hair that was demure and framing her face instead of its usual spikiness and thought, _this woman means business_. If she had come here to get my attention, she had succeeded mightily. She approached the counter, talking to Dad with another pretty girl at her side. I met her eyes and smiled and looked back down, feeling, not nervousness, but perhaps anticipation. So, was today the day?

"Jasper!"

"Yeah, Pops?"

"This lovely girl wants to order a cake."

I looked up, and there she stood, staring at me. Pixie looked nervous and determined. So, here it was. _It must be my lucky day_, I thought with a grin to myself._ I will be friendly, charming, and not scare her away_. Now was not the time to be laid back, not when my pixie was being brave and bold. I would be as well.

x~x

"Tell me, Mary Alice, did you really want to order a cake?"

She darted her eyes to me and back down to the table. She hadn't spoken much, and I could see her hands trembling as they reached for her cup of soda. She took a deep breath and met my eyes.

"I wanted to meet you."

"Pixie, all you ever had to do was say hello." I lightly touched her hand that was gripping her cup.

She seemed to take that in, and then she was off talking rapidly.

"You're more than I could have _ever_ imagined. I told Bella I wouldn't scare you off by mentioning anything like marriage and babies, and she said that was good, that you'd probably take out a protective order against me, but maybe I am crazy, because that's all I think about, you and me. But then I made a fool out of myself this morning at the bakery talking about experience and kissing, and now you know I'm a virgin, and how mortifying was that? You surely want to run now, because you see I also suffer from word vomit and seem incapable of keeping things in when I feel like speaking. _Oh, my God_, make me stop! _What all did I just say to you_?" Her face was bright red and her eyes wide. "Oh, my God. I just want to die now. Uh, it was nice to meet you. I'll go now, because clearly I'm insane, and you want to run the other way."

She quickly stood and grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

I reached out my hand and grabbed her forearm. I wasn't about to let her go now. I might be laid back, but I knew a good thing when I saw it, and Mary Alice Cullen was most definitely a good thing. I suddenly was very happy that Seattle seemed to be full of stupid men not seeing her as the prize she was.

"Pixie. Sit back down. Please?" I asked quietly.

She wouldn't meet my eyes as she slowly sat back down in her chair.

"I'm not a man easily spooked nor would I judge you for speaking your thoughts. I actually find you to be a breath of fresh air. I'm sorry I grabbed your arm, but I had to keep you here. Lucky me, now I've got the prettiest girl I've ever seen sitting across from me. Thank you for staying, Mary Alice."

She slowly looked up at me with wonder on her face. I gave her a grin and held out my hand on the table for her. She stared at my hand for a moment, then raised hers and tentatively slid it across the table. I clasped her fingers, her tiny hand disappearing in mine. The wonder never left her face as she just gazed at our linked hands.

"Now, tomorrow, I'm taking you out on a date, and we're getting to know each other, because if marriage and babies are coming, then I think that us knowing and loving each other should come first, don't you?"

Then, she was gaping at me. "_Marriage and babies,_" she whispered with wide eyes.

I nodded and gave her what I hoped was my best smile. Then she was looking as if she would faint. Okay, maybe a little less charm with the pixie right now. She seemed a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

"Come with me, pretty pixie. Let's take a little walk before I go back to work." I stood up, still holding her hand, and tugged her up and to my side. How adorable that she fit right under my arm perfectly, like a little doll. I slid my arm around her waist and lightly pressed my lips to her temple. "Shall we?"

She nodded at me in silence, and I reached down and grabbed her purse for her, sliding it on her arm, because she seemed to be solely focused on me.

We strolled, and I talked, and she just stared up at me as if mesmerized. A man could get a big head from such a look. _Such a pretty girl my pixie was_, I thought as my eyes met hers.

Earlier teasing her about the marriage and babies aside, I already felt the pull of something strong between her and me. She was looking at me as if she knew I had been coming into her life and was amazed to finally meet me. _Such strange thinking_. I shrugged and let it go. Whatever would happen would happen. I liked to go with the flow, and if she was my destiny, then I was fine with that. Better than fine. I gave her a crooked grin, and she slowly smiled at me. The pull became even stronger. I tugged her against my side and nodded. Yes, this was most definitely my lucky day.

x~x

We walked out her door for our date, leaving Edward staring at Bella as if he couldn't wait another minute to get her alone and kiss her senseless and Bella being all shy and pretending not to notice Edward's intense stare. That man was totally in love with her; it was written all over his face. I grinned and wished them well.

"So, sweetheart, what do you like to eat?"

"Oh, anything. Uh, except I'm a vegetarian. I hope that's not a problem."

I held still, my hand on the key ready to start the ignition in my truck. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too." I looked at her in surprise, and I was not surprised often, but her and I both being vegetarians, what were the odds?

She grinned at me, and I wondered what else we had in common. She was turning out to be my perfect girl, and I was going to snatch her up before some other guy did. I gave her a lazy grin and said, "How about some pasta, salad, and warm crusty bread? I know just the place."

"Oh, that sounds so good."

We chatted over dinner, and I couldn't believe how much we had in common, from our being lifelong vegetarians, our close loving families, to our tastes in music and movies and TV shows. When she complimented my tattoos and said she had been thinking seriously about getting one and asking me questions about my tattoo artist, I knew I was going to find it impossible not to love this woman.

Someone laughed loudly in the restaurant, and she turned her head toward the sound. My eyes trailed down her graceful neck and realized I also was going to have trouble not touching this woman. She was beautiful, with flawless skin that was begging to be touched and kissed. I needed to take that slow, though. She had admitted to being a virgin, and she deserved tenderness and caution.

The very male part of me was very happy that I would be the first and last man to ever touch her, make love to her. The only man to know her intimately, _and I will be_. Already, I had claimed tiny Mary Alice Cullen as my own. My mind went to trailing my lips across her skin and wondering what she would like best, what little sounds she'd make as I touched and kissed her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath from the vivid images going through my mind. _Calm down, Jasper, just calm the fuck down_, I told myself. In no way was I rushing this and fucking it all up.

In the car, after dinner, I found I wasn't ready to give her up yet, but since Edward and Bella were at her apartment, we needed something else to do.

"Pixie, would you care to stop by and meet my roommates?"

"Oh, I didn't know you had roommates. Sure."

I nodded and drove us to my apartment. At the door, I turned to her with a warning, "Now, they're a bit standoffish at first, but they're quite nice guys and will warm up to you once they get to know you."

She gave me an uncertain look. "Trust me. They'll love you quickly." She was giving me a truly perplexed look. I grinned and unlocked my door, flipping the switch for the light.

"Snickers? Pepper? We have company," I called to them, and my cats came trotting into the living room to greet me.

"Oh, you have cats!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "You had me so confused there for a moment!" She got down on her knees and held out a hand. "Hello, kitties. I'm Alice. What handsome boys you are."

And so I watched my cats totally fall in love with my girl. Both were rubbing against her and begging to be petted and shoving the other over to get her full attention.

I stood there with my arms crossed and smiling down at them. "Well, it seems you've conquered two more male hearts tonight. You're racking up quite a tally, pretty pixie."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Two _more _hearts?"

"Yeah," I said softly and took her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of me, her tiny hands in mine. "Sweet Mary Alice. I'm going to marry you and give you babies and promise to make you smile every day, but that's for the future. Right now, I'm just going to kiss you."

She stared at me for a moment and then leapt into my arms and smashed her lips to mine. In my astonishment, I almost didn't kiss her back, but then my brain finally caught up to what was happening, and I wrapped her in my embrace and gave her the kind of kiss I had been wanting to give her since the first day I'd ever seen her beautiful face. I felt fire raging through me, desire for this woman making my pulse race.

I pulled, with extreme effort, my lips from hers and gave her very contented smile. "You and me are going to be something else, pixie. We're going to set bedrooms on fire." She giggled, and I gave her a cocky grin as I carried her to the sofa and sat down with her in my lap.

"Now, tell me everything about you. Tell me your hopes, your fears, your dreams, your desires. Tell me what you dream about at night, tell me what is the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning, tell me what makes you laugh, what makes you smile, what makes you cry. Tell me your heart, Mary Alice."

The wonder was back on her face as she reached up and gently skimmed her fingertips over my cheek and jaw and then my lips. She then lowered her hand and clasped mine as she began to speak, showing me all the goodness and sunshine that she held inside her.

x~x

**Alice**

I hugged myself and sighed. He was dreamy. Those eyes and that wide, charming smile. Jasper Whitlock was the type of guy you read about in books, but never met in real life. No other word described him other than dreamy.

Bella nudged my arm, knocking me out of my Jasper daydream. "Are you sure about this? This dress shows a whole lot of skin," Bella said doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Rose? What do you think?"

"I think E is going to be having a hell of a lot of second thoughts about leaving her here alone for three months, that's for sure," she answered absentmindedly as she modeled with a frown in front of the mirrors the red dress she had tried on.

Rose met Bella's eyes. "Buy the dress, Bella. Give E a clear reminder of what he's leaving and what he's coming back home to."

Bella nodded and went back in her stall to change. I met Rose's eyes, and we both smirked. We knew that Edward was going to about lose his mind to see Bella in that dress paired with some sexy heels. I tapped my chin in thought. Yep, I think it was about time that Bella finally pulled out her Christian Louboutin shoes she kept on her shelf shrine.

I was happy for Edward. He was so cute with Bella, his library girl. She was good for him, bringing him out of his shyness and awkwardness, and thank you, God, giving him something to talk about other than all that boring history stuff.

Well, at least Edward knew what he was doing with his life. Me, I was kind of floundering. I was nearly finished with my undergraduate studies in Communication, thinking of perhaps a future career in journalism or reporting, but I wasn't sure. Having the luxury of money from my trust fund made my life both easy and hard. Easy because, well, it's nice not to have to work and be able to afford college, but hard in the way that my parents expected us to do something with our lives, to better society or to help others, and I just wasn't sure how I could contribute.

I wished I had Emmett's drive to serve others. He was a totally unfiltered typical horn dog male and a fun goof - poor Rose - but Emmett was also one of the most generous people you'd ever meet. He helped run the charity food bank our Uncle George had started, and because he was a skilled carpenter, he volunteered to build houses for Habitat for Humanity. I was sure most people upon first meeting Emmett would be beyond surprised to learn that about him, but that was Emmett. Never what you expected.

Of course, Edward was going to do great things with his life as well. He would use his education to help save the past for the future and share his knowledge with others. Edward was a gentle soul who had a great capacity for love. I did believe he had found the perfect girl for him in Bella. I knew he was already in deep love with her and had bought her that "promise" ring. I saw through that, though. That was an engagement ring that Edward had bought, and he wanted Bella to wear it while he was gone so every guy knew that she was taken. He was cute, my brother. Devious, but still cute.

I heard my phone chime with a text and snatched it up.

_Dinner Pixie? I'm cooking. And there's this new cake recipe I made today I want you to try._

God, I was going to get so fat if not careful with all of Jasper's delicious baking.

_Sounds good. What time?_

_Six. Missed you today, sweetheart._

_Missed you, too. I found the cutest little sexy dress for Edward's party._

_You should send me a picture of it._

_The dress?_

_You, the dress. You in the dress, out of the dress…_

He asked for it. I slid the dress off and just held it to my body with one hand between my breasts, so I was sure lots of skin was showing. I held up my phone and snapped a picture. Not bad. Tantalizing, but still modest.

_Like this?_ I attached the picture to the text.

My phone rang. "Shit, Pixie. I about set the kitchen on fire. I didn't think you'd do it."

I smirked. Oh, my Jasper had a lot to learn about me. "I'd do other things as well. All you have to do is…ask."

There wasn't a sound other than his indrawn breath. "Be here at five. And hurry."

x~x

"Bella is so nice, but sometimes I wonder about her," I said as I popped a cherry tomato into my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I guess she led a really sheltered life or something, but she has no clue when it comes to men. By men, I mean my brother, of course."

"He's in love with her."

"I know, right? How can she not see this?"

"Has he told her?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think so. He's afraid of moving too fast and scaring her, but he's crazy for her. I mean, Bella is my friend, but God, all I hear from him is Bella said this, or Bella did that, or do you think Bella would like this? Blah, blah, blah…"

Jasper laughed. "Edward sounds a little bit more than just in love. He sounds a little obsessed with her."

I nodded. "Yeah. She's his first real girlfriend, and she's, like, perfect for him. I mean, she even likes history! Yuck. I just hope she falls in love with him as well. It will break his heart if their relationship doesn't work out."

Jasper pulled me into his arms. "Your concern for your brother is sweet, but I've seen how she looks at him as well. She's in love with him, too, even if she doesn't realize it yet."

"Really? You think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Funny how we notice it in others, but don't speak it ourselves."

"Uh-hmm," Jasper mumbled, a bit preoccupied as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as he worked his way up my neck to my mouth with his soft lips.

"I mean, I know I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I saw your face. I know you love me, too," my voice was a breathy whisper from his lips on my skin. Then my eyes flew open, and I cringed a bit in realization of what I just said.

Jasper sighed. "Mary Alice, are you ever going to stop jumping from point A to point Z? Did it not occur to you that I wished to say that to you myself?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jasper. You want to say it now?"

He chuckled and touched my face. "I love you," he said as he held my eyes.

"I love you, too." I placed my palms on his chest as I stared up into his blue eyes. He slowly lowered his head until his lips were touching mine and gave me a kiss that made me feel as if I was floating free among the stars. He pulled back, and I sighed. This whole romance with him was like a fairy tale. Like a waking dream.

"Jasper, you won't break my heart, will you?"

He gave me a curious look. "Sweetheart, why would you think that?"

"I guess I'm just a little scared and insecure and think maybe you'll find a beautiful girl, a tall girl, a girl that isn't quite so, uh, talkative as me and realize you can do better than my average looking, short, wordy, self."

"Now, why would I want a girl like that? She wouldn't have this little line you have on the right side of your mouth from your endless sunny smiles." He traced along my mouth with his fingertip.

"And she wouldn't fit under my arm like my own little pixie doll made perfect for me." He pulled me against him and tucked me up under his arm, holding me protectively.

"And her face wouldn't light up with joy when she sees me." He stroked my cheek and then cradled my face in his palm.

"And she certainly wouldn't keep me endlessly amused and intrigued when she speaks. I love you, and you are beautiful. How could I ever do better than you, sweetheart?"

I never dreamed a man would speak that way to me. If he liked my word vomit, then he must love me. "_Oh, Jasper_," I said almost in tears and buried my face into his shirt. He held me to him, and I felt him kiss my hair.

"Now, enough of that kind of silly talk. I think I would like some make-out time with my girlfriend. All I can think about since you sent me that picture is your bare, white shoulders and my need to kiss them."

I whipped my head up. "Oh." I stepped back and pulled my shirt off. "These shoulders?"

Jasper was just staring at me. "Pixie, there you go jumping ahead again. This I don't mind, though."

He pulled me to him as his lips met the skin on my shoulder. Holy cow, that felt good! He began to trail kisses across my skin as his hands caressed the bare skin on my back, and I nearly swooned into the floor. Sensing that, he scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and held me in his lap as his hand stroked my breast through my bra, and his mouth continued its assault on my sensitive skin. _Hmm, if Jasper doesn't have some condoms in here, then I'm glad I was prepared and have a box in my purse. We are so jumping ahead to that tonight._ I smirked as Jasper laid me down and just looked at me.

"I want you so bad, but I don't want to rush this. Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"I want you to make love to me. I want to know what it's like. I want to be totally yours."

He stroked his fingertips over the skin between my breasts, then leaned down and gently placed his lips to mine. "I love you," he whispered before his kiss became scorching hot, making me feel as I was on fire.

So my wondrous journey into physical love began with my Jasper as my guide. He made love to me, and it was a little painful, but it was also amazing to be that close to him. I knew I had been waiting just for him to share that with. We, as in all other aspects of our relationship, flowed perfectly together when we made love.

I snuggled in his arms as I traced lazy patterns through his chest hair. "I guess I should text you pictures of me undressed more often, huh?"

"I really don't mind," Jasper said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Just be prepared for me show you my appreciation later."

"Hmm. I like how you appreciate me."

"I like appreciating you," he said and pulled me up onto his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"So when are we getting married?"

Jasper groaned and smacked his forehead. Then he began to laugh and hug me tightly as he rolled us over and grinned down at me. "My little pixie, whatever you want is yours. You just name the day, and I'll be there, ready and waiting for you."

I giggled. "Oh, you're too easy. Emmett is so going to make fun of you and call you my slave."

He shrugged. "I don't care. You can run this show. I'll step in when it's important that I put my foot down. I'll just be happy being with you. Like right now. I say I'm going to make love to you again, and you're going to enjoy it. That's an order."

He gave me a crooked grin with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh, goodness, my poor heart.

"Whatever you say, my Jasper, whatever you say," I said softly as my lips eagerly met his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I should be updating JOH tomorrow night. Happy holidays!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	36. Outtake 3: Welcome to My World

**A little Edward outtake for you dears. Hope you enjoy it. I just couldn't get Adam and Sophie out of my head. Don't worry, there's plenty of sweet and naughty Edward and Bella in this chapter as well. This was supposed to be posted before chapter 15 of JOH. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks to my beta Rhi for everything and thanks to V for pre-reading.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts: The Outtakes<strong>

**Welcome to my world**

"She actually came to your door and said all that?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I told her to fuck off and never bother me again. Then I shut the door in her face."

"Dude. That was harsh, man. Good job," Adam said with a laugh.

I shrugged with a grin. "She's a pain in the ass and apparently pretty damn dense to not understand my no."

"Well, maybe she'll set her sights on Graham now. She seems his type."

"Yeah, maybe," I said disinterestedly. Just then, she and Alexis came walking up the pathway to the hotel, and Brooke shot me a look of pure hatred. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Whatever.

"Damn. You made an enemy there. If looks could kill, I'd be planning your funeral right now."

"Whatever. She's nothing. I want a beer. You want one?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it's my turn to buy. I'll be right back."

Adam walked next door and was soon back with both of us a Mythos in his hands. We stood there chatting about home and the dig starting tomorrow as we sipped our beers, when a taxi pulled up in front of the hotel.

A young woman got out, and she seemed to have brought half her stuff from home with her. She had luggage galore and was kind of dressed like a guy in chucks, khaki pants, a no nonsense polo shirt, and her reddish blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was coming undone. Her glasses sat crooked on her face, and her arms were full of books and papers. She was a bit of a mess, and I found her amusing. Something about her reminded me a little of my Bella.

She paid the taxi driver and began trying to drag her endless bags up to the hotel entrance.

"We should go help her," I said to Adam, just as she tripped and went flying. Her papers and books went everywhere. Adam shoved his beer at me and took off at a run to help her.

He fell to his knees in front of her and helped her to sit up. She had lost her glasses, and she was flushed and seemed embarrassed and was looking down, avoiding looking at Adam. Adam handed her glasses, and she just held them in her hands, still looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked her.

She nodded and slipped on her glasses, then began to gather her books and papers. Adam helped her, and they worked silently, not looking at each other. Finally, all was gathered up, and she sat back on her heels.

"Thanks for your help," the girl said quietly and slowly raised her head, finally meeting Adam's eyes. I thought he was going to fall over backwards. He wore the same expression of awe and wonder that I was sure I had the first time I ever saw Bella's face.

"You're welcome," he replied just as quietly.

"I'm Sophie. Sophie Allen."

He just stared at her for a moment and then said, "Sophie" quietly. "Nice to meet you, Sophie. I'm Adam, Adam Jones, from Cleveland, Ohio."

"Really? I'm from Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh, actually."

"We're practically neighbors. Are you here for the field study?"

She nodded. "I'm late, I know. There was a mix up with my money and my flights, and I thought I'd never get here. Would you mind terribly helping me get my stuff into the hotel?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said and then noticed me. "Oh, by the way, this is Edward Cullen, and he's on this study, too, and since his phone is ringing, I can only assume it's his fiancée Bella calling. You will no doubt hear a lot about her," he said with a chuckle, and I went to flip him off, but thought better of it in front of Sophie.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie. Yep, Bella. Gotta go," I said as I hit answer call.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome."

"How's your day going?"

"Good. I'm going shopping this week with Rose and Alice for the…"

"For what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh. Uh, for nothing. How did your day go?"

She was always doing that lately, saying something, then stopping and changing the subject, like she was keeping a secret from me. Hmm.

"It's been good. Our last day off before we start at the site tomorrow. I'm currently watching an interesting situation right now," I said to Bella as I watched Adam and the new girl Sophie gather her things and drag them into the hotel.

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I think Adam may have been struck by cupid's arrow."

"Do tell."

"A new girl just arrived, and Adam seems to be in a daze. He can't keep his eyes off of her. This could be interesting and fun after all the ribbing I've taken from him over you."

"What about me?"

"He's always teasing me about how I talk about you all the time and show everyone your pictures. And no, not _those_ pictures. Those are mine. I don't share gloriously naked Bella. Ever," I said with a chuckle.

"You better not, or you'll never see my real breasts again."

"Hmm. No worries there. I don't share what belongs to me. Speaking of your breasts, can we Skype? Are you free? Can you be naked?"

She laughed. "Be serious."

"I am."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay? Ah, God. Hold on, I'm running to my room," I said as I made for the door.

She was giggling then. "I've already booted up my laptop and have my shirt off. You're slow tonight."

I ran like a maniac up the stairs, startling several people, Adam and Sophie included, as I flew past. I made it to my hotel room and fumbled with my key in frustration. I finally got the door opened, shut again, and locked and tore over to my laptop.

"I'm almost there," I said while panting.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just lying here naked on our bed…"

"Shit. Come on, laptop!" I yelled at it.

I heard Bella laughing as my laptop took a century to boot up and then log on to Skype. "Finally, you decide to boot up, you fucker," I said to my computer in aggravation, and Bella laughed loudly.

"Wow. You don't cuss often. It's kinda hot."

"Really?" I asked distractedly as Bella appeared on my screen, naked except for her panties. "Oh, shit. But you still have on your panties," I said with a pout.

"Oh, I'm saving that reveal for you in person. I'm way too shy to put that on a computer camera."

"But you'll show me in person? That's still two months away. Damn me being half way across the world!"

"Aww. Well, keep asking. Maybe one of these days I'll say yes." She shot me a smirk. That was so hot, but my eyes went immediately back to her breasts.

"Today?" It was worth a shot.

"Uh, no." She giggled, and it made her breasts jiggle, and my eyes about came out of my head.

"You have the most amazing breasts. I want to taste them so bad," I said and licked my lips.

"I swear, one of these days, Edward, you're going to make me combust with your sexy words."

"Now you know how I felt that time I called you and you were taking a bath. I thought I might just die that day from the thought of you naked and wet in the bathtub. Shit. I'm thinking about it right now. You should take a bath for me now and let me watch. You know, to make up for it."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're turning into such a perv. I think I love you."

"It's your hotness doing it to me, Miss Sexy. I know I love you."

"Give me a minute," she said and slid off the bed. I about fell off my bed watching her walk out of camera range.

She came back and sat down, and I just gazed at her in wonder. I would never get used to naked Bella. Never. "I had to go run the water for the bath."

"You're really going to take a bath and let me watch?" I asked her in amazement.

"Well, I thought it was the least I could do for teasing you."

"You know I worship you, right?"

"Oh, I think I like that. Next time you see me in person, you must kiss my feet and kneel before me in supplication to your goddess."

"Absolutely," I said in seriousness.

She giggled. "Okay, taking the laptop to the bathroom so I can take your bath."

"Best day of my life."

I waited as she sat down the laptop, but it faced the wall, and I pouted. She finally turned it back around, and there she was in the tub with her hair messily up out of the way. She was gorgeous. I looked at the bubbles caressing her chest, sticking to her hard nipples, and I was so hard in my pants that was I lightheaded from the loss of blood from my brain.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Problems?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Poor boy. Why don't you take care of it?"

I looked at her in astonishment. "What? In front of you? Uh, no." I was blushing just thinking about it.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're adorable. I love you."

"I love you. Uh, you finish your bath." She rubbed her hand over her shoulder and down her arm then across her chest. Ah, _God help me_. "I'm going to, uh, go."

"Are you sure?" She skimmed both of her hands down her stomach as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, and I knew I was about a minute from coming in my pants. Shit, that was so fucking hot. I placed my pillow over my lap and pressed hard to ease the ache.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful," I whispered as she tilted her graceful neck, and I skimmed my eyes along her delicate contours, wishing it was my lips instead.

"Sweet. You're so sweet. I think you're beautiful, too. I'd love to see you naked."

Whoa! "Uh, really?"

"Yeah. How come I'm the only one with my shirt off all the time?"

"You want me to take my shirt off?"

"Yes. All the time. I love your chest. Yum."

"Why didn't you say so?" I slipped my shirt off and shot her a grin. She licked her lips as she stared at my chest, and that was such a turn on. As if her naked in the tub wasn't enough.

I felt sudden, overwhelming longing for her. Not just her body, but her presence close to me. "I should have never have left you. I knew I'd miss you, but not like this," I said to her in sadness, my lust subsiding and the need for her, the need to hold her to me and inhale her floral, heady scent, making my chest tighten.

She looked at me and briefly closed her eyes. "You needed to go. You will love this whole field study. I miss you, too, so much I almost want to cry in our bed at night, but I know that the summer will go quickly, and you'll be back to me and holding me in your arms."

"_I love you_," I said, suddenly fierce and desperate in my strong feelings for her.

"I know, and I trust and believe in that completely. Never doubt that I love you just as much. Never doubt me."

"I won't, my beautiful Bella."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting cold. I think I'll get out now."

"Oh. Uh, okay." What did this mean?

"Now, it's your choice, you can watch me stand up and see all, or…you can wait and see me in person."

"Ah, God. What a choice! But I know you do not wish it, so I will leave my computer for a minute and you dry off. I'll be right back."

I came back about five minutes later, and we chatted forever that evening until I had to go to sleep, but I fell asleep with a grin on my face from my time with her. Every time I thought it couldn't get better between us, it did. But then, I loved a beautiful angel with bright chocolate butterscotch eyes and the best heart. How could life not be anything but the best?

x~x

I nudged Adam's shoulder. "You should pay attention."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I should," he said distractedly, and I saw him dart his eyes to Sophie. I understood. Had Bella been there, I wouldn't have heard one word Dr. Hadaki had said.

Dr. Hadaki went over how to use the equipment to map out the site and took us through the area that was clearly marked with stakes and red tape. We would start tomorrow with that, each of us taking turns with the machine so that we knew how to use it properly.

Dr. O'Donnell then gave us a long lecture about the founding of Phalasarna in the 6th century during the Minoan years. Then, he continued on to the Hellenistic era, but he stopped before he got into the classical years. I had taken so many notes that my hand was cramped, but I didn't want to miss a thing.

I felt the strong breeze blow through my hair and thought_, we're going to be dealing with that a lot during this dig_. This area was known for its very windy days.

I slid my notes and journal into my backpack and noticed Adam just sitting there staring at Sophie. I grinned to myself and thought, _I'm going to give him just a little push_.

"Pretty girl, huh?"

"What?" Adam asked me, almost jumping from his seat on the wall.

"The new girl. Sophie. You find her pretty, don't you?"

"Pretty." He seemed to be thinking about it. "Yeah, she is pretty. I love the color of her hair, that soft orange-gold, like the color of the setting sun. And she has the most amazing eyes. They're blue, almost turquoise in color, like the water of the Mediterranean."

_Oh, he's got it bad if he's waxing poetic about her attributes. _

"I hear she's smart, too. An almost perfect grade point average."

"Really? I like a smart woman. For some reason, I find it hot when a girl is smarter than me," Adam said, seemingly deep in thought again. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in trouble here," Adam said quietly.

I clasped him on the shoulder and grinned. "I know you are, my friend. Welcome to my world, the world of being owned by an amazing woman."

"She is kind of amazing. You know, it was just like you said, I saw her face, I met her eyes and then…I knew. I felt something that I've never felt before. I apologize now for teasing you about your Bella. Now, I get it." He steadily gazed at Sophie who was flipping through her notes. "I'm going to go talk to her. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." He stood up, but I had something else I wanted to say to him first. "Adam?"

He paused and looked my way. "A bit of advice for you: treat her with respect and tenderness right from the very beginning. That is, if you wish to win her heart."

He turned and looked at me. "Only if I'm very lucky. Thanks for the advice." He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked over to Sophie.

I crossed my ankles and watched him chat with her, win a smile from her, make her blush and turn her head away in shyness _Oh, he was doing just fine charming her_, I thought proudly, suddenly feeling like a match-maker who had made a perfect match.

_I'm crazy_, I thought with a laugh. _I'm almost sounding like a girl with all this mushy stuff._ Being in love with Bella had turned me into a complete sap and made me want the whole world to be in love, too.

Emmett would laugh his ass off at me for even the conversation I had just had with Adam. I grinned thinking about my brother. I missed him and his open friendliness, dirty jokes, and fun nature. I missed all my family, even annoying Alice. It would be a strange birthday this year spent without them and without my Bella.

Well, perhaps I'd just go out for dinner and a beer on my birthday with Graham and Jean-Luc, because if I was guessing right, Adam would be pretty busy from then on. I watched Sophie walk away from Adam and him follow her almost like a puppy dog. I grinned and wished him well in his pursuit of her.

I wondered if Bella would call me before she left for work. As if she had read my mind, my phone buzzed with a text, and I snatched it up.

_Leaving for work. Just wanted to say I love you and miss you_.

_I was just thinking of you, bright eyes. I love you more and miss you more_.

_Not possible_.

_Possible_.

_You're adorable. I want to kiss you_.

_You're beautiful. I want to make love to you_.

_Edward_?

_Hmm_?

_I hope you're prepared for when I see you in person, because I'm not letting you out of bed for days_.

_Shit. Is that a promise_?

_Absolutely. It will take some time for me to molest you properly_.

_I've said I love you, right? Because, dear God, do I ever_.

_Hmm. Sexes and nakedness will make you love me more_.

_Fuck yes_.

_Unf. You cussed_! _So hot_.

_Nothing is hotter than you, Miss Sexy_.

_Damn. I have to go. I'm going to be late again. Love you. Miss you_. *_kisses_*

_Love you. Miss you. Wish those were real kisses_.

I was smiling widely as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked out over the Mediterranean Sea, felt the warm breeze of the salty air, thought about Bella and how I adored that woman, and realized, life was pretty damned good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	37. Outtake 4: Honesty, Friendship, Trust

**Hello, lovelies. A little outtake for you before the wedding. This has three POV's: Graham, Jean-Luc, and Adam. I really could write a whole other story of just Adam and Sophie. Really enjoy them. Oh, and don't worry, Edward and Bella are in this chapter as well.**

**Love and thanks to Rhi, my fabulous beta, and to V my pre-reader.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts: The Outtakes<strong>

**Honesty, friendship, trust**

**Graham**

We got dropped off at the hotel by Jasper and Alice. Jean-Luc and I thanked them, and we strolled into the hotel.

"I'm getting a drink, mate. There's a bar next door. Want one?" I asked him.

He turned to me and slowly nodded. He had been silent most of the evening and still was. I wondered at that. He wasn't the world's most talkative person, but his silence seemed to be heavy, laden with something. I glanced at him as we walked, but his face was unreadable.

We walked into the dark, noisy bar, and I sighed happily. I did love a pint in a pub. We slid into a booth, and a hot waitress took our order of two beers. When she came back and slid them on the table, I paid for them. Jean-Luc took a sip of his and then purposefully sat it back down.

He clasped his hands and met my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a chuckle. "I'm drinking a beer" -I took a healthy chug of mine- "and checking out the girls here."

"You know what I am speaking of. Why did you come here to live, to go to school? What is it you think you are doing?"

I leaned back in my seat as the grin fell from my face. "I'm not doing anything. I'm coming here to go to college. That's all," I replied and sipped my beer again.

"Bullshit."

I shot him a surprised look. Jean-Luc never cussed.

"Are you insane or something? She's marrying Edward. You have absolutely _non_ chance with her."

Then I was getting pissed. "This isn't any of your business."

"And there, you would be incorrect. Edward is _mon ami_. His Bella is an _ange_ that he loves and adores, and she loves him. I will not allow you to ruin their wedding day."

"I would never…is that what you think of me?" I asked in shock. "You actually think I would try to steal her away from Edward? Fuck. I'd have a better chance of flying back home to London using just my arms. I do admire her, yes. She's beautiful, hot, fun, and sweet. Edward is a lucky bastard. I know she's his. I just wanted a bit of adventure, and I've always wanted to visit America. I thought it would be better to be in a city where I knew a couple of people. And shit, look around at these college girls. They're hot and with my cute British accent and charm, I'll be able to get any woman I want."

He shook his head and looked slightly angry with me. "Women are not just objects to be used for your pleasure. They are wondrous creatures to be worshiped and admired."

"Oh, I plan on worshiping a lot of women in Seattle," I said with a smirk, while meeting the eyes of a gorgeous ginger across the bar.

"You have no romance in you," Jean-Luc said in disgust. "And you are telling me the truth? You are not here for Bella?"

"Romance is for women," I said with a shrug. "And yes, I'm being truthful. I'm not stupid, you know. And Edward would beat my ass if I ever acted inappropriately with Bella."

"Yes, he would," Jean-Luc agreed. "He worships his Bella, as he should."

I nodded and sipped my beer as I stared down at the table. I wasn't being completely honest with Jean-Luc. I didn't just admire Bella; I was a little obsessed with her. It was wrong and stupid, but I could not help myself. Never had I met such a girl that had messed me up so completely. If I had just met her first, before Edward had, I might have had a chance, but lucky shit that Edward was, he had gotten to her first.

What a joke. I acted like a dick when it came to women and as if I only cared about fucking them, but truthfully, it was to cover up my softer side. I loved women, all women, lovely creatures that they were.

But there was one woman I would do anything on this earth for. I just wanted to be here, near her, close to her. I could never have more, but at least I would have that.

"_L'amour_," Jean-Luc sighed.

"What?" I raised my eyes to him.

"_L'amour_. To find _la femme parfaite_."

I just stared at him. The perfect woman? _But what if I found her and can't have her_? I thought.

"You will find the woman for you someday. Hopefully I will also."

I shrugged. I was tired of talking about this and thinking about it. How much torment was one man supposed to take in a day? Seeing Bella and knowing she wasn't mine was bad enough, but watching Edward kissing the shit out of her and her loving it, was probably the worst part of my day. No, that _was_ the worst part of my day.

"I'm tired. I'm heading back over to the hotel."

"I also," Jean-Luc replied.

We walked back over to the hotel and took the elevator up to our rooms. I got undressed and slid into the cool sheets and then just laid there. Jean-Luc was right. What was I doing here? Tormenting myself? I was such an idiot. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. How completely stupid to have fallen for another man's woman.

Bella's beautiful face and eyes like fine whiskey appeared before me, and I cursed the world, the heavens, fate itself. Bella. If only. I sighed and realized I had to get a grip before I went completely mental.

x~x

A knock on my door roused me from my deep sleep. I got up and slid on some shorts and answered the door. Edward was standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's nine a.m. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come in and have a seat. Let me take a piss, and I'll be right back out."

Edward nodded and went past me to sit down in a chair. I took care of business and quickly brushed my teeth and threw some water on my face to wake me up a bit more before I joined Edward in the bedroom, taking a seat on the end of my messy bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same," Edward asked me with a steady gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a tiny warning sign starting to flash in my brain.

Edward leaned forward in his chair, clasped his hands together, and gave me a look that caused me to go very still.

"I may be completely off base here, but let me get this off my chest, and then if I'm wrong, you tell me. If not, then we may have a problem."

I slowly nodded as I held his eyes.

"Bella Swan is marrying me in three days. I love her beyond reason, and she loves me the same. There's no doubt or negotiating that. It is the truth. Now, I feel that maybe you think you might have some feelings for my wife-to-be. I can understand that to some extent- Bella is perfection- but feeling something for her and moving here, in the same city and going to the same school as her, is, you have to admit, a bit weird. So, I'm asking you man to man, what's your agenda and what do you hope to gain from this?"

I lowered my head and sighed. "Honestly, I don't have an agenda. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I find myself more than a bit taken with Bella, but I know she's yours, and I swear I would never try anything with her."

"You better never, or I'll beat the shit out of you."

I met his eyes and nodded. "I know that. I'm not an idiot. Listen, my slight infatuation with your woman will never go any farther than this. It's simply there and that's all. I really did wish to come to America, have a bit of adventure, and you and Bella were here. I just thought it would be easier with people I knew."

Edward sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You really need to find you a woman of your own."

"No shit. Got any for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not off the top of my head, but Seattle is full of single women. I'm sure you can find someone of your own. You have to make me a promise, Graham, if you're going to come here to live."

"What is it?" I asked in trepidation.

"That you will never do anything to upset or hurt Bella and that you'll never try to come between her and me. Promise me that and mean it, or you and I and our friendship is over."

I took a moment to answer him, unhappy with myself and my too obvious attraction to Bella.

"I promise, and I'm sorry. My behavior from now on towards Bella will be nothing but respectful."

Edward nodded and stood up. He walked to the door, but paused when he reached for the handle. He slightly turned his head to me.

"I do understand, you know; that's why I thought I'd talk to you first before I just kicked your ass." He turned to me and held my eyes. "Just remember this: Bella is _mine_."

I gave him a curt nod. He turned and went out the door, and I flopped back on the bed, feeling both relieved and embarrassed. I took a deep breath and realized, perhaps it was time I grew up. I was twenty-four years old for fuck's sake. Time to stop fucking around and acting the immature idiot all the time. I had been called on it twice in the past twenty-four hours, so it was time to do something about it, starting with an apology to both Bella and Jean-Luc.

x~x

**Jean-Luc**

I sat at the desk in my hotel room and jotted down some random things in my journal. My thoughts were always a mix of poetry and simple drawings and ideas or just whatever came to my mind at the time. My father had always feared me a hopeless dreamer, never focused on the here and now and what he felt was most important. He was a realist, grimly marching through life, but I was a person who saw the immense beauty in the world. Whether it was nature, people, emotions, or music and art…I had to put down on paper how it affected me.

I thought about the conversation I had had with Graham and frowned. He was the kind of man I did not understand. He was superficial and light of emotion and feelings. It was fine in small doses, but truly a waste to live one's life that way.

I had tried to reason with him. I saw clearly what he was about. I knew of his infatuation with Bella. I admired her as well, but only as my friends' lovely woman. I hoped to someday find an angel like her and be as happy as Edward was. But what did Graham think to accomplish by coming here to live? What a fool. I shook my head.

There was a knock on my door, and I went to answer it, unsurprised to find it was Graham. He came in and slumped down hard at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry. You were right," he said, sounding resigned.

"About?"

"About me. About Bella and how I felt for her, but all that's changed. I promise I'm going to stop acting so foolish."

I slowly sat back down, more than a little surprised.

"What happened?"

"Edward paid me a visit and set me straight on a couple of things."

"Good for him," I said with a grin, proud of Edward.

Graham nodded. "Yeah. I've been doing some real soul searching and found I really don't care for who I am at this point in my life. That maybe it's time for me to grow up and make some changes."

"Are you bullshitting me again?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I swear I'm not. This is me being brutally honest with myself and people around me from now on."

"Well, if so, then I am proud of you for this."

"Thanks. And thank you for pointing out to me how stupid I was acting."

"_De rien_," I said with a grin.

"Okay, now that that is over, let's get out of here for a while." He glanced out the window. "I'm glad I'm decided to move here. All this rain and overcast skies reminds me of home. I'm off to explore this city. You with me?"

"_Oui_," I nodded eagerly.

"Are you going to speak French to me all day? I might get a headache translating in my head constantly," Graham asked with a laugh.

"_Non_. I will speak _Anglais_ if you wish. After all, I speak it better than you do, _mon_ _ami_," I said with a grin.

Graham laughed hard. "Yeah, you just might. I'm a lazy fucker when it comes to using English properly. Come on, mate, I'm starving and there's a whole city waiting to be explored."

"Let's go," I said as I grabbed my phone and room key. "And perhaps we could do some shopping. I need a gift for Edward and Bella."

"Oh, shit. I do, too. Thanks for reminding me."

"_De rien_," I nodded with a grin as we headed out the door.

"They way you say 'you're welcome' to me with that little smirk makes me think you really mean, 'It's my pleasure to correct your stupid ass,'" Graham said in amusement.

I shrugged. "Whatever you wish it to mean, _mon_ _ami_," I replied with a chuckle as we stepped on the elevator.

He shook his head and laughed as he pressed the button for the lobby. He glanced up and then leaned back against the elevator wall with his arms crossed.

"I see you smirking at me again, you bastard."

"_Non_. _Jamais_," I said and started chuckling as the elevator doors closed.

x~x

**Adam**

"I've missed you," I said quietly to Sophie in the cab.

Edward had offered to pick us up, but I told him we'd save him some driving and just catch a cab at the airport. He'd done so much already paying the airfare and for the hotel rooms.

"I don't think I should share a room with you," Sophie blurted out.

"I didn't expect you to. We haven't even shared a bed yet. Did you not miss me at all?" I asked, sounding a bit pathetic perhaps, but I was a little crazy for this woman.

"Of course I missed you," she said and lightly touched my arm.

"Then what's going on? You've been different since we got on the plane."

She sighed. "Can we wait and talk about this when we're alone, please?"

I slowly nodded, a little afraid of what she wanted to say to me that she needed me alone to say it.

We made it to the hotel, got our rooms, adjoining ones right next to each other. _Nice touch, Edward_, I thought, and I carried our bags to the elevator. My stomach was in knots. This woman, this beautiful woman standing beside me, had me a nervous mess.

_Please don't let her break up with me_. _Please don't let her tell me it's over_. I was nearly chanting those things to myself in the elevator.

By the time we made it to our room and she unlocked her door and took my suitcase from me, I was nearly trembling. I had worked myself into such a state that I felt I may collapse soon if I couldn't sit down.

I kept trying to unlock my door with my card key, but was too nervous to get it into the slot. Sophie grabbed it from me and quickly unlocked my door.

"What's wrong with you?"

I grabbed her bag, shoving it under my arm, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. I closed the door behind us and threw the bags down. I then gently took her shoulders in my hands and held her eyes.

"Tell me now. Tell me quick, and get it over with."

"Adam. What are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I asked in terror.

"_What_? No. Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked in shock.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

She gripped my arms and shook her head. "No."

I literally sagged in relief. "Then what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, it wasn't that. Can we sit down?" she asked.

I let out a breath I had been holding and, taking her hand, led us over to my bed, where we sat on the end of it. She glanced back at the bed and then to my face, acting a bit nervous.

"So now that my heart is beating again, what did you wish to talk about?"

She took my hand and played with my fingers. "Well, we need to work out how often we'll see each other for one."

"We're going to see each other a lot, because I'm going to transfer to your university."

"You are?" She seemed surprised by this. Did she honestly think I was going to be apart from her, in different cities, in different states? No way in hell.

"Yes, right after the fall semester. Unless you don't want me to."

Shit. Did I mess up and she wasn't as serious about us as I was? She was so hard to read. I had to practically pull every answer out of her.

"No. I…I'm…I do, but are you sure?" she asked me.

"Absolutely. Unless you aren't."

"I just don't know if I'm worth you moving for." She tilted her head down and just stared at our joined hands.

Silly woman. How could she think for even a second she wasn't worth it? I felt sudden, overwhelming love for her and pulled her to me, giving her a thorough kissing.

I pulled back and gently held her face in my hands as I held her aqua eyes. "Oh, yeah, my gorgeous mermaid, you're totally worth it."

"Oh," she said with a blush.

"Now that that is settled, what was the other thing?"

She leapt up and began pacing, and I was confused. I could never guess her reactions and what was going on in the pretty head of hers. She was fairly agitated. _What on earth has her so worked up_? I wondered. She paced for a minute, and then, facing away from me, she took a deep breath, said something to herself too low for me to hear, and then gripped her hands in fists as if ready for battle. She slowly turned and met my eyes.

"Sex."

"S-s-sex?" I sputtered out.

"Yes. I'm thinking it's about time we had some."

I nearly fell off the bed. "But you said…"

"Oh, I know what I said. I was just being nervous and blurted that out. We could-we-we…ugh! _Dammit_. Wecouldsharearoomifyou'dlike," she mumbled out so fast I had to work out in my head what she had tried to say.

Once the words sorted themselves out in my mind, I slowly smiled at her. "Well, now. That's the best offer I've ever gotten in my life." I stood up and walked over to my brave, beautiful girl.

"So let's do this," she said rapidly.

"This?"

"Yes. Sex. Now," she said, turning pink with embarrassment.

"_Now_?" I asked in astonishment.

"You have something else you'd rather be doing?" she asked me a bit sassily, and I grinned.

I slowly skimmed my eyes down her body and then met her eyes again. "There's nothing on this earth I'd rather be doing than you."

"Oh, goodness," Sophie said with wide eyes, and I grinned. She was just too damned cute. "I've been thinking about licking you," she blurted out.

"What? Whoa. Sophie, my love, you can lick me anytime and anyplace you wish, but only after I lick you first."

"Is that a promise?" she asked softly as I pulled her into my arms.

"Oh, yeah. That's a promise. I can't wait to see you naked. I know you're going to bring me to my knees."

"My body is nothing that extraordinary," she scoffed.

"I disagree." I skimmed my hands down her back and tugged her to me. "I completely disagree," I nearly moaned out as my hands cupped her round, fitting perfectly into my palms, bottom.

I lowered my head and skimmed my lips along hers. She gasped and gripped the back of my shirt in her fists. I took her open mouth as an invitation, and my tongue was soon flirting with hers. She sighed, and I felt her almost melt against me.

We kissed unhurriedly for some time, until a loud knocking on the door drew our attention. I pulled back and groaned.

"Damned shitty timing," I muttered as I reluctantly let go of Sophie and marched to the door. I opened it to find Edward and Bella standing there. Bella blew past me and ran toward Sophie.

"Soph!" she called happily, and the girls hugged each other hard.

"So good to see you, Bella!" Sophie cried, and they began this low whispering conversation.

"Come with me," Bella suddenly said loud enough for me to hear and grabbed Sophie by the arm. She dragged her into the bathroom and shut the door.

I held out my hand. "Good to see you, Edward. Come in. Looks like our women have something important to discuss," I said with a chuckle.

He shook my hand and grinned. "Looks like it. Uh, since when do you wear sparkly lip gloss?" Edward asked with a laugh.

My eyes got wide, and I laughed. I rubbed my mouth with my arm to get Sophie's gloss off my face. "I guess since I started kissing a gorgeous red-head."

"Shit. We interrupted something, didn't we?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Sorry, man."

"It's okay. We've got plenty of time. Actually, I'm a bit nervous," I admitted.

"Oh. First time, huh?" Edward whispered.

"Yes. Well, not first time I've done it, just first time with Sophie. I want it to be right, perfect. I just know I'm going to fuck this up," I said in frustration.

"Relax. Sophie loves you. I'm sure it will be fine, and I'm sure you'll do better than me with Bella. God knows my first time with her was almost a disaster," he said with a cringe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. But my kind, sweet Bella held me, told me it was fine, and we tried again later. That time I got it right. And now, God now, let me just say, other guys should envy my sex life."

"Bella's such a nice girl. My Sophie is a nice girl, too. You're right. It will be fine. We're some lucky shits, aren't we?" I asked with a chuckle.

"God yes. I wake up smiling each morning with Bella in my arms." He clasped my shoulder. "Let me tell you, Adam, that's the best."

I thought about waking up with Sophie in my arms every morning. That sounded like a slice of heaven.

"You know, you were so right about everything you told me about being in love. Just keeping her happy, being near her, hearing her laughter, seeing her smile at me…it's all that really matters to me. My parents are a little pissed off at me at the moment. Well, actually, a _lot_ pissed off at me. They think it's stupid to switch universities just so I can be at the same school as Sophie. They just don't get how much I care for her. Sometimes, it's hard being an only child and having so many expectations thrown upon you."

"You have to live your own life for yourself and not for what others would wish for you," Edward said. "My dad really wanted me to pursue medicine like himself, but history was all I ever was interested in. Once he saw how serious I was about becoming an anthropologist, he threw his full support behind me. Your parents will come around once they see how much you truly love Sophie and that you're serious about her and that you still plan to finish your education."

I nodded. "Yeah. I figured it may take some time, but sooner or later, hopefully, they'll come around. At least I hope so."

The girls came out of the bathroom looking like they had a secret. I met Edward's eyes, and he shrugged with a grin. "God only knows," he said.

Bella walked up to Edward, first glancing at me and telling me hello and giving me a little hug as Edward said hello to Sophie. Then, Bella pulled Edward to her and kissed the hell out of him. She let go of him with a smirk, and he just stared down at her as if he wanted to fuck her senseless. Shit, those two were hot for each other. I watched Bella lick her lips, and Edward stiffened and reached for her.

"Not right now, darling," she whispered.

"I'm taking you home," he rasped out as he grabbed her hand.

"We just got here!" Bella said with a laugh.

Edward glanced at me and Sophie and shrugged. "They've got their own sexy times to get on with. We've got ours. Let's go, thea. Now," he demanded.

Bella just stared at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Uh, we'll see you later," I said as Edward pulled Bella out the door.

"See ya," Edward called and shut the door.

I turned to Sophie who was just standing there all shy and awkward, our easy, flowing desire from earlier long gone. This wouldn't do. I gently pulled her against my chest and placed soft, loving kisses on her face as I stroked her back, and I felt her slowly relax in my arms again. I leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, and by the time I pulled my lips from hers, we were both trembling.

"Now, sweet Sophia, I'm going to show you just how much I love you and just how much you're worth it. Trust me?"

She had a slight look of trepidation on her face, but she nodded her head.

"Completely," she whispered.

"I love you," I said, almost too low for her to hear.

I felt her fingers curl into my shirt, holding onto me. "And I love you," she said just as quietly.

"Then come with me, my love," I said and led her to the bed. "There's no fear here, only love, pleasure, and joy. Trust me, my sweet girl. I'll never hurt you or let you down."

"I do trust you, Adam. Never leave me," she softly pleaded.

"Never, I swear. Never, sweet Sophia," I vowed.

I lowered my mouth to hers as she surrendered herself in my arms. I allowed myself a moment of overwhelming joy, my mind quickly darting to the future and our own wedding, and then I closed my eyes and lost myself in her, the woman I loved, completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next regular chapter of JoH will be the wedding.<strong>

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	38. Outtake 5: The Naughty Box

**Many thanks to my beta Rhi and my pre-reader V. Love you both very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**This is dirty. If you're under 18, go away, shoo! I go there and, uh, so does Edward, so you've been warned if you don't like that kind of sex. Otherwise, hmm, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts: The Outtakes<strong>

**The Naughty Box**

I was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Bella finger brush her long wet hair and found myself biting my lip. Small tapered fingers dove into its depth at her scalp and slid down to the long ends lying on her chest. Dive…stroke…dive….stroke…over and over as she kept her eyes closed as if this was pleasurable to her. I found myself mesmerized by such simple, but erotic movements of her hands.

She finished brushing her hair with her fingers and then leaned forward, and her hair fell in a curtain down to the floor, hiding her face. She scrubbed her fingers through it and then did this quick head flip back. Her hair flew like a glorious brown curtain over her and landed in a damp, wavy mess all around her shoulders and down her back. It was so sexy, so sensual, that I could only stare at her in almost a trance.

She was looking straight ahead, but her eyes turned my way, and she gave me this side-eyed look with a smug little smile that played about her lips. She knew I had been watching her, and she did that just for me. I really didn't deserve this woman. She turned to me and gave me a look full of promise, and I gave her my best sexy grin in return. She got another look on her face that I would only call lust and licked her lips.

_So, we really are going to play tonight. I may not survive it. Not with Miss Sexy Wife pulling out all her feminine weapons guaranteed to bring this unworthy husband to his knees in worship._

I barely survived the shower. Being her official back scrubber was the best job on earth. I felt it only right that I not only washed her, but finished up with licking Candy until she screamed my name. I felt my dick twitch, aroused at the thought of the taste of her warm and wet on my tongue.

"So, husband, what were you thinking about just now?"

"Licking you."

Her mouth fell open, and then she gave me this slow, sexy smile that made my heart beat fast and my semi-erection become a full, eager one.

"You really are a keeper. Now…" She reached over to the dresser to get a box, the motion pulling the towel she had wrapped around her and tucked on her chest, just over those amazing breasts. I watched that towel and prayed her simple tuck in the front would come undone. "Let's see what trouble we can get up to with this," she said and placed the naughty box in my lap.

I looked down at the box and back to her. "Rules?" I asked slowly. I wanted to be clear what we were doing here.

"Only that whatever we do, we enjoy it, that it feels good, and we're comfortable with it."

I nodded. "You sure about this, bright eyes?"

She stood up and dropped her towel, and I just gazed in wonder at that body that belonged solely to me. She then crawled onto the bed, shoving all the covers down the end to the floor, before lying down on her back and spreading her legs.

I would never get used to her sprawled out naked for me. Never. I could only rake her body with my eyes. My wife. That's _my wife_ lying there. I didn't think until that moment that I truly got the immenseness of this, how absolutely big this was. We were married. She was my wife forever.

"I'm sure. This is my wedding gift to you. You're in charge. Do anything you wish to do to me. Indy, are you okay?"

"I'm just trying to come to terms with how amazing it is that you're my wife. As to your gift, I'm not sure I'm worthy of it," I whispered as my eyes traveled up her beautiful, sexy body.

"You are. I'm your wife, and I love you, my sweet Indy. My body is your playground, so have all the fun you wish."

"Ah, God, Bella. I love you so much. Between that body of yours and those killer words from your mouth, you try to kill this husband of yours daily."

She giggled, and I shot her grin as I pulled the lid off the naughty box. I noticed my hands were trembling as I ran my fingertips over the items it contained. I picked up a packet of something and read it. Uh, wow. Didn't even know they made flavored blow job gel. I skimmed over a vibrator, the box of condoms which we wouldn't be needing, some sort of dirty dice game that looked promising, a DVD of God knows what kind of porno film that Emmett had picked out, a blindfold, and a neck tie- what the hell were those for?

I held up the tie and looked at Bella. "Any idea of why Em sent me a tie?"

"Uh, I think it's for you to tie my hands to the bed."

"What?" I asked in surprise. "Uh, why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "Some people are into that bondage stuff. There are handcuffs as well."

I pushed things around and found them and held them up. "Uh, I love you. I have no desire to restrict you or whatever."

"It's not my thing either, but from what Rose told me, it's definitely hers and Emmett's thing."

"God. I _did not_ need to know that. Okay, let me find something that's more us."

I picked up a bottle and read it. Hmm, warming oil. I could give her a massage. She would surely enjoy that, and I would enjoy giving it. My dick twitched at just the thought of her slick skin sliding under my hands.

I pulled the bottle out and slid my eyes to hers. "Roll over please."

She quickly complied, and I traveled my eyes down her back to the round globes of her perfect ass and had a thought. A very dirty thought. Well, I'd let her guide me as to how dirty she'd let me be. But given the chance, I'd own every bit of her body. She was my Bella, my wife, and I wanted every part of her to be mine.

I got on my knees beside her and opened the bottle, pouring the oil down her back. I started a slow, deep massage of her back muscles, and she groaned. I worked up to her shoulders, noticing how tight they felt, and no wonder. She'd had a couple of stressful weeks. I'd fix that. I went to work, trying to ease the tension out of her, and I could feel her relaxing under my ministrations. Actually, I thought she was starting to drift off to sleep.

I leaned down and spoke softly in her ear, "Don't go to sleep, love. I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

"'kay," she replied sleepily, and I realized I needed to do something to wake her up a bit.

I ran my hands down her arms and then grabbed the oil and poured some right on her lower back. I eagerly lathered my hands in oil and stroked them over her ass cheeks. I did a lazy pattern over her, and then, without warning, I stroked my fingers down her crevice. She jerked and raised her head, turning to look at me.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I slowly stroked her. She blushed a bit, but curtly nodded.

I grinned and got more oil on my fingers and worked down her legs, to her cute little feet. She moaned when I massaged her arches, and my dick twitched hard. I tried to ignore my body, because my thea was there under me, naked, slick, and willing to let me do what I wished. I was having the best time of my life making her feel good. She truly had given me the best gift tonight: the gift of pleasuring her.

I stroked my hands up her shins, her thighs, and back up to her ass. I couldn't help myself. I got more oil on my fingers and stroked her up and down, pausing to massage Candy and then the other hole right above it. Was she okay with that? She moaned, and I took a deep breath. She apparently was. My very dirty thought came back. God. Would she ever let me try that? I'd be all over that.

I shook my head and decided to try to behave; that could wait. "Roll over, please."

She languidly rolled over to her back and stretched her arms above her head. "You're a dirty boy," Bella said with a smirk.

"I am when it comes to you. I want it all."

She looked off and seemed to be deep in thought. She then met my eyes and nodded. "You can have anything you want."

I digested that and surely to God my hard-on just increased two-fold. "I…we'll try that soon if you want. Surely that's something to work up to. Until then, I've got my fingers," I said with a wicked grin.

"I love your fingers. Uh, why are you not rubbing that oil on me?"

"Because you distracted me with your lovely ass."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "My dirty Indy."

I chuckled and poured oil on her stomach. Before I started massaging and oiling her up, I leaned down a kissed her belly, right below her belly button.

"Just saying hello to our baby."

She laughed and smacked her hand over her face. "You're crazy. You don't want to wait for anything."

"Nope. Not when it comes to you. Okay, close your eyes and just feel me worshiping you."

She sighed, and her eyelids fluttered closed. I went to work stroking oil up and down her arms, across her shoulders, stroked the sides and undersides of her perfect breasts. I then gripped her waist and slowly stroked my thumbs over her stomach. I was only half-joking with her about saying hello to the baby. I wanted her pregnant. I wanted it bad. The seed of that wish had taken hold in my mind and my heart, and I wouldn't be happy until she had my baby growing inside of her.

My hands traveled over the curves of her hips and I stroked my thumbs over her hipbones and across the top of her mound, so close to the best place on earth. She made a little noise and adjusted her hips. I grinned and got more oil on my hands, then continued to stroke her down her thighs, really digging my thumbs into her inner thighs, and she tried to scoot down, as if trying to force me to touch Candy. I wouldn't grant her request. I merely grinned to myself and slid my hands over her knees and down her shins. I worked her feet again, raising her right foot and kissing each toe. She had the prettiest little toes. I just had to kiss the left ones as well.

"You missed a couple of spots," she said, sounding amused.

"Just saving the best for last."

I got more oil and slid back up by her breasts. With two fingers, I slowly made circles around her left nipple and watched it in fascination as it puckered and elongated. I looked up at Bella to see her eyes were closed, and I brushed my finger tips over her nipple. She let out a little sound that was adorable. I couldn't forget the right one and gave it the same attention. Only this time, I leaned down and tugged lightly on her nipple with my teeth. She hissed, and her hand fisted in my hair.

"Somebody enjoyed that, hmm?" I then placed my mouth over that perfect breast and sucked hard. Her hips bucked upwards, and she moaned.

"Such amazing breasts you have, wife. Lucky me gets to play with them the rest of my life."

"I think it's more like 'lucky me,'" she said.

I shook my head and then stroked both my hands up her stomach, over her breasts, up to her shoulders, and then back down again, going lower and lower each time. She bent her knees back and shifted her hips, clearly wishing me to touch her down there. _Bossy even when she wasn't speaking_, I thought in loving amusement. What a perfect woman she was.

I decided to finally give her what she wanted and lightly flicked my fingertips over her clit. She jerked. "Yes. _More_," she begged.

"Like this?" I asked as I slowly stroked her little nub up and down and then in circles.

"Yes. Just like that," she gasped out, and then a loud moan left her lips when I slid two fingers inside of her.

I worked her with my fingers as I watched her face for every reaction. I still couldn't believe that this woman loved me, that I got to touch her like this and bring her pleasure. Never did I ever think I'd be worthy of such a thing.

I wanted to make her come and come and come for me. I wanted to make her have the best orgasms of her life tonight. I thought about the sex book Emmett had given me that I had kept and read while on Crete. It had lots of details and tricks to please your woman. I decided to try a few of the things and see if she liked them.

I leaned down and sucked on her clit while I curled my fingers inside her passage to try to hit that magical g-spot, and she literally came up off the bed and screamed. God, that was hot. I must do that for her all the time. I kept it up, and she was going a bit crazy, gripping me and bucking her hips. I decided to be even more experimental and slid my pinky down to her other place and rubbed it gently before slipping it inside.

I felt the tremors start in her womb, and I worked her faster with my fingers and tongue until she let go and let her powerful orgasm take her. Her hands had dove into my hair, shoving my face into Candy as she ground against me. I gently licked and stroked her as little orgasms kept hitting her until she finally just laid back, her chest heaving and her breathing ragged.

I kissed my way up her stomach to her chest and grinned down at her.

"Enjoyed that, did we, Mrs. Cullen?"

She just looked at me, still in a daze and slowly nodded her head.

"I love you, and I'm not finished with you yet."

"I…might not…survive it," she said softly, still breathless.

I smirked, then leaned down and traced my lips over her jaw, up to her cheekbone, across her smooth forehead, down to the tip of her nose…I could kiss her face forever; it was so beautiful and beloved. I slid beside her and gathered to my chest, holding her close and kissing her. I was giving her time to recover before I tried what was next.

"God, I love your mouth. I have from the first time I kissed you," I said almost as a whisper as I ran my tongue up along the shell of her ear.

"I think I almost had an orgasm the first time you kissed me," she replied, and I pulled my head up and looked at her with my mouth falling open.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Candy was going crazy. If you had touched me there, I would've come."

"Bella…shit. You would have killed me for sure that day if you'd done that. You already had me so fucked up and wanting you so bad that if you had come, I would have probably come in my pants right before I died."

"You really didn't think I was pathetic?"

"Are you serious? I'd been watching a beautiful, sexy woman for months. That's all I saw, and trust me, I _liked_ what I saw."

She looked away shyly and hugged me to her. "Indy, you're the sweetest man. I think I'm going to like being married to you."

"You're sweeter, and I know I'm going to love being married to you. Ready for something else?"

"Uh, sure," she said and blushed a bit. "Don't you want to, you know…?"

I shrugged. "I will, but I'm having too much fun making you scream my name. It's giving me a big head," I said with a grin.

"Well, that goes along with your big dick," she said with a giggle.

I gasped and laughed. Bella never said words like that. It was both cute and hot. "There you go stroking my ego again, love."

"Would you rather I stroke your dick?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

I chuckled. "You're getting a filthy mouth on you, Mrs. Cullen. And yes, always, but later." I slid out of her arms and grabbed the box and pulled out the vibrator. "Ready to try this?"

"'kay," she said and rolled over on her back.

"I like having this power over you. Makes me feel extra manly."

She giggled, and I acted all offended. "What, you don't find me to be a manly man?"

"Uh, sure, hubby, sure."

I sighed. "I'll just have to prove myself to you, I guess."

"Now, that I'm looking forward to."

"I've got a lifetime to work at it," I said with a grin.

"Yeah," she said softly and gave me a loving look that about made me melt.

"I've told you I love you more than my own life, right?"

She nodded. "I love you just the same."

I gave her a quick, hard kiss and then looked at the vibrator. "What exactly is the point of this?"

"I've heard that they can be a girl's best friend."

I shot her a look. "Hmm. Let's see, then."

I turned it on and placed it against her inner thigh, slowly working my way up. I just barely brushed Candy and then stroked it over her folds.

"Holy crap!" she gasped, and I grinned as I placed it against her clit and she immediately came again.

"Ah, God," I rasped out and worked it inside of her. She kept coming, and I felt my dick leaking it was so excited by her hard orgasm.

"Please, get inside me," she begged. "That's nice, but it's not you."

I pulled it out of her and turned it off and tossed it on the floor.

"I wasn't done with you yet." I pouted.

"Shit. You and that pout. Fuck," she swore and shoved me onto my back. She quickly straddled me and jerked herself down onto me.

"God, Bella. I thought…I thought…ah, never mind," I gasped, and she held herself down on me and rolled her hips around in a circle. I dug my fingers into her thighs and just enjoyed the ride.

She closed her eyes and really began to ride me, and I just let her go. Whatever she wanted was hers, and it wasn't like I wasn't enjoying this. She suddenly stopped and just looked down at me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I just want to see if this is possible and if it hurts."

"See if what's-" She had slid off of me and reached back and grabbed my dick and slid it over her ass cheeks. Then she slowly rubbed it over that lower place, and I laid there with my heart about to pound out of my chest.

"It may hurt you, love."

"If it does, I'll stop," she said with a shrug.

I held her waist and rolled us over so that I was on top. "If you wish to try this, then let's do it this way. I think it will be easier and hurt less. I'll go very slow and be careful. As least you're all oiled up. That should help. Are you sure?"

She nodded, and I swallowed hard and prayed for control.

She pulled her knees up and spread her legs wide. I just gazed at her down there and then met her eyes.

"Tell me to stop if you need me to. I'm not going to last very long anyway," I choked out as the tip of my penis rubbed against that little puckered hole. I drew back and then took two fingers and slowly worked them inside her.

"Yes? Okay?"

"I'm good," she replied, and I began to slide them in and out, and she let out a soft moan.

I added a third finger, and she grabbed my arm. "Hold on." She relaxed and nodded. "Now."

I slid them in and out, in absolute disbelief that she was letting me do this. My dick was leaking so bad now, it was dripping down onto the bed.

I pulled my fingers out and met her eyes. "You sure about this, love?"

"Little Miss Curiosity wants to know what it's like. You know how I am."

"I do, indeed."

I grabbed my dick, holding it, so eager to be inside of her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Just be gentle."

"Always," I replied as I gently began to push the head in.

"Hold on," she said, and I waited on her, trying to hold off my orgasm that was so close from being in such a forbidden place that was gripping my dick so tight. "Okay," she said, and I slid in a little more. She grabbed my arm again, and I waited. We did this slowly until I was all the way inside of her.

"You okay, love?" I asked, my breathing so ragged it was making me lightheaded, and I had sweat beaded on my forehead.

"Yeah. Continue," she ordered me, and I pulled out and carefully slid back in.

"Fuck," I gasped out.

"Oh," she said.

"Good 'oh?'" I asked in worry.

"Good."

"Thank God," I said in relief and pulled out and slid into her again as my fingers found her clit, and I slid two inside of her passage. I worked her with my fingers as I carefully stroked into her until I could take no more, and I gripped her hips and came so hard inside of her that I nearly blacked out.

"Holy fuck," I moaned out.

I slid into her again and felt myself spurt some more and more as if this orgasm never wanted to end, because my dick was so damned happy.

I pulled out of her slowly, and my head fell on her stomach. "Good God. That was beyond words."

"It was certainly new and interesting," she said, sounding amused.

"Did you like it? We never have to do that again," I said as I raised my head and looked at her in concern.

"It was different, but not bad. We'll try that again sometime."

"Sometime, maybe. I'm very happy just loving Candy," I said with a sigh as I flopped down beside her and pulled her against me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Uh, no. You were very careful, and thank you for that. It does feel all funny down there right now. I may be sore tomorrow," she said with a shrug.

"God, I hope not. I already feel guilty. Let me clean you up," I said and went to slide out of bed, but she grabbed my arm.

"In a minute. We'll take another shower."

"Okay," I said and lay back down beside her as I stroked my hand over her belly.

"Do lots of people do that, you think?" she asked as she traced a pattern over my chest.

I shrugged. "I think a lot of people do. Humans are very curious creatures. Like us. Now our curiosity is filled."

"We didn't get very far in the naughty box," she said in amusement.

"Someone" -I tilted my head down and narrowed my eyes at her- "got a little impatient. And bossy."

She giggled. "I just can't seem to help myself."

I kissed her hair and hugged her to me. "You know I love it."

"Good thing. Let's go get another shower and then…"

"Then?"

She slid out of bed and slid her eyes down my body as she licked her lips. She met my eyes and crooked her finger, beckoning me to her. I slid out of bed and was immediately standing in front of her, eager to do her bidding.

"Then…I'm going to scrub your back. And your front and then…"

"Then?" I asked with a slow grin.

Her eyes flicked to the bed and back to me, raking down my body. Unbelievably, even after that mind-blowing orgasm, I began to get hard again.

"Then, Indy, it's so my turn."

"I thought I just had my turn."

"Huh. You've made me come at least eight times tonight and you only twice. I owe you."

I pulled her to my chest and skimmed my eyes over her face. "Trust me, those two times about killed me. I'm good, but I'm also willing to let you run this for a while."

"Good boy," she said and patted my face as she slipped out of my arms and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Boy! Ha! I'll show you _boy_. You're gonna pay for that one, wife!" I said with a laugh as I took off after her, following the sound of her giggles.

I leapt in the shower and grabbed her and began to tickle her sides as she smacked my hands and told me to stop it.

I was grinning wide as I stopped.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'paybacks are hell' or 'revenge is a dish best served cold?'"

I nodded in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said and turned on the shower. I was standing under the shower head, and ice cold water hit my back, making me yelp.

"You're in so much trouble!" I said while laughing and trying to turn the hot water on.

"Ooooh. Will the boy punish me?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's twice you've called me that," I said with a gleam in my eye. I reached for her, and she stepped back, looking worried. "Come here, wife," I said while crooking my finger.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way."

"It'll only be worse if you don't."

"You wouldn't," she said with wide eyes.

"Huh. I would," I said and grabbed her around the waist with my left arm and gave her a light smack on her ass with my right hand.

"Ouch!" she said with a laugh.

"You had it coming. Want another?"

"Maybe," she said and got a serious look on her face.

"You're always surprising the shit out of me."

"I think that's a good thing, yes?"

"Oh, yes. Now, you like this?" I asked as I lightly smacked her ass again, and she gasped and gripped my biceps.

She nodded, and I did it again, and then she practically leapt on me, kissing me senseless as she rubbed Candy against my very hard dick. I moaned and slid inside of her as I pushed her against the shower wall.

"This what you want, wife?"

"God, yes. Don't stop. Don't ever stop!" she cried out as I pounded into her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" I chanted over and over, and my lips grazed across her skin, and I thrusted wildly up into her.

"Yes, my Edward, yes. Love you," she said as she kissed me all over my face and then met my lips.

I felt my orgasm building, and I held her tight as I moaned into her mouth, her breath mingling with my own as I came. "God, Bella. Love you so much. So good. Always so good with you."

"Edward. Darling, yes," she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

I rested my chin on her head as I continued to hold her. "My beautiful, Bella. You are my life."

"My dear Edward. And you are mine. You and me. That's all that matters," she said and raised her head to meet my eyes.

"Yes, you and me. Together, never apart."

"Always."

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Always, my love. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**

**_I hope to have you some outtakes of them with the baby in the near future._  
><strong>


	39. Outtake 6: Ian

**Hello readers! A little update/outtake for you to show you what's going on in the lives of Indy and his Bright Eyes. I had way, way too much fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Thank to the world's best beta Rhi. Huge hugs for you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 39/Outtake 6: Ian**

"Bright Eyes, you seen my…"

My voice trailed off at the scene before me. Bella was lying on her side in our bed, fast asleep. Little Ian was snuggled against her, lightly snoring in his mother's protective embrace.

I just stood there and observed them. Bella was my life. She was the very air I breathed, she was the beating of my heart, and I never thought I could love someone like I loved her, but Ian came close. I never knew my heart could expand the way it had in absolute love for my little boy. Now, instead of one person on this earth to live for, I had two. I couldn't separate Ian from Bella. He was simply an expansion of her and her light.

He would be the only baby we'd ever have. The pregnancy hadn't gone well, and I refused to even discuss her trying to get pregnant again. I couldn't lose her. We had Ian. We had enough. I had her. It was all.

I remembered back to sleepless nights in fear and anguish for her, bedridden and miserable. She had said even if it had killed her, she was having that baby. Those words from her mouth had nearly been my undoing. I had freaked out a bit, and she'd had to calm me down and reason with me. I could live without a lot of things, but she wasn't one of them. The early C-section to protect her life had been welcomed in gladness and relief by me. As much as I loved that baby, it was killing his mother, and I wanted him out of her.

Looking at him now, I felt shame at my thoughts from then. I didn't know. I couldn't have known how I would fall instantly in love with my child, born from his perfect mother.

Bella stirred and raised her head, giving me a warm look. She held out her hand, beckoning me to join them. I carefully laid down, placing a kiss on her lips and one on the top of Ian's head, before I wrapped both of them in my arms, holding them to me.

Bella and I just gazed at each other, still just as in love and connected on a wavelength only we could hear and understand.

Ian stirred and yawned. He began rooting at his mother's chest, wanting to be fed. Bella laughed and adjusted herself, freeing her breast. Ian latched onto her in bliss, sucking and grunting, and I found myself a bit jealous of my son. Those full milk breasts of my wife's were huge and glorious.

"Indy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so wrong," she said with a laugh.

I shrugged and shot her a grin. "Can't help but envy my lucky son right now."

Bella giggled. "You're cute."

"Hmm. You're cuter."

"Oh, you're just trying to butter me up because you like my milkshake and want a taste."

"Well, you do have a very sexy milkshake. It does bring all the boys to the yard," I replied with a laugh.

"Ha. You're a dork."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but I love you, my Indy."

We just watched Ian eat for a minute, smiling at his enjoyment of it.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any-"

"Yes. I went past Jasper's bakery and bought you more chocolate desserts than a person can even eat."

She sighed happily. "Huh. This is me we're talking about here."

"True. I know now that if I want to get any doughnuts I better buy them by the dozen."

"Darn straight," Bella said with a nod.

"When Ian gets finished eating, can you take care of him? He needs his diaper changed, and please put some decent clothes on him while I get a shower. Rose and the boys are coming over."

"Ah, God. All the boys?"

"Yep. Oh, don't forget to put away…just go put _everything_ away in the living room."

"Going. I'll make sure that all the windows are locked as well. I still can't believe Wyatt got out on the roof."

"I know. Oh, my God. How Rose hasn't lost her mind by now, I'll never know."

"I can't believe they already have three boys, all just as crazy as their father." I shook my head. "At least little Colton is still too young to be too much trouble."

"True. I wish…"

"I know, love, I know."

"Yeah," she replied and lowered her eyes to Ian, gently stroking a finger over his cheek.

"Hey. I love you."

"I love you," she quietly replied. "After all, you _are_ my moon."

"Yes. And you're my sun, my beautiful wife."

"You, me, him. It's enough, isn't it?" she asked as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Ian's forehead.

"Yes, us three against the world. They'll call us the Three Musketeers."

"I like that. '_All for one and one for all_.'"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Well, it looks like he's finished. Burp him, please. I'm off to get my shower." She placed Ian in my arms and slid out of bed, starting to undress right in front of me.

"Uh…."

"Yes?" she asked with a wicked smirk as she pulled my t-shirt over her head, revealing herself to have been completely naked under it.

"So unfair," I groaned with Ian on my shoulder, bouncing him and patting his back. All I could do was look right then, but oh, did I look.

"You like?"

"You naked? Seriously? _Like_ is nowhere near a strong enough word. Come here."

"Oh, no. You wish."

"No, I want."

"You'll have to wait until later. I can give you a preview with my milkshake, though," she said with a giggle and shook her chest, making her breasts swing back and forth.

I sat there, hand in mid-air to pat to Ian's back, and just gaped at her. "Bella Cullen. You're one very naughty girl."

"Hmm. Yeah. You complaining?"

"Oh, hell no."

"Didn't think so. I'm off to get clean." She padded to the bathroom, and I almost fell of the bed with Ian I was so distracted watching her.

"How do you like that, Ian? She teases me and runs away leaving me in this state. So unfair."

Ian made a cooing noise and patted my face.

"Yeah, I know. She _is_ perfect, isn't she?"

Ian let out a string of gurgles and squeals, and I took that as agreement.

"Come on, son. Let's go get you cleaned up and dressed before your cousins get here."

"Da."

I had started walking to the door and stopped and just stared down at him.

"Did you just say 'da?'" I asked him in amazement.

"Da, da, da!"

I held him to my chest and ran into the bathroom. I wrenched open the shower door, making Bella jump and squeal in fright.

"What?" she asked me with wide eyes. I forgot for a moment why I ran in here as I watched the water running down her body.

"Edward!"

"Hmm?" I asked as I slowly drug my eyes up to her face.

"Why did you scare me like that?"

"Oh. Ian! Ian said 'da!'"

"He did not," she replied in astonishment.

"He did. Do it again, Ian. Da, da, da," I encouraged him.

"Da!"

"Oh, my God! He just said his first word!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped up and clapped her hands.

_Whoa_. More jiggly boobies. Total win.

"Edward. Get outta here before you molest me in front of our son," Bella said with a laugh.

"Uh, yeah." I stepped back and shut the shower door, but only after one more thorough look over my naked wife. I tried clearing my head of the images of naked, wet Bella, but that wasn't working. Just thinking the words in my mind- _wet, naked, Bella_- were enough to make me harder.

I sighed and gave my son a grin. "I hope you some day meet a girl as half as great as your mom that will drive you just as crazy and will be the center of your universe. A woman like that makes every day a joy."

He did some cooing and waved his arm, so I took that as a "_Thanks, Dad, for the advice_."

x~x

"Carter, get down!" Rose yelled at him as he stood in the middle of the dining room table, apparently shaking his 'groove thang.'

"Disco?" I asked with a laugh as I picked Carter up and set him on the floor.

"Dad says it's the only good music. Disco and Classic County," Carter said. "He says the Bee Gees were gods."

"Your dad is so weird," I replied with a laugh.

"Well, he's your brother," Carter replied.

"Don't remind me," I said with a groan and a long-suffering look.

Carter laughed and took off running to play with Wyatt, who was currently trying to climb the living room curtains. I exhaled a huge breath, trying to have patience, and headed toward the windows before Wyatt pulled all the curtains down.

Rose was trying to change Colton as she yelled at Wyatt, and that's when Carter decided he was in need again to shake his groove thing and started doing his best to get down with his bad self. Toddler Colton leapt up and started dancing around with his brother to Rose's yells of "Come back here. I need to change you!" Meanwhile, Wyatt, before I could reach him, had made it to the top of the curtains and was swinging from the curtain rod that was ready to come out of the wall. I reached him just in time before it did.

I held him in my arms and shook my head. "You know better, Wy."

"I like to climb."

"I noticed. At least it wasn't onto the roof this time. Why don't you go dance with your brothers?" I sat him down, and he ran to them and instead of dancing decided to kick his foot out and trip them both, knocking them down on top of each other.

"Mom!" Carter yelled. "Wyatt spoiled my groove! I'm gonna beat him up!"

"No, you will not!" She let out an exasperated breath. "Wyatt, come here! Time out!"

I just went and sat beside Bella who was holding Ian and watched all this play out. Things were never boring when Rose and Em's boys were around.

Rose took Wyatt to the dining room and made him sit in a chair facing the wall for a time out. He sat there with crossed arms and kicked his feet, acting so like his father that I had to laugh.

I shot Bella a look, and we shared a giggle.

"Not gonna happen with us."

"Nope," I agreed. No way will Ian run wild like Em's boys do.

"You all want three more kids? I'm giving them away today cheap. Hell, I'll even pay you to take them for a while," Rose said with huge sigh as she flopped back down in her chair, Colton back in her arms. He was only sixteen months old, but already, he walked, ran, and talked like an older kid. I couldn't imagine having three kids in five years. Rose and Em must be nuts.

"Uh, we're good. Thanks," I replied quickly. There was no way Rose was slipping out going shopping or something and leaving us with the unholy trinity of terror.

"Well, it was worth a try. So, fancy TV stars, how you adjusting to being just like us common folk?"

Bella laughed. "Believe me, there was nothing fancy about our time traveling the world."

"True. Half the time, the food or water was dicey and the bugs in some places we stayed were as big as my hand. And as far as a decent bathroom, well, let's just say, we became pros at finding a private place to even relieve ourselves. It was an adventure and exciting, but there was nothing glamorous about it at all."

"It was so weird to turn on my TV and see your faces and hear you talk. I would just watch you going, 'That's E and EB!' in disbelief."

"You know, we've never gone back and watched our shows," Bella said.

"You haven't? Why?" Rose asked as Colton wiggled off her lap and hit the floor running. She just shook her head and let him go.

"We lived it," she shrugged.

I leapt up at a knocking on the front door and found my sister there, a frown on her face.

"What's up, sis?"

"What's going on here? Why wasn't I invited?" she huffed as she walked in and yelled out her nephews' names. Carter and Colton came barreling toward her and about knocked her down with hugs and questions. They adored their Aunt Alice.

"Did you bring any cookies from Unc Jasper?" Carter asked hopefully.

"Pfft. I brought tons of cookies," Alice said with a grin.

"Wyatt! I didn't say you could get up!" Rose yelled, and Wyatt shot her a mean face and stomped back to the dining room.

Alice plopped down at the end of the sofa and doled out cookies to a begging Carter and Colton and then tossed the box on the coffee table. "I just don't know if I'm ready for all that yet," Alice said with wide eyes to Ian, before sweeping them over the rest of her nephews.

"With you and Jasper taking over the bakery for his dad and your volunteer work for The Make a Wish Foundation, I just don't see where you'd have the time right now," Rose said.

"Yeah. That's what Jasper said as well. I'm working on right now putting together this whole enormous princess party for a sweet little five-year-old girl with leukemia. Her name is Caitlyn. She's adorable. I pray she makes it…" Alice said as a whisper as her voice trailed off, looking away with tears in her eyes.

Bella reached over and took Alice's hand, giving it a squeeze. Alice had long wondered what her purpose was, but I think she found it in helping dying children getting their dream wish come true. It was heartbreaking stuff, but also some of the most wonderful and touching. Perhaps she became a little too attached to the kids she helped, but that was just Alice, always all in. No one could fault her with being too kind or empathetic.

"Hey, let's go to the movies Friday night, just us girls," Rose said quietly and as she gently laid a hand on Alice's arm.

"Sounds great," Alice said with a small smile.

"Good. You in, EB?" Rose asked Bella.

"Yep. Count me in."

"You girls have fun. I'm looking forward to daddy time with just me and Ian," I said with a grin as I took him from Bella's arms. "Isn't that right, Indy Jr.?"

All the girls broke out in laughter, and I slightly blushed realizing what I'd just said. Only Bella and I called him that.

"You're so fu- uh, frikin' silly, E, you nerd," Rose said with a laugh. It had been a hard adjustment for Rose to give up her cussing, but she had to around the boys. I could only imagine what they'd be running around saying if she talked in front of them the way she used to.

Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek. "My nerd."

"Yep," I agreed with a wide grin. I tilted my head to give her a kiss. It turned into a deep, passionate kiss, and I began to lose myself in her. I felt Ian being taking from my arms. That was good; then I could wrap them around my wife.

"Geez, there they go again," I heard Alice distantly say. After that, all I knew was Bella. I tugged her closer as my hands traveled over her beloved body and then dove into her thick hair.

"Edward," she gasped against my lips.

"Hmm?" I hummed out right before I began kissing her again.

"Edward. Darling," she whispered against my lips.

"Bella," I breathed out from my pores as my lips traveled across her face.

"Husband. We have company," she said gently as she touched my face. "We gotta stop, Indy, but I love you."

"Love you, bright eyes, and I really love kissing you."

"Noticed," she said with a giggle.

"Jesus. We all noticed," I heard Rose say. "Years together and you two still make out like teenagers. It's both cute and sickening."

"Nope, just cute," Bella and I said in tandem, then looked at each other in surprise and burst out laughing.

"Now that was freaky," Alice said with wide eyes.

"Oh, pfft. We do that all the time," Bella replied.

"That's kind of weird, guys. It's like you're the same person, or something. I've said it before, I've never seen anything like you two and the connection you have," Rose said.

I slipped my arm around Bella, pulling her close. "She's the other half of me. The sun to my moon, right, love?"

She gave me a warm look and nodded "Right, darling."

"Okay. That's some sweet shi-, uh, stuff right there. I may go puke."

I glanced at Rose and grinned. "What, my brother doesn't talk to you like that?"

"God, no. It's more like, 'Woman, where's my dinner? Your big manly man needs sustenance!'" Rose bellowed, doing her best Emmett imitation, causing us all to bust out laughing, even her boys.

"That sounded like Daddy!" Carter said.

"Mom! Can I get up now?" Wyatt whined from the dining room.

"Yeah, come on out here, Wy. Tell your brothers you're sorry for knocking them down, and tell your aunt and uncle sorry about the curtains while you're at it, and only then may you have a cookie."

"Okay!" he yelled and tore out into the living room.

"Sorry, Carter. Sorry, Colton. Sorry, Aunty EB and Unc E!" he threw out and then jammed a cookie into his face. "Aunty, Alice!" he then mumbled around his cookie as he hugged her legs.

She giggled and patted his head. "Wyatt. Been climbing today?"

"Yep. Unc E's and Aunty EB's curtains!" he said proudly.

"Uh, err, good job?" Alice replied with a laugh.

Rose shook her head. "That one there is going to give me gray hairs before I'm thirty-five. Thank God I'm blonde and they won't show too bad. Did I tell you all that the other day he climbed to the top of the evergreen tree in our front yard? I had to call Em to get a ladder and get him down, but by the time he got there, Wy had already climbed back down the tree. He's a squirrel, I tell ya."

"Oh, my God," Bella said with a horrified laugh.

"I know. Never a dull moment at the Cullen house between Carter's disco dancing, Wyatt's climbing, and Colton's potty training and trying to mimic everything his brothers do. It's a never ending circus."

"Throw Em into the mix and you have the recipe for chaos," I agreed.

"No kidding," Rose sighed.

"Well, this little guy here is just a perfect angel, aren't you, Ian?" Alice asked him. He smiled and gurgled up at her, content in her arms. "Gah. Babies are so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"Especially our baby," I replied. "Right, bright eyes?" I just realized she was in my lap- _when did that happen? _I must have been really, really into our kissing. I pulled her close against my chest, as always loving having her as close to me as possible.

"Right," she agreed.

"Your mom get all moved in?" Rose asked Bella.

"Yep. She's loving her new place here. I still can't believe she moved up here from Arizona, but she insisted she had to be close to us. She loves being a grandma."

"Jean-Luc back?" Alice asked, and Bella blushed a bit, still uncomfortable with this new development in her family.

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, he's moved in there as well."

"You not cool with this?" Rose asked. "They seem to be really in love and your mom is so happy. I swear I even saw Jean-Luc _smile_ last time I saw him."

Bella shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. Mom is happy, and Jean-Luc is a great friend of mine and Edward's, and I know he's a very decent man. I guess it's just the age thing that's weird."

"Your mama doing the cougar thing kinda freaks you out," Rose stated.

"Uh, something like that. Can we drop this for now?" Bella asked, and Rose nodded.

"What about your other friends, Graham and Adam and Sophie?"

I wrinkled my brow. "Hmm. Last I heard from Graham, he was living in Singapore and had met a woman there. I think he's going to live there permanently. Adam and Sophie are still happily married, and Sophie, who's apparently brilliant, just got hired at Yale. Adam couldn't be more proud of her."

"Soph is brilliant," Bella said. "I miss her. Wish they didn't live on the other side of the country."

"She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," Alice chimed in.

"Oh, she does. Beautiful aquamarine," Bella answered.

"I think that's what Adam fell for first. I remember the first time they met. Adam had been about knocked on his butt the first time he saw her face."

"Aww, that's cute," Alice replied. "Well, I need to get going. I have tons to do. I just was passing by and saw Rose's SUV here and figured I was missing a party."

"Alice. You brought a box of cookies for the boys. You were _not_ just passing by," Rose said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Maybe Bella told me you were coming over today, and I wanted to be here and visit with you all and my dear nephews."

Her 'dear' nephews, beside Ian, dozing in her arms, were currently destroying mine and Bella's living room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go as well while E and EB still have some living room left. Just send me a bill," Rose said to us with a huge sigh.

"It's fine. Next time, we'll just come visit you," Bella said, thinking to save our house.

"That's definitely the wiser plan. Can I take the cookies, Ali?" Rose asked as she scooped up the box in one hand and her purse and huge diaper bag with the other. She threw them over her shoulder and then snatched Colton as he flew by, placing him on her hip.

"Uh, sure. I brought them for the boys." Alice handed Ian back to Bella, after kissing his face, and then held out her arms. "I need hugs!"

Carter and Wyatt ran to her, and she hugged them both tight, before she stood up, gave Colton a kiss on the cheek, and then breezily told us good-bye as she flew out the door.

Bella and I both gave our nephews hugs and kisses and promised we'd be over for a visit soon. I helped Rose to her car, buckling in the boys in the back seat, and then hastily beat it back inside. As soon as the door closed behind me, I turned around and leaned back against it and let out a breath.

"So. The unholy trinity managed to pull down our curtains, pull every last book off the bookshelf, and rearrange the dining room furniture. Not too bad this time."

"Yeah, they're getting better," Bella agreed and then met my eyes, and we busted out laughing.

"Ah, God. They're terrors!" I said through my laughing.

"Scary." Bella nodded in agreement.

"You hungry, bright eyes? Wait!" I held up my hand, palm out. "That was a very stupid question. Let me go put Ian down for his nap, and then we can cook dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan. But, hmm, I did have another use for Ian's nap time…"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked, remembering her naked and wet in the shower and those awesome jiggly breasts of hers. "So did I."

"Food or sexes first?" she asked me.

"Is that even a real question?" I asked with another laugh.

"Not really. You go get Ian in his crib. I'll go get naked."

I was over to her, taking our son and trotting up the steps nearly before she stopped speaking. Her giggling followed me up the stairs. I hastily, but carefully, changed Ian's diaper, patted him back to sleep in the rocking chair, and then gently laid him down for his nap. I made sure the baby monitor was on and padded out silently, gently closing his door.

I headed to mine and Bella's bedroom with a huge grin of anticipation. My Bright Eyes, my beautiful wife, was waiting for me naked in our bed. If that wasn't something to be excited and happy about, nothing on this earth was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading! I'll add chapters here and there as the mood takes me to write so keep it on alert. <strong>

**Still writing _Shine On_ and I started a new story _The Distance In Between_ if you would like to check those out.  
><strong>

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


End file.
